


Wielka ucieczka

by Trogir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aristocracy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Suspense
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogir/pseuds/Trogir
Summary: Historia Andromedy Black i kulisy Pierwszej Wojny. Czekają na nas skomplikowane relacje rodzinne, starożytne magiczne rody, źli mężczyźni, piękne arystokratki i bardzo dużo lat siedemdziesiątych.





	1. Chapter 1

**Mad Books 1984**

**Wielka ucieczka**

 

Lekkomyślna publikacja na temat wielkich czarodziejskich rodów. Autorzy życzyli sobie zachować anonimowość w obawie przed więcej niż możliwymi atakami wkurwionych Śmierciożerców.

 

Londyn, 1972

 

* * *

**Wstęp**

 

Niewiele pozostało w Anglii rodzin tak zamożnych i dobrze sytuowanych jak szacowna rodzina Blacków. Starożytny ród od stuleci należał do grona tak zwanej „wielkiej dwudziestki ósemki“ — książki wydanej na początku dziewiętnastego wieku, w której mój przodek Cantankerus Nott zamieścił imiona i nazwiska wszystkich tych, których uznał za godnych tytułu „prawdziwie czystokrwistych czarodziejów“. Dzięki wszystkim bogom istniejącym i nieistniejącym, że moje dzieci do tej faszystowskiej gromady należeć nie będą. Jednakże, zapamiętajmy to nazwisko. Drogi wujaszek Cantankerus zostanie wspomniany jeszcze parokrotnie – głównie dlatego, że jego obrzydliwy siostrzeniec Evan wypalił tak wyraźne piętno w moich dziecinnych wspomnieniach. Czarodzieje i ich pomysły wychowawcze… Kto daje siedmiolatkowi różdżkę do zabawy?

Czy wiedziałeś na przykład, Drogi Czytelniku, że mugole są całkowicie świadomi istnienia zaklęcia Avada Kedavra? Oczywiście nie w stu procentach, mają swoje porąbane wyobrażenia na temat naszego gatunku, ale tę jedną formułkę magiczną dobrze sobie zapamiętali — no dobrze, też nie do końca poprawnie. Przeceniam ich nieco. „Avada Kedavra“ brzmi im bardzo podobnie do „Abrakadabra“ (nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy, Drogi Czytelniku, to zaklęcie oczywiście nie istnieje, przekazywanie cennych informacji z pokolenia na pokolenie poprzez „głuchy telefon“ ma takie skutki, a nie inne). W każdym razie, choć teraz ta straszna klątwa jest po stronie niemagicznej raczej formą legendy, a nie realną pamięcią o krzywdzie, mugole dobrze sobie zapamiętali akurat tę prostą i fatalną w skutkach Avadę – jak można sobie wyobrazić czarodzieje nigdy nie byli dla nich specjalnie uprzejmi.

Dlaczego Grindelwald miał niegdyś „wspaniałe“ plany podboju wszechświata i poinformowania tych biedaków o naszym istnieniu? Drogi Czytelniku, nie sądzę, by ta książka wpadła w ręce komuś po tamtej stronie, dlatego jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że pozostajesz na bieżąco z aktualnymi wydarzeniami i również zachodzisz w głowę czemu średnio co kilka dziesięcioleci wszyscy chcą zaprowadzać własny porządek. Nie, przykro mi, ale z tej książki też nie dowiesz się dlaczego. Historia pokazuje, że świat magiczny i niemagiczny nie posiada sposobu na pojednanie, a jeśli ktoś kiedyś taki wynajdzie, to zapewne już nie za mojego życia. 

Spisane tu wspomnienia są świadectwem mojej przynależności do tamtego świata. Są przede wszystkim autentyczne – choć oczywiście okazało się, że gdy przyjaciele doradzili mi złożenie ich w spójną całość przez bardziej kompetentne ręce, osoba ta nie powstrzymała się przed niezbyt subtelnym podkoloryzowaniem tego i owego. Niemniej jednak, składam na Twoje… Kolana? Stół? Podkładkę w wannie? Wszystko jedno, Drogi Czytelniku. Weź moje wspomnienia ze sobą, przekazuj pod stołem i po kryjomu pod płaszczem. Niech magiczna i mugolska Anglia wie, kto jest jej realnym wrogiem. Mam nadzieję, że świat przeze mnie odrzucony stanie się dla wszystkich dostatecznie jaskrawym wzorcem, który w końcu przestanie być powielany.

 

A.

rok 1972

 

* * *

**Notka od wydawcy**

 

Zamieszczony powyżej wstęp jest oryginalnym listem autorki dołączonym do pierwszego maszynopisu „Wielkiej ucieczki“. Wraz z porozumieniem ze wszystkimi współtwórcami książki i samą Andromedą Tonks (née Black), wydawnictwo Mad Books ma zaszczyt przedstawić drugie, odnowione, całkowicie nie-anonimowe i bogato ilustrowane wydanie tych unikatowych wspomnień, do których dołączamy grafiki współautorów i odbitki zdjęć z ich prywatnych kolekcji. W obliczu najnowszych wydarzeń mamy nadzieję, że świat czarodziejski zwyczajnie zacznie się uczyć na własnych błędach. 

 

 

Redaktor naczelna Mad Books

F.H. Tomke

 

Londyn, 1984

 

 

* * *

Teraz, kiedy wszyscy możemy spokojnie wyjść z przykrej roli Anonima i nie ma potrzeby zmieniania niczyich imion, książka nareszcie może zostać dedykowana moim drogim przyjaciółkom: Alanie Thornpike, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Longbottom i Demeter Brownstone, bez których nie byłabym tu gdzie jestem teraz. Zawsze będę pamiętać długie godziny spędzone nad odcyfrowywaniem moich rzewnych zapisków – za cierpliwość i powstrzymywanie tak wielce należnych chichotów w co bardziej wzniosło-nastoletnich momentach pozostanę dozgonnie wdzięczna. Nie wiem jakim cudem Alice nadała temu tak całkiem nową formę, ale podejrzewam, że odpowiednia ilość wina uleczy każdą dozę kiczu. 

 

Zyski ze sprzedaży książki zostaną przekazane Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga oraz Fundacji Złotego Feniksa wspierającej ofiary reżimu Lorda Voldemorta.

 

**_ Andromeda Tonks _ **

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom I
> 
> La Bonne Renommée

 

Wczesne dzieciństwo kojarzy mi się z błogą izolacją od świata zewnętrznego. Ja i moje siostry właściwie nigdy nie wychodziłyśmy z domu, bo i też nie było to konieczne: nasze sukienki dostarczano w eleganckich paczkach pod same drzwi, posiłki przygotowywała służba, pościel chyba prała się sama (a przynajmniej żadna z nas nie potrafiła określić jak to się działo, że w łóżkach zawsze miałyśmy świeżą), do tego wszystkie zachcianki wymagały jedynie odpowiednio błagalnego jęku pod adresem tatusia. Dorastałam zatem w bajce i naiwnym przekonaniu, że wszyscy inni ludzie również są bogaczami i przemawiają z czystym akcentem rodem z pałacowych salonów. O mugolach coś niby wiedziałam, ale nigdy mnie specjalnie nie interesowali — skąd też niby miałabym czerpać obiektywne informacje o ich świecie, skoro jedyne towarzystwo jakie określano odpowiednim dla mnie i moich sióstr było towarzystwem innych dzieci z „porządnych rodzin“?

Nawiasem mówiąc, nigdy nie czułam się wśród nich zbyt dobrze. Większość chłopców ciągnęła nas za warkocze i była delikatnie mówiąc nieprzyjemna — szczególnie kuzyn Evan, syn brata naszej matki. Ten konkretnie skrzywiony bachor lubował się na ten przykład w wydłubywaniu żabom oczu różdżką swojego ojca, by potem ukradkiem podrzucać mi je do kieszeni. Nie cierpiałam go z całego serca i marzyłam o dniu, w którym dostanę własną różdżkę i wypróbuję na nim wszystkie najpaskudniejsze zaklęcia.

Dziewczynki w moim wieku zapamiętałam z kolei jako śmiertelnie nudne. Przemawiały wyuczonymi formułkami, ich sukienki były idealnymi kopiami kreacji ich matek, a do tego zadawały mi zawsze wścibskie pytania z rodzaju: „Ile łazienek posiada wasza letnia rezydencja?“ albo „Dlaczego nie masz mamy?“. Moją jedyną przyjaciółką była moja starsza siostra, Bellatrix. Ona nigdy nie zawracała sobie specjalnie głowy towarzyskimi nakazami. Nie tańczyła, ściągała palcem krem z tortu i śmiała się tak głośno jak tylko miała na to ochotę. Robiła co chciała, bo dobrze wiedziała, że nie miał nas kto strofować. Ciotka Walburga zawsze tolerowała jej wybryki i tylko ją podjudzała, a guwernantce nie wypadało bezpośrednio zwracać panience uwagi. 

Tak, zanim poszłyśmy do Hogwartu przez nasz dom przewinęła się mała armia guwernantek. Ojciec twierdził, że sam nie potrafiłby się nami „zajmować jak trzeba“, a wszystkich obowiązków rodzicielskich „nie możemy przecież zrzucać na jego drogą siostrę, która też ma własną rodzinę“. Kompletna bzdura — gdyby powiedział choć słowo, ciotka zostawiłaby swoich niesfornych chłopców w mgnieniu oka. Nigdy tego nie rozumiałam, bo kuzyn Syriusz był akurat jedynym uroczym chłopcem jakiego znałam, ale ciotka zawsze powtarzała jak brakuje jej córki, której mogłaby przekazać wszystkie swoje cenne rady. Osobiście uważam, że były bzdurne. Chyba tylko Narcyza widziała w nich jakiś głębszy sens. Jak można się domyślić, Cyzia szybko stała się pieszczoszką ciotki. 

Wykuła na pamięć chyba każdą radę i regułę jaką jej wpajała. Poruszała się z taką gracją, że mogła przemaszerować po schodach z tacą i serwisem do herbaty ustawionymi na głowie i nie stłuc ani spodeczka. Zanim nauczyła się dobrze chodzić, już tańczyła walca. Umiała haftować, śpiewać, grać na fortepianie i dygała z wdziękiem małej księżniczki. Ciotka od razu zwęszyła w niej wspaniały materiał na owocny mariaż i narzeczonego dla Narcyzy znalazła, gdy mała nie umiała się jeszcze poprawnie podpisać. Ja zawsze twierdziłam, że nie wyjdę za mąż — kuzyn Evan stanowił dla mnie zbyt jaskrawy okaz „młodzieńca z dobrym rodowodem“, nikt też specjalnie się nie kwapił, by mnie swatać. Ojciec twierdził, że moje talenty są po prostu nieodkryte, ale ja miałam cichą nadzieję, że świat młodej kobiety nie kończy się na dyganiu i odpowiedniej intonacji wyrażeń takich jak „Na Merlina!“ czy „To bardzo interesujące, monsieur.“

Nawiasem mówiąc, nie potrafiłam sobie nigdy wyobrazić jak wujek Alden mógł spłodzić takiego potworka jak Evan. Brat matki to jedyny krewny jakiego lubiłam — spokojny, nieco mrukliwy i niezwykle małomówny. Większość dzieci się go bała, głównie dlatego, że był bardzo wysoki, chyba najwyższy z rodziny, włosy miał białe jak śnieg, a do tego jedno oko czarne, a drugie niebieskie. Wyglądał jak sam Szatan, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to nigdy. Uwielbiałam wujka Aldena i często chowałam się przed Evanem w jego gabinecie, gdzie pozwalał mi się bawić swoją maszyną do pisania.

Dzieciństwo upłynęło mi zatem na uciekaniu przed nieznośnym kuzynem, płytkich znajomościach, marzeniach o dorosłości oraz jałowych lekcjach etykiety. Niestety podczas rozważań o tym co będzie, mojej uwadze umknął fakt, że pomiędzy etapami dzieciństwa i dojrzałości istnieje jeszcze ten nieszczęsny, pełen niezręczności — bycie nastolatką. To był koszmar. 

Nie przekazano mi w genach charakterystycznych czarnych włosów ani ciemnych, dużych oczu Blacków o romantycznie ciężkich powiekach, które nadawały spojrzeniu wyrazu lekkiej pogardy — Bella dopracowała tę minę do perfekcji, znajdowałam ją też na każdej fotografii naszej matki. Nawiasem mówiąc, to właśnie Narcyza wyglądała jak skóra z niej zdjęta. Te same blond włosy, taka sama trójkątna blada twarz i jasne oczy — co stanowiło pewnego rodzaju tragiczną ironię, bo straciłyśmy ją niedługo po narodzinach naszej najmłodszej siostry. Moja uroda z kolei była jakaś nieudana, co zawsze podkreślała ciotka, a oczy zamiast wyglądać tajemniczo, wyglądały jakbym ciągle zarywała noce.

Także wychowywanie nas pod kloszem sprawiło, że Hogwart był dla mnie prawdziwym szokiem. Tiara nie tylko nie umieściła mnie w Slytherinie razem z moimi siostrami, ale do tego w Ravenclaw znałam absolutnie nikogo. Jedyną dobrą stronę bycia Krukonką stanowił fakt, że znajdowałam się z dala od kuzyna Evana.

W dormitorium mieszkałyśmy w piątkę i muszę przyznać, że nie od razu przypadłyśmy sobie do gustu. Łóżko pod oknem zajmowała Alana Thornpike, blada i wysoka mugolaczka o niezwykle rudych włosach, która od razu nazwała mnie głośno „pieprzniętą arystokratką“ i przez pierwszy semestr powiedziała do mnie może dwa słowa. Obok spała piegowata Demeter Brownstone, która z zasady nie odzywała się wiele, więc nie odebrałam jej milczenia jako osobistego afrontu. Przy drzwiach było łóżko Diany Yaxley, która prawdopodobnie mogła być moją daleką kuzynką, ale nie spotkałam jej nigdy wcześniej w życiu, więc nie miałam pewności i też wstydziłam się ją o to spytać. Obok mnie spała Katia Kafka, niska i chuda dziewczynka o lekko skośnych oczach i małej, elfiej twarzy, a na samym środku byłam ja — kompletnie niearystokratyczna Andromeda Black, zbyt wysoka, zbyt chuda i z szerokimi ustami, które ciotka Walburga zawsze porównywała do kaczego dziobu.

 

* * *

 

 

Odkąd ja i Bella zaczęłyśmy szkołę, ciotka Walburga wpadała do nas już tylko na ferie zimowe i w święta — urodziny Narcyzy wypadały właśnie w lutym i ciotka nie opuściłaby ich za nic na świecie. Ja nie znosiłam tych wizyt. Na czas ferii opracowałam w całym mieszkaniu szereg tajemnych kryjówek, o których wiedziała tylko Bellatrix. Niewiele osób na przykład zdawało sobie sprawę, a ciotka na szczęście była w tym temacie kompletnie nieuświadomiona, że jeśli wychylić się odpowiednio daleko z wielkiego okna w głównym korytarzu, można dosięgnąć gałęzi rosnącego przy domu rozłożystego dębu. Drzewo liczyło sobie ponad dwieście lat, więc jego liście i konary stanowiły więcej niż skuteczną kryjówkę.

— Znowu się chowasz.

Wychyliłam się ostrożnie zza liści. Jakaś gałązka wplątała mi się we włosy, a Bellatrix parsknęła na ten widok i oparła łokcie przed sobą.

— Poszła już?

— Tak. — Bella usiadła na parapecie i spuściła nogi poza niego. — Naprawdę nie wiem czemu się jej tak boisz. To nieszkodliwa wariatka. 

— Jest okropna. Cały czas wszystkich rozstawia po kątach. — Złapałam się mocno gałęzi, usiadłam na niej okrakiem i przelazłam przez parapet z powrotem dodomu. — Czemu ona zawsze musi tu przyjeżdżać w ferie? — warknęłam buntowniczo. 

Odłożyłam kolorowy magazyn, który czytałam, do tajemnej skrytki pod obluzowaną klepką podłogową i zasłoniłam ją troskliwie czerwonym dywanikiem. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że kolekcjonuję mugolskie gazety, na pewno wpadłabym w kłopoty. Bella nadal siedziała tam gdzie wcześniej, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Dlaczego moja siostra zawsze uśmiechała się w ten sposób, tego nigdy nie rozumiałam, choć zazwyczaj okazywało się, że faktycznie za tą urodą jak z okładki kryły się ciemne grzeszki. 

— Wiesz dlaczego — odparła enigmatycznie. — Wszak droga Narcyza dziś przestaje być dzieckiem, trzeba to uczcić!

— Dwanaście lat to jeszcze nie dorosłość…

— No już, już, nie oburzaj się tak. — Złapała mnie za policzek i uszczypnęła mocno. — Twój czas debiutantki dawno minął, powinnaś zrobić miejsca młodszym. — Uśmiechnęła się jak wredny chochlik, a ja odtrąciłam jej rękę ze złością.

— Bella, nie bądź złośliwa!

Zanim moja siostra zdążyła cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, z końca korytarza rozległ się dobrze nam znany infernalny wrzask:

— SALAZARZE, DZIECKO, ZEJDŹŻE Z TEGO OKNA! 

Nasz bardzo błyskotliwy lokaj stwierdził kiedyś, że ktoś przed laty musiał nieopatrznie powiedzieć Walburdze Black, by mówiła nieco głośniej, a ona wzięła sobie tę radę zbyt mocno do serca. Zawsze lubiłam Rogera. Odznaczał się wybitnym cynizmem, a jego głos brzmiał jakby trzydzieści osób na raz łupało włoskie orzechy. Donośnym niczym trąby sądu ostatecznego eksklamacjom ciotki towarzyszyła też równie imponująca postura, która od czasu śmierci wuja Oriona była odziana wyłącznie w nadzwyczajne ilości czarnego aksamitu i atłasu. Stwarzało to raczej efekt złowieszczej zasłony okiennej niż misternej i eleganckiej kreacji, ale skoro klientka miała takie, a nie inne zachcianki, to cóż na to mogła poradzić jej biedna stylistka.

Ciotka dopadła do nas co tchu, ale zamiast zająć się Bellą i jej spontanicznym wietrzeniem, złapała moją rękę w swoje krwistoczerwone szpony i wybałuszyła oczy, udręczone zatrważającą ilością tuszu do rzęs.

— Co to ma być?! – oburzyła się, a na mocno upudrowane policzki ze wszystkich sił próbował wpełznąć rumieniec — próżny trud, ilości makijażu ciotki stanowiły barierę nie do przebicia. 

— Ja… — Czułam jak drętwieję i próbuję sobie gorączkowo przypomnieć co też takiego mogłam przeskrobać. W pierwszej kolejności moje myśli pobiegły w stronę schowanego pod podłogą Vogue. Tymczasem Bellatrix ze stoickim spokojem zamknęła okno, przewracając ukradkiem oczami. Poczułam się dzięki temu trochę lepiej, choć tylko trochę, bo paznokcie ciotki wciąż wbijały się w moją skórę.

— Czy ty chcesz mieć ręce JAKIEJŚ WIEJSKIEJ PRACZKI?! — Matrona rodu przeprowadzała dokładną inspekcję stanu moich paznokci i dłoni. — Salazarze, CYGNUS! CZY TY IM NIE KAŻESZ NOSIĆ RĘKAWICZEK?! — Całkiem nagle puściła mnie wolno i z werwą godną armii idącej szturmem na Hastings przemaszerowała cały korytarz. Zatrzymała się tylko na schodach, by kolejny raz wrzasnąć imię swojego brata. Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się brzęk upuszczanej tacy. Szybko spojrzałam na Bellę.

— Roger?

— Coś ty. — Moja siostra machnęła ręką i lekkim krokiem podążyła za ciotką — oczywiście zachowując odpowiedni dystans dla bezpieczeństwa swoich bębenków. — Nowa pokojówka. Roger jest przyzwyczajony. 

— Przyzwyczajony?

— Powiedział mi kiedyś, że od trzech lat jest głuchy na jedno ucho.

— O Merlinie, to wtedy? — szepnęłam. — Kiedy źle ją zaanonsował?

— Blisko. — Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się niecnie i usiadła po damsku na szerokiej poręczy schodów. — Smocza ospa! — To zakrzyknąwszy, jako pierwsza zjechała gładko na sam dół, a ja jak zawsze skora do małpowania jej wybryków podążyłam jej śladem. 

Wylądowałyśmy na dole z wielkim tumultem. Szybko otrzepałyśmy sukienki i weszłyśmy do jadalni jak gdyby nigdy nic, jedynie rzucając sobie konspiracyjne spojrzenia. Długi stół nakryto kremowym świątecznym obrusem haftowanym w delikatne śnieżynki. Narcyza siedziała po prawej ręce ojca, który jak zwykle zasłonięty „Prorokiem Codziennym“ pochrząkiwał co jakiś czas, dając ciotce do zrozumienia, że wcale a wcale nie ignoruje jej nieznośnej paplaniny. Narcyza natomiast słuchała jak urzeczona, chłonąc każdą lekcję matrony rodu Blacków z miną wyrażającą nabożną cześć: 

— …i zawsze powtarzałam, że prawdziwą damę można poznać po delikatnych dłoniach. Nasza matka co noc maczała dłonie w parafinie i NIGDYnie zapominała o założeniu rękawiczek! Do końca życia miała idealnie gładkie ręce, prawda Cygnusie?

— Ehm — zaszeleściła gazeta.

— No właśnie! Dlatego… NO CO TAK DŁUGO! — Rzuciła nam podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Andromedo, proszę wyjąć tę rzecz z włosów i usiąść wreszcie do stołu!

— Co? — Spojrzałam na Bellatrix, która szybkim ruchem wyjęła liść z moich włosów i niedbale rzuciła go na dywan.

— Cygnusie, zgaś te smrody! — Ciotka niecierpliwym ruchem różdżki transmutowała ojcowską gazetę i fajkę w bukiet ciemnoczerwonych róż, które przekazała Narcyzie.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie. — Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w czymś, co zapewne miało być uśmiechem. Zaraz potem klasnęła w pulchne dłonie. — No i gdzie ta beznadziejna dziewczyna?! Cygnusie, naprawdę nie wiem czemu nie sprawiłeś sobie porządnych skrzatów domowych, to nie do pomyślenia!

— Hmm.

— To nieistotne, mój drogi. Dobry skrzat domowy jest niezbędny w szanującym się domu. NA MERLINA, ROGER! — Kolejny ruch różdżki wyczarował ze srebrnego widelca dzwoneczek, którym dzwoniła tak długo, aż do jadalni nie wbiegły dwie zagubione służące, dzierżące talerze i półmiski z jedzeniem. Zaraz za nimi wszedł nasz dostojny siwiejący lokaj w pełnej liberii. Pchał przed sobą posrebrzany stoliczek na kółkach, na którym poukładano okazały stos prezentów. Na samym jego czubku leżał imponujący bukiet słonecznych żonkili — ja i Bella od razu domyśliłyśmy się, kto mógłby przysłać tak ostentacyjny wyraz admiracji.

— Och, tatusiu! Jakie piękne! — Narcyza wystudiowanym ruchem odgarnęła platynowe loki za ucho i złożyła na policzku ojca oszczędnego buziaka.

— Nie dziękuj mi, Cyziu, kwiaty przesyła Lucjusz — chrząknął ojciec, rzucając mi ukradkowe spojrzenie. Ja też nie wiedziałam co myśleć o nieoficjalnych zaręczynach mojej dwunastoletniej siostry z szesnastoletnim dziedzicem fortuny Abraxasa Malfoya, więc milczałam.

— Ach, co za młody gentleman! – ćwierknęła ekstatycznie Walburga.

— Ach, i te szklarnie Malfoyów! Pełne skarbów! — wyzłośliwiała się tymczasem Bella, za co Narcyza z naganą kopnęła ją pod stołem w kostkę. Ojciec z roztargnieniem pogłaskał jubilatkę po policzku, a Bella, korzystając z powszechnego rozgardiaszu, sięgnęła chciwie po bilecik dołączony do kwiatów, który jednak przytomna Cyzia szybko jej wyrwała. Jej blade policzki spłonęły rumieńcem, a ja starałam się zbyt głośno nie śmiać. Udałam, że upadła mi serwetka i zanurkowałam pod stół. Tymczasem służące, instruowane ostro przez Walburgę, w końcu podały przystawki.

 

* * *

 

 

— Śpisz?

W środku nocy usłyszałam, jak drzwi do mojego pokoju skrzypią i ktoś z wybitnie zimnymi nogami pakuje mi się do łóżka.

— Tak! — warknęłam, przewracając się na drugi bok.

— To dobrze, bo ja też nie. — Bella wbiła mi łokieć pod żebra i zabrała całą kołdrę.

— Bella! 

— Tak sobie myślę. — Nakryłam głowę poduszką. — Słuchaj! — Poduszka odleciała w kąt. — Skoro za dwa dni mamy wracać do szkoły, nie widzi mi się jakoś spędzać ich pod okiem drogiej ciotuni. 

Zmarszczyłam brwi i odwróciłam się do niej powoli. Pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech Bellatrix był dobrze widoczny nawet w ciemności.

— No, ale będziesz musiała, niezmiernie mi przykro.

— Niekoniecznie…

Zaciekawiłam się i wychyliłam spod pościeli.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Zaufaj mi.

— O nie!

— Mam plan!

— I to mnie właśnie niepokoi.

— Ty larwo!

— Poczwaro.

Spojrzałyśmy na siebie w ciemności z wyczekiwaniem, aż któraś w końcu parsknęła niekontrolowanym chichotem. 

— No i z czego się tak cieszysz? Wracaj do łóżka, masz przecież swoje.

Bellatrix jednak wciąż patrzyła na mnie z drapieżną przebiegłością. Serce waliło mi szybciej. Czyżbyśmy miały zrobić coś zakazanego? Dotąd najstraszniejszym czynem karalnym jaki zdarzyło mi się popełnić było zostanie w bibliotece po godzinach zamknięcia.

— Jutro ojciec urządza oficjalne przyjęcie z okazji urodzin drogiej Cyzi. — Ukłuła mnie palcem w ramię.

— Au! No przecież wiem! — Rozmasowałam to miejsce energicznie. — I co z tego?

— I jutro się z niego wymkniemy.

— Oszalałaś?! — krzyknęłam, a Bella zasłoniła mi szybko usta dłonią.

— Ćśś! Ciszej! — warknęła szeptem, nasłuchując chwilę. Kiedy zorientowała się, że nikogo nie obudziłyśmy, przysunęła się blisko do mojego ucha:

— Nie będę siedzieć w tym domu wiecznie i czekać aż mnie opchną jakiemuś baronetowi tak jak Narcyzę!

To miało pewien sens i doskonale rozumiałam jej pobudki, niemniej jednak samodzielna ucieczka z domu w bliżej nieznanym kierunku przerażała mnie bardziej niż wyprawa na Antarktydę.

— I co niby zamierzasz? — zaciekawiłam się, bo chociaż brzmiało to równie absurdalnie co mugolska koncepcja kosmitów, byłam skłonna chociaż jej wysłuchać.

— Ćś! Ciszej bądź. Nie powiem ci, dopóki się nie zgodzisz.

— Chyba zwariowałaś! Wpadniemy w kłopoty, to bez sensu.

— Nie idę nigdzie bez ciebie, sama nie dam rady wykiwać Walburgi.

— Od kiedy mówisz na ciotkę po imieniu? 

— Od kiedy mi się tak podoba, bo co?

— Nic… 

Siedziałyśmy chwilę cicho, mierząc się na spojrzenia.

— Jutro wieczorem — powiedziała w końcu Bella. — Ty i ja, co ty na to? W ogóle wiesz jak smakuje piwo? Ja nie wiem! A nie zamierzam iść za mąż zanim nie spróbuję.

— Ale Bella, jesteśmy niepełnoletnie, nie możemy…!

— I właśnie dlatego nie zamierzam spędzić reszty życia pod czujnym okiem guwernantek.

— Już od siedmiu lat nie mamy guwernantek.

— Och, Salazarze, wiesz o co mi chodzi! Czemu zawsze wszystko utrudniasz?!

Zastanowiłam się chwilę. To miało sens, muszę przyznać. Kto wie co nas czekało jak tylko skończymy szkołę? Nie wyobrażałam sobie przechodzić z domu ojca prosto do domu męża, a znając ciotkę ona już na pewno knuła jak mnie wypchnąć z domu „odpowiedniemu“ kandydatowi, dzięki któremu Blackowie będą mieli jeszcze więcej wpływów w czarodziejskim świecie.

— Bella, a co z ojcem? — Przyszło mi nagle do głowy.

— Jak wyjrzy zza gazety to może coś zauważy, w przeciwnym razie wątpię. — Spojrzała na mnie i widząc moje powątpiewanie prychnęła jak niezadowolona kotka. Opadła ciężko na poduszkę obok. — Daj spokój! Będzie zbyt zajęty nadskakiwaniem Malfoyom, tym przebrzydłym jaszczurom, nie musi o niczym wiedzieć.

— Malfoyowie?

— A co myślałaś? Cyzia jest zaręczona z Lucjuszem od niemowlęctwa. Ty miałaś wyjść za któregoś z kuzynów, prawdopodobnie Evana…

— Co?! — O nie, tego było za wiele! Nagle opuściły mnie jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia, a Bella chyba się tego domyśliła, bo znowu uśmiechnęła się z samozadowoleniem. Dobrze wiedziała, za które sznurki pociągnąć. —Przemądra Roweno, przecież to nasz brat wujeczny! Obrzydliwe!

— A myślisz, że coś ich to obchodziło? — drążyła temat. — Na szczęście zgarnął tą młódkę Averych, jak jej tam… Kojarzysz ją? Jest rok niżej od ciebie.

— O fu, zaręczyli go z czternastolatką?!

— Nieoficjalnie. Ale nie narzekaj, mi miał się dostać kuzyn Coriolanus, ale on też poleciał na ślicznotkę od Malfoyów.

— Przecież on jest w wieku wujka Aldena!

— Cudny, co? A do tego pije. Najbardziej lubię jak ciocia Elizabeth stara się to ukryć: „Ach nie, skąd! Cory miał ciężki dzień w Ministerstwie!“ — zapiszczała słodko, a zaraz potem zmieniła wyraz twarzy na zacięty i warknęła przez zęby: 

— „Cory, odłóż tę butelkę, ja cię ostrzegam! Będziesz spał na strychu z tymi swoimi przeklętymi dogami!“

Zachichotałam w poduszkę.

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że powinnaś być aktorką.

— Prawda? Ale nie zostanę.

— Taka dola arystokracji. — Uniosłam rękę do czoła w teatralnym geście tragicznej kontemplacji.

— A ja pieprzę taką arystokrację! Nie chcę być czyjąś żoną! — Bella usiadła i walnęła pięścią w materac. — Chcę być bogata! Chcę rządzić. Chcę być Ministrem!

— Bella! — Zaśmiałam się i też usiadłam. — Co w ciebie nagle wstąpiło? Kobiety nigdy nie były Ministrami… A przynajmniej o żadnej nie słyszałam. — Zaczęłam w myślach przetrząsać wszystkie znane mi fakty z zajęć z Historii magii.

— Bo Binns woli nawijać o goblinach i innych paskudztwach. — Bella się skrzywiła. — Sam wygląda jak goblin, do tego bardzo nieżywy.

Zachichotałam, ale zaraz potem znów poczułam, że winnam być tu głosem rozsądku.

— Przestań się boczyć, nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Nie zostaniesz Ministrem i miejmy nadzieję, że żadna z nas nie będzie musiała wychodzić za kuzynów. Coś, co musimy to po prostu jakoś przełknąć ten jutrzejszy bal i tyle.

— No, z tak negatywną postawą to na pewno nikt jeszcze Ministrem nie został — odburknęła, ale widziałam, że się uśmiecha.

— Och nie. Jakoś przeżyję ten zawód i brak makulatury do podpisywania.Zresztą, i tak całkiem szybko pewnie wybiorą Dumbledore’a.

— Co roku im odmawia, raczej wątpię. 

Zamilkłyśmy na chwilę, więc uznając rozmowę za zakończoną położyłam się z powrotem i nakryłam kołdrą.

— Dobranoc, Bello.

— Aha.

Ale wiedziałam, że nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru spać, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie przez jakiś czas. Wymknęła się z powrotem do swojego pokoju, a ja nasłuchiwałam czujnie, bo po drodze wpadła na ojca. To dziwne. Zwykle o tej porze siedział w gabinecie. Wstałam i ukradkiem uchyliłam drzwi, podsłuchując. Ojciec stał przy otwartym oknie i nie zważając na mróz uparcie pykał swoją fajkę. Bella podeszła do niego i oparła się o parapet.

— Moja siostra wciąż mnie strofuje o tę fajkę — mruknął ojciec.

— To jej się nie dawaj.

— Łatwo ci powiedzieć. — Zawahał się chwilę i pogłaskał Bellatrix po policzku. Odsunęła się odruchowo, wzbraniając przed dotykiem. Zmieszał się wyraźnie i milczeli chwilę, stojąc tyłem do mnie. 

— Bellatrix. Jutro na przyjęciu chciałbym ci przedstawić kogoś ważnego — powiedział w końcu ojciec, a Bella parsknęła drwiąco. Moje serce znów zabiło szybciej. Więc mojej siostry wizja małżeństwa też miała nie ominąć.

— Zostanie moim mężem?

— Hm… Khm. Być może. — Zgasił fajkę i postukał nią o parapet, wysypując resztki tytoniu za okno.

— A co jak mi się nie spodoba? — Zadarła buńczucznie głowę.

— Małżeństwo nie jest zależne od upodobań, Bello. — Ojciec wytarł cybuch fajki o swoją piżamę i zamknął okno.

— I co? Ile ma lat? Jak się nazywa?

— Jutro, Bello.

— Ale-!

— Późno już. Powinnaś już dawno spać. 

— Nie jestem już dzieckiem!

— Jest północ — wyjaśnił cierpliwie i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. — Dobranoc.

— A co jak będę pełnoletnia? — zawołała za nim, a on się zatrzymał i westchnął głęboko. — To już za rok!

— Wtedy twój mąż…

— Będzie mnie zaciągał do łóżka?

— Bellatrix! — Po raz pierwszy od dawna w jego głosie usłyszałam taki gniew.

— Dobranoc, ojcze. — Odwróciła się na pięcie i chwilę potem usłyszałam trzask drzwi jej pokoju. 

Ale nawet we własnym łóżku Bella nie spała. Słyszałam przez ścianę jak przewraca się z boku na bok, niewątpliwie snując swoje wielkie plany. Ja też nie mogłam spać. Bella nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale to właśnie ona zasiała we mnie pierwsze ziarno buntu, które już niedługo miało wydać pierwsze plony. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 11.02.1971] _

 

_ […] _

 

_ I nie zachowałaś żadnych wspólnych zdjęć? _

 

_ Nie. _

 

_ Nawet tych z dzieciństwa? _

 

_ Po co? Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi.  _

 

_ Nie masz z nimi kontaktu? _

 

_ Dzisiaj moja młodsza siostra kończy szesnaście lat, ale pamiętam o tym tylko z sentymentu. _

 

_ Nie wysłałaś jej nic? _

 

_ Wiem, że pali moje listy. Po prostu to wiem. Chciałabym, żeby tak nie było, ale przecież wraz z urodzeniem człowiek dostaje też wolną wolę, nie tylko tytuł arystokratyczny. Jeśli dokonała takiego wyboru, ja muszę go uszanować. _

 

_ Dla niej tytuł jest wszystkim?  _

 

_ Nie wiem. Teraz będzie miała okazję być na drzewie genealogicznym dwóch najbogatszych rodów w Anglii, na pewno nie jest nieszczęśliwa. _

 

_ Myślisz, że wiedzą o twojej książce? _

 

_ Mam nadzieję, że wiedzą. _

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bal urodzinowy dla Narcyzy każdego roku nieoficjalnie otwierał sezon. Po noworocznej maskaradzie w grudniu, styczeń praktycznie się nie liczył, a próba przebicia tej imprezy byłaby jawnym afrontem dla gospodyni. Jak widać rządził nami szereg niespisanych zasad utrudniających życie ponad miarę. W każdym razie, przyjęcia urodzinowe Cyzi były zawsze wystawne. Bella miała dla nich oczywiście swoje własne określenie, które jednak nie nadaje się do druku, zatem proszę wybaczyć, że go nie przytoczę, choć jest w nim sporo racji — nie ma nic, co czystokrwiści lubiliby bardziej od dobrego przyjęcia, które niosło za sobą kolejno: możliwość założenia szałowej kreacji, picie szampana i obgadanie za plecami wszystkich obecnych, nieobecnych i niezaproszonych.

Moje urodziny wypadają akurat we wrześniu, więc już od kilku lat spędzałam je w Hogwarcie, a Bella wolała swoje połączyć z noworocznym balem maskowym u Malfoyów. Nikt jej za to specjalnie nie winił — co jak co, ale Ofelia Malfoy umiała wydać przyjęcie. Odkąd Lucjusz i Narcyza skłaniali się ku sobie, a pisząc to mam na myśli „pchały ich do siebie silne ramiona ciotki Walburgi i długi Abraxasa Malfoya“, Malfoy Manor stało się dla nas niemal drugim domem. Byłyśmy tam częstymi gośćmi, a Narcyza chyba najczęstszym, bo znudzoną panią domu kompletnie oczarował „l’ange blond“, który tak pięknie „chante en français“. 

Ofelia Malfoy, de domo Duboi, była przepięknym nabytkiem Abraxasa z paryskiego importu. Jego brat Septimus, dziedzicząc według starszeństwa, dostał w spadku dwór Malfoyów w Kornwalii i ożenił się ze szkolną miłością Abraxasa — notoryczną łamaczką serc Rochelle LeStrange (wtedy jeszcze zapisywali swoje nazwisko w ten sposób). Jak można się domyślić, Abraxas nie był zbyt zadowolony, choć nie musiał się męczyć z zazdrości zbyt długo. Niespełna kilka lat później, Septimus zmarł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach podczas rejsu do Indii. Nigdy nic nikomu nie udowodniono, oficjalnie wszyscy uznali to za nieszczęśliwy wypadek — nieważne, co mówiono po kątach o spontanicznej i podejrzanie nowej opaleniźnie młodszego Malfoya. Faktem było, że odziedziczył cały majątek, a kiedy wszyscy już podejrzewali, że albo ożeni się z wdową po bracie, albo wyrzuci ją i jej córeczkę na bruk… Z niewiadomych względów Abraxas całkiem nagle zapisał na swoją bratanicę, Reginę, dwór w Kornwalii i ruszył leczyć złamane serce do Paryża. 

Co ciekawe, nie tylko on wpadł na ten pomysł — jego daleki przodek Thomas, oficjalnie ostatni z Rochesterów, pojechał tam z tym samym zamiarem. Nie wiadomo, co dokładnie stało się między dziadem pradziadem a Abraxasem, ale dziedzic fortuny Malfoyów wrócił z podróży z aktem własności sypiącej się Rochester Hall w Norfolk i oszałamiająco piękną narzeczoną, która nie znała słowa po angielsku — złośliwi oczywiście gadali, że obydwie te nagrody musiał wygrać w karty.

Prawdopodobnie monsieur Malfoy był zimnokrwistym mordercą, choć oczywiście mógł też być najbardziej pechowym człowiekiem na świecie, którego los zwyczajnie stawiał w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie.

Na mnie zawsze wywierał wrażenie raczej głęboko nieszczęśliwego, niż niegodziwego do szpiku kości sukinsyna.

Tak czy siak, Rochester Hall przemianowano na Malfoy Manor. Rochesterowie odznaczali się niemal tak wielką bezmyślnością finansową jak Yaxleyowie, których potomstwo również słynęło z trwonienia pieniędzy. Jeszcze całkiem do niedawna ród Rochesterów był najliczniejszym ze wszystkich i gwarantuję, że każdy angielski czarodziej miał wśród swoich przodków co najmniej jednego Rochestera. Byli oni relatywnie młodym rodem, choć używam terminów „młody“ i „stary“ z lekkim przymrużeniem oka — żadna angielska rodzina nie jest tak stara jak Malfoyowie. W porównaniu z nimi każdy z nas musiałby się uważać za imigranta. W którymś jednak momencie, kilkadziesiąt lat temu czy coś w tym guście, wszystkie panny Rochester i Yaxley musiały zacząć bogato wychodzić za mąż, by przetrwać. Tym pierwszym i tak się nie udało. Co do Thomasa Rochestera, nikt nie wie co się z nim stało. Być może dożył swoich dni w Moulin Rouge? Na pewno nie wrócił do domu, nie miał po co. Jego linia właściwie wyginęła. Z tego co wiem jedyną z nich, która jeszcze może żyć, jest dawno wyklęta przez rodzinę Catherine, która zauroczona kulturą wschodu wybrała wolność w Indiach. Podczas gdy Yaxleyowie po latach związali się z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi i jakoś wypłynęli na powierzchnię, romantyczna Catherine Rochester odmówiła mariażu z rozsądku. Prawdopodobnie wyszło jej to na zdrowie. Teraz pewnie zajada się aromatycznym curry i po cichu śmieje z nas wszystkich do rozpuku.

 

* * *

 

 

Moja pierwsza wielka ucieczka rozpoczęła się od tragicznej różowej kreacji, która przypominała weselną bezę:

— Dlaczego moja zawsze musi być różowa? — Obróciłam się kilka razy dookoła przed lustrem, ale nie pomogło to ani trochę tej wybitnie nietwarzowej szacie. Suknia wieczorowa, którą wybrała za mnie ciotka Walburga, sprawiała, że przywodziłam na myśl różową piramidę materiału, która drogą nieszczęśliwego wypadku dostała szoku anafilaktycznego na bazie szyfonu.

— Jeszcze się szykujesz? — Bella, jak gdyby dostała jakiś odgórny sygnał, wpadła do mojego pokoju bez pukania, do tego w oszałamiającej granatowej sukni, na której połyskiwały drobne diamenty. 

— Niech to jasny szlag! — warknęłam, porównując zaraz jej genialną kreację ze swoją.

Parsknęła na widok mojej miny i pociągnęła mnie zaraz w stronę schodów.

— Chodź! Przestań się zżymać, nie dopilnowałaś swoich spraw, to teraz masz.

— Co niby mam? Miałam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! Mój esej z transmutacji-! Bella, zaczekaj!

Bella zatrzymała się na sekundę i posłała mi znaczące spojrzenie.

— Aha. Tak jakbyś i tak nie miała już dawno zaklepanego Powyżej Oczekiwań. Czy może w tym semestrze to już Wybitny? Ty moja prymusko, ty! — Poklepała mnie protekcjonalnie po policzku.

— Przestań! Zależy mi na moich ocenach.

— Tak, tak…

— Naprawdę! Ja-… O, Roweno! — Ledwo poruszając się w obszernej sukience, która wyglądała jak zdjęta z przaśnej pastereczki, podążyłam za Bellą na dół, choć nie bez trudu. Na zakręcie prawie wybiłam sobie zęby. 

W ogromnym salonie stał już niewielki tłum elegancko ubranych gości, więc przybyłyśmy w samą porę. Bella zwolniła tempa, przybrała pozę dostojnej lady i syknęła do mnie przez zęby: „Krocz dumnie!“. Starałam się jak mogłam, ale podczas gdy ona zaczęła witać się z krewnymi i przyjaciółmi rodziny, ja miałam ochotę wbiec szybko z powrotem na górę. Kłaniając się wszystkim i mamrocząc po drodze uprzejme nonsensy, próbowałam umknąć gdzieś pod ścianę. Czułam się jak kaczka w stawie pełnym łabędzi.

Wszyscy mieli na sobie niesamowite kreacje. Ciotka Walburga, odziana w suknię z żorżety w kolorze krzykliwej zieleni, głośno zachwalała poncz. Gdzieś z tyłu dostrzegłam Biankę Nott, która pomimo wieku wyglądała wciąż niezwykle pięknie — widocznie rozwód działa zbawiennie na urodę. Włosy w kolorze platyny upięła w wysoki kok, a jej szczupłą sylwetkę opinała kremowa, długa suknia z dekoltem w łódkę i satynową baskinką. Bella, nadal podejrzanie zadowolona, zgarnęła Rogerowi z tacy dwa kieliszki szampana, podeszła do mnie zdecydowanie i podała mi jeden.

— Masz.

— Bella! — syknęłam.

— Nie oburzaj się tak. — Wychyliła swój prawie duszkiem. — Jakoś muszę przetrwać tych nudziarzy. — Rozejrzała się dookoła, patrząc na tłum z lekkim niesmakiem.

— Znowu coś kombinujesz? Myślałam, że dałaś sobie spokój. — Rozejrzałam się na boki, sprawdzając czy nikt niepowołany nas nie podsłuchuje.

— No co? — Znów udała niewiniątko. — Och, przestań już! Zachowujesz się jak matka, irytujesz mnie. — Wzięła następny kieliszek od przechodzącej obok służącej i poszła się przywitać z Reginą Malfoy, która w swojej długiej ciemnoczerwonej sukni i imponującej kolii z pereł wyglądała niemal równie olśniewająco, co ona. Przywitały się, pocałowały w oba policzki i sztucznie podekscytowanym tonem zaczęły się wymieniać bezsensownymi uprzejmościami. 

— No tak. Jakby co, będę tutaj… — Ze złością wypiłam pół kieliszka szampana i udałam, że wcale nie zakręciło mi się w głowie. 

W tym momencie nie wierzyłam, że między mną a moją starszą siostrą jest tylko rok różnicy. Wyglądałam przy niej jak wieśniaczka z kompleksem małej dziewczynki, którą ktoś wcisnął w niedopasowane szaty i kazał udawać elegancję. Byłam pewna, że ciotka zrobiła mi to specjalnie.

Chwilę później usłyszałam oklaski i odwróciłam się w stronę schodów. Lucjusz Malfoy eskortował na dół Narcyzę, która uśmiechała się uprzejmie i kiwała dystyngowanie głową każdemu gościowi, którego mijała. Szczęka mi opadła. Wyglądali jak król i królowa. Tłum rozstąpił się, by ich przepuścić, po drodze szepcząc o niewątpliwej urodzie obydwojga. Jako debiutantka, moja siostra miała na sobie oczywiście obowiązkową biel, ale jej sukienka nie była ani trochę niewinna. Narcyza, najwyższa z nas trzech, wcale nie wyglądała na dwanaście lat. W zeszłym roku urosła spontanicznie o kolejne pięć cali, tym samym osiągając wzrost pięciu stóp, ośmiu cali i wdzięk modelki. Mając w głowie milion projektów i cudownych kreacji dla swojej ulubienicy, ciotka Walburga mało nie umarła z radości, zwłaszcza, że jej najbliższą przyjaciółką była znana w magicznym świecie projektantka, Georgiana de Blanchard.

Śnieżnobiała sukienka Narcyzy, jej dzieło, była wiązana na szyi, opinała jej szczupłą talię i opadała gładką falą aż do ziemi. Lucjusz Malfoy, jeszcze wyższy od mojej siostry i tak samo jasnowłosy, do tego ubrany w elegancką czarną szatę, doskonale wiedział, że tego dnia ma być dla Cyzi tłem i sprawdzał się w tej roli więcej niż świetnie. Ze złością spojrzałam w dół na mój tragiczny ubiór i zgrzytnęłam zębami.

— Czyż nie są razem wyjątkowo ładni? — Usłyszałam jak Regina szepcze mi do ucha.

— Tak, niewątpliwie — zapewniłam gorliwie, zaraz uśmiechając się do niej uprzejmie i powstrzymując odruch odgonienia jej od siebie jak irytującej muchy. 

Bratanica Abraxasa nigdy nie była mi szczególnie bliska. Posiadała zadziwiający talent pojawiania się zawsze wtedy, gdy człowiek czuł się najmniej pewny siebie. Bella też za nią szczególnie nie przepadała, poszła z nią porozmawiać tylko po to, by się na mnie wypiąć. Czasem potrafiła być okropna. Według mnie Regina Malfoy miała w sobie coś takiego, co odrzucało od niej z miejsca, choć nie umiałam dokładnie sprecyzować co to takiego. Jej niewinna buzia lalki, piękny uśmiech i wielkie oczy sprawiały, że wyglądała dużo młodziej niż swoje osiemnaście lat, ale pomimo dobrego pierwszego wrażenia biło od niej coś sztucznego i niepokojącego — tak jakby chciała wbić mi nóż w plecy, gdybym tylko się obróciła. 

— Gina. Tu jesteś, dziecko.

Jej matka była taka sama. Skinęła mi uprzejmie głową, co zaraz odwzajemniłam. Spojrzała ostro na trzymany przeze mnie na wpół opróżniony kieliszek różowego szampana, więc czując się skarcona zaraz odstawiłam go na tacę przechodzącego obok lokaja. Rochelle Malfoy (neé Lestrange) stanowiła kwintesencję luksusowej i bezwzględnej kobiety, której jedno spojrzenie mroziło żołądek i pokrywało skroń potem przerażenia i niepewności. Wzorem ikon stylu z poprzednich dekad malowała swoje cienkie brwi ciemnym ołówkiem, co nadawało jej spojrzeniu wyrazu uprzejmego zdumienia. Ciężkie hebanowe loki układała wciąż tak, by podkreślały jej wysokie kości policzkowe, a blada skóra kontrastowała z obowiązkową krwistoczerwoną szminką. Od razu widać, że ciotka Walburga uważała ją za niedościgniony wzór, który zawsze chciała naśladować — choć niespecjalnie jej to wychodziło.

— Twoja sukienka jest… Jakże twarzowa. Sama ją uszyłaś? — Rochelle wykrzywiła się delikatnie. Regina zaraz posłała mi jeden ze swoich sztucznie słodziutkich, szerokich i śnieżnobiałych uśmiechów, co miało prawdopodobnie zapewnić mnie o ich szczerości i trosce o moją osobę. Nie nabrałam się na to. Podwójna dawka pogardy akurat od tych dwóch dała mi do zrozumienia dokładnie jak bardzo źle wyglądam. Miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie rozumiałam zupełnie, jak Narcyza może się z takim uwielbieniem rozpływać nad tą rodziną. Dla mnie wszyscy byli jednakowo żmijowaci.

— Przepraszam na chwilę. — Czerwona jak piwonia wycofałam się dalej w tłum akurat w momencie, gdy Lucjusz poprosił Narcyzę do pierwszego walca. Orkiestra zagrała Chaczaturiana, a ja desperacko potrzebowałam się znaleźć gdzie indziej. Na szczęście uwagę Reginy szybko odwrócił jej wujek, Abraxas, który zrobił sobie chwilową przerwę od obrzucania wszystkiego i wszystkich ponurymi spojrzeniami. Położył ręce na ramionach bratanicy i powiedział jej coś do ucha. Rochelle prychnęła, a Regina zaśmiała się cicho i pogłaskała go po ramieniu szczupłą dłonią w jedwabnej białej rękawiczce. Bella posłała mi wymowne spojrzenie z drugiego końca sali, ale nie zrozumiałam o co jej mogło chodzić — czy też, rozumiałam, ale nie miałam siły się tym teraz zajmować.

Pierwszy walc dobiegł końca. Złapałam bezwiednie szklankę ponczu z długiego stołu stojącego przy drzwiach i poszłam się przewietrzyć, oklaskując Narcyzę bez przekonania. Jakaś dobra dusza wcześniej otworzyła okno w hallu i mogłam zaczerpnąć odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Napiłam się trochę ponczu i… Natychmiast poczułam się jeszcze gorzej. Ktoś musiał się do niego dobrać i dolać nieprzyzwoite ilości wódki. Oparłam się o framugę okna i zamknęłam oczy, pragnąc by ten wieczór się wreszcie skończył.

— Jeśli zamierza panienka skakać, bardzo prosiłbym o przemyślenie tej decyzji. — Roger, czujnie dzierżąc misę z ponczem, którą musiał dopiero co zabrać ze stołu, podszedł do mnie i ukradkiem przekazał mi szklankę wody. Złapałam ją i wypiłam łapczywie duszkiem. 

— Byłoby szkoda, gdybyśmy musieli panienkę pochować w tej niedorzecznej bezie.

— Och, Roger… — Wytarłam usta wierzchem dłoni i spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością.

— Tak, panienko. — Zabrał ode mnie szklankę i rzucił mojej sukience pełne podejrzeń spojrzenie. — Panicz Evan ewidentnie dorwał się do ponczu. — Skrzywił się nieznacznie. 

— Wiem — westchnęłam i powachlowałam się dłonią. — Beznadziejny gnojek. 

— Khm. Dość. — Ściągnął wymownie usta i podążył w stronę schodów prowadzących do kuchni. 

— Och, tu jesteś! — Cyzia, wyjątkowo zadowolona z życia, podbiegła do mnie i złapała moją zimną dłoń w swoją lepką i rozgrzaną. — Co się tak snujesz po kątach, chodź! — Ku mojemu przerażeniu pociągnęła mnie z powrotem na salę, gdzie orkiestra porzuciła walca na rzecz swingu. Rozszczebiotana Cyzia porwała mnie do tańca.

— Nie, kochanie, naprawdę nie chcę, ja…! — W tej wyjątkowo fatalnej kreacji czułam, że jakakolwiek próba tańca może się dla mnie skończyć wybitną katastrofą, ale Narcyza najwyraźniej nie podzielała moich obaw i zmusiła mnie do zrobienia pirueta. 

Niechcący potrąciłam przy tym tańczącą obok parę, która na szczęście pominęła ten nietakt pełnym wyniosłości milczeniem. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam jak spektakularnie ląduję na podłodze na środku parkietu, choć ze wszystkich sił starałam się o tym nie myśleć. To był wieczór mojej siostry. Chciałam, żeby był udany i starałam się dobrze bawić, ale przez obszerne falbanki nie byłam w stanie nadążyć za nią z krokami i wciąż potrącałam innych na parkiecie. Słyszałam niekiedy ciche śmieszki z różnych stron tłumu i chociaż wcale nie musiało tak być, byłam pewna, że wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją. Cierpiałam do momentu, aż nie nadszedł mój wybawca:

— Pani pozwoli. — Silne ręce porwały mnie na bok, a roześmiana Narcyza została złapana przez Bellatrix, która najwyraźniej nie poprzestała na dwóch ani trzech kieliszkach szampana i teraz odkryła w swingu swoje powołanie.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — Różnokolorowe oczy świdrowały mnie nieubłaganie i przenikliwie. Zostałam pociągnięta w stronę stołu. Wujek Alden podał mi szklankę z ponczem, którego stanowczo odmówiłam. 

— Potrzebuję powietrza — wydyszałam.

Zacisnął usta, jak zwykle nie pozwalając sobie na uśmiech.

— Widzę. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierośnicę i zaproponował mi jednego, na co zareagowałam zszokowaną miną. 

Pstryknięciem palców zapalił swojego papierosa i wyprowadził mnie na taras. Był niemal pusty, oprócz stojących przy balustradzie Elizabeth i Coriolanusa Nottów, którzy kłócili się żywiołowo do momentu, gdy nas nie zauważyli. Uśmiechnęłam się uprzejmie do Elizabeth, ale ona mnie zignorowała i błyskawicznie pociągnęła idącego zygzakiem męża z powrotem do środka.

Zdawało mi się też, że przy ukwieconemu dzięki magii krzaku jaśminu widziałam przytuloną do siebie parę, ale nie byłam do końca pewna, czy mi się nie wydawało. Wujek Alden zerknął w tamtą stronę, ale bardzo szybko odwrócił wzrok. Zaciągnął się papierosem i oparł o balustradę tarasu. Zauważyłam, że nie miał na sobie szaty, a starannie dopasowany mugolski frak i bardzo gustowne buty z białymi wstawkami — jak gangsterzy z lat dwudziestych. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem na ten widok. Nigdy nie podążał za modą, raczej pozwalał, by to wszyscy inni kopiowali jego allure.

— Lepiej ci?

— Lepiej, dziękuję. 

Pokiwał głową, a jego wąskie usta rozciągnęły się w ironicznym uśmieszku.

— Kto ci kazał to założyć? — Wskazał na moją sukienkę, a ja objęłam się ramionami. 

— Ciotka Walburga — wymamrotałam.

Parsknął i strzepnął popiół za balustradę, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

— Paskudna kobieta. 

— Z nienagannym gustem…

— Zawsze uważałem, że wygląda jak nabzdyczony ropuch, któremu ktoś wsadził dynamit w tyłek. — Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i wyrzucił niedopałek.

Starałam się nie chichotać zbyt głośno. 

— Obróć się — zarządził stanowczo. — Jakoś to naprawimy. 

— Co?

Uniósł brew i zakasał rękawy, cmokając z naganą. 

— „Droga Alicjo, ubieraj się tak, jakbyś za chwilę miała spotkać śmiertelnego wroga.“

Zamrugałam szybko, patrząc na wujka bez przekonania. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

— Powinnaś więcej czytać dla przyjemności, mniej na Historię magii. — Ukucnął przy mnie i jednym szybkim szarpnięciem pozbawił koszmar z szyfonu setek warstw spódnic, pozostawiając skromną różową sukienkę z wierzchu, w której wreszcie czułam się odrobinę mniej jak tort weselny. 

— No. Lepiej. — Ściągnął znów usta i oberwał też bufiaste rękawy. Zwisające smętnie nitki poucinał szybkim ruchem różdżki. — Chociaż różowy to zdecydowanie nie twój kolor.

Obróciłam się dookoła, będąc już w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze.

— Nie wiedziałam, że tak umiesz.

Uśmiechnął się zarozumiale i wyciągnął z papierośnicy kolejnego papierosa, którego znów podpalił bez użycia różdżki. 

— Mam wiele talentów, młoda damo. 

Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie na taras wbiegła Bella, ciągnąca za sobą jakiegoś niezbyt zorientowanego chłopaka, w którym rozpoznałam Paula Traversa, kapitana szkolnego Klubu Naukowego. 

— Andy! — krzyknęła do mnie Bellatrix, gdy ja zastanawiałam się, co do licha robi z kimś takim jak Paul. 

Tuż za nimi biegła, chichocząc maniakalnie, chuda Nigella Avery, dość głupawa Ślizgonka z piątego roku, która wszędzie chodziła za Bellą. Wujek Alden spojrzał na mnie wymownie i sprężystym krokiem ruszył z powrotem na salę, nie chcąc tego komentować. Bellatrix, która opierała się na ramieniu Paula, zaraz przyciągnęła mnie do siebie.

— O, w końcu coś zrobiłaś z tą koszmarną kiecką! Dobrze. — Złapała mnie mocniej za rękę. Jej oddech pachniał papierosami i alkoholem. — Andy, wychodzimy. Teraz! Jak nie teraz, to kiedy, więc sama rozumiesz, że musimy teraz! Ty i ja! Idziesz? — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej oczy błyszczały jakąś dziwną diabelską iskrą. 

— A ja? — żachnął się chłopak.

— Tak, tak. — Bella machnęła na niego niecierpliwie ręką. — Paul ma samochód! 

— Nie sądzę, żeby Paul powinien prowadzić po alkoholu — zauważyłam sceptycznie.

— O, wypraszam sobie! Jestem całkowicie świadomym abstynentem! — Teraz rzeczony wyżej wyprostował się dumnie i starał przewyższyć Bellatrix wzrostem, ale nic z tego. Moja siostra spojrzała na niego jak na niewygodnego pająka, który z uporem maniaka próbuje wspiąć się po ścianie. Zaraz potem spojrzała na mnie.

— Bella…

— Uch, jak zwykle to samo! — Machnęła ręką i odwróciła się na pięcie. Nigella podążyła za nią ze szczenięcą wiernością, to samo zrobił pociągnięty za łokieć Paul, prawie gubiąc przy tym z nosa okulary. 

— Chodźcie, szybko! — Bella odwróciła się do mnie przez ramię i zmarszczyła nos w pogardzie. — Andromeda jest przecież grzeczną dziewczynką.

Stałam tam jeszcze chwilę, zanim nie zaczęłam marznąć i skończyły mi się wszystkie argumenty „przeciw“. Weszłam do korytarza. Słyszałam jak zbiegali na dół i walczyłam sama ze sobą. Z jednej strony się bałam, ale z drugiej wczorajsza przemowa Bellatrix trochę na mnie wpłynęła — wtedy jeszcze nawet nie wiedziałam, jak bardzo. Dogoniłam ich na schodach akurat, gdy wbiegali do hallu, porywając nieswoje płaszcze i kapelusze z wieszaka przy drzwiach frontowych. 

— Poczekajcie! — Zgarnęłam ze ściany czyjeś futro i wybiegłam z domu za Bellatrix, która zaśmiała się głośno i bez skrępowania. Nie wiem jakim cudem tak łatwo się stamtąd wydostaliśmy, ale skoro zabezpieczenia antyaparacyjne zostały zdjęte na czas imprezy, wszystkie inne zaklęcia też musiały działać słabiej. 

Bella chyba wiedziała, że w końcu się złamię, bo nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Złapała mnie znowu pewnie za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą na ciemną ulicę. Nie wiem czy to jej słowa podziałały na moją ambicję, czy kontakt z wódką w ponczu całkowicie zamroczył mój zdrowy rozsądek, ale faktem było, że oto wszyscy wpakowaliśmy się do czarnego forda nieznanego mi bliżej Paula, a siedząca obok mnie w obszernym kapeluszu Nigella nie przestawała maniakalnie chichotać, co powoli zaczynało mi działać na nerwy. 

— Dokąd, milady? — zapytał Paul siedzącą na fotelu pasażera Bellę, która rozparła się tam w ukradzionym komuś czarnym płaszczu ze skóry rogogona węgierskiego.

— Jak myślisz, Andy? — Odwróciła się do mnie, jej ciemne oczy błyszczały w ciemności jak u kota. 

— Nokturn? — Wzruszyłam ramionami, chcąc koniecznie powiedzieć coś alternatywnego. 

Trzymałam dłonie na kolanach, bo tak bardzo mi drżały. W tym momencie zorientowałam się, że nawet nie mam ze sobą różdżki i starałam się nie wpadać w panikę — nie byłam stworzona do łamania zasad.

— Camden Town! — rzuciła naraz Nigella, a Paul ruszył z piskiem opon na ruchliwą ulicę.

Być może to dziwne, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam mugolskiego Londynu z bliska, zwłaszcza nocą, a już w ogóle nie bez eskorty kogoś dorosłego. Teraz mknęłam w samochodzie niemal całkowicie obcego mi chłopaka, z jakąś głupawą trzpiotką u boku i moją szaloną siostrą, która była zdeterminowana, by się dobrze bawić. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałam czy to dobrze, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Paul znał się na topografii miasta zaskakująco dobrze. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że jego samochód musiał być zaczarowany, bo żaden z przechodniów i sąsiednich pojazdów zdawał się nas nie zauważać. Raz minęliśmy nawet patrol policji i musiałam sobie zatkać usta dłonią, by nie pisnąć ze strachu jak głupia gęś. Nie wiedziałam ile czasu dokładnie minęło, ale w końcu zatrzymaliśmy się na moście robotniczej i podejrzanie wyglądającej dzielnicy, którą przedzielała płytka, brunatna rzeczka.

W oddali świeciło się kilka neonów. Jako pierwszy zauważyłam żółty, zepsuty i krzykliwy „Odeon“, w którym świeciło się tylko pierwsze „o“. Wygramoliłam się z samochodu.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — Przysunęłam się bliżej Belli, która wzięła od Paula papierosa i zaciągnęła się nim płytko. Zamachała mi nim przed nosem. 

— Camden Town! 

— Tak, ale co tu robimy? I od kiedy w ogóle palisz?

— Nie nudź, Andy. Będziemy się bawić!

— A nie mogłyśmy-?

— Nie. — Pociągnęła mnie za sobą w stronę ulicy, po której sunął mały tłumek pijanych i tańczących ludzi przenoszących swoją prywatną imprezę z knajpy do knajpy — a było ich sporo. 

Przeszliśmy obok kilku jazzowych klubów, wzbudziliśmy niemałą sensację naszymi ekstrawaganckimi strojami i w końcu weszliśmy do zadymionego pubu, z którego według Paula dobiegała najlepsza muzyka. Tuż przy wejściu Bella potrąciła jakiegoś wysokiego faceta, który prawie oblał mnie podejrzanie śmierdzącą zawartością swojego kufla. Kremowe piwo to na pewno nie było.

W końcu dopchaliśmy się do baru, przy którym energiczny mężczyzna z wąsem nalewał alkohol.

— Cztery piwa! — Bella rzuciła mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Natychmiast zwrócił na nią uwagę i zaczął nalewać. Nigella próbowała zainteresować Paula swoją osobą i dostrzegłam, że wciąż trzymała go za rękę, a on nieustannie się wyrywał. Patrzył tylko na Bellę — typowe. 

— Wydaje mi się — powiedział nagle jakiś zimny głos zza moich pleców — że panienka będzie kupować pięć piw. Moje znalazło się na podłodze. 

Akcent miał wybitnie podły, ale coś mi w nim nie pasowało. Był aż nazbyt rynsztokowy, zupełnie jakby robił to specjalnie. Bellatrix natomiast udała, że tego nie słyszała i nawet się nie odwróciła, ale ja owszem. Za nami stał ten sam wysoki typek, którego potrąciła przy wejściu. Stał spokojnie i nawet się nieco uśmiechał, ale z oczu ciskał gromy. Na jego widok Paul nieco zbladł, a Nigella wydała z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany jęk — nie wiedziałam, czy z zachwytu, czy ze strachu. Owszem, facet nie był brzydki, ale był o wiele bardziej przerażający, co nieco przeważało w ostatecznym rachunku. Bella nawet nie zwróciła na nieznajomego uwagi, spokojnie zabrała z lady jeden kufel i łaskawie pozwoliła Paulowi płacić. Chłopak jednak nie był na to przygotowany — zobaczyłam, że sięgał do kieszeni po galeony. Gdy nieznajomy to zobaczył, warknął i przewrócił oczami z pogardą.

— Schowaj to, chłopcze — wycedził przez zęby i rzucił przed barmanem kolorowy świstek. Mężczyzna zabrał go bez słowa, chociaż teraz patrzył na nas już nieco bardziej podejrzliwie.

Wywnioskowałam z tego, że to musiały być mugolskie pieniądze. Bardzo niepraktyczne i na pewno nietrwałe. Obcy facet sięgnął po piwo mojej siostry, na co ona absolutnie nie chciała mu pozwolić. Nie wiedziałam, czy to rozsądne go denerwować, skoro wszyscy wiedzieliśmy już, że jesteśmy czarodziejami — ja, Bella i jej znajomi przynajmniej z tytułu, bo inteligentnie nie mieliśmy ze sobą różdżek. Dostrzegłam teraz, że olbrzym chyba sięgał po swoją, a sądząc po jego jakże przyjemnej aparycji, naprawdę nie chciałabym mu dać pretekstu, by jej na nas użył. Miałam nadzieję, że Bella w końcu również uruchomi swój instynkt samozachowawczy — zawiodłam się jednak.

— Łapy precz! — Stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz, choć wymagało to od niej nieco wysiłku, bo mężczyzna musiał mierzyć koło sześciu i pół stopy. Zaśmiał się głośno i widziałam, że poruszył nieznacznie lewą ręką. Cofnęłam się w stronę Paula, choć przyznaję — marna z niego ochrona. Sam trząsł się jak osika.

— Zapłaciłem za nie, księżniczko.

— Nie ma problemu, oddam ci zaraz — warknęła. — Paul! — wyciągnęła rękę, do której Ślizgon zaraz usłużnie włożył kilka galeonów, które ona wsunęła do kieszeni płaszcza tego typka. 

— Proszę. A teraz spieprzaj wreszcie, hm?

— Odważna jesteś. Jak na tak małą dziewczynkę. — Mężczyzna oblizał szybko usta i już miał się do niej zbliżyć, ale Bella była czujniejsza niż myślałam. 

Zrobiła szybki ruch w stronę jego krocza. Błysnęło ostrze, choć tylko na ułamek sekundy. Nie chcąc wzbudzać sensacji, stała przy nieznajomym bardzo blisko, chowając dłoń pod jego szeroką kurtką. Z daleka wyglądało to jakby ze sobą flirtowali w dość jednoznaczny sposób. 

— Tego się nie spodziewałeś, ty obrzydliwcu. — Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i postąpiła w jego stronę jeszcze pół kroku. Śmiem twierdzić, że żadne z nas się nie spodziewało, a zwłaszcza ja. Mężczyzna stracił nieco animuszu, ale tylko nieco. Uśmiechnął się cierpko i znowu przewrócił oczami, widocznie chcąc ukryć fakt, że dał się trochę zdominować. 

— Zrobimy tak: ja i moi przyjaciele usiądziemy sobie kulturalnie, zabierzemy nasz alkohol i ładnie podziękujemy za twoje hojne serduszko, prawda Andy? — Tu spojrzała na mnie szybko, a ja gorliwie pokiwałam głową, dla bezpieczeństwa własnej skóry nie chcąc się nikomu sprzeciwiać. 

— Ach tak? — zapytał on kpiąco.

— Tak — warknęła Bella, mrużąc groźnie oczy. — A że ja czuję się dziś też szczególnie hojna — tu widocznie zwiększyła nacisk ostrza, bo nieznajomemu wyrwałsię zduszony jęk — ty nie stracisz rodowych klejnotów. — Zmierzyła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i cofnęła rękę, szybko chowając nóż za, jak teraz zauważyłam, podwiązkę. Sądząc po rumieńcu Paula, jemu też to nie umknęło. — To jak?

— W porządku — warknął niechętnie. 

Wycofaliśmy się zatem chyłkiem i usiedliśmy przy jakimś wolnym stoliku. Dla pewności musiałam przetrzeć swoje krzesło. Spojrzałam na Bellę z lekką dozą podziwu i nagany.

— Och, rozchmurz się, Andy — wymruczała i pociągnęła spory łyk z kufla. 

Wszyscy oprócz Paula uczyniliśmy to samo, a ja miałam nadzieję, że wielki nieznajomy już się nie pojawi. Nie wiem ile dokładnie tam siedzieliśmy, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęłam się rozluźniać. Nie było tak źle. W gruncie rzeczy to było całkiem przyjemne — zupełnie jak wypad do nieco brudniejszego Hogsmeade, tylko bez profesor McGonagall na karku. 

Poczułam się tak swobodnie, że nawet zapaliłam jednego papierosa od Paula, chociaż w połączeniu z alkoholem trochę mi się od tego zakręciło w głowie. Bella tymczasem czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Flirtowała bezczelnie z Paulem, który zakochiwał się w niej coraz bardziej, a Nigella, jej wierna przyboczna, śmiała się głośno z każdego żartu. Moja siostra kochała być w centrum uwagi.

— Nie powinniśmy już wracać? — zapytałam w końcu nieśmiało, gdy wydało mi się, że minęło już sporo czasu. 

Spodziewałam się ponownego lekceważenia ze strony Belli, ale kiedy zerknęła na zegarek Paula, szybko przyznała mi rację: 

— Cholera, słusznie! Już po północy.

Zebraliśmy się do wyjścia. Nie zauważyłam nawet, że w barze zrobił się taki tłum. Było tłoczno i duszno. Przechodziliśmy pomiędzy innymi ludźmi, niekiedy z trudem utrzymując równowagę. Nagle poczułam silne szarpnięcie. Ktoś mnie popchnął, zachwiałam się i niechcący potrąciłam czyjś stolik. Usłyszałam brzęk tłuczonego szkła i szczęk monet upadających na podłogę.

— Och, najmocniej prze-… — Już miałam coś powiedzieć, ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, bo było dość głośno — tylko na karty, które spadły z blatu.

— Oi, mate! Patrz coś narobił, kurwa! — krzyknął siedzący przy stoliku jeden mężczyzna do drugiego, widocznie obwiniając jego. 

— Ja naprawdę nie chciałam! — pisnęłam, ale Bella zaraz zatkała mi usta dłonią, gdy drugi mężczyzna pchnął pierwszego i zaczęli się przepychać. Trzeci, któremu wylali przez to piwo, zaraz się poderwał i przywalił pierwszemu pięścią w brzuch.

— To ona! — krzyknął w moją stronę ktoś z wyraźnym irlandzkim akcentem. — Ona popchnęła stół!

Oblał mnie zimny pot. Rozejrzałam sięw panice w poszukiwaniu pomocy ze strony kogoś innego, ale jak na złość w barze było głośno, tłoczno, wokół pełno dymu z papierosów i nikt niczego nie zauważył. Zaczęliśmy się nerwowo przepychać do wyjścia, gdy ktoś za mną znowu krzyknął: 

— To ona! Niech płaci! 

— Panie wyraźnie potrzebują powietrza. My już wychodzimy! — rzucił Paul przez ramię. 

Niestety, ktoś zastąpił mi drogę. Czułam jak znowu drętwieją mi ręce. To był ten sam wielkolud, którego Bella potrąciła przy wejściu. Zadarłam głowę, a on spojrzał na mnie drwiąco. Towarzyszył mu teraz bardzo podobny do niego typek, wyglądający na trochę młodszego, ale z takim samym podłym uśmiechem i ciemnymi oczami.

— A gdzie się panie wybierają? — chciał się dowiedzieć ten młodszy, patrząc prosto na mnie. 

— Panie są ze mną! — Paul nagle poczuł się bardzo męski i odważny, a ja jęknęłam głucho z rezygnacją. 

— Zamknij się, chłopcze — warknął ten wyższy. — Znowu coś nabroiliście? Do licha ciężkiego, pierwszy raz jesteście wśród ludzi?

Patrzyłam na Bellę, która teraz wyglądała na nieco mniej pewną siebie. Gdy tuż nad moją głową przeleciała butelka, zorientowałam się, że hałas za moimi plecami to nie są zwykłe rozmowy — hazardziści przy stoliku się tłukli i przepychali się w naszą stronę.

— Ja jednak śmiem nalegać-! — spróbował znowu Paul.

— Och, zamknij się wreszcie! — Jeden z grających w karty odwrócił go do siebie szybko i przyłożył chłopakowi prosto w nos.

Zamknęłam oczy i krzyknęłam. Usłyszałam obok siebie okropny chrzęst i miałam szczerą nadzieję, że to nie okulary Paula. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że barman zniknął na zapleczu — ostatnia iskierka nadziei prysła. Jak się można było spodziewać, Nigella wrzasnęła głośno, a Bella przytomnie odsunęła mnie i zwijającego się Paula pod ścianę, korzystając z okazji, że ci, którzy nas zaatakowali, ruszyli na olbrzyma i jego kolegę. Reszta irlandzkich hazardzistów zakrzyknęła coś radośnie i ruszyli się tłuc.

Nagle tuż obok mnie i Belli przeleciało krzesło. Ku naszemu przerażeniu, choć moja siostra była w stosunku do sytuacji aż nadto podekscytowana, znalazłyśmy się w samym środku najprawdziwszej barowej bójki. Padłam na ziemię, nie chcąc zarobić w głowę. Ukryłam się pod stołem, który jednak zaraz odleciał pod przeciwległą ścianę, gdy jeden z walczących rzucił go w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Rozejrzałam się w tłumie, teraz przerażona i bezradna. Rozhisteryzowana Nigella zaczęła machać rękami tak mocno, że w końcu kogoś prawie znokautowała, a Bellatrix tymczasem w napadzie miłosierdzia posadziła pojękującego Paula pod ścianą i podniosła mu głowę do góry, żeby nie zakrztusił się krwią. Ja poszukałam wzrokiem wyjścia, uznając, że na nas już chyba jednak czas. 

Kiedy już prawie udało mi się dopchać do drzwi, ktoś złapał mnie za ramię i pociągnął do góry. Krzyknęłam i próbowałam się szarpnąć, bo tym kimś był kompan olbrzyma. Musiał zarobić czymś w twarz, bo miał rozciętą jedną wargę i kawałek szkła wystawał mu z ręki. Przerażona próbowałam go kopnąć albo chociaż się wyrwać, ale trzymał mnie mocno i co najmniej kilka cali nad ziemią. Bella zaraz się na niego rzuciła, ale szybko ją odtrącił.

— Puszczaj mnie!

— Uspokój się! Rudolf, gdzie kurwa jesteś?! — krzyknął ponad tłumem, przez który zaraz przepchnął się jego ogromny kolega. Miał podbite oko i krwawiło mu ucho, ale wyglądał na ucieszonego. Wokół nas mugole tłukli się w najlepsze. 

— Wyprowadźmy je stąd, bo robi się coraz gorzej! 

Przestałam się wiercić, zorientowawszy się, że chcieli nam pomóc. Nie miałam jednak szansy zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt długo, bo zobaczyłam, po co dokładnie barman zniknął na zapleczu. Wyszedł z niego z jakimś metalowym instrumentem, a gdy kolejna butelka rozbiła się na ścianie, dziwaczny przedmiot wydał z siebie złowieszcze szczęknięcie. Zaraz potem rozległy się trzy wybuchy, coś gruchnęło o sufit. Stęknęłam i próbowałam się znowu wyrwać z uścisku, ale bezskutecznie. Zapadła absolutna cisza. 

— Wszyscy zjeżdżać z mojego baru! — ryknął nagle barman.

Nie śmieliśmy się mu sprzeciwiać, ruszyliśmy do wyjścia, bo nasze życie dosłownie teraz od tego zależało.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 15.02.1971] _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Muszę ci powiedzieć, że to jeden z moich ulubionych wpisów z twoich pamiętników. _

 

_ [śmiech] Przestań!  _

 

_ Naprawdę! W oryginale był jeszcze lepszy. _

 

_ W oryginale był tak chaotyczny, że po latach sama nie wiedziałam, co było z czym. _

 

_ I nic dziwnego, nie był to ubogi w wydarzenia wieczór… _

 

_ Nie, nie był. Kiedy to odcyfrowywałyśmy? _

 

_ W moim dużym pokoju.  _

 

_ Tak! Alice się właśnie zaręczyła… _

 

_ …i nie mogłyśmy jej urządzić przyjęcia, bo wszystko było na podsłuchu.  _

 

_ Tak… Pamiętam. W pewnym momencie Artur musiał nam pomóc odłączyć nasz kominek od Fiuu.  _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Ile dni spędziłyśmy nad tym fragmentem? _

 

_ Nie pamiętam. Demeter przyniosła wino. Całe szczęście! Pamiętasz te oryginalne opisy Rudolfusa? _

 

_ „Ach, wysoki, tajemniczy nieznajomy o oczach zimnych jak-!“ _

 

_ [śmiech] Właśnie! _

 

_ Naprawdę jest aż taki wysoki? _

 

_ Naprawdę. Przerażający, z tymi czarnymi oczami… Ale jego brat był jeszcze gorszy. Niewinna twarz, bardzo miły — o ile nie jesteś mugolem, oczywiście — i nagle znienacka ten uśmiech psychopaty! Brrr! _

 

_ Rudolfus zakochał się w Belli od razu? _

 

_ Wszyscy zakochiwali się w Belli od razu.  _


	4. Chapter 4

Powrót do domu był trudniejszy, niż ucieczka z niego. Nie byłam do końca pewna, jakim cudem udało nam się wydostać z baru i odnaleźć samochód Paula, zwłaszcza, że tylko Bella pamiętała jako-tako, gdzie go zaparkowaliśmy. Jego nieszczęsny właściciel, kiedy tylko odnalazł kluczyki, natychmiast zaległ na tylnym siedzeniu, nie będąc w stanie ruszyć ani ręką, ani nogą. Za kierownicą usiadł zatem, bez żadnego porozumienia z kimkolwiek, jeden z podejrzanych typków. Drugi, ten wyższy, wcisnął roztrzęsioną Nigellę obok Paula, a potem odwrócił się do nas.

— Nie zmieścicie się. Teleportuję się z wami. — Wyciągnął dużą, pokaleczoną dłoń do Belli, która trzęsła się nieznacznie i bardzo starała się to ukryć. 

Nie byłam do końca zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, nie wydawało mi się to do końca bezpieczne, ale z drugiej strony jaki inny wybór miałyśmy? Westchnęłam ciężko. Byłyśmy zdane na łaskę i niełaskę mężczyzny, któremu Bella groziła nożem. Dla takich właśnie chwil warto wychodzić z domu, jak sądzę.

— W porządku. — Złapałam siostrę za rękę, a ona wsunęła swoją w ogromne łapsko. 

Zamknęłam oczy, ale nic się nie stało. Kiedy je otworzyłam, czułam na sobie zniecierpliwione spojrzenie olbrzyma.

— Gdzie mam się teleportować? — warknął.

Bellatrix zadarła głowę, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czemu jego akcent, z kompletnie i aż nazbyt rynsztokowego, nagle zrobił się taki wytworny. Od początku wiedziałam, że ten facet był jakiś lewy.

— Sheffield Terrace — powiedziała sucho Bella, zanim zdążyłam palnąć coś zgryźliwego.

Poczułam momentalnie znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i lekkie mdłości, choć w tym wypadku równie dobrze mógł zawinić alkohol. Ku mojej wielkiej uldze znalazłyśmy się na naszej ulicy, pogrążonej w ciszy i półmroku, który przecinały tylko światła ozdobnych, żeliwnych latarni ciągnących się wzdłuż chodnika. Równiutkie szeregowce z czerwonej cegły, niemal identyczne ogródki i metalowe, białe ogrodzenia — tak, nie dało się ukryć. Jakimś cudem byłyśmy z powrotem w domu. No, prawie.

Kręciło mi się w głowie i nie miałam tak naprawdę pojęcia, czemu ten paskudny typ nam pomaga, ale miałam nadzieję, że szybko sobie pójdzie. Bella puściła nasze ręce jako pierwsza. Wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła powoli przed siebie. Spojrzałam w górę na olbrzyma, który patrzył za moją siostrą, mrużąc oczy i wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Wykorzystałam jego skonfundowanie:

— Dziękujemy za pomoc — powiedziałam.

— Odprowadzę was — odparł obojętnie, nie patrząc na mnie.

— To bardzo miłe, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby.

— Jest środek nocy.

— Jesteś nazbyt troskliwy. Damy sobie radę, to nasza ulica.

Ignorując mnie kompletnie, podążył za Bellatrix, która teraz szła lekkim zygzakiem, choć starała się udawać niezachwianą pewność siebie. No tak. Nie mając większego wyboru, powlokłam się za nimi. Spodziewałam się, że dom będzie pogrążony w grobowej ciszy, na werandzie będzie stał zamartwiający się i wściekły ojciec, czeka nas karczemna awantura… Ale kiedy znalazłyśmy się przy naszym domu, od razu zauważyłyśmy, że wszystkie światła się palą, muzyka dalej gra, a przyjęcie trwa w najlepsze.

— Myślałam, że już dawno się skończyło — powiedziałam cicho do Belli, kiedy już ją dogoniłam. 

Kamień spadł mi z serca. Ona parsknęła w odpowiedzi i pokazała mi swój zegarek, choć na niewiele się to zdało, bo trzęsła się jej ręka i nie mogłam odczytać godziny.

— Jesteś beznadziejną kretynką, dopiero druga! — Moja siostra wyraźnie odzyskała pewność siebie, a ja prychnęłam kpiąco, doskonale wiedząc, że w głębi duszy musiała obawiać się konsekwencji, tak samo jak ja. Znałam ją jak zły szeląg. 

Tymczasem nasz całkowicie zbędny nowy towarzysz czaił się za nami w milczeniu niczym fatum, z oczywistych względów nie będąc w stanie dostrzec solidnie zabezpieczonej rezydencji Blacków — chroniło ją zaklęcie Fideliusa. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego, udając najwyraźniej, że jest zbyt cool, żeby się czymkolwiek przejmować. Nie ze mną jednak te numery, zaczynałam sobie wyrabiać coraz bardziej szczegółową opinię na jego temat.

— Idziemy przez ogród? — Otworzyłam boczną furtkę, patrząc na Bellę z wyczekiwaniem, ale ona odwróciła się do olbrzyma i podeszła do niego zdecydowanie. 

On spojrzał na nią z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Szarpnęła go silnie za łokieć, czego się nie spodziewał, wiec zgiął się w pół. Papieros wypadł mu z ust do studzienki ściekowej, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

— Bella! — syknęłam.

— Sheffield Terrace czterdzieści siedem, et nomen nostrum — powiedziała do niego stanowczo. 

On świdrował ją ciemnymi oczami, dopóki coś za nią nie przykuło jego uwagi. 

— Bella! — zawołałam znów z pretensją, podczas gdy ona uśmiechała się z samozadowoleniem kota, który zjadł tłustego kanarka swojej pani i nie czułw związku z tym absolutnie żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Puściła olbrzymiego typka. Wyprostował się powoli i zagwizdał, gdy zobaczył nasz dom w pełnej krasie — wyższy niż reszta budynków, magicznie powiększony o dodatkowe piętro i wzbogacony o szeroki taras i bardzo zadbany ogródek.

— Wiedziałem, że jesteś prawdziwą damulką — mruknął.

— Odezwał się! Ten akcent cię zdradza, nic dziwnego, że popisujesz się marną imitacją Brummie — odparła Bella, splatając dłonie na piersi. — Kim jesteś?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i ukłonił się przed moją siostrą z galanterią, o jaką bym go w życiu nie podejrzewała.

— Panienko Black.

— Skąd-?

— Herb. — Wskazał na ogrodową furtkę, którą wciąż trzymałam sugestywnie otwartą. 

No tak. Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że kolejną różnicą architektoniczną między nami a resztą ulicy był fakt, że nad głównym wejściem i furtką do ogrodu nasz bardzo dumny przodek umieścił dość znany w czarodziejskich kręgach herb Blacków.

Chwilę potem usłyszałam trzask teleportacji, więc już i tak zbyt zdenerwowana, nie czekając na więcej niespodzianek, pobiegłam czym prędzej po śliskiej trawie do tylnego wejścia do piwnicy. Niech go szlag, nikogo nie obchodzi kim był, niech sobie będzie nawet i samą królową Anglii! Bella wpadła do domu zaraz za mną — na całe szczęście, bo już myślałam, że zostanie tam z nim do rana. Przebiegłyśmy bez słowa przez piwnicę, potykając się na skrzypiących drewnianych schodach. Cichaczem przemknęłyśmy się przez kuchnię, w której na szczęście siedział tylko Roger. Na nasz widok ściągnął usta w wąską linię i demonstracyjnie zamieszał chochlą w stojącym w zlewie brudnym garnku pełnym mydlanej piany, nie komentując jednak naszego przybycia w żaden wyraźny sposób. Słyszałam tylko, że mamrotał do siebie coś pod nosem.

— Jak teraz wejdziemy na górę? — szepnęłam do Bellatrix.

Naraz Roger odchrząknął znowu i otworzył drzwiczki do windy służącej do transportu dań z kuchni do jadalni i na resztę pięter. Spojrzałyśmy z Bellą po sobie.

— Nie takie rzeczy potrafiła udźwignąć — powiedziała cicho, unosząc sugestywnie jedną brew.

— Ciotka Walburga ma apetyt godny małego patrolu wojskowego — dodałam z pełnym przekonaniem. 

Zdjęłyśmy zatem nieswoje płaszcze, futra, kapelusze i ubłocone buty i wpakowałyśmy się do ciasnego szybu. Roger zamknął za nami drzwi, a my zaczęłyśmy przeciągać gruby, metalowy sznur. Po mozolnej, obcierającej ręce niemal do krwi wędrówce w klaustrofobicznym szybie, słysząc przez ścianę dźwięki wciąż beztrosko trwającego przyjęcia, znalazłyśmy się na piętrze, gdzie wygramoliłyśmy się na pogrążony w ciszy korytarz i w absolutnej konspiracji wpadłyśmy do mojej sypialni, która znajdowała się najbliżej szybu. Zamknęłam za nami drzwi na klucz, zapaliłam światło i razem z Bellą spojrzałyśmy sobie w oczy, nie wiedząc, co dalej.

— Co im powiemy rano? — zapytałam szeptem.

Bellatrix, zaróżowiona i z błyszczącymi oczami, uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko.

— Byłyśmy tu przez cały czas — odparła gładko.

— Tak.

— Dostałaś migreny.

— Tak.

— A ja cię pielęgnowałam.

— Tak… — Zawahałam się. — Nikt w to nie uwierzy.

— Nieistotne. Liczą się dobre chęci. — Na widok mojej zbulwersowanej miny parsknęła śmiechem i przytuliła mnie do siebie mocno, co było kompletnym zaskoczeniem, bo z reguły unikała kontaktu fizycznego nawet z naszym ojcem.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała cicho.

Jej oddech łaskotał moje ucho, obydwie śmierdziałyśmy brudną knajpą, nasze sukienki były w stanie nadającym się tylko do utylizacji, piłyśmy alkohol, paliłyśmy papierosy, brałyśmy udział w bójce barowej… To była zdecydowanie najlepsza noc mojego życia. Objęłam ją mocno.

— Za co?

— Wiesz za co.

Puściła mnie i mrugnęła łobuzersko. Chwilę później rozpięła suwak swojej szykownej sukni, której cały dół był umazany błotem i resztą tego, co znajdowało się na podłodze podłego baru w Camden, po czym nago ruszyła do mojej łazienki. 

Kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk prysznica, szybko ściągnęłam z siebie wszystkie brudne ubrania, w panice wcisnęłam je na samo dno szkolnego kufra i przebrałam się w koszulę nocną. Dobrze. Gdyby ktoś pytał, cały wieczór spędziłam w łóżku jak na zemdloną, czystokrwistą, przyzwoitą hipochondryczkę przystało. Tak. Rzuciłam się na łóżko, które jęknęło cicho pod moim ciężarem. O Roweno! Nikt nam nie uwierzy…

 

* * *

 

 

Przy śniadaniu ciotka Walburga jak zwykle mówiła za wszystkich, podkreślając towarzyskie znaczenie imprezy, wspaniałe kreacje, wysoką frekwencję znamienitych gości i olśniewający wygląd Narcyzy. Cyzia, grzebiąc w swojej owsiance, przytakiwała jej z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem niż zwykle. Patrzyła na mnie czasem z wyrzutem, ale gdy tylko łapałam ją wzrokiem, wracała spojrzeniem do talerza. Bella w ogóle nie zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością, a ja, nie tknąwszy nic oprócz herbaty, umierałam z niepewności za nas obie, w obawie, czy ktoś odkrył naszą ucieczkę. Na szczęście ciotka szybko utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że nie:

— … i pomyśleć tylko, że spędziłaś pół wieczoru na górze! — Pokręciła swoją wielką głową, a jej drugi podbródek zatrząsł się we wzburzeniu. — Ale zawsze to powtarzałam, twoja matka była chorowita, to niestety dziedziczne. — Machnęła upierścienioną ręką w stronę koszyka z pieczywem, który jednak okazał się pusty. Ciotka rozejrzała się z konsternacją po stole.

— Khm — odparł ojciec zza gazety, dzwoniąc filiżanką o spodek nieco głośniej niż przed chwilą. Wiedziałam, o co chodziło. Nie znosił wzmianek o matce chyba jeszcze bardziej, niż Narcyza.

— Nic nie poradzę, że dostałam migreny — mruknęłam pod nosem, mieszając swoją herbatę bez większego przekonania.

— Co mówisz? — skrzeknęła ciotka, dzwoniąc na służbę srebrnym dzwonkiem, który teraz chyba miał się stać nieodłącznym akcesorium każdego posiłku. — Nie mamrocz, proszę, wiesz jak tego nie lubię. Roger!

Nasz lokaj naszedł niespiesznie, stając nad ciotką z przesadną atencją. Uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie, bo wiedziałam, że się z niej nabija. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, pracował dla nas już wiele lat, a ojciec nigdy by go nie zwolnił.

— Słucham, madame — powiedział uprzejmie, splatając ręce za plecami. 

— Gdzie są drożdżowe bułki? — zapytała ciotka z pretensją, ściągając uszminkowane usta z niezadowoleniem.

— Nie ma, madame.

— Jak to „nie ma“?! Nie zrobiliście?!

— Zjadła pani już wszystkie, madame.

— Niemożliwe! Poszukaj w kuchni! — Machnęła na niego ręką, odganiając go jak natrętną muchę. — Tak, a tymczasem… Salazarze, dziecko, wyglądasz tragicznie! — zwróciła się z powrotem do mnie. Skuliłam się odruchowo. — Proszę, zrób coś z tym zanim wsiądziesz do pociągu! Jakie to daje świadectwo o nas wszystkich, jeśli wyglądasz jak ofiara wojenna?I nie garb się. Narcyzo, skarbie, zjedz coś, wyglądasz na głodną. Cygnusie! — Zobaczyłam kątem oka jak gazeta, za którą siedział ojciec, zatrzęsła się delikatnie. Widać tak jak wszyscy odliczał dni do wyjazdu ciotki. — Gdzie jest Bella?

— Na górze — powiedziałam szybko.

— Jeszcze śpi! To dziecko jest potwornie rozpuszczone! Wczoraj Alden próbował mnie przekonać, że cały czas siedziała z Andromedą na górze, ale ja nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo tego frymuśnego oszołoma! Andromedo…

— Ale to prawda, ciociu — wtrąciłam, trochę obronnym tonem, bo czułam się w obowiązku bronić ulubionego wujka, który do tego jak widać domyślił się w pół sekundy, co zamierzamy zrobić i do tego nas wiernie krył. Cyzia posłała mi pogardliwe spojrzenie, które starałam się zignorować. — Bella przynosiła mi wodę i była ze mną prawie cały wieczór.

— Co za dziecko! — To, co właśnie powiedziałam, zdawało się spłynąć po ciotce jak po kaczce. — A próbowaliśmy ją znaleźć, Cygnusie, przecież miałeś ją przedstawić Wagnerom! — „Prorok Codzienny“ zaszeleścił ponownie, a ciotka przybliżyła się do mnie. — Alfons Wagner jest jedynym spadkobiercą rodu, to rzekomo stosy galeonów! Niezwykła fortuna, wspaniały młody człowiek…

— Czy Wagnerowie nie walczyli przypadkiem w wojnie po stronie nazistów? — zagadnęłam swobodnie, dosładzając herbatę bez sensu, bo i tak nie mogłam jej wypić.

— Jakiej niby wojnie? — Skrzywiła się tak mocno, że nagle z dwóch podbródków zrobiły się trzy.

— Światowej…?

— Och, głupoty! — parsknęła. — Kto by pamiętał po tylu latach! Co za różnica, zresztą Grindelwald też im pomagał, nie dziwmy się temu! O czym to ja mówiłam…?

— Chcecie wydać Bellę za Alfonsa? — zapytałam niewinnie. 

Narcyza bardzo się starała nie roześmiać, z satysfakcją zauważyłam, że zły humor nieco jej przeszedł, choć nie na długo — zaraz wróciła poprzednia marsowa mina. Ja sama natomiast nie mogłam się doczekać aż powiem Belli, za kogo chcieli ją wydać za mąż. Potomek hitlerowca z pewnością przebija kuzyna Evana. Nagle nasza ucieczka zyskała całkiem nowego znaczenia.

— A tak! Hm, właśnie, właśnie… — Ciotka obrzuciła mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, widocznie próbując wywnioskować, czy się z niej jawnie nabijam, czy nie.

— Czy mogę już odejść od stołu? — zapytałam, udając słabiutki głosik. — Muszę jeszcze dopakować kufer.

— Tak, tak… — Kompletnie nie zwracając na mnie uwagi odwróciła się do Narcyzy, gdy nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę. — Cygnusie! Cygnusie, widzę co robisz, zostaw tę fajkę!

Kiedy wyszłam na korytarz, pełna cichej satysfakcji, usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Gdy się odwróciłam, zobaczyłam przed sobą Cyzię, która dogoniła mnie przy schodach i całkowicie znienacka, z całą swoją mocą, wymierzyła mi tak siarczysty policzek, że aż się cofnęłam i złapałam poręczy.

— Jak mogłaś! — syknęła. 

Jej blade policzki były zaróżowione z wściekłości, a usta zaciśnięte. Złapałam się za płonącą bólem twarz, a minę miałam chyba dostatecznie skonfundowaną, bo Narcyza zaraz dodała:

— Wyrwać się z mojego przyjęcia urodzinowego, żeby schlać się po kątach z koleżkami Bellatrix! — Przerwała i pokręciła głową. — Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym po niej się tego nie spodziewała, ale to dla mnie naprawdę szok, że tobie też jestem całkowicie obojętna!

— Cyziu…

— Nie! Nie masz prawa mi się nawet tłumaczyć! 

To powiedziawszy, zostawiła mnie samą w korytarzu i wymaszerowała z powrotem do jadalni.

 

* * *

 

 

Byłam chyba jedyną piętnastolatką, która wracała porannym pociągiem do Hogwartu na tragicznym kacu. Wyglądałam jak cień samej siebie i całą podróż spędziłam w przedziale znajdującym się najbliżej łazienki, na wypadek gdyby zdarzył mi się jakiś… Wypadek przy pracy. Kiedy tylko ktoś do mnie zaglądał, udawałam, że śpię, dzięki czemu mogłam spędzić dwie godziny podróży w niezbyt błogim, ale względnie samotnym letargu.

Miałam jeszcze pół dnia wolnego przed jutrzejszym rozpoczęciem nowego semestru i zamierzałam ten czas spędzić jak zwykle — samotnie. Moje domowe relacje z siostrami były zupełnie inne od tych w szkole. Kiedy tylko wyszłam z pociągu, zauważyłam, że Bellatrix natychmiast otoczyła grupa jej znajomych z roku. Narcyza musiała jechać w przedziale ze swoimi koleżankami, bo kiedy wysiadła, nadal trajkotały i przekrzykiwały się wzajemnie. Jej jasne włosy mignęły mi tylko w tłumie, zanim wsiadła do powozu. Powlokłam się do ostatniego, w którym było jeszcze wolne miejsce, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinnam może adoptować kota.

Nie miałam zbyt dobrego kontaktu z koleżankami z mojego dormitorium. Właściwie prawie w ogóle nie miałam koleżanek. Większość uważała mnie za nadętą, czystokrwistą snobkę i wyznawczynię złotych zasad rodu Blacków. Tak naprawdę po francusku umiałam się tylko przywitać, a to całe „Toujours pur“ było mi równie obce, co chiński. Nie zamierzałam wychodzić za arystokratę. Nie czułam, że moja krew jest bardziej szlachetna od innej krwi, w zasadzie przewertowane przeze mnie encyklopedie i księgi jasno stwierdzały, że ludzka krew różni się między sobą tylko nieznacznymi szczegółami. Nie byłam na tyle głupia, by sądzić, że moja jest błękitna. Byłam ciekawa jaki jest jej typ, być może ilość płytek krwi, ale wiedziałam, że niebieską krew mają tylko ślimaki — ja się nim nie czułam, kto wie, może ciotka Walburga owszem? Przypominała mi czasem ślimaka, zwłaszcza kiedy wrzucała w siebie nieprzeciętne ilości jedzenia.

Mój kontakt z koleżankami z dormitorium ograniczał się do uprzejmego kiwania sobie głową na przywitanie. Jak już wspominałam, było nas tam pięć. Demeter i Alana spały obok siebie i nieustannie plotkowały. Nieśmiała na początku Diana Yaxley, teraz kolegowała się głównie ze starszymi dziewczynami i zawsze patrzyła na wszystkich z góry. Nie miałam ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Im mniej o mnie wiedziała, tym mniej rozpowie o mnie postronnym osobom. Katia Kafka z cichej dziewczynki przeistoczyła się w pierwszorzędną sukę i byłam pewna, że obgaduje wszystkich za plecami. Jej stały wyraz twarzy to niecny uśmieszek i lekko zmrużone oczy, przez co wyglądała jak knujący coś złośliwy chochlik.

Czasem żałowałam, że nie trafiłam do Slytherinu. W niektóre dni bardziej, w niektóre mniej, ale kiedy tylko musiałam wracać do wieży Ravenclaw, ta myśl wracała do mnie jak natrętny komar. Kiedy weszłam do dormitorium, moje współlokatorki siedziały już na swoich łóżkach, każda zajęta sobą. Demeter podniosła głowę, by zobaczyć kto wszedł, ale gdy zobaczyła, że to tylko ja, wróciła do pracy z Alaną nad ich projektem na astronomię. Położyłam się w ubraniu na łóżku i zasłoniłam baldachim, wzdychając głośno.

— …i od razu daje nam znać, że jest lepsza od nas, pieprznięta arystokratka — warknęła pod nosem Alana, myśląc, że nie usłyszę.

Tak. Nie ma jak w domu. Chyba naprawdę powinnam się zastanowić nad kotem. Koty nie mogą być złe — w końcu ciotka Walburga ma na nie silne uczulenie.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 17.02.1983] _

 

_ Wcale cię nie uważałam za pieprzniętą arystokratkę. _

 

_ Akurat. _

 

_ No dobra, może trochę. Ale tylko dlatego, że się tak izolowałaś! _

 

_ [śmiech] A co miałam robić? Nikt nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Na dzieciach ze starych rodów ciąży stygmat.  _

 

_ Niby tak… Ale wyobraź sobie, jak Harry Potter będzie miał dopiero przerąbane! _

 

_ Każde dziecko będzie znało jego imię… _

 

_ [cisza] _

 

_ Nie mogę uwierzyć, że James i Lily-… _

 

_ Wiem, ja też nie.  _

 

_ I Dorcas. Alice i Fr-… _

 

_ Nie mówmy o nich. _

_ […] _

_ Jakie jest twoje ulubione wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? _

 

_ [śmiech] Kiedy Demeter obmyśliła sekretny plan urwania się z zajęć i obydwie opiłyśmy się jej podejrzanego eliksiru. _

 

_ Nie była zbyt dobra z eliksirów… _

 

_ Nie. _

 

_ Wylądowałyście u madam Pomfrey? _

 

_ Oczywiście, że wylądowałyśmy u madam Pomfrey! Przez tydzień nie chodziłyśmy na zajęcia. _

 

_ A nie o to wam przypadkiem chodziło? _

 

_ Czy ja wiem? [śmiech] A jakie jest twoje? _

 

_ [cisza] _

 

_ Andy? _

 

_ Kiedy mama była w dziewiątym miesiącu z Narcyzą i zabrała mnie i Bellatrix na lody do Floriana Fortescue.  _

 

_ I to jest twoje ulubione wspomnienie? _

 

_ Nie wiem, czy ulubione, ale dzień był wtedy taki ładny… _


	5. Chapter 5

Marzec tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego ósmego przyniósł ze sobą nagłe zaostrzenie mrozów i nieoczekiwane zmiany. W przeciwieństwie do Londynu, Szkocję pokrywała wciąż gęsta czapa puszystego śniegu i nie zanosiło się na to, by zamierzał choć trochę stopnieć. Zbliżające się wielkimi krokami SUM-y stresowały mnie coraz bardziej, a co więcej — najlepszy stolik w bibliotece był wciąż jak na złość okupowany przez elitarny Klub Naukowy pod przewodnictwem Paula Traversa. Życie wydawało mi się coraz bardziej niesprawiedliwe, a Bellatrix coraz częściej sprawiała wrażenie kompletnie nieobecnej duchem, więc musiałam zachować wszystkie swoje obawy dla siebie. I tu dochodzimy do momentu, w którym zaczęłam pisać pamiętnik.

Oczywiście dla spokoju ducha i potrzeby zachowania jakichkolwiek pozorów w myślach nazywałam go dziennikiem — poważna Krukonka nie zajmuje się przecież podobną dziecinadą. Dopóki nie wyszukałam odpowiednich zaklęć zabezpieczających, nosiłam go zawsze przy sobie, co w rezultacie okazało się całkiem dobrym pomysłem. Kiedy tylko dopadał mnie lęk albo wątpliwości, wyciągałam ten zeszyt i udając, że robię bardzo, a wręcz niezwykle, istotne notatki, przelewałam moje uczucia na papier. Z początku były to nic nieznaczące bzdury, potem zrobiło się tego więcej i więcej, aż w końcu zaczęłam spisywać wszystko, co się ze mną działo i co tylko przychodziło mi do głowy. Czułam się jak druga Jęcząca Marta, ale przynajmniej wyłam tylko w myślach, a nie w damskiej toalecie.

Pewnej soboty, w porze lunchu, do stolika Ravenclaw podszedł nieoczekiwany gość. Paul Travers stanął nade mną wyczekująco, a ja, nie wiedząc co zrobić, dla bezpieczeństwa zasłoniłam się atlasem albańskich przełęczy górskich z naniesionymi kryjówkami olbrzymów. Po naszej wielkiej nocnej eskapadzie, Paulowi pozostała na nosie niewielka jasna blizna. Zastanowiło mnie, czy bardzo mu przeszkadza. 

Nie wiedziałam, czego mógłby ode mnie chcieć i nie miałam ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Przypuszczałam, że chciał zapytać o Bellę, czy inne podobne bzdury, ale ku mojemu zdumieniu nie odezwał się ani słowem. Kiedy w końcu na niego spojrzałam, gotowa kazać mu się odczepić, rzucił mi jakąś kopertę, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w milczeniu. Ta tajemniczość zupełnie do niego nie pasowała — zrobiłam się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwa.

— A niech mnie! — Siedząca nieopodal Katia była szybsza. Złapała w swoje sprytne długie palce moją korespondencję, zanim w ogóle zdążyłam się zorientować, o co mogło chodzić. — Pieczęć Klubu Naukowego!

— To oni mają pieczęć? — parsknęłam lekceważąco, ale szybko wyrwałam jej kopertę, bo nie zamierzałam pozwolić na czytanie moich prywatnych listów. Rozerwałam papier niecierpliwie. Na stół wypadła pojedyncza karteczka.

— Niedziela o dziewiątej? — wymruczałam pod nosem, a gdy tylko przeczytałam widniejące na notatce słowa, list i koperta zapłonęły bladozielonym ogniem i momentalnie zmieniły się w pył.

— Rozszczepione zaklęcie Meleagera! — usłyszałam obok siebie Demeter, która przysunęła się bliżej i wzięła w palce zielony proszek. Zdumiona tą nagłą atencją z każdej strony, nie powiedziałam nic. 

— Jak to zrobiłaś? — Demeter spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie, podczas gdy Katia, wiedziałam to dobrze, robiła w głowie mentalną notatkę, by śledzić pilnie moje poczynania w niedzielę o dziewiątej — nie mogłaby przecież przepuścić żadnej okazji do wścibiania swojego długiego nosa w wybitnie nie swoje sprawy.

— To nie ja i nie moje zaklęcie. — Zamknęłam atlas i strzepnęłam proszek na podłogę, chcąc zakończyć temat. — Ktoś mi to przysłał.

— Klub Naukowy jej to przysłał — dodała Katia zawistnie, a ja posłałam jej szybkie spojrzenie pełne ukrytej groźby.

— Nie bądź głupia — uciszyła ją Demeter. — Klub Naukowy nie zaprasza do siebie członków poniżej szesnastu lat. 

— Paul sam ją zaprosił. Widziałam! 

— Mylisz się — szła dalej w zaparte, a mnie szczerze mówiąc zaczynało to działać na nerwy. 

Niby dlaczego mieliby mnie nie zapraszać! Chociaż i tak podejrzewałam podstęp… Sama nie wiedziałam, czemu Paul miałby być dla mnie miły, przypuszczałam, że pchnęła go do tego ślepa miłość do Belli, ale nawet jeśli! Byłam jedną z najzdolniejszych uczennic na roku!

— To prawda? — Alana, która najwyraźniej też podsłuchiwała, przysiadła się do nas ze swoim talerzem. 

Wzruszyłam ramionami, starając się jeszcze zachować spokój, ale Demeter zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała na mnie, jakbym była wyjątkowo oślizgłą ropuchą.

— No tak — wycedziła. — Arystokracja musi trzymać się razem.

Zacisnęłam dłonie na ogromnej księdze, którą wciąż trzymałam, powstrzymując się, by jej nią nie przyłożyć.

— Zamkniesz się w końcu z tą arystokracją? — warknęłam przez zęby, co Demeter wyraźnie zaskoczyło, bo dotąd tylko dzielnie znosiłam jej nieprzyjemne docinki. 

Defensywa nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną, ale nie zamierzałam znosić i ciotki Walburgi i humorków Demeter Brownstone — co za dużo to niezdrowo, a ja przez święta nasłuchałam się aż nadto.

— Uspokój się — odparła obronnie, nadal nie wiedząc jak zareagować na moją nowo odkrytą pewność siebie. 

— Jestem całkowicie spokojna.

— A ja tylko mówię, co wszyscy sobie myślą — usprawiedliwiła się, choć nie bez sporej dozy wyższości w głosie. — Prawda, Alano?

Alana uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i udała, że jej surówka z marchewki jest niezwykle interesująca.

— Jesteś po prostu okropna! — wypaliłam. — Nie wiem skąd bierzesz te swoje opinie, Demeter, ale jedyną osobą, która paraduje po szkole jakby dostała w spadku koronę i berło jesteś ty! — To powiedziawszy, złapałam zdecydowanie moją torbę i atlas. 

Przypuszczam, że gdybym po tej wielkiej ripoście nie potknęła się o ławkę, moje wymaszerowanie z Wielkiej Sali byłoby naprawdę efektowne.

 

* * *

 

 

W niedzielę biłam się z myślami. Wiedziałam, że to musiał być podstęp. Zapisałam kilka kartek w moim… „Dzienniku“, debatując sama ze sobą, co zrobić. W końcu nieoczekiwaną pomocą okazała się Demeter, która od zeszłego dnia i pamiętnego lunchu nieco spuściła z tonu:

— Och, na Merlina! Przestań wreszcie skrobać w tym pamiętniku i tam idź! 

„Spuszczenie z tonu“ i „pomocna“ mogły nie być tu odpowiednim określeniem, ale wyczuwałam mały postęp, bo przynajmniej zaczęła się do mnie odzywać. Poderwałam głowę i zatrzasnęłam zeszyt, pomimo wszystko czując się przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

— To nie jest pamiętnik — łgałam w żywe oczy, mając nadzieję, że niewinne trzepotanie rzęsami coś tu pomoże.

— Jesteś tragiczna w kłamaniu. — Demeter zaśmiała się, choć z dużo mniejszą dozą jadu, niż zwykle. 

Na wszelki wypadek schowałam pamiętnik do torby, nie chcąc go zostawiać na pastwę mojej nieprzyjemnej koleżanki.

— Odpuść sobie, żadna z nas nie umiała złamać twojego zaklęcia. — Alana rzuciła we mnie poduszką, a ja odrzuciłam ją zaraz z pretensją. 

— Próbowałyście czytać mój pamiętnik?!

— Jezu, Andromedo, przestań być taka niewinna. Po prostu idź tam i powiedz, czy te bufony są lepsze w transmutacji od nas, dobra?

— Co?

— No co? — Alana potrząsnęła rudą grzywą, związując włosy w wielki kok na czubku głowy i wsadzając w niego różdżkę. 

Rozłożyła przed sobą mapę nieba, zamierzając widocznie nałożyć ostatnie poprawki przed jutrzejszą astronomią.

— Co to jest „Jezu“? — zapytałam szczerze zdumiona.

— Taki… Mugolski Merlin, okej? Nie interesuj się. 

— Arystokratko — dodała od siebie Demeter.

Usłyszawszy ponownie znienawidzoną obelgę, wstałam i przedefilowałam przez nasze dormitorium, zdeterminowana by słoniowymi krokami przebudzić chrapiące jeszcze smacznie pozostałe dziewczyny.

Nie wiedziałam dokąd tak naprawdę mam iść. Jedyna informacja poszła z dymem dzięki zaawansowanemu zaklęciu, a ja miotałam się po zamku bez sensu. Musiało być już grubo po dziewiątej.

W końcu uznałam, że skoro Klub Naukowy zajmuje zawsze ten sam stolik w bibliotece, spróbuję tam pójść. Być może był to pierwszy test na inteligencję? Moja damska duma zaraz zaprotestowała na tę myśl. Coś mi mówiło, że w Klubie byli sami mężczyźni, a ja nie zamierzam im się w związku z tym dać w żaden sposób testować.

— Salazarze, zajęło jej to trochę! — Kiedy w końcu dotarłam do ich stolika, największego w bibliotece i oddalonego od wszystkich nieszczelnych okien, przywitano mnie dość opryskliwie.

— Mówiłem, żeby nie przyjmować bab? No mówiłem!

Moja duma zaraz oklapła. Owszem, siedzieli tam — cała siódemka wspaniałych intelektów, wśród których nie było astmatycznie rozwartych paszczy czy okularów korekcyjnych. Wręcz przeciwnie, przy stole siedziało siedmiu wysokich, całkiem przystojnych szesnasto- i siedemnastolatków, a wśród nich… Szara ja. Westchnęłam i usiadłam na jedynym wolnym miejscu. Mogłam się domyślić, że nie potrzebowali żadnej bardziej tajnej kryjówki na swoje spotkania. Nikt nie chodził do biblioteki tak wcześnie, a zwłaszcza w niedzielę. 

— Panowie, to jest Andromeda. Andromeda Black, ta o której wam mówiłem — zaczął uroczyście Paul.

— Aha. Siostra Bell-! — zakpił jedyny Gryfon w Klubie.

— Zamknij się.

— Cześć — bąknęłam.

W Klubie przeważali Ślizgoni, co nie powinno mnie specjalnie dziwić. Honorowe miejsce zajmował Paul. Po jego prawej i lewej siedzieli Mordred Lefay i Michael, najbardziej wygadany z całego towarzystwa starszy brat Nigelli Avery i jedyna osoba oprócz Paula, którą jako-tako znałam. Z własnego Domu dostrzegłam dwóch siódmoklasistów, Adriana Pugsleya i Henry’ego Golda. Ostatnim, którego nie znałam wcale, był wyszczekany Gryfon, który siedział przy stole z miną tak zaciętą, że od razu mogłam się domyślić, czemu dokładnie przetrwał w tym gnieździe węży — najwyraźniej nie pozwolił się wyrzucić. Z powarkiwania Paula zupełnie nic sobie nie zrobił, uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zaczął się kiwać na krześle.

— No dobrze. Jako, że jesteś nowa, zaprezentuj nam co umiesz — zarządził Paul, a ja zdębiałam.

— Co umiem? 

— Rzuć jakieś spektakularne zaklęcie. 

Spanikowałam. Z wahaniem wyciągnęłam różdżkę, ale nieprzyzwyczajona do publicznych popisów, nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Spociły mi się ręce, a w głowie miałam kompletną pustkę. W końcu przypomniałam sobie ostatni podręcznik do zaawansowanej transmutacji, który przerabiałam na własną rękę. Nie ćwiczyłam tego zaklęcia zbyt dobrze, to wszystko mogło się bardzo łatwo zakończyć spektakularnym fiaskiem. Odchrząknęłam i pogrzebałam w kieszeniach. Położyłam na stole złamany ołówek.

— Czekamy — prychnął Mordred, a ja posłałam mu moją najlepszą imitację pogardliwego spojrzenia Bellatrix. 

Stuknęłam w ołówek różdżką i momentalnie złożył się w całość. Zadowolona z efektu skupiłam całą moją moc i uderzyłam jeszcze raz. Teraz, nieco wolniej, zamienił się w puchar z, miałam nadzieję, wodą. Przynajmniej na wodę wyglądała. Czekając na werdykt, starałam się nie patrzeć nikomu w oczy, w obawie, że moje zaklęcia faktycznie nie były zbyt skomplikowane.

— Opanowałaś niewerbalne? — zapytał Michael, a ja wzruszyłam ramionami. 

Siedzeli chwilę w milczeniu.

— No… Będziesz musiała popracować nad… Efektem końcowym. Woda nie jest zbyt spektakularna — burknął Mordred, wciąż wyraźnie trochę niezadowolony z obecności kobiety.

— A elementarne prawo transmutacji Gampa? — zakrzyknęłam, być może za głośno, bo pani Pince rzuciła mi zza swojego biurka oburzone spojrzenie.

— Aha. No tak — odparł Ślizgon, gdy tymczasem Gryfon ziewnął i rozparł się wygodniej na krześle. 

— To było żałosne — oznajmił. 

Odwróciłam się do niego, nieprzygotowana na tak gwałtowne odebranie mi aprobaty, na którą dopiero co zasłużyłam.

— To pokaż coś lepszego! — oburzyłam się.

Wyjął różdżkę i uśmiechnął się do mnie szelmowsko. Poluzował czerwono-złoty krawat jeszcze bardziej, podwinął rękawy i wyjął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu. Wziął moczące się w kałamarzu pióro, nabazgrał kilka słów i stuknął w notatkę różdżką.

— I co? — Przysunęłam się. — Nic się nie stało. 

— Przeczytaj. 

Wzięłam kartkę w dłonie. 

— _Gryfoni ideałem, Krukonki kanałem?_ — Odłożyłam ją na stół i skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem. — Poważnie? Jakiś ty dojrzały!

Uśmiechnął się znów w ten sam irytujący sposób i w tym momencie kartka zajęła się jasnozielonym płomieniem. Został po niej taki sam zielony proszek jak z tej, którą dostałam przy śniadaniu. 

— Ach. — Straciłam nieco pewności siebie. — Więc to byłeś ty?

— Wiesz co to? — Uniósł brew, patrząc na mnie z wyższością. 

— Rozszczepione zaklęcie Meleagera! — odparłam szybko, niechętnie dziękując w duchu Demeter, która raz w życiu na coś mi się przydała.

— Tak — przyznał, nieco zaskoczony, że znałam odpowiedź. — Chcesz się nauczyć je rzucać? — zapytał, po krótkiej chwili wahania. 

— Wszyscy chcemy się go w końcu nauczyć, Teddy! — żachnął się Paul. — Trzymasz to w tajemnicy już pół roku!

— Po prostu dałem ci szansę na znalezienie formuły samodzielnie. — Wystawił język. — Poza tym, zobacz jaką furorę to robi wśród dziewczyn! — Puścił do mnie oczko, a ja niezwykle dojrzale kopnęłam go w kostkę. 

— Au! 

— To za te kanały — odparłam dumnie, prostując pod szyją swój niebieski krawat. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nie przypuszczałam, że odnajdę się w Klubie Naukowym. Nie wiedziałam też, komu zawdzięczam moją kandydaturę do niego, choć w końcu mój dobroczyńca wygadał się podczas kolejnego weekendu w Hogsmeade. Najpierw zostałam podstępnie zaatakowana śnieżką, kiedy oglądałam wystawę sklepu Scrivenshafta:

— Hej! — Odwróciłam się natychmiast, kiedy mokra, zimna kula trafiła mnie prosto w głowę, a kawałki śniegu wpadły mi za kołnierz. 

Zobaczyłam Bellatrix, która zaśmiewając się podeszła do mnie tanecznym krokiem i pacnęła mnie kolejną porcją śniegu w twarz.

— Bella! — Strzepnęłam wszystko z siebie i spojrzałam na nią ze złością. — Co ci odbiło?!

— Uwielbiam zimę! — zakrzyknęła, zajrzała mi przez ramię na wystawę, po czym pociągnęła mnie za rękę za sobą, w nieznanym mi bliżej kierunku.

— Gdzie idziemy? — Poprawiłam czapkę, ledwo dotrzymując jej kroku. — Hej, chciałam sobie kupić pióro!

— McBloom&McMuck — odparła, tak jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. — Nie potrzebujesz więcej piór.

— Co? Ale po co tam idziemy? Przecież nie masz zwierząt.

— Potrzebuję sowy!

Przypuszczam, że miało to rozwiać wszystkie moje wątpliwości, ale siłą rzeczy teraz miałam jeszcze więcej pytań. Kiedy weszłyśmy do dusznego, ciasnego sklepu, nad drzwiami zadźwięczał głośno magiczny dzwoneczek, który przywołał z zaplecza starszawą ekspedientkę. 

— W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytała zmęczonym głosem.

— Potrzebna mi szybka sowa — zakomunikowała zdecydowanie Bellatrix, rozglądając się wokoło sceptycznie. 

Sklep był staroświecki i raczej duszny, więc musiałam się natychmiast rozebrać ze wszystkich warstw swetrów, szalika, płaszcza, czapki i rękawiczek. W środku panował półmrok, a pomalowane na ciemne kolory ściany ze staromodnymi zdobieniami sprawiały, że wnętrze wydawało się jeszcze mniejsze i jeszcze bardziej klaustrofobiczne. 

— Sowy mamy tam. — Tęga czarownica zaprowadziła nas do stojącej w głębi pomieszczenia staroświeckiej klatki, w której drzemało kilka sów.

Osobiście byłam pozytywnie nastawiona do wszystkich zwierząt, ale sowy miały w sobie coś takiego, co mnie nieco przerażało. Te ich ogromne oczy i ostre dzioby nigdy nie wzbudzały mojej szczególnej sympatii. Podążyłam za Bellatrix i ekspedientką, choć bez przekonania. Część z ptaków drzemała, przytulone do siebie, ale gdy tylko zbliżyłyśmy się do klatki, te najbliżej ekspedientki poderwały się i zaczęły pohukiwać, wyraźnie żądając jedzenia.

— Po co ci sowa? — mruknęłam, patrząc na nie sceptycznie.

— Do wysyłania listów, głupia! A po co czarodziejowi sowa? — Bella odgarnęła z twarzy ciemne loki i nachyliła się, otaksowując ptaki zaraz surowym spojrzeniem, które dobrze znałam. — Wezmę tę. — Wskazała po chwili na bardzo duży okaz, który z początku nie wydawał się zbyt szczególny, ale kiedy sprzedawczyni podwinęła rękaw lawendowej szaty i wyjęła ptaka z klatki, zobaczyłam od razu, dlaczego Bellatrix go wybrała. 

Sowa miała ogromne, czarne, błyszczące oczy, które zajmowały jej praktycznie trzy czwarte głowy i nadawały prawdziwie upiornego wyglądu. Kontrastujący z rozmiarem ślepi filigranowy dziobek i małe łapki sprawiały, że wyglądała jak dziwoląg — coś, co moja siostra bardzo lubiła. 

— Jaki to gatunek? — Bella bez cienia strachu rozprostowała sowie popielate skrzydło w białe kropeczki, oglądając je z analityczną ciekawością. Sowa skrzeknęła i wbiła pazury w rękę czarownicy, która syknęła z bólu i szybko zaprowadziła nas do kasy, gdzie wsadziła ptaka do dużej klatki. 

— Australijska wielka sowa smolista — odparła ekspedientka przez zaciśnięte zęby i przyjęła od Bellatrix należne galeony.

Sądząc po oparzeniu i paru bliznach, które zauważyłam na drugiej ręce starszej kobiety, nie mogła to być jej pierwsza styczność ze szponami.

— Powiesz mi w końcu, do kogo będziesz słać te ważne listy? — zapytałam, kiedy już wyszłyśmy, a ja okutałam się na powrót grubym szalikiem. 

Bella zajrzała do sowy, ignorując moje pytanie. 

— Jak ją nazwiemy? — zagaiła, wsadzając palec do klatki. 

Sowa uszczypnęła ją boleśnie, próbując rozprostować skrzydła i skrzecząc niesamowicie. 

— Au! Wredna pluskwa — mruknęła Bellatrix. Kilka kropel krwi spadło na śnieg. Niewiele myśląc ukucnęła przy chodniku i wsadziła palec w mroźną kupkę świeżego, białego puchu. — Wystarczy tego dobrego — zarządziła, marszcząc brwi. — Chcesz grać nieczysto? To nazwę cię Pluskwa.

— Bella… — Spojrzałam na sowę ze współczuciem, nagle solidaryzując się z tym dziwolągiem. — Nie zrobiła tego specjalnie, po prostu jest wystraszona. A skoro jest z Australii, to na pewno jej zimno. 

— Aha. Idziemy. — Nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, co powiedziałam, poszła przodem w kierunku Trzech Mioteł, kołysząc klatką dużo bardziej, niż wymagało tego tempo marszu.— A jak ci się podoba Klub Naukowy? — Zmieniła szybko temat.

— Skąd wiesz o-?

— Proszę cię. — Uśmiechnęła się do mnie z wyższością. — Paul robi wszystko, co mu każę. Nie ma za co.

Tymczasem wystraszona sowa skrzeczała co jakiś czas, rozglądając się niepewnie na boki, nie wiedząc, czemu świat wokół stał się taki zimny i pełen wstrząsów. Kiedy profesor McGonagall przeliczyła wszystkich uczniów i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do zamku, z jakiegoś powodu wspaniałomyślnie zaproponowałam Bellatrix, że ja poniosę klatkę do sowiarni. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami i pozwoliła się dogonić swoim koleżankom, a ja przynajmniej miałam poczucie, że uratowałam ptaka od bezsensownego stresu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby niewinne zwierzę cierpiało, bo nie spodobało się mojej siostrze. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 15.07.1974] _

 

_ Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że nasz Teddy był taki niesforny! _

 

_ [śmiech] _

 

_ Tylko mu tego nie powtarzaj, bo jeszcze to weźmie za komplement. _

 

_ Nie pamiętałam go zbyt dobrze z czasów szkolnych. _

 

_ Był rok wyżej od nas. Szczerze mówiąc, straszny dupek.  _

 

_ [śmiech] _

 

_ Trzeba by było wypytać Dorcas albo Alice… _

 

_ Boże, Andy, czasem okazujesz tyle zmysłu romantycznego, co przeciętny gumochłon! Przecież to jasne, że mu się podobałaś, idiotko! Dlatego był dla ciebie wredny. _

 

_ [cisza] _

 

_ Są takie momenty, że się zastanawiam, jakim cudem trafiłaś do Ravenclaw.  _

 

_ No wiesz co?! _

 

_ Naprawdę. Chyba była tam grana jakaś łapówka. _

 

_ No bardzo ci dziękuję! Widzę, że moja nieoceniona pomoc w Owutemach już poszła w niepamięć? _

 

_ Niech ci będzie. _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Jak właściwie go znowu spotkałaś? _

 

_ Kogo? _

 

_ Króla Jerzego! No Teda przecież! _

 

_ Khm… Newport…? _

 

_ Co? A co ty znowu robiłaś na wyspie Wight? _

 

_ No… Nie uprzedzając faktów — pamiętasz, że Alice miała całkiem sporą kolekcję płyt? _

 

_ „Spora“ to złe słowo, z trudem się mieściły w pokoju… No i co z tymi płyta-… Ej, czekaj. Zaraz, zaraz. Kiedy to było? _

 

_ Khm… Gdzieś z cztery lata temu? Chyba? _

 

_ ANDROMEDO TONKS! TED BYŁ Z NAMI NA FESTIWALU HIPPISÓW I JA NIC O TYM NIE WIEM?! _

 

_ Merlinie, Alana, nie krzycz! _

 

_ JA NIE KRZYCZĘ, ALE GDZIE MASZ JEGO ZDJĘCIA?! _


	6. Chapter 6

Pod koniec letniego semestru znalazłam sobie nieoczekiwaną towarzyszkę. A raczej — ona znalazła mnie. Przemęczona sowa Bellatrix przylatywała coraz częściej w poszukiwaniu schronienia i czegoś do jedzenia. Biedna ledwo żyła i wyglądała jakby codziennie pokonywała setki mil w tę i z powrotem. Nie miałam pojęcia skąd w Belli taka nagła potrzeba wymiany korespondencji. Na pewno nie słała tych listów do domu, więc kto mógł być ich tajemniczym odbiorcą? Miałam niestety za mało wskazówek, by rozwiązać tę zagadkę, ale patrząc na stan jej sowy, która wyglądała na nieziemsko zmarnowaną, wymiana wiadomości musiała być niezwykle żywiołowa. Pluskwa czuła się chyba jakby potrzebowała miesięcznych wakacji i wielkiej miski czegoś pysznego. Rozumiałam ją doskonale. Współczułam biedaczce i dlatego od kilku tygodni stałym ekwipunkiem w mojej torbie były już nie tylko pióra, kałamarz i sterta ksiąg z podstawy programowej SUM-ów, ale i sowie przysmaki. W gruncie rzeczy ja też marzyłam, żeby ktoś się mną zajął i powiedział: „Wszystko będzie dobrze, oto kawa i świstoklik na Hawaje.“

Letni semestr kończył się szybciej, niż się spodziewałam. Zanim się obejrzałam już był maj, czekały mnie egzaminy praktyczne i teoretyczne… Dopadła mnie znajoma panika, choć szczerze mówiąc dzięki członkostwu w Klubie Naukowym byłam prawie pewna, że zdam wszystko na co najmniej Powyżej Oczekiwań. Moi nowi koledzy uczyli mnie bardzo zaawansowanych zaklęć i eliksirów; wykraczających daleko poza materiał obowiązkowy piątego roku. Kiedy tylko zorientowali się, że nie jestem bezmyślną trzpiotką — a ja musiałam się wcale niemało wystarać, by tak się stało — zaakceptowali mnie jako pełnoprawnego członka grupy. Nawet Mordred Lefay czasem witał się ze mną na korytarzu, co w retrospekcji stwarzało więcej problemów, niż pożytku — Katia Kafka zaczęła mnie molestować, żebym ją mu przedstawiła. Podobno, choć ja tego nie widziałam, Mordred był nabytkiem pożądanym przez większość żeńskiej populacji Hogwartu:

— Andy, ale musisz! — Od jakiegoś czasu dosiadała się do mnie w czasie lunchu i nieustannie próbowała przekupić coraz to wymyślniejszymi przysługami. Byłam ciekawa, kiedy zacznie proponować złote góry. — Roweno, czego ja bym nie dała, Mordred jest boski!

— Ponury skurwysyn, daj sobie spokój. — Mieszałam cukier w mojej owsiance i czekałam aż się rozpuści, w międzyczasie przeglądając zaawansowane tabele magicznych ziół i grzybów. Coś mi mówiło, że w tym tygodniu profesor Slughorn mógł wyskoczyć z niezapowiedzianym egzaminem próbnym z podstawowych antidotów, a ja nie miałam zamiaru dać się zaskoczyć.

— Och, Andyyy! — zawyła znów Katia, szarpiąc mnie za łokieć. Wyrwałam jej się, marszcząc nos z niesmakiem. — No proszę cię, no! Dam ci co zechcesz! Nie bądź taką wredną mendą, zostały niecałe dwa miesiące szkoły! Potem ją skończy i co ja pocznę, no popatrz tylko na nich! — Wskazała mi wymownie siedzących nieopodal Krukonów z naszego roku. 

Tyler Turpin właśnie zabawiał Marcusa Browna jakąś wybitnie żywiołową historyjką, zapewne dotyczącą quidditcha, machając przy tym rękami tak energicznie, że w końcu wsadził łokieć w talerz Diany Yaxley. Jak można się domyślić, nie spodobało jej się to wcale, zaczęła go zaraz tłuc swoim zeszytem do transmutacji. Zachichotałam pod nosem i odwróciłam się znowu do Katii. Wpatrywała się we mnie z miną, która wyraźnie mówiła: „No? Czy ty widzisz z czym ja się muszę użerać?“

— Nie. — Pokręciłam stanowczo głową. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że nie chciałam dopuścić, jak dotąd wrednej, Katii do moich kolegów. Jej zauroczenie Lefayem było mi całkowicie obojętne. Chodziło raczej o to, że ledwo co zasłużyłam sobie na traktowanie na równi z nimi. Idiotyczne przedstawianie starszemu ode mnie Mordredowi mojej rozchichotanej, głupawej koleżanki mogło skutecznie pogrzebać moje szanse na dalszy szacunek członków Klubu Naukowego. Jak widać, czasami była ze mnie straszna egoistka, ale w przypadku interesownej Kafki nie widziałam powodu na szukanie w sobie szczególnych pokładów altruizmu.

— Andy! — jęknęła znowu Katia, prawie tupiąc nogami z irytacji. — O co ci chodzi, czemu nie?! Jesteś zazdrosna! Chcesz go tylko dla siebie! Wiedziałam! — Zabrała torbę z ławki i trzasnęła nią donośnie. 

Westchnęłam cierpliwie; jak zwykle wtedy, gdy Narcyza urządzała w domu podobne sceny.

— Nie wiem, skąd ci się wzięły takie pomysły — powiedziałam spokojnie. — Mordred jest niemiłym, burkliwym dupkiem, który ma wybitny talent do eliksirów, ale poza tym nie ma w nim nic, co by mnie interesowało.

— Ale jest przystojnyyy! — zawyła, najwyraźniej mając w nosie, że ktoś mógł ją usłyszeć.

— No i co z tego? — W ciągu swojego życia napatrzyłam się na wielu przystojnych czarodziejów i zazwyczaj z mojego doświadczenia wynikała, że warci uwagi są tylko ci, którym natura urody poskąpiła. Przykładowo: kuzyn Evan mógłby z powodzeniem zostać modelem.

— Cholera jasna, Andy! Czasem z ciebie straszna krowa! — Tupiąc głośno, Katia wymaszerowała z Wielkiej Sali, a ja zajęłam się moją już nieco zimną owsianką i tabelkami stopni toksyczności magicznych ziół. 

— Widzę, że nikt cię nie lubi nawet we własnym Domu. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi, ty nasz młody Einsteinie? 

Jak widać, nie dane mi było zjeść w spokoju. Z łyżką w połowie drogi do ust, odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć, kto za mną stał.

— Cholera! — Część owsianki spadło z łyżki i z cichym plaśnięciem wylądowało na mojej spódnicy. 

Teddy Tonks wyszczerzył się do mnie kpiąco i bez żadnego zaproszenia usiadł obok.

— To nie twój stół! — pisnęłam z zaskoczenia. Nigdy dotąd nie widziałam, żeby ktoś siadał z nie swoim Domem przy jakimkolwiek posiłku. Tonks jednak, jak wiadomo, miał w nosie większość zasad. Ta nie była wyjątkiem.

— A co, twój? — zapytał z rozbawieniem. — Podpisałaś go? 

— Nie, tylko… — Od niechcenia rzuciłam szybkie Chłoszczyść i pozbyłam się plamy. — Czego chcesz, Tonks? — Westchnęłam.

— Niczego. Black. — Przekrzywił głowę. — Pomyślałem, że będę miły, Boże! Już sobie idę. — Próbował się wygramolić, ale złapałam go za kołnierz i usadziłam z powrotem. 

— Aha, wiedziałem, że jednak mnie kochasz. 

— Zamknij się. — Zatrzasnęłam atlas roślin i odsunęłam owsiankę. Wiedziałam już po rozmowie z Alaną, że mugole mieli swojego Merlina… No, tak jakby. Skoro Ted był z rodziny mugolskiej, co musiał jak dotąd ukrywać przed swoimi kolegami-Ślizgonami, mógł mi się do czegoś przydać. Jego akcje na rynku właśnie podskoczyły. I to bardzo. 

— Przyniesiesz mi gazety.

— Że co proszę? Czy ja ci wyglądam na sowę?

— Jesteś mugolakiem.

— Wolałbym raczej termin „czarodziej“, dziękuję ci bardzo. — Skrzywił się, wyraźnie urażony. Poprawiłam swój krawat, bo aż mnie korciło, gdy tak patrzyłam na jego wiecznie przekrzywiony. 

— Nie, nie rozumiesz…

— Wszystko rozumiem, panienko Black, ale naprawdę możesz sobie darować-…!

— Teddy! 

Gryfon wyszczerzył do mnie zęby. 

— No proszę. Jednak pamiętasz, jak mam na imię.

— Cicho bądź, ty ośle. Masz dostęp do mugolskich gazet, napiszę ci tytuły. — Urwałam mniejszy kawałek czystego pergaminu. — Kolekcjonuję _Vogue_ , ale nie mogę go prenumerować do Hogwartu. Moja ciotka mogłaby się dowiedzieć. Zamów je dla mnie, może przez swoją mamę? Oddam ci pieniądze, oczywiście. — W myślach przeliczałam już kurs funta na galeony. 

O funtach dowiedziałam się całkiem niedawno z książki o mugoloznawstwie, którą pożyczyłam z biblioteki i czytałam potajemnie wieczorami. Chciałam wiedzieć jak nazywają się te śmieszne papierki, którymi tak radośnie szastał nieprzyjemny olbrzym z baru w Camden. Późniejsze tematy jakoś samoistnie mnie wciągnęły: elektryczność, telefony… No i moda. Przede wszystkim ich ubrania podobały mi się o wiele bardziej od naszych wielkich i przedpotopowych szat.

— Słucham? — parsknął. — Nie kupię tego! Chłopaki mnie wyśmieją!

— A nie możesz jakoś przemycić? Jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie?

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. 

— Kto by pomyślał. Teraz nagle nie mugolakiem? — Zasalutował mi żartobliwie i odszedł w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

Zrezygnowana zabrałam się za wyziębioną owsiankę już bez apetytu. Wyraźnie miałam pozostać nieuświadomiona w ostatnich mugolskich trendach aż do lata. Szkoda. Planowałam sobie w tajemnicy uszyć jedną z tych powłóczystych spódnic, które jeszcze w lutym były tak modne.

 

* * *

 

 

Im bliżej czerwca, tym bardziej w głowie miałam wakacje i beztroskie wylegiwanie się na słońcu — ale na pewno nie koncentrowałam się na SUM-ach tak mocno, jak powinnam. Pierwsze dwa tygodnie lata zazwyczaj spędzałyśmy we trzy z ojcem w naszym domku letniskowym w Toskanii i były to najlepsze dwa tygodnie w roku: całkowicie pozbawione ciotki Walburgi. Nie mogłam się doczekać końca szkoły.

Niestety ostatnim egzaminem, jaki mnie czekał były teoretyczne eliksiry, a to oznaczało siedzenie w klasie przez dwie godziny i żmudne przelewanie wiedzy na papier. Cały mój rok siedział ściśnięty w dusznej, magicznie powiększonej klasie i umierał z braku powietrza. Pot ściekał mi po plecach, koszula lepiła się do ciała i szczerze mówiąc pod koniec odpowiadałam na pytania już bardzo od niechcenia. Moja wewnętrzna Krukonka tupała ze złości, ale chciałam stamtąd po prostu wyjść i to czym prędzej. Po oddaniu arkuszy wypadłam z klasy, jak gdyby ktoś mnie gonił. Czułam, że się duszę.

— Hej! Uważaj trochę! 

Władowałam się prosto na Mordreda, który razem z Rookwoodem i Averym prawdopodobnie właśnie wracali ze swoich praktycznych Owutemów. 

— Przepraszam. — Musiałam wyglądać na ledwo żywą, bo Lefay spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i szybko przestał marszczyć brwi.

— Co oni ci tam robili, Black?

— Slughorn nie chciał otworzyć okna — wysapałam. 

Mordred nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale wzruszył ramionami i wziął ode mnie torbę, którą zaraz wcisnął Avery’emu na przechowanie. 

— Chodź. Wyglądasz jakbyś miała zemdleć. — Trzej Ślizgoni wyprowadzili mnie na błonia, a ja, zaskoczona ich przyjaznym zachowaniem, poszłam bez namysłu. Na zewnątrz było tylko trochę mniej gorąco, niż w zamku, ale świeże powietrze od razu dobrze mi zrobiło.

— Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś na wakacje? — zagadnął swobodnie Rookwood, wysoki i barczysty kapitan drużyny quidditcha Ślizgonów, który nigdy wcześniej nie zamienił ze mną słowa.

— Chyba najpierw do Toskanii z siostrami… Potem zobaczymy. — Powachlowałam się dłonią. Tymczasem Lefay rozejrzał się konspiracyjnie, pogrzebał w torbie i wyciągnął papierosy. Zapalił jednego, nie proponując nikomu.

— Twoja siostra idzie dziś z nami do Świńskiego Łba? — zapytał, świdrując mnie ciemnymi oczami. 

Oho. Zaczyna się. Wiedziałam, że żaden Ślizgon nie mógłby być dla mnie miły bezinteresownie. Jakoś powoli przestawało mnie to dziwić. Być może powinnam wyznaczyć jakiś cennik? Jedna informacja o Belli — jedno piwo kremowe.

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Dlaczego sam jej nie zapytasz? — odburknęłam nieco bardziej nieprzyjemnie, niż zamierzałam.

Mordred uśmiechnął się wrednie.

— Bellatrix się o nic nie pyta, powinnaś to chyba wiedzieć. 

Przewróciłam ukradkiem oczami i zabrałam Avery’emu moją torbę.

— Dzięki za ratunek. Muszę iść dopakować kufer — odparłam i poszłam w stronę kamiennego mostu, którym wcześniej wyszliśmy.

— Hej, jak chcesz możesz się dołączyć! — krzyknął za mną Rookwood. 

Odwróciłam się, teraz już kompletnie zaskoczona. Mordred, wyraźnie niezadowolony z wystosowanej do mnie propozycji, dmuchnął dymem prosto w twarz Avery’ego, który zrobił się cały czerwony i bardzo próbował nie zanieść się kaszlem. Rookwood nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Wyszczerzył do mnie lśniące, idealnie białe zęby, a ja nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć, więc odwróciłam się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem poszłam z powrotem do zamku.

Naprawdę miałam zamiar dopakowywać kufer i absolutnie nigdzie nie wychodzić wieczorem, już zwłaszcza nie ze Ślizgonami. Nie wiedziałam czemu Rookwood był dla mnie miły, ale może jemu też podobała się Bellatrix? Tak czy inaczej, zaliczyłam już powrót do zamku na kacu i nie zamierzałam też na kacu z niego wyjeżdżać. 

Kiedy weszłam do dormitorium, wciąż pogrążona we własnych myślach, tuż przed moim nosem przeleciała czyjaś bluzka. Powoli przeszłam przez stertę czyichś koszul i dotarłam do swojego łóżka. Najwyraźniej wkroczyłam w sam środek wojny tekstylnej.

— Merlinie, ALANA! — wydarła się Demeter, której ubrania były porozrzucane po całym dormitorium. — Znowu pożyczyłaś moją spódnicę i jej nie oddałaś!

— Wcale nie! — Alana zatrzasnęła wieko swojego kufra, a ja z ulgą zaczęłam zdejmować z siebie przepocony mundurek, mając nadzieję, że nie zarobię niczym w głowę.

— Masz tyle ciuchów, że się w głowie nie mieści, pewnie ją gdzieś wsadziłaś!

— Złodziejka! — Demeter rzuciła w Alanę poduszką. 

Kiedy zaskoczona podniosłam głowę, przechodząca obok mnie wesoło Katia Kafka rzuciła mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Pod jej szatą zauważyłam znajomą powłóczystą spódnicę Demeter, upstrzoną w drobne kwiaty. Parsknęłam cicho, udając nagle, że coś na dnie mojego kufra jest szalenie interesujące.

Wieczorem byłam już całkowicie gotowa do wyjazdu i wykazywałam dokładnie zero inicjatywy do wstania z łóżka i odłożenia na bok podręcznika do mugoloznawstwa. Nie mogłam wybrać tego przedmiotu oficjalnie, gdyby ojciec się dowiedział pewnie by mnie zabił, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę studiować mugoli we własnym zakresie. Ostatnimi czasy moje wieczory zajmowała tematyka teoretycznej obsługi telefonu.

Właśnie. Mugole. Nie chciałam tego przyznać, ale noc w Camden naprawdę odmieniła mój sposób patrzenia na nocne eskapady. W głębi duszy chciałam to powtórzyć. Potarłam oczy i spojrzałam na stojący na szafce budzik. Dochodziła dziesiąta. Być może mogłabym tylko zejść i sprawdzić, czy już wyszli? 

— A ty gdzie się wybierasz? — Usłyszałam obok siebie Demeter, która najwidoczniej miała w głowie radar i nigdy nie spała. 

Właśnie przebierałam się z piżamy i złapała mnie na gorącym uczynku, do tego na wpół nieubraną.

— Muszę porozmawiać z moją siostrą — palnęłam.

— Już po ciszy nocnej!

— Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? — Zasznurowałam buty, patrząc na nią z pretensją. — Jeszcze nie ma ciszy. Jest wpół do. 

— Obchodzi mnie to, bo przez ciebie stracimy punkty! — zaperzyła się, marszcząc brwi.

— Przestań. — Czułam, że chyba wstąpił we mnie jakiś zły duch, ale nie dbałam oto ani trochę. Nigdy w życiu nie złamałam żadnego punktu regulaminu, ale teraz autentycznie miałam na to ochotę.

— No tak! — Perorowała dalej Demeter, która z niewiadomego względu znów się do mnie przyczepiła i prawiła kazania, jak gdyby była Prefekt Naczelną albo samą Minerwą McGonagall. — Idziesz do swoich nowych ślizgońskich kolegów! Idź, idź! Nie zdziwię się, jak zrobią cię kapitanem Klubu Naukowego! 

Stanęłam na środku Pokoju Wspólnego, który o tej porze był już na szczęście całkiem pusty.

— Demeter — powiedziałam spokojnie, tonem jak do dziecka. — Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nie cierpisz, ale nowym kapitanem został Ted Tonks. 

Demeter parsknęła i zmarszczyła swój piegowaty nos. 

— I co z tego. I tak nikogo tam nie przyjmujecie.

— W przyszłym semestrze pewnie będziemy przyjmować. Co to za klub, w którym jest dwóch członków? — Odwróciłam się i podeszłam do wyjścia. Mój terapeutyczny ton musiał zadziałać, bo trochę się uspokoiła. — Oczywiście jeśli będziesz miała ochotę dołączyć, jesteś bardzo mile widziana — dodałam na odchodnym, z satysfakcją obserwując jak szczęka jej opada.

Niedługa była jednak chwila mojej satysfakcji. Demeter szybko odzyskała rezon, prychnęła i z zadartym nosem pomaszerowała z powrotem do dormitorium, idąc tak energicznie, że prawie potknęła się o wyściełający podłogę ogromny granatowy dywan. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wyszłam na korytarz, już w dużo lepszym humorze, niż jeszcze przed chwilą. 

— O. A co ty tu robisz? — Ku mojemu zdumieniu, przed drzwiami do Pokoju Wspólnego stała Bellatrix, ubrana w czarną długą spódnicę i dopasowaną bluzkę z gorsetem.

— No w końcu jesteś! — Odrzuciła na plecy swoje długie loki. — Od pół godziny kłócę się z tym cholernym ptakiem! — Wskazała na kołatkę w kształcie orła, która strzegła przejścia. 

Zmarszczyłam nos, ale nic na to nie powiedziałam, bo Bella z nieziemsko niecnym uśmieszkiem złapała mnie za rękę i prawie pobiegła ze mną w kierunku spiralnych schodów. 

— Dokąd idziemy? — pisnęłam.

— Jak to dokąd? Słyszałam, że dołączasz do naszej małej nocnej eskapady! Jestem z ciebie dumna, młodsza siostrzyczko. — Wcisnęła się przede mną na wielkie, kamienne schody, które przesunęły się niespiesznie w kierunku kolejnego piętra. 

— Nie do końca… To znaczy… Rookwood mnie zaprosił — bąknęłam, a Bella spojrzała na mnie wymownie.

— Rookwood cię lubi — oznajmiła swobodnie, zupełnie jakbyśmy rozmawiały o zapowiadanych na następny miesiąc upałach i ulewach.

Nie wiedziałam, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc siedziałam cicho. Bella zdawała się być dużo lepiej zorientowana w topografii zamku niż ja, bo po kilku minutach byłyśmy już w głównym hallu. Informacja o tym, że mogłabym się podobać komuś takiemu jak Augustus Rookwood, wciąż dudniła w mojej czaszce. Z drugiej strony, Bellatrix była znana ze swoich złośliwych żarcików i to równie dobrze mógł być jeden z nich.

— Chodź. Pokażę ci nasze przejście. — Otworzyła przede mną drzwi prowadzące do jednego z opuszczonych, ciemnych korytarzy pełnego pajęczyn i połamanych płyt podłogowych. Pod ścianami stały zakurzone ramy starych obrazów i podarte płótna, a na samym końcu znajdował się niepozorny, na wpół zniszczony posąg bez głowy. Przypuszczam, że przedstawiał jakąś wybitną czarownicę, bo ostała się obszerna suknia i bardzo kobiece dłonie, z których jedna trzymała ozdobną wagę. Bellatrix zatrzymała się przy statui i wyszeptała do niej coś, czego nie dosłyszałam. Rozległ się głuchy zgrzyt. Posąg przesunął się powoli na bok, odsłaniając niezbyt zachęcającą, czarną dziurę. Bella bez cienia strachu schyliła się i do niej weszła.

— No chodź! — zawołała przyciszonym głosem.

Mając nadzieję, że nie znajdę tam żadnych pająków, poszłam za nią. 

— Jesteśmy w lochach! — zawołałam zdumiona, gdy znalazłam się po drugiej stronie. 

Od razu poznałam ponurą, zielonkawą poświatę i omszałe, kamienne ściany. Bella spojrzała na mnie z pobłażaniem i poprowadziła mnie głębiej w ciągnące się w nieskończoność korytarze. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów, dlatego kiedy stanęłyśmy przed gładką, niepozorną ścianą, pomyślałam, czy może nie zbłądziłyśmy. 

— Jormungand — powiedziała Bella konspiracyjnie, patrząc z satysfakcją na moją skonfundowaną minę.

Kilka kamieni w jak dotąd niczym nie wyróżniającej się ścianie odsunęło się na bok i odsłoniło przejście. Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu w ogóle nie przypominał okrągłej, jasnej wieży Ravenclaw, do której byłam przyzwyczajona. Zamiast tego Ślizgonom dostało się pomieszczenie, które przywodziło na myśl wielki, tajemniczy zatopiony statek, który teraz spoczywał na dnie oceanu. Zielona poświata wpadająca do środka przez witrażowe okna musiała pochodzić od Wielkiego Jeziora, a kamienne ściany i wiszące na nich ponure obrazy przedstawiające sławnych Ślizgonów tylko przydawały wszystkiemu ezoterycznej atmosfery. W kominku trzaskał ogień, ale i tak wszędzie panował przejmujący chłód. Zielone fotele i kanapy były też dużo bardziej zadbane od naszych, zupełnie jakby skrzaty poświęcały im o wiele więcej uwagi.

Poszłam powoli za Bellatrix, której wysokie obcasy stukały miarowo o kamienną podłogę. W Pokoju Wspólnym byłyśmy tylko my i spora grupa siódmoklasistów, rozprawiających ze sobą wesoło. Zaraz wyłapałam z tłumu donośny, szorstki śmiech Mordreda.

— Rookwood! — zawołała naraz głośno Bella, a ja spłonęłam bezsensownym rumieńcem. Pociągnęła mnie w kierunku grupki, która wyglądała już na bardzo gotową do wyjścia. 

Augustus Rookwood wystąpił na przód, a kiedy mnie zauważył, uśmiechnął się szeroko, znów pokazując imponująco równe i piękne zęby. Nikt nie miał na sobie szkolnej szaty. Prawie wszyscy chłopcy byli ubrani w modne tweedowe marynarki i skórzane buty. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam w Hogwarcie tak dobrze ubranych uczniów. Czyżbym nie tylko ja po kryjomu lubiła mugolską modę? Sądząc po ilości fryzur à la Jay Gatsby — istniała taka szansa.

— Witaj Andromedo — powiedział miękko, a ja pomachałam mu niezręcznie.

Mordred Lefay przewrócił oczami, wyraźnie niezbyt zadowolony z mojej obecności. 

— Nie wiedziałem, że będziemy dziś dorabiać jako opiekunki do dzieci — burknął, ale zaraz tego pożałował, bo Bellatrix nastąpiła mu na stopę.

— Och, niezdara ze mnie! — Zatrzepotała rzęsami.

Oczy zaszły Mordredowi łzami i zaczął udawać nagły napad kaszlu, by to ukryć. Nie powiem, żeby nie był to satysfakcjonujący widok.

— Dobra, idziemy w końcu, czy nie! — zarządził Michael Avery, narzucając na siebie skórzaną kurtkę. Klepnął Mordreda w plecy.

Jakaś Ślizgonka, której imienia nie znałam, związała platynowe loki na czubku głowy i uniosła w gorę jeden palec.

— Chwileczkę. — Spojrzała na zegarek. — Dobrze. Możemy iść. Filch powinien już być na siódmym piętrze. Belindo, masz moją torebkę?

Hogwart po zmroku, a zwłaszcza lochy, nagle wydały mi się straszne. Palące się wokół pochodnie rzucały na podłogę długie cienie, a przejmującą ciszę przerywały tylko nasze kroki i szelest płaszczy. Ślizgońska kopia Brigitte Bardot dowodziła grupą, co jakiś czas odmierzając na zegarku warty woźnego na kolejnych piętrach zamku. Poprowadziła nas bezbłędnie w stronę przejścia na wiadukt.

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytałam po cichu Bellatrix, która spojrzała na mnie konspiracyjnie i przycisnęła palec wskazujący do pomalowanych ciemną szminką ust.

Zamknęłam się więc i poszłam za resztą w kierunku bocznego wyjścia z zamku. Skręciliśmy za wiaduktem w stronę głównego hallu i tam zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę. 

— Rozdzielamy się — zarządziła Brigitte piskliwym, poważnym głosem, pokazując na swoich kolegów. — Avery. Ty, Mordred i Paul pójdziecie ze mną i z Belindą do przejścia na piątym piętrze. Reszta ma dokładnie pięć minut na dotarcie do lustra na czwartym, zanim złapie was Filch. — Spojrzała na zegarek i kiwnęła głową. — Teraz. Widzimy się po drugiej stronie! — Mrugnęła łobuzersko do Bellatrix i pobiegła pierwsza na górę.

— W porządku. — Bella złapała mnie za ramię i wskoczyła zgrabnie na nadjeżdżające właśnie z pierwszego piętra schody.

Weszliśmy na nie wszyscy i kontynuowaliśmy nocną eskapadę wśród donośnego chrapania portretów i urywanych, podekscytowanych oddechów każdego z nas. Łamanie zasad coraz bardziej mi się podobało. To znaczy… Aż do momentu, kiedy tuż za drzwiamiprowadzącymi na czwarte piętro ktoś złapał mnie silnie za rękę i przycisnął do kamiennej ściany.

— Kuzyneczko najdroższa! — W półmroku rozległ się szczerze przeze mnie znienawidzony głos. Mocna ręka kuzyna Evana oplotła moją talię, a ja zadrżałam z obrzydzenia, gdy położył mi drugą dłoń na ustach. Pisnęłam zaskoczona, starając się wyrwać, ale nikt mnie nie słyszał. Cała grupa poszła przodem. Drań musiał specjalnie poczekać na moment, aż zostanę w tyle.

— Jak miło cię widzieć. — Jego wąskie usta rozciągnęły się w paskudnym uśmiechu, a wodniste niebieskie oczka zaczęły mnie świdrować od góry do dołu. Czego znowu chciał? 

Próbowałam go kopnąć, ale w rezultacie przycisnął mnie do ściany mocniej i walnął moją głową tak silnie, że zobaczyłam przed oczami gwiazdy. Jęknęłam z bólu, teraz już naprawdę bezradna. 

— Nie wiem skąd się tu nagle z nami wzięłaś, ty durna gówniaro, ale dopilnuję, żeby znalazł cię Filch! — Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę, uśmiechając się obrzydliwie i pokazując pożółkłe uzębienie. — Trzeba było nie szukać wrażeń tam, gdzie nikt cię nie chce.

Z satysfakcją zauważyłam w jego obrzydliwej paszczy jedną nadłamaną jedynkę, której rodzice dotąd mu nie naprawili. To było moje dzieło. Kiedyś pociągnął mnie za warkocze tak mocno, że moja głowa odskoczyła do tyłu i walnęła go prosto w szczękę. Został mi wtedy po tym wielki guz, ale był tego wart.

— Nie wiem jak twój durny ojczulek mógł w ogóle wyjść z propozycją małżeństwa — parsknął, oglądając mnie od góry do dołu. Nachylił się do mojego ucha. Znów przeszedł mnie dreszcz obrzydzenia. — Twoja siostra to jeszcze, ale ty… Wyglądasz jak wasza zdzirowata matka.

Tego już za wiele. Jak śmiał mówić mi coś takiego! Tak jakbym w ogóle mogła za niego wyjść, przecież tak bliskie relacje musiały być nielegalne! Znalazłam w sobie dość siły, by wyślizgnąć się z jego uścisku i bez namysłu ugryzłam go w dłoń aż do krwi. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy krzyknął, usłyszałam przed nami szybkie kroki. Zmartwiałam z przerażenia.

— Ty głupia kurwo! — jęknął Evan, obserwując krwawiącą rękę z taką miną, jak gdybym mu zadała co najmniej ranę śmiertelną.

— Filch! — szepnęłam tymczasem w przestrachu, nie mając czasu się rozczulać nad tym głupim dzieckiem.

— Co tu się dzieje? — Na szczęście się myliłam. W świetle pochodni zobaczyłam Rookwooda, którego twarz w obecnej sytuacji wydała mi się od razu najpiękniejszą i najbardziej przyjazną na świecie. Podbiegłam do niego czym prędzej, patrząc jeszcze kontrolnie na Evana, który próbował się pozbyć rany zaklęciem. 

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Augustus, obserwując nas poważnie i próbując wywnioskować o co chodzi.

— Ta kurwa mnie ugryzła! — Mój kuzyn jęknął co najmniej tak wysoko, jakby znów przechodził mutację.

— Nie ciebie pytałem, Rosier. — Rookwood wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął głębiej w korytarz, nawet się nie oglądając na Evana. — Chodźmy.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 31.05.1983] _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Andy! Teddy był absolutnym słodziakiem! Jak mogłaś go tak olać? _

 

_ [śmiech] Jakoś wtedy mnie nie interesował. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie wiem dlaczego! _

 

_ Bo głupia jesteś, ot co. _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że byłaś taką buntowniczką. _

 

_ Nie byłam żadną buntowniczką. _

 

_ Nie? A wymykanie się po nocy ze Ślizgonami, wieczorne eskapady z Rookwoodem…? _

 

_ Przestań. Rookwood-… _

 

_ Był totalnym przystojniakiem, tak jak Lefay. _

 

_ Może… _

 

_ Aż się dziwię, że wciąż wyglądają tak dobrze. Widziałaś zdjęcia listów gończych? _

 

_ Te w „Proroku“? _

 

_ Tak.  _

 

_ Wyglądają dobrze. Ale co z tego? _

 

_ Pewnie i tak ich nie skażą… _

 

_ Pewnie nie. Siedzą za blisko biurka Ministra. _

 

_ Czy to nie jest absolutnie dziwne? To są przecież chłopcy, z którymi chodziłyśmy do szkoły. _

 

_ Dziwne jest to, że nasze pokolenie ma więcej przyjaciół na cmentarzu, niż nasi dziadkowie. I to wszystko dzięki tym… Chłopcom. _

 

_ I tu się z tobą zgodzę. Właściwie… Z tego wszystkiego żałuję tylko jednej rzeczy. _

 

_ Czego? _

 

_ Tego, że nie rozprawiłyśmy się szybciej z Evanem Rosierem! Co za obrzydliwe prosię! Gdybym wtedy znała wszystkie szczegóły-…! _

 

_ [śmiech] Spokojnie. I tak dostał to, na co zasłużył. _

 

_ O tak. Tutaj masz rację, moja droga. _

 

_ Jak zwykle… _

 

_ Nie bądź bezczelna, dobrze? _


	7. Chapter 7

Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem miała ogólną zaletę bycia dokładnie taką, jak nazwa to sugerowała. Nie spodziewałam się wspaniałego lokalu. Raczej brudnej, typowo angielskiej knajpy z ponurym barmanem i niedomytymi stolikami. Nie zawiodłam się, choć nieco mnie zdziwiło, że większość klienteli stanowili szósto- i siódmoklasiści ze Slytherinu.

— Często tu przychodzicie? — zapytałam Rookwooda, który puścił mnie przodem w drzwiach. 

— Czasem. — Rozpiął marynarkę i poprowadził mnie przez tłum rozgadanych Ślizgonów. Wewnątrz panował wręcz nieprzytomny zaduch, wspomagany sporą chmurą papierosowego dymu, która unosiła się pod sufitem. — Wszyscy z mojego Domu wpadają na koniec siódmej klasy. Taka szkolna tradycja. — Mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo i przepchnął się do baru, po drodze witając się z niektórymi znajomymi, których wcześniej nie widziałam w Pokoju Wspólnym. Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, ponuro wyglądający barman nalał nam dwie Ogniste Whisky. 

— Trzymaj. — Rookwood podał mi kwadratową szklankę z bursztynowym, burzącym się płynem. 

Nie chciałam być niemiła, ale co ważniejsze — nie chciałam się za nic przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie piłam whisky. Spróbowałam trochę i chyba widać było po mojej twarzy, jak bardzo mi nie smakowała, bo Augustus parsknął śmiechem.

— Po pierwszych kilku razach zacznie ci smakować — zapewnił mentorskim tonem.

Poprowadził mnie do jednego ze stolików, gdzie Mordred Lefay i dwóch innych nieznanych mi Ślizgonów rozprawiało o czymś przyciszonymi głosami — co w panującym wokół gwarze i tak stanowiło pewnego rodzaju wyczyn.

— Mordred, zrób miejsce dla damy! — Rookwood szturchnął jego krzesłem.

Mordred spojrzał na mnie wyniośle i dopił swojego drinka.

— Nie widzę tu żadnej — odburknął.

Starałam się nie pokazywać za bardzo oburzenia, ale widocznie nie umiałam panować za dobrze nad emocjami, bo Lefay obrzucił mnie kolejnym wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. Zaraz też przeniósł je na Augustusa, po czym parsknął kpiąco i wstał, nie omieszkawszy przy tym zgrzytnąć porządnie krzesłem.

— Nieważne. — Poszedł do baru, najwidoczniej po więcej alkoholu, opuszczając stolik.

Rookwood pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, wskazał mi wolne miejsce i sam przysunął sobie drugie. Usiadłam i dopiero teraz przyjrzałam się siedzącym naprzeciwko Ślizgonom. 

— Ty! — Teraz już kompletnie nie potrafiłam powstrzymać zdumienia. Tuż przede mną siedział bardzo mi znajomy typ. Jak mogłam nie zauważyć go wcześniej! 

— Ja — powiedział, oblizując wąskie usta i dopijając swój kieliszek wódki.

— O. Znacie się? — Augustus usiadł i klepnął go w ramię. 

— Nie — odparłam cicho.

— Nie?

— Nie zostaliśmy sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni — wymamrotałam, teraz nagle z braku laku sięgając po moją whisky i upijając kolejny okropny łyk. Augustus nie miał racji. Im więcej piłam, tym bardziej mi nie smakowała.

— Rabastan Lestrange, do usług szanownej panienki. — Ciemne oczy błysnęły złowieszczo, gdy się do mnie wyszczerzył. Rabastan miał dość młodą i niewinnie wyglądającą twarz — właśnie do czasu, gdy się nie uśmiechał. Wtedy jego oczy nabierały złowieszczego wyrazu, a skóra w kącikach ust rozciągała się karykaturalnie. 

— Więc już się znacie! — oznajmił Augustus z bezsensownym entuzjazmem. — A to jest Eugene Travers, nasz Prefekt Naczelny. 

— Były Prefekt — odparł siedzący obok Rabastana brunet o kilkudniowym zaroście.— Oficjalnie przeszedłem na emeryturę.

— Travers? Tak jak Paul Travers? — zapytałam, udając zainteresowanie.

— To mój brat. Młodszy o dziesięć minut. — W kąciku spierzchniętych ust Eugene’a dopalał się skręcony ręcznie papieros. Zmarszczone grube brwi nadawały jego szerokiej twarzy stałego wyrazu zdegustowania. Pomyślałam od razu, że w ogóle nie był podobny do Paula.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — bąknęłam nieszczerze, wciąż patrząc na Rabastana nieufnie. On też nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Czułam się jak polna mysz, nad którą krążył jastrząb.

— Nie sądziłem, że wpadniesz — zaczął Rookwood, klepiąc Rabastana poufale po ramieniu.

— I miałbym przegapić ślizgońskie zakończenie roku? Za nic!

Domyśliłam się, że widocznie Lestrange musiał skończyć Hogwart całkiem niedawno, skoro wciąż zadawał się z obecnymi siódmoklasistami. Jaki inny byłby tego powód?

— Poza tym, Rudolf chciał się z kimś przywitać — dodał szybko, wskazując na najciemniejszy kąt w całym pomieszczeniu.

Kiedy odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę, mało co nie rozlałam na siebie zawartości stojącej przede mną szklanki. Pod ścianą na krześle siedział starszy brat Rabastana, a na jego kolanach — moja starsza siostra. Powoli wszystkie elementy układanki w wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Dlaczego nagle potrzebowała sowy i czemu mnie tu wyciągnęła? Aha. Bo Bellatrix nie robiła niczego bez odpowiednio licznej publiczności. 

Nawet jeśli któryś Ślizgon miał nadzieję na poderwanie jej tego wieczoru, samo to jak patrzyli na siebie ze starszym Lestrange’em powinno już kompletnie wybić postronnym z głowy jakiekolwiek zaloty. Położyła mu swoje nogi na kolanach, ale on zaraz je stanowczo odepchnął. Zaraz potem próbowała go objąć, na co już z wielką łaskawością pozwolił. Kurzył wokół papierosem i wyglądał jak dumny lew, który właśnie rozszarpał swoją ofiarę na surowo. Wzdrygnęłam się odruchowo. Coś w tym mężczyźnie było wybitnie nie w porządku. Jak Bellatrix mogła tego nie widzieć?

— Miło było cię znowu widzieć, Andromedo. — Rabastan przeciągnął się leniwie i zostawił nas z Augustusem samych. Otrząsnęłam się, pijąc jeszcze trochę obrzydliwej , palącej w gardło whisky. Nic to nie pomagało, ale przynajmniej pozwalało się skupić na czymś innym.

Rookwood również patrzył na moją siostrę, choć z jego twarzy nie mogłam wyczytać, co o tym myślał. 

— Twój kuzyn Evan… — zaczął nagle, a ja przymknęłam oczy. Jeden temat gorszy od drugiego.

— Tak?

— Widzisz go tu gdzieś? — zapytał, rozglądając się dyskretnie

— Nie, dlaczego?

— Ja też nie i to mnie trochę niepokoi.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, a zaraz potem zapytałam szybko, przygotowana na najgorsze:

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że na nas doniesie?

— Nie odważyłby się. — Augustus spojrzał na mnie zarozumiale. — Chyba nie jest aż tak głupi, w każdym razie.

— Głupi? — Nie zamierzałam zaprzeczać, ale chciałam wiedzieć, o co mu dokładnie chodziło.

— Nie chciałby mieć przeciwko sobie całego swojego Domu — wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

Na chwilę zapadła między nami cisza.

— Skąd znasz Lestrange’a? — zapytałam w końcu, chcąc za wszelką cenę nie rozmawiać o moim paskudnym kuzynie.

— Tego młodszego? Był dwa lata wyżej ode mnie. Przejąłem po nim drużynę quidditcha. — Wypił jeszcze trochę swojego drinka. — Ale powiedz mi lepiej, skąd twoja siostra zna tego starszego?

— Czemu to takie interesujące? — Zacisnęłam nerwowo zęby. — To twój znajomy?

— Słyszałem o nim tylko jakieś plotki. Nigdy nie poznałem go osobiście. — Spojrzał ponad mną na ciemny kąt sali. 

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że istotnie — wokół Belli i jej nowej zabawki kręciło się kilku zagubionych Ślizgonów, którzy bardzo chcieli się zbliżyć, ale chyba zapomnieli z nerwów, jak się mówi. Dotąd myślałam, że chcieli podejść do niej, ale najwyraźniej się myliłam.

— Jakie plotki? — zapytałam szybko, odwracając się z powrotem.

— Rudolfus Lestrange… Był kiedyś kapitanem Klubu Pojedynków. W Slytherinie jest właściwie legendarny.

— Nie mamy w szkole Klubu Pojedynków — poprawiłam go.

— Już nie. Nie po tym, co się wtedy stało.

— Słucham? — Nachyliłam się, bez namysłu biorąc kolejny łyk whisky i tym razem już się nawet nie skrzywiłam. Byłam zbyt ciekawa.

Rookwood uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i również do mnie przysunął. 

— Nikt o tym nie mówi, bo dyrekcja zamiotła to pod dywan tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Ja słyszałem tylko plotki, ale podobno… Podobno ktoś zginął.

Teraz dopiero się zorientowałam, że słowo „legendarny“ wcale nie musiało oznaczać niczego pozytywnego.

— Co masz na myśli? Co się tam wydarzyło? — zapytałam szybko. Augustus przygryzł usta, wyraźnie niezbyt zadowolony z faktu obgadywania jednego ze swoich.

— Nigdy o tym nie słyszałaś? 

— Nie.

Rookwood zacmokał cicho. 

— To taka szkolna historyjka, ale podobno Rudolfus go nienawidził. Tego chłopaka, z którym się pojedynkował. 

— Jak się nazywał?

— Co, ten chłopak? Już nie pamiętam.

— Przypomnij sobie — naciskałam, obracając szklankę w dłoniach.

Odwróciłam się ponownie, słysząc za sobą charakterystyczny, dźwięczny śmiech Bellatrix.

— Harper Lennox — powiedział szybko Rookwood; tak szybko, że prawie go nie dosłyszałam.

Obróciłam się do niego z powrotem. Obserwował mnie czujnie, zerkając na moją siostrę. Wyraźnie chyba zrozumiał moje obawy. Pomimo całej niezachwianej wiary, jaką pokładałam w instynkcie zachowawczym Belli… Zaczęłam się niepokoić. Dobrze sobie zapamiętałam z jakim entuzjazmem Rudolfus ruszył wtedy w sam środek barowej bójki. A teraz jeszcze ta podejrzana historia… Musiałam wiedzieć więcej.

— Co on mu zrobił?

— Nikt nie wie, czy to na pewno on coś mu zrobił, wszyscy tak tylko mówią…

— Daj spokój! — Pokręciłam głową, czując coraz większy niepokój. — To na pewno był wypadek?

— Wypadek śmiertelny spowodowany przez zaklęcia siedemnastolatka? — Spojrzał na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

— Nie zapominaj, że mówimy o Ślizgonach.

— Co masz na myśli? — obruszył się.

— Jesteście aż nadto ambitni — skwitowałam zarozumiale.

Umilkłam na chwilę i dokończyłam swoją whisky. Jakoś byłam w stanie uwierzyć, że Ślizgoni faktycznie mogli znać zaklęcia spoza już i tak ostatnio okrojonego programu Hogwartu. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na Paula Traversa…

— No dobrze — podjęłam po chwili. —Ale dlaczego nikt ich nie pilnował?

Augustus westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową, znów się dyskretnie rozglądając.

— Naprawdę nigdy nie słyszałaś tej historii?

— Nigdy. 

Postukał palcami w brudny blat stołu, a ja patrzyłam na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

— Nauczyciel obrony, który miał nadzorować Klub Pojedynków, podobno zniknął — powiedział w końcu.

— Zniknął? — parsknęłam. — Ta historia coraz bardziej nie trzyma się kupy.

— Wiesz, że na tej posadzie ciąży klątwa. Nikt nie wie, co się z nim stało. Mówię ci, że zniknął!

Pomyślałam o naszym obecnym nauczycielu obrony przed czarną magią — wiecznie znudzonym, zasuszonym profesorze, który jadł śmierdzące cukierki na kaszel i prowadził bezsensowne lekcje w formie wykładów. Pokręciłam głową. 

— Nie sądzę, żeby to była klątwa. Profesor Enoch trzyma się już dwa lata. Niestety. 

Rookwood uśmiechnął się do mnie z niejaką ulgą. Chyba mu ulżyło, że zmieniliśmy temat.

— Jak na osiemdziesięcioletniego niekompetentnego durnia przystało. Czy w całej swojej karierze nauczył cię czegokolwiek przydatnego?

— Nie — odparłam bez namysłu.

— Mnie też nie. Może dlatego klątwa się go nie trzyma. — Mrugnął do mnie. — Ale… Pamiętasz profesor Pennington?

— To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek! — oburzyłam się.

Olwyna Pennington była energiczną młodą nauczycielką, która uczyła w Hogwarcie, gdy byłam na pierwszym roku. Nie pamiętam dokładnie czemu odeszła, ale w samym środku drugiego semestru nagle zrezygnowała z pracy. Słyszałam tylko pogłoski, że miało to coś wspólnego z lekcją z siódmoklasistami, którą prowadziła w Zakazanym Lesie, ale co dokładnie się tam wydarzyło — to wie chyba tylko sam Dumbledore. Od czasów profesor Pennington przez posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią przewinęła się już niezliczona ilość indywiduów. I być może Augustus miał rację? Każdy z nich rezygnował najdalej po roku…

— Być może to był wypadek — mruknął Rookwood, teraz już mnie podpuszczając. Widziałam to wręcz w jego oczach. — A być może nie?

— Nabijasz się ze mnie? — Zmrużyłam oczy, mając nadzieję, że wyglądam niebezpiecznie. Próżny trud.

— Gdzież bym śmiał. No… Może tylko troszkę. — Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

— Mów lepiej co z tym poprzednim nauczycielem! — zażądałam. 

Przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na mnie z udawanym zmęczeniem, choć wciąż się delikatnie uśmiechał, więc czułam, że mogę sobie z nim pogrywać, ile zechcę. Szturchnęłam go zaraz w ramię, a on złapał mnie pod stołem za rękę. Jego były szorstkie i silne, moje z wrażenia robiły się coraz bardziej mokre. Czułam jak robię się czerwona, a on, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, spojrzał na mnie z triumfem.

— Nazywał się Prichard — powiedział cicho. — Profesor Kenrick Prichard. 

— I skąd o tym wiesz? — zapytałam, również ściszając głos.

— Już ci mówiłem. To tylko taka historia.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była tylko historia, skoro dotyczy… No wiesz. — Ruchem głowy pokazałam na Rudolfusa. — On nie jest fikcyjny!

— Ciszej! Nie jest fikcyjny i nie jest też głuchy.

— Przepraszam.

Rookwood puścił moją rękę i spojrzał ponad moim ramieniem.

— To nie jest najlepsze miejsce, żeby o tym rozmawiać.

— Jak już zacząłeś to dokończ!

Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

— Przeklęte Krukonki…

— Przepraszam, masz coś do Krukonek? — Te przepychanki słowne zaczynały mi się podobać coraz bardziej.

— Nie, skądże. To ty masz coś do Ślizgonów.

— Mów!

Pokręcił głową.

— Jesteś niemożliwa.

— Słucham. Mów.

W końcu uległ:

— Jak byłem na pierwszym roku, opowiedzieli mi o tym starsi uczniowie. Wiesz, taka jakby historyjka o duchach, nic wielkiego.

— Skoro to nic wielkiego, to-…

— No, faktem jest, że Lennox umarł podczas pojedynku — przerwał mi szybko. — I jedynym świadkiem jest Rudolfus, z którym się pojedynkował. I to wszystko. 

— Jak to „wszystko“?!

— Ćśś! Ciszej. — Nachylił się znowu do mnie, a ja miałam okazję podziwiać dokładnie, jak bardzo błękitne są jego oczy. — Rudolfus twierdził, że to był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Lennox podobno miał z nim na pieńku, chciał w niego rzucić Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym, Lestrange uskoczył i zaklęcie się odbiło. 

Odsunęłam się trochę od stołu, kompletnie zaskoczona tym, co właśnie usłyszałam.

— Przecież nie można niczym odbić Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych! Sprawdzili jego różdżkę?

— Złamała się na pół. Twierdził, że na nią upadł. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale…

— Ale?

— Mimo wszystko to trochę nieprawdopodobne, żeby siedemnastolatek umiał rzucać Niewybaczalne. Nieważne jak zdolny by nie był. Dlatego uważam, że może i Lennoxowi coś się stało, ale nie wierzę, żeby… No wiesz. Żeby Lestrange miał kogoś zabić. Dlatego mówiłem, że to tylko takie plotki. On podobno do najprzyjemniejszych nie należy… No i dlatego ma taką reputację, a nie inną. Nie przejmuj się tym.

Odwróciłam się ponownie, patrząc na Rudolfusa, który teraz obejmował moją siostrę zaborczo i podsuwał jej butelkę Ognistej Whisky, z której popijali na zmianę. 

— Faktycznie — powiedziałam cicho, teraz już bez przekonania. — To całkiem nieprawdopodobne…

 

* * *

 

 

Droga powrotna do domu nieznośnie mi się dłużyła. Siedziałam w pustym przedziale i wciąż wspominałam to, czego się dowiedziałam od Rookwooda. Patrzyłam bezmyślnie w okno, bawiąc się rąbkiem mojej długiej, ciemnej szaty. Cały wczorajszy wieczór nie spuszczałam Bellatrix z oczu — na nieszczęście to samo robił Rudolfus, bo nie odstępował jej ani na krok. Nie wiedziałam, co mam o tym myśleć. Nie udało mi się z nią porozmawiać przez cały wieczór, aż do wyjścia z gospody. Dogoniłam ją na błoniach, gdy słońce już wstawało i większość Ślizgonów zebrała się do powrotu. 

— Nie chcesz mi może czegoś wyjaśnić? — Podbiegłam do niej, gdy szła po śliskiej trawie bez butów, chwiejąc się nieco na boki.

Lestrange’a nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Całe szczęście.

— Niby czego? — odparła lekkim tonem.

Jej ciemna szminka była nieco rozmazana, a włosy w kompletnym nieładzie.

— Gdzie masz buty? — perorowałam.

— Gdzieś je zostawiłam. — Machnęła ręką.

— Skąd Lestrange wiedział, gdzie cię szukać?

Zatrzymała się, obróciła szybko i spojrzała na mnie wyniośle.

— A czemu cię to tak interesuje? Przestań mi robić pogadankę. Zachowujesz się jak aspirująca McGonagall. To ja jestem twoją starszą siostrą, nie na odwrót!

Zabolało mnie to nieco, zwłaszcza, że chyba nie rozumiała, że miałam na względzie wyłącznie jej dobro.

— To z nim wymieniałaś te listy? — drążyłam dalej temat, wytrzymując dzielnie jej spojrzenie.

— Jakie listy? — Grała na czasie, czekając, aż wszyscy nas wyminą.

Część Ślizgonów machała jej na pożegnanie i sennymi głosami życzyła miłych wakacji, ale Bella kompletnie ich ignorowała.

— To do niego wysyłałaś te listy.

— Nie wysyłałam mu żadnych listów! — Uniosła podbródek, patrząc na mnie z wyższością. Zacisnęła swoje pełne usta z pogardą. — Coś jeszcze? Mamo.

Aż się wzdrygnęłam z oburzenia. Skoro nie chciała mnie słuchać, to nie. Widocznie miała zamiar przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak wielki robi błąd. Trudno. Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą, wyminęłam ją i prawie pobiegłam do zamku. Dogoniła mnie jednak i złapała za ramię, wbijając mi ostre, długie paznokcie w skórę.

— Au! Co robisz! — Próbowałam ją odepchnąć, ale była silniejsza.

— Nie waż się nikomu o tym powiedzieć! — Szarpnęła mną lekko, a ja poślizgnęłam się na mokrej trawie. 

— Bella, puść! — Tym razem udało mi się od niej uwolnić. Patrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Co ci odbiło!

Poranna bryza porwała jej już i tak rozczochrane włosy. Pomarańczowy świt rozlał się z całą mocą na błoniach, więc żeby widzieć cokolwiek musiałam przyłożyć dłoń do czoła. Bella stała przede mną i patrzyła na mnie długo; tak długo, że nie wiedziałam, czy jest pijana, czy może ktoś rzucił na nią jakiś urok, bo zachowywała się jak nienormalna. Kiedy w końcu się odezwała, na jej twarz wstąpił kompletnie nieznany mi dotąd uśmiech:

— Obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie powiesz.

— W porządku, obiecuję! — warknęłam z pretensją. — Ale jeśli tak ci zależało na dyskrecji, mogłaś go nie obłapywać przy całym Slytherinie!

Bellatrix parsknęła, zupełnie jakbym zawiodła jej wszystkie oczekiwania.

— Wiedziałam, że tak zareagujesz. Może kiedyś to wszystko zrozumiesz, młodsza siostrzyczko… Chociaż nie liczyłabym na to. — To powiedziawszy, wyminęła mnie i poszła przodem do zamku, teraz łaskawie pozdrawiając po drodze swoich znajomych, zupełnie jakby była jakąś przeklętą królową pszczół.

Teraz siedziałam sama w przedziale — nic nowego — kontemplując wszystko to, czego się do tej pory dowiedziałam. Rudolfus Lestrange był niebezpieczny. Bellatrix coś z nim łączyło, choć tego już w ogóle nie byłam w stanie pojąć. Z tego, co mi powiedział wczoraj Augustus, najstarszy z braci musiał mieć w tej chwili co najmniej dwadzieścia osiem lat. Nie wyobrażałam sobie, czego mógłby w ogóle chcieć od mojej siostry, nie podobało mi się też to, że ona zdawała się mieć klapki na oczach. Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam jej powiedzieć o tym, co powiedział mi Augustus. Zdecydowałam w końcu, że będę musiała. Być może to ją nieco otrzeźwi? Zrobię to, jak tylko nadarzy się okazja, żeby porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy.

Z tym mocnym postanowieniem odwróciłam się bardziej do okna, obserwując skąpane letnim deszczem szkockie pola i łąki. Czasem czułam się za nią odpowiedzialna bardziej, niż ona za mnie.

— Andromeda!

Prawie podskoczyłam, kiedy usłyszałam obok siebie głos Demeter. Spośród wszystkich osób w Hogwarcie, jej w moim przedziale spodziewałam się chyba najmniej.

— Czego chcesz? — Odwróciłam się od okna i spojrzałam na nią wrogo. 

Stała w drzwiach przedziału, patrząc na mnie z kompletnie niewłaściwym dla siebie szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mojej uwadze nie umknął też fakt, że najwyraźniej odzyskała od Katii swoją spódnicę w kwiaty.

— No, no, Andromedo. Dlaczego miałabym czegoś chcieć? — Podeszła do mnie i usiadła naprzeciwko.

Zaraz za nią do przedziału weszły dwie nieznane mi bliżej Gryfonki i Alana, która nawijała na palec kosmyk ognistorudych włosów, puszczając przy tym ogromne balony z różowej gumy balonowej Drooblesa.

— Bo jesteś dla mnie miła i nie wiem czemu miałabyś to robić? — Zmrużyłam oczy. — Dalej, mów. Czego chcesz? Może się zgodzę.

Demeter parsknęła głośnym, sztucznym śmiechem.

— Zawsze taka podejrzliwa! To jest Dorcas, to jest Alice. — Machnęła ręka w stronę dwóch Gryfonek. — Poznajcie się.

Jedna z nich, najwyższa z nas wszystkich, podała mi rękę. Uścisnęłam ją bez przekonania, a jej chwyt był tak mocny, że prawie zmiażdżył mi kości palców. Druga Gryfonka tylko mi wesoło pomachała.

— Co czytasz? — Ta wyższa zaraz próbowała wyrwać mi z ręki dziennik, ale odsunęłam się obronnie.

— Andromeda pisze pamiętnik, nie przeszkadzaj jej — wyjaśniła za mnie Demeter, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Teraz już przypominała samą siebie. Czyżby wpadła tylko po to, żeby ze mnie pożartować? To do niej podobne. Przewróciłam oczami, chowając dziennik głęboko do mojej szkolnej torby.

— Czego chcesz, Demeter? — powtórzyłam ze zrezygnowaniem.

— Zawsze chciałam zacząć pisać pamiętnik, ale po kilku wpisach brakowało mi cierpliwości — wtrąciła się Alice, patrząc na mnie przyjaźnie. Jej ciemne oczy, o lekko skierowanych ku dołowi kącikach, przypominały mi statecznego spaniela. Kiedy przyjrzałam się nieco bliżej Dorcas… Uznałam, że jest podobna do rozbrykanego terriera. 

— To nie jest pamiętnik — odgryzłam się. — Mogę wam w czymś pomóc?

— Właściwie tak. — Demeter westchnęła i machnęła ręką. — Próbowałam być dla ciebie miła, ale-…

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

— Widzę. — Zmierzyła mnie surowym spojrzeniem. — Nie za gorąco ci w tej szacie?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, patrząc z zazdrością na jej zwiewną spódnicę. Jakże jej zazdrościłam, że mogła się tak ubierać!

— Nieważne. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o Klubie Naukowym — powiedziała uroczyście.

— Co z nim? — burknęłam.

— Chcemy dołączyć. Wszystkie! — Uniosła podbródek zarozumiale.

Znów wzruszyłam ramionami, zapadając się głębiej w siedzenie. W tej chwili moje problemy naprawdę wykraczały daleko poza spektrum bezsensownej krukońskiej rywalizacji.

— A dołączajcie sobie. Jak dla mnie w porządku. To z Tedem musicie się kłócić. — Odwróciłam się z powrotem do okna. — Coś jeszcze?

— Z jakim Tedem? — Podjęła znów przyjaźnie Alice, patrząc na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. 

— Ted Tonks jest kapitanem Klubu. — Spojrzałam na nią. Jej szeroki ciepły uśmiech przywodził na myśl same przyjemne rzeczy… Jak szarlotka albo jesienne wieczory spędzane przy ciepłym kominku. Co Alice robiła, przyjaźniąc się z kimś tak nieprzyjemnym jak Demeter Brownstone?

— Ted Tonks! — Dorcas parsknęła i trąciła Alanę łokciem, przez co kolejny balon z gumy strzelił głośno i przykleił jej się do nosa. Zaśmiałam się w rękaw. 

— Nie wiedziałam, że gdziekolwiek się udziela. — Alice spojrzała w sufit z zamyśleniem. — Chociaż muszę przyznać, że-…

— Że jest totalnym półgłówkiem? — Dorcas pokręciła głową. — Jak on został kapitanem czegokolwiek? Chyba musiał na kogoś rzucić Confundus!

Przekrzywiłam głowę, nie wiedząc do końca, co miała na myśli.

— Ted Tonks jest strasznym klaunem — wyjaśniła mi Dorcas takim tonem, jakbym była niedorozwinięta. 

— Zdążyłam zauważyć — mruknęłam, nie zamierzając się rozwodzić nad moją znajomością z tym typkiem, która i tak była dosyć powierzchowna. 

— Ale w gruncie rzeczy jest bardzo zdolny — wtrąciła się Alice, kiwając głową z przekonaniem. — Pamiętacie ostatnie zajęcia z transmutacji? McGonagall dała mu w sumie aż piętnaście punktów!

Zastanowiłam się chwilę. Surowa profesor McGonagall nigdy nie szastała zbytnio przyznawaniem punktów, byłam też wielokrotnym świadkiem na to, że gdy nie pajacował, Teddy naprawdę zaskakiwał mnie wysokim poziomem swoich zaklęć.

— Też mamy takiego pajaca w Ravenclaw — powiedziałam, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie. 

— Kogo? — zapytała Alana.

— No wiesz. Turpin.

— Kto to jest? — Alice usadowiła się wygodniej, wyraźnie oczekując soczystych plotek.

Milczałam chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy powinnam. Z drugiej strony wszystkie patrzyły na mnietakim napięciem.

Zachęcona, poprawiłam się na siedzeniu i zaczęłam opowiadać:

— Mieliśmy już chyba ostatnie w tym semestrze eliksiry. Nagle Slughorn staje na środku i oznajmia: „Kto odpowie prawidłowo na moje kolejne pytanie, może wyjść wcześniej na przerwę!“ I w tym momencie Tyler Turpin trącił swój kociołek i wszystko się rozlało na podłogę, dosłownie cały ten nieudany bałagan w minutę był wszędzie! W życiu nie widziałam, żeby stary Ślimak był tak wściekły. — Alice zachichotała.   
— Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, — kontynuowałam — a Slughorn ciskał się jak wariat. Eliksir wypalił mu dziury w butach, latał po lochach i krzyczał: „Kto wywalił ten kociołek?! Kto wywalił ten kociołek?!“ — Zaczęłam się wić, pokazując komiczne miny i machając rękami niczym Wielka Kałamarnica z porażeniem mózgowym. Co zaskakujące, teraz wszystkie dziewczyny w przedziale zaczęły chichotać. Nie sądziłam, że mam w sobie nieodkryty talent do opowiadania historii. — W końcu Tyler stanął na środku i krzyknął: „Ja wywaliłem, panie profesorze. Idę na przerwę, odpowiedziałem na pańskie pytanie!“ I wybiegł z klasy!

Wszystkie jak jeden mąż zaniosły się śmiechem, a ja, zadowolona z mojej anegdotki, byłam z siebie niezwykle dumna. 

— O matko, pamiętam te zajęcia! — wysapała Alana, która prawie połknęła swoją gumę do żucia. — Slughorn jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wściekły, wybiegł za Tylerem z klasy! 

— Chciał mu dać szlaban, ale zapomniał, że w następnym tygodniu zaczynały się SUM-y. — Demeter wyszczerzyła zęby.

Wszystkie trzy spojrzały na mnie, a ja starałam się uśmiechnąć tak samo naturalnie, jak one. Wyszło mi jako-tako, ale nagle z jakiegoś powodu zapragnęłam, żeby zostały w moim przedziale. Przynajmniej jeszcze trochę.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 03.03.1976] _

_ Byłam z ciebie wtedy bardzo dumna. _

 

_ Bo nikogo nie pogryzłam? _

 

_ [śmiech] Coś w tym rodzaju! _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Żadna z nas nie wiedziała, jak cię podejść, ale z jakiegoś powodu wszystkie chciałyśmy. _

 

_ Przestań, teraz już zmyślasz. _

 

_ Nie, mówię poważnie. Demeter bardzo chciała być we wszystkim najlepsza-… _

 

_ Jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć. _

 

_ Tak. I dlatego chciała dołączyć do Klubu. Z ambicji. Ale ja byłam głównie ciekawa ciebie. Mieszkałyśmy w jednym dormitorium, a przez pięć lat zamieniłyśmy ze sobą ile, ze dwa słowa? _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Myślisz, że to wszystko to po prostu kwestia różnych środowisk? _

 

_ Nie, tylko… Jeśli dorastasz z kimś, kto jest twoją naj-najlepszą przyjaciółką, to… Trochę trudno to potem przebić, więc nawet się nie starałam nikogo szukać na zastępstwo. _

 

_ A jak jest teraz? _

 

_ Wiesz jak. Z bardzo szczęśliwej małej siostrzyczki stałam się bardzo poważną jedynaczką. _


	8. Chapter 8

— SALAZARZE, DZIECKO! JUŻ DZIEWIĄTA! — Z głębokiego snu wyrwało mnie grzmotnięcie drzwiami pokoju i ciężkie kroki ciotki Walburgi, która jednym silnym szarpnięciem odsunęła zasłony okienne. 

Blask poranka wtargnął przez wysokie okno, rażąc mnie w oczy. Usiadłam, przecierając jeszcze sklejone snem powieki, i próbowałam wyjść z niemałego szoku.

— Co się dzieje? Która godzina? — wymamrotałam, ledwo dostrzegając stojącą nade mną ciemną, wielką plamę odzianą w czarny atłas.

— ZAMIERZASZ PRZESPAĆ CAŁY DZIEŃ?! — Ciotka zabrała mi kołdrę. Jęknęłam w proteście, a potem zaraz ziewnęłam szeroko.

— Na Merlina, dziewczyno, zrób coś ze sobą! — Ciotka zamachała rękami i skierowała się ku drzwiom, rzucając moją pościel na podłogę. — Lucjusz i Ofelia MALFOY będą tu za godzinę! — Następnie wyszła dramatycznie, zaaferowana jak gdyby wizytę miał nam złożyć sam Minister Magii.

— Wspaniale. — Opadłam na poduszkę, jeszcze rozpamiętując mój sen.   
Śniła mi się Toskania i błękitne morze, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłam do niego wejść. Było tak lodowate, że każda próba zamoczenia chociaż stopy powodowała odrętwienie i ból. Zastanawiałam się, co mógł znaczyć. Ostatnio, gdy wertowałam w nocy w pełnej tajemnicy mój podręcznik do mugoloznawstwa, wyczytałam, że mugole, podobnie jak nasi wróżbici, wierzą w ukryte znaczenie snów. Byłam w stanie w to uwierzyć. Postanowiłam, że przy najbliższej okazji sprawię sobie sennik.

Poczłapałam do łazienki, pocierając wciąż jedno swędzące oko. Z wakacji i tak nici. Jak wczoraj poinformował mnie ojciec, w tym roku nie miał zamiaru zabierać nas do Toskanii. Wizyta Lucjusza i jego matki nie była jedynie grzecznościowym ukłonem w stronę naszej rodziny. Wczoraj Narcyza została zaproszona listownie na cały miesiąc do domu letniskowego Malfoyów — tego pod Paryżem. Jak można się było spodziewać, nic tak nie działa na wyobraźnię młodego podlotka, jak Francja. Poza tym Narcyza chyba wciąż sobie wyobrażała, że ją i Lucjusza połączy epicki romans. Naiwna dziewczyna. Aranżowane małżeństwo może się dla niej skończyć co najwyżej pełnym ukontentowania spokojem — gdy już wyda na świat męskiego dziedzica.  
Włączyłam ciepłą wodę i weszłam pod prysznic, w myślach przeglądając zawartość mojej szafy. Czy posiadałam jakąś szatę, która byłaby chociaż trochę odpowiednia na lato? Chyba nie. Nie byłam nawet panią swojej własnej garderoby — w kwestii ubioru od lat decydował za mnie ktoś inny. Wszystkie moje sukienki i szaty miały jednakowy krój i „odpowiednie“ kolory: szare, brązowe i czarne. Granat, niebieski i zielony był zarezerwowany dla Bellatrix. Narcyzie dostały się róże, beże i błękity.  
Kiedy wysuszyłam pospiesznie włosy ręcznikiem i stanęłam przed rzędem przytłaczająco ciemnych szat, coś zastukało w moje okno. Owinięta ręcznikiem podeszłam szybko i uchyliłam je, żeby wpuścić siedzącą na parapecie sowę. Kto mógł do mnie pisać?

Elegancka płomykówka wskoczyła na stojące w pobliżu biurko, niecierpliwie wyciągając do mnie nóżkę z przywiązanym do niej listem. Odwiązałam go zaraz, ciekawa treści, a sowa, nie czekając na żadną informację zwrotną, natychmiast wyleciała z powrotem. Usiadłam na krześle, rozrywając niedbale czerwoną pieczęć z laku.

 

 _Andromedo,_  
  
_będę zaszczycony, jeśli zechcesz jutro dołączyć do mnie i mojej matki na popołudniową herbatę._

  
  
Pod spodem był podany adres i zamaszysty, elegancki podpis Augustusa Rookwooda. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Bezwiednie wygładziłam papier i przeczytałam tę oszczędną w słowa wiadomość jeszcze kilka razy, zanim donośny krzyk ciotki Walburgi nie wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia:  
— ANDROMEDA!!!  
Szybko zrzuciłam z siebie ręcznik, związałam wilgotne włosy w niedbały kok i wskoczyłam w pierwszą lepszą czarną szatę. Czy Augustus Rookwood mógł się okazać moimwyczekanym od dawna wybawicielem? Cóż, teraz kuzyn Evan już z pewnością się ze mną nie ożeni (o Roweno, chwała!), a już ciotki w tym głowa, by w ciągu najbliższych dwóch lat zaręczyć mnie z kimś równie paskudnym. I odpowiednim. Nie zapominajmy, że przede wszystkim musiał mieć rodowód. Myślałby kto, to prawie jak wybieranie sobie rasowego konia wyścigowego.

— ANDROMEDA, DO DIASKA!!! — ryknęła znów ciotka.

Wcisnąwszy list do kieszeni, pognałam na dół co sił. Przy schodach stała zniecierpliwiona matrona rodu Blacków, wyglądając mniej więcej tak jak zwykle — niczym bardzo nadęta i bardzo niezadowolona ropucha. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, przypominając sobie, że tak właśnie określił ją wujek Alden, ale zaraz spoważniałam, czując na sobie jej karcący wzrok.

— Co zrobiłaś z tymi włosami, dziewczyno! — Poczułam bolesne szarpnięcie. Jednym machnięciem różdżki przemieniła mojego niedbałego koka w bezsensownie barokowe upięcie złożone z misternych loków. Kiedy zobaczyłam swoje odbicie w lustrze, krzyknęłam z przerażenia. Wyglądałam jak Maria Antonina.

— Znacznie lepiej. — Zadowolona z siebie ciotka pomaszerowała do salonu, a ja w panice poleciałam poszukać Bellatrix, po drodze szarpiąc fryzurę i trzepiąc włosami jak oszalała, nie dbając o to, że przy okazji część z nich sobie wyrywam.

— Bella! — Zastałam ją w bibliotece, gdzie rozparta leniwie na szezlongu czytała jakieś opasłe tomiszcze — pewnie jedną ze swoich ulubionych gotyckich powieści.

Spojrzała na mnie łaskawie ze znudzeniem, a gdy zobaczyła bałagan na mojej głowie, parsknęła śmiechem.

— Coś ty z sobą zrobiła! — Odłożyła książkę i wyciągnęła do mnie obie ręce. 

Z cierpliwością godną fryzjerskiego specjalisty zaczęła wydłubywać z idiotycznej fryzury ozdobne spinki, piórka i inne debilizmy. 

— Ciotka Walburga! — jęknęłam żałośnie. — I to wcale nie jest śmieszne! Pomocy!

Zaraz potem mimowolnie zerknęłam w stronę opasłej księgi, ale Bella przysiadła na niej tak, żebym nie mogła dojrzeć tytułu. Zmarszczyłam nos, ale nic nie powiedziałam. 

— Co ta kobieta ma w głowie, Salazarze… — mruknęła pod nosem Bellatrix, 

Kiedy moje włosy zostały uwolnione i opadły kaskadą na plecy, odetchnęłam z ulgą. 

— No. Gotowe. Wyglądasz jak człowiek. — Uniosła mój podbródek do góry i spojrzała krytycznie na moją twarz. — Chociaż jeśli pytasz mnie o zdanie, ja bym użyła więcej szminki… I kredki. 

— Dla Lucjusza Malfoya! Nie, nie trzeba! — Odsunęłam się zaraz, a Bella uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i wstała z godnością z szezlonga. Poprawiła rękawy wytwornej ciemnozielonej sukni i opuściła bardziej dekolt.  
Spojrzałam na mój własny, żałośnie ściśnięty pod przymałą już sukienką, ale nic nie powiedziałam, bo przypomniałam sobie o sprawie o wiele ważniejszej.  
— Bella. — Wyjęłam z kieszeni zmięty już list od Augustusa i podałam go jej. — Musisz mi pomóc.

Bellatrix złapała chciwie list i przebiegła po nim wzrokiem. Kiedy skończyła czytać, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i spojrzała na mnie z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.

— W porządku. Możesz użyć kominka w moim pokoju. Będę cię kryć. — Oddała mi list, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć. — Augustus Rookwood. Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie wylądujesz z byle kim.

Trochę mnie to podbudowało, chociaż nie wiedziałam do końca dlaczego jej aprobata znaczy dla mnie aż tak wiele.

— Ale… — Schowałam list z powrotem, wygładzając go w kieszeni. To było prawie tak, jak posiadać bilet do wolności, choć płytkie to z mojej strony, że postrzegałam Augustusa w takich kategoriach. — Nie powinnam powiedzieć ojcu?  
— I tak cię zignoruje. Zapomniałaś, że Ofelia Malfoy składa nam dziś królewską wizytę? Będzie zachwycał się swoim nowym zięciem do jutra. A jeśli nie, Walburga na pewno znajdzie mu coś do roboty.

Zaraz potem zadzwonił donośny dzwonek do drzwi, a z salonu rozległ się wrzask ciotki:  
— ROGER!!!  
Bella złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę schodów.

— Kurtyna w górę. Idziemy!  
Pognałyśmy do salonu akurat w momencie, gdy Roger dostojnym i niespiesznym krokiem zmierzał ku frontowym drzwiom. Usiadłyśmy na swoich miejscach przy stoliku, przy okazji trącając filiżanki z najlepszej rodowej porcelany. Ojciec z furią machnął różdżką, powstrzymując ich rychły koniec na podłodze. Ciotka Walburga rzuciła nam spojrzenie pełne najczystszej furii, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo dokładnie w tym momencie wszedł Roger, anonsując uroczyście:

— Madame Malfoy oraz panicz Malfoy.  
Ciotka zerwała się w miejsca, cała rozanielona ruszając do witania gości z entuzjazmem i energią godną smoka ruszającego na swoją ofiarę.

— Ma chérie! — Z fatalnym akcentem zaczęła się witać po francusku z Ofelią, podczas gdy Lucjusz skłonił się elegancko w stronę naszego ojca. W odpowiedzi uzyskał jedynie uprzejme skinienie głową.

Gdy wszyscy przywitali się ze wszystkimi, młody Malfoy zwrócił się do nas trzech. Oczywiście w kolejności starszeństwa, choć gdyby mógł, prawdopodobnie patrzyłby tylko na Narcyzę:

— Bellatrix, najdroższa, wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej, niż gdy widzieliśmy się ostatnio! — Dokładnie wystudiowanym ruchem pocałował dłoń Belli i zajął miejsce pomiędzy mną a Cyzią. Czasem zastanawiałam się, czy Lucjusz miał w ogóle coś, co nie było wynikiem wnikliwego i wielogodzinnego studiowania własnego odbicia przed lustrem.

— Czyli całkiem niedawno, Lucjuszu. — Bella odgarnęła niedbale spadający jej na oczy lok czarnych włosów. 

Zauważyłam, że dyskretnie wytarła wierzch dłoni o krzesło. Pocałunki Malfoya słynęły z tego, że były dość… Mokre.

— Andromedo — zwrócił się do mnie, ignorując całkowicie uwagę Bellatrix. 

W rozmowie z Lucjuszem nie chodziło o wymianę zdań, chodziło o to, by mógł zaprezentować nienaganne maniery i w ogóle całą wspaniałość swojej osoby. Przesunął wzrokiem od czubka mojej głowy, do rąbka ciemnej sukienki i gdy nie znalazł żadnego elementu stroju, o który mógłby zaczepić choć najdrobniejszy komplement, znów pokazał garnitur równych zębów i oznajmił: — Jak zawsze miło cię widzieć. 

Zajęta szczebiotaniem do Ofelii ciotka Walburga nie zwracała większej uwagi na to przedstawienie do momentu, gdy Lucjusz nie zwrócił się do Narcyzy:

— Moja droga, piękniejesz z każdym dniem. — Roger zaczął podawać herbatę, więc ja szybko zajęłam się swoją filiżanką, by mieć co robić z rękami. 

Widocznie szczytem umiejętności prawienia komplementów Lucjusza było nawiązywanie do urody. Ciekawe co by było, gdyby natrafił na brzydszą damę, którą musiałby oczarować? Czy w Durmstrangu uczyły się razem z nim tylko te ładne, starannie wyselekcjonowane? Nie, na pewno musiał mieć jakieś brzydkie koleżanki. I co wtedy? Może nie rozmawiał z nimi wcale? Przesunęłam palcem po błękitnych kwiatkach na brzegu spodeczka. To był ukochany serwis mamy. Odstawiłam moją herbatę na stół i obserwowałam, jak zaczarowana namalowana tancerka pląsa wdzięcznie po talerzyku. Tymczasem Lucjusz kontynuował roztaczanie swoich nieznośnych wdzięków:

— Narcyzo, przypominasz mi zawsze o tym poemacie, który niedawno czytałem… — Udając, że się zastanawia, zaczął deklamować dramatycznie. Starał się być naturalny, ale byłam pewna, że wyrył te linijki sumiennie na blachę:   
— „Idzie w piękności swej, jak noc

Gwiaździstych sfer południa ziem, 

I blask, i mrok, ich czar i moc

Łącząc w postaci, w oku swem…“

Zachwycona Narcyza mało co nie zaczęła piszczeć, widziałam to w jej twarzy.

— Och, Lucjuszu, jesteś prawdziwym poetą! — ćwierknęła, gdy ja spojrzałam na Malfoya krytycznie. 

— Zawsze myślałam, że ten poemat był o brunetce — wytknęłam, sugerując, że mógł się nieco bardziej postarać. — Te włosy kruczoczarne…? — Byłam pewna, że biblioteka Malfoyów miała wystarczająco dużo woluminów, by mógł znaleźć odpowiedni wiersz o białowłosej ślicznotce — bo to mało o takich pisano?

— Naprawdę nie ma znaczenia kolor włosów, gdy ktoś mówi o miłości. — Ani na chwilę nie tracąc rezonu, Lucjusz rzucił mi kolejny przesłodzony uśmiech. — Zwłaszcza, gdy ów kimś jest sam lord Byron — zaznaczył zarozumiale.

— Lord Byron był nadętym dupkiem — burknęłam w moją herbatę, udając , że nie widzę jakie spojrzenia posyła mi z drugiego końca stołu ciotka Walburga. 

— Ach, jaka piękna ta zastawa! — Ofelia ujęła tymczasem filiżankę w swoje drobne dłonie, oglądając z nazbyt wielkim zaangażowaniem błękitne zdobienia. 

— N'est-ce pas? — zagruchała natychmiast ciotka. — Planujemy dać ją młodym w prezencie ślubnym! — dodała teatralnym szeptem, zerkając z czułością na Narcyzę.   
Nieobecny jak zwykle ojciec wyglądał jakby dumał nad wszystkim, tylko nie na tym, co działo się wokół — do momentu, gdy ja nie odparłam na to wszystko bardzo głośno:

— Ulubiony serwis mamy?! 

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, którą przerwało tylko pełnie zniecierpliwienia sapnięcie Bellatrix. Ciotka, która teraz zrobiła się niebezpiecznie czerwona, szybko zwróciła się do Ofelii, jak gdyby nigdy nic dodając:

— Tak, to bardzo szczególna zastawa. Cygnusie, gdzie ją z drogą Druellą kupiliście, czy to nie była Kolonia?

— Berlin — chrząknął ojciec, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. 

Starałam się nie myśleć o tym, że gdy ciotka zwykle wypowiadała się o matce, na pewno nie używała przy tym słowa „droga“. Z jakiegoś powodu stara prukwa zawsze na nią złorzeczyła. 

Tym razem ugryzłam się jednak w język, bo widziałam, że ojciec przyjął ten szczególnie złowróżbny wyraz twarzy, który był obojętny tylko z pozoru. Bella pokręciła głową ze zniecierpliwieniem, patrząc na mnie jak gdyby chciała powiedzieć „I na co ci to było?“. Nie wiem na co, ale na pewno nie rozumiałam, dlaczego ciotka myślała, że ma prawo rozporządzać nielicznymi pamiątkami, jakie zostały nam po mamie. Mając nadal w pamięci tajemnicę, którą dla Belli dotrzymywałam, nie byłam do końca taka pewna, by miała jakiekolwiek prawo mnie strofować.

Na szczęście ciotka nigdy nie dobierze się do pokoju matki — ta myśl mnie uspokoiła. Zapadłam się z powrotem w swoje krzesło, ignorując zgromadzenie całkowicie. Ojciec zamknął salonik mamy na cztery spusty dwanaście lat temu i od tamtej pory nikt nie miał tam prawa wstępu. Nawet Bella nie odważyłaby się tam wejść, choć nie dlatego, że była specjalnie posłuszna. Ja byłam ciekawska, a ona pamiętała mamę zbyt dobrze, by to wszystko rozpamiętywać.

Zakradłam się do zakazanego saloniku tylko raz. Było to podczas wakacji po trzecim roku, gdy wspinałam się po wielkim orzechu rosnącym za domem. Chowałam się przed ciotką i liczyłam wszystkie okna i odpowiadające im pokoje, by jakoś zabić czas do jej wyjścia, gdy nagle przyszło mi na myśl, że… Czemu by właściwie tam nie zajrzeć? Co mogło tam takiego być, żeby ojciec aż zamykał pokój przed światem? Na początku tylko tam zaglądałam, ale szyby były zbyt przykurzone, żebym mogła cokolwiek wyraźnie zobaczyć. Dopiero po jakimś czasie wpadłam na pomysł, że przecież to okno musi być bardzo łatwe do otworzenia… Gdy poradziłam już sobie z niezbyt skomplikowanym haczykiem, stanęłam w miejscu, które osobiście mogłabym opisać tylko jako niezbadaną świątynię.

Pamiętałam ten pokój jak przez mgłę. Nie wiedziałam nawet ile wspomnień powróci, gdy znowu się w nim znajdę. Przeszłam ostrożnie po zakurzonej, trzeszczącej podłodze, z walącym mocno sercem rozważając, czy ktoś mógł mnie tu nakryć, czy nie.Czułam się jak odkrywca zapomnianego przez świat zamku, ale przede wszystkim miałam wrażenie, że widzę ją znowu. Mogłabym przysiąc, że w powietrzu wciąż unosiły się jej ulubione perfumy. 

Nie byłam na tyle odważna, żeby położyć się na łóżku, ale dotknęłam każdej książki stojącej na półce i każdej sukienki wystającej z na wpół otwartej szafy. Głaskałam w nieskończoność biały peniuar, który wciąż wisiał na oparciu krzesła przy toaletce. Przesuwałam dłonią ostrożnie po pustych flakonach staroświeckich perfum i nachylałam się, żeby sprawdzić, czy jeszcze pachną. Niektóre pachniały. Kasetki z biżuterią ani biurka nie odważyłam się otworzyć. Wiedziałam, że była pusta. Ojciec musiał opróżnić jej zawartość już dawno, bo na swoje jedenaste urodziny Narcyza dostała najlepszy naszyjnik matki — długi aż do pasa, zrobiony z drobnych pereł i łańcuszków z białego złota. W samym rogu pokoju stała staroświecka maszyna do szycia, choć jeszcze wtedy, gdy miałam trzynaście lat, nie wiedziałam nawet, co to takiego było. 

Nie pamiętałam nawet, że mama szyła — podobne hobby przystoi damie tylko w bardzo dokładnie określonych przypadkach, a już na pewno nie wypadało tego robić na mugolskim wynalazku. Aż do teraz, do tej nieszczęsnej herbatki z Malfoyami, nie myślałam o tamtym pokoju. Teraz wpadłam w prawdziwy trans i nie słyszałam nawet, gdy Narcyza usiadła do pianina. Zaczęła grać i śpiewać swoją ulubioną pieśń Mozarta, „Lied der Freiheit“. Wymowne, choć ona na pewno tego nie wiedziała — skoro niedługo mieli ją wypchnąć z jednej złotej klatki w drugą. 

— Brawo! Brawo! — Ofelia jako pierwsza nagrodziła jej występ gorącą owacją. Zbliżyła się do pianina i położyła Narcyzie dłoń na ramieniu. 

— Et maintenant… Quelque chose en français. — Przewróciła kilka zestawów nut i położyła przed Narcyzą swój ulubiony zestaw. Nie musiałam za bardzo się skupiać, by rozumieć o czym obydwie szczebioczą, by wiedzieć, co nastąpi. — Voila! Eric Satie. 

Ofelia Malfoy była wielką miłośniczką muzyki i było to coś, czego ani jej mąż, ani syn nigdy nie docenili. Abraxas nigdy nie zdradził, gdzie się poznali, choć ja domyślałam się, że jedyną możliwością dlaczego nie chciał o tym opowiadać był fakt, że musiała wykonywać zawód… Niezbyt prestiżowy. Obstawiałam występy w kabarecie. Pasowały do niej najbardziej. Poza tym, kto inny przeprowadziłby się do innego kraju dla burkliwego arystokraty, jeśli nie piękna (i zubożała) aktoreczka? Ofelia była jedną z tych osób, które faktycznie miały gust, a o bycie kurtyzaną jej nie podejrzewałam. Brak jej było gruntownego magicznego wykształcenia, ale na pewno nie była nieinteligentna ani pusta.   
Gdy obserwowałam jak kołysze się w takt muzyki, przyszło mi do głowy, że zawsze lubiłam Ofelię Malfoy. Musiało jej być ciężko — wkroczyć do skostniałej konwenansami angielskiej rodziny, odkryć, że jej mąż darzy niezdrową sympatią swoją bratanicę, która właściwie jest niewiele starsza od niej samej… Patrzyłam na jej idealnie skrojony kostium, który niewątpliwie musiał być ostatnim krzykiem paryskiej mody. Czy wydawanie jego pieniędzy dawało Ofelii choć trochę satysfakcji? Czy nienoszenie szat było jedynym buntem, jaki Abraxas zgodził się tolerować? Czy czuła, że jej obowiązek był spełniony, teraz, gdy już wydała na świat męskiego potomka — jasnowłosego i tak z pozoru idealnego, jak ona sama? Do burkliwego, ciemnowłosego i szorstkiego w obejściu Abraxasa Lucjusz w ogóle nie było podobny, to pewne. 

Siedząc tak daleko i obserwując Narcyzę z Ofelią dostrzegłam, jakie były do siebie podobne. Madame Malfoy uwielbiała moją młodszą siostrę. Potrafiły godzinami szczebiotać po francusku, bo, muszę przyznać, w przeciwieństwie do Walburgi moja siostra miała prawdziwy talent do tego języka. I do sztuk pięknych. 

Słuchałam jak gra i nie zwracałam uwagi na otoczenie, bo byłam zbyt zajęta rozmyślaniem, czy ja też w przyszłości stanę się taką Ofelią. Narcyza zdawała się tego pragnąć najbardziej na świecie, więc czemu ja nie potrafiłam?

 

* * *

 

 

Zmęczona wymyślaniem ciągłych wymówek i przeprosin, zmęczona ciotką Walburgą i wszetecznie idealną Narcyzą, postanowiłam pójść za radą Belli i skorzystać z jej kominka w tajemnicy. Akurat nie było jej w pokoju, choć nie wiedziałam gdzie też mogła pójść. Może znowu do biblioteki? Od początku wakacji przesiadywała tam nad wyraz często, to nie było do niej w ogóle podobne. Zazwyczaj prześlizgiwała się przez wszystkie naukowe próby bez najmniejszego nawet pierwiastka włożonego w to jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. W szkolnej bibliotece, na ten przykład, nie spotkałam jej chyba nigdy.

Następnego dnia, bez zbędnej zwłoki i jakkolwiek gruntownego przemyślenia mojej decyzji, stanęłam na dywanie salonu Rookwoodów punktualnie o siedemnastej. Strzepnęłam sadzę z rękawów i rozejrzałam się z ciekawością dookoła. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, a ja byłam zbyt ciekawa, żeby się choć trochę nie rozejrzeć. O rezydencji Rookwoodów nie wiedziałam nic. Nie byli jedną z tych rodzin, która… Cóż, „bywa“. 

Salon, w którym się znalazłam, był dwa razy większy od naszego. Przechadzałam się po nim z ciekawością i oglądałam wszystko: poczynając od ogromnego kominka i stojących w szklanych gablotkach miniatur sławnych rzeźb klasycystycznych, a kończąc na nieskończonych rzędach półek z książkami, które rozciągały się przez dwie ściany i kończyły aż przy drewnianej antresoli pod sufitem. Adamaszkowe obicia foteli i pasujące do nic ciemnozielone tapety przypominały mi bardzo Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu, choć to wnętrze było niesłychanie bardziej wytworne. 

Na koniec podeszłam z ciekawością do stojącego pod oknem antycznego, pożółkłego globusa. Wodziłam właśnie palcem po dawno już nieaktualnym terenie Wielkiego Imperium Brytyjskiego, gdy zaskoczył mnie czyjś głos:

— Witaj, Andromedo. 

Obróciłam się jak na komendę. Przede mną stał Augustus i uśmiechał się tak samo przyjaźnie, jak zawsze. 

— Cieszę się, że mogłaś przyjść. — Podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. — Jak się miewają twoje siostry?

— Dobrze, dziękuję — odparłam nieco sztywno, łapiąc go nieśmiało.

— Cieszę się. — Na chwilę umilkł, patrząc tylko na mnie co jakiś czas kontrolnie. Ja dałam się prowadzić długimi korytarzami o strzelistych sufitach, nadal obserwując wszystko z fascynacją. Na prawie każdej mijanej przez nas ścianie wisiały magiczne portrety. Co drugi przedstawiał jakiegoś znamienitego Rookwooda, inne były oryginałami dzieł mistrzów. Minęliśmy galerię pełną rzekomo zaginionych (przynajmniej dotąd) dzieł Moneta, gdy Augustus odezwał się ponownie:

— A twój ojciec? Co u niego?  
— Też dobrze, dziękuję — bąknęłam. 

Czemu go to interesowało?  
— Miło mi to słyszeć. Chciałbym go kiedyś poznać — powiedział lekko, a ja zamrugałam kilka razy. 

Czy on już robił wobec mnie jakieś poważne plany? A może jednak powinnam była powiedzieć ojcu, dokąd wychodzę? Teraz to wszystko nabrało atmosfery bezsensownie sekretnego zakazanego romansu. Co za kicz.  
W końcu, gdy doszliśmy chyba najbardziej okrężną drogą do południowego skrzydła rezydencji, Augustus otworzył przede mną drzwi prowadzące do salonu dziennego. Ten, w przeciwieństwie do raczej ciemnej biblioteki, był jasny i utrzymany w kremowej tonacji. Letnie słońce wpadało do środka przez wysokie okna w stylu francuskim. Tapety, pozbawione zbędnych ozdób, miały te same zdobienia, co wiszący nad kominkiem herb rodowy — trzy orły splecione ze sobą wstęgą. 

Na samym środku salonu, przy okrągłym stoliku nakrytym jasnym obrusem, siedziała kobieta, w której od razu poznałam matkę Augustusa. Ten sam uśmiech, taka sama szczupła figura i włosy o miodowym odcieniu.

— Matko. — Rookwood puścił mnie przodem i najpierw pocałował matkę w rękę, co wydało mi się strasznie staroświeckie, acz urocze. — To jest Andromeda. Andromeda Black.

— Black. Hm, cóż. — Jego matka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i podała mi dłońw koronkowej rękawiczce w taki sposób, jakbym ja też miała ją ucałować. — Minęło sporo czasu odkąd gościliśmy u nas Blacków. 

— Bardzo mi miło panią poznać, pani Rookwood — powiedziałam cicho, ujmując jej delikatną rękę w swoją.  
— Jestem po prostu oczarowana, Andromedo. — Przyjrzała mi się uważnie, a potem wskazała mi krzesło przy stoliku. 

Augustus usiadł dopiero, gdy obydwie zajęłyśmy swoje miejsca.   
— Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie dostrzegam podobieństwa… — zagadnęła tajemniczo pani Rookwood. Zadzwoniła srebrnym dzwonkiem z galanterią, jakiej ciotce Walburdze zawsze było brak. Po chwili młoda pokojówka weszła ze srebrną tacą z herbatą i ciastem.   
— Podobieństwa? — zapytałam.  
— Mleka, panienko? — wtrąciła się dziewczyna, która, dostrzegłam to teraz, musiała być niewiele starsza ode mnie.   
— Tak, proszę — odparłam, przyglądając jej się nieco impertynencko.

Unikała mojego wzroku, tak jakby była przyzwyczajona do tego, że Augustus co i rusz sprowadza do siebie arystokratki w jej wieku — które do tego nigdy w życiu nie przygotowały sobie same żadnego posiłku.

— Dziękuję, Greto. — Pani Rookwood ujęła filiżankę z takim wdziękiem, że jeśli przebogaty wystrój rezydencji wcześniej mnie w tym nie uświadomił, to jej maniery musiały. Rookwoodowie byli obrzydliwie wręcz bogaci.

— Mm, tak… — Jak gdyby odgadując moje niecierpliwe myśli, matka Augustusa wytarła usta serwetką i przyjrzała mi się uważnie. — Znałam Druellę bardzo dobrze.   
Augustus siedział i tylko nas obserwował, a ja nawet gdybym chciała nie mogłabym teraz zmienić tematu.   
— Moją matkę? — zapytałam, trzęsąc nieznacznie stojącą na spodku filiżanką. 

— Byłyśmy w jednej klasie, kochanie. — Pani Rookwood pociągnęła kolejny łyk herbaty. — Twoja matka była niezwykłą kobietą. Bardzo mi jej brakuje. 

Zaskoczona prawie zapomniałam przełykać. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie mówił ze mną o niej tak otwarcie. Chłonęłam każde słowo.

— Przyjaźniłyście się? 

— O tak. — Uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem. — Druella Rosier miała dar otaczania się ludźmi. Znajdowała przyjaciół wszędzie, gdzie tylko się znalazła.   
— Kogoś mi to przypomina. — Augustus mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo, a ja domyśliłam się, że musiał mówić o Bellatrix. Do mnie ten opis na pewno nie pasował. 

— Szkoda, że sprawy potoczyły się w ten sposób. — Pomyślałam, że miała na myśli jej śmierć, ale zaraz potem dodała:

— Kiedy wyszła za mąż, nagle urwała kontakt ze wszystkimi. Stała się ptaszkiem w złotej klatce. — Odstawiła filiżankę z powrotem na stół, rzucając mi badawcze spojrzenie. — Na Morganę, głuptas ze mnie! Oczywiście mam nadzieję, że nie-…

— Nie, nie — zapewniłam ją szybko, że o żadnym afroncie nie mogło być mowy. 

Od dawna byłam świadoma tego, co właśnie mi przekazała i choćby nie wiem jak bardzo starała się później skierować rozmowę na bardziej neutralne tematy, ja byłam pełna niepokoju. Wiedziałam, że Georgiana Rookwood właśnie otworzyła mi oczy — i to wręcz boleśnie szeroko. Jeśli nie stanę się biedną Ofelią Malfoy, zawsze mogę jeszcze skończyć jak moja nieszczęsna matka.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 01.03.1974] _

 

_ Wiedziałaś, że Georgiana Rookwood była daleką krewną lady Cavendish? _

 

_ Nie. Skąd miałabym wiedzieć? _

 

_ Była jej pra-pra-pra-pra-prawnuczką. W prostej linii. A jej drugi kuzyn, ten od strony matki, był bezpośrednim potomkiem Williama Turnera. _

 

_ Tego malarza? _

 

_ Tego samego. _

 

_ Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz! _

 

_ Wujek Alden dał mi kiedyś swój egzemplarz „Wielkiej dwudziestki ósemki“. Paskudnie rasistowskie dzieło drogiego wuja Cantankerusa, ale są tam wszystkie drzewa genealogiczne i wszystkie nazwiska największych rodów czarodziejskich Wielkiej Brytanii. Kiedyś mnie to interesowało. _

 

_ Zaraz mi powiesz, że Malfoyowie to kuzyni królowej… _

 

_ Byli. Ale nie obecnej. Jeśli spojrzysz na to od strony ciotecznego kuzyna pierwszych Malfoyów, który ożenił się z lady Seymour, przez małżeństwo byli bezpośrednimi kuzynami nieszczęsnej lady Catherine Grey, która z kolei-… _

 

_ Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? _

 

_ [śmiech] Sama spytałaś! _

 

_ Dobra, ale czy jest szansa, że ja jestem potomkinią jakiejś zaginionej arystokratki? _

 

_ Jakaś jest na pewno, ale czemu miałabyś tego chcieć? _


	9. Chapter 9

Wizyta u Rookwoodów była jedynym urozmaiceniem moich wakacji. W to lato ojciec nawet nie zająknął się o zabraniu nas do Toskanii, ani też w ogóle nigdzie. Cygnus Black zapomniał o swoich córkach, zatem przez pozostałe tygodnie lipca wałęsałam się po domu jak zagubiona dusza, nie wiedząc, co miałabym ze sobą począć. Nikt nie zważał na moją obecność, czy też nieobecność, bo od jakiegoś czasu dom Blacków zajęty był dużo ważniejszymi sprawami: nastał początek sierpnia i za niecałe dwa dni Narcyza miała wyjechać do Francji z Malfoyami. 

Ciotka Walburga wróciła do własnego domu ledwie na chwilę, a gdy dopilnowała, że służba zajmuje się właściwie jej pozostawionymi sobie dwoma chłopcami, przybyła do nas niezwłocznie siecią Fiuu, by osobiście nadzorować zawartość i tempo pakowania kufra mojej najmłodszej siostry. Każdą minutę dnia spędzały w idealnym synchronie na debatach dotyczących temperatur przewidywanych we Francji na następne tygodnie, obecnej mody paryskiej i odpowiedniej długości spódnic. Gdy to zostało ustalone, przeszły do deliberacji nad odpowiednim zachowaniem, niekończących się powtórek z lekcji etykiety, francuskiego i sztuki prowadzenia uprzejmej konwersacji. Jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy w ogóle zamierzałby rozmyślić się co do jakże wspaniałego mariażu, który rychło go czekał, teraz nie miał już żadnych szans — zapewniam. W drobne, białe rączki Narcyzy złożono wszelką możliwą broń, jaką w takiej sytuacji dama posiadać powinna. Lucjusz jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale pozbawiono go wszelkiego wyboru.

Pozostawione z Bellą samym sobie, jakoś zapełniałyśmy swój czas. Ja pałętałam się z góry na dół po piętrach, nudząc się każdą ledwie dotkniętą książką, a Bellatrix… Bellatrix przesiadywała całymi dniami w swoim pokoju, ściśnięta nad biurkiem, i pisała coraz więcej listów. Nie wiedziałam do kogo, nie wiedziałam o czym, ale podejrzałam kiedyś, że były to coraz dłuższe i coraz ciaśniej zapisane długie rolki pergaminu — wszystkie do tajemniczego odbiorcy. Mając w pamięci jej romans z Lestrange’em nie podejrzewałam jednak, że to listy miłosne. Obydwoje nie wydawali mi się odpowiednimi ludźmi do podobnie romantycznych gestów. Zwłaszcza, że te tajemnicze epistoły Bellatrix postanowiła zapisywać czarnym, połyskującym na zielono atramentem — niezbyt to nastrojowe. Taki atrament musiała zakupić u Scrivenshafta na specjalne zamówienie, a naprawdę nie sądziłam, by dla Rudolfusa wysilała się aż tak bardzo. Komu zatem tak usilnie starała się zaimponować?

Ostatnio oddalałyśmy się od siebie coraz bardziej. Domyślałam się, że musiało to być spowodowane tym, że dorastała, a ja w gruncie rzeczy wciąż jeszcze nie wybiegałam myślami tak daleko w przyszłość. Nie umiałam jeszcze patrzeć na życie z jej perspektywy, a faktem było, że w grudniu miała osiągnąć pełnoletniość. I chociaż nikt specjalnie o tym nie wspominał, była zasadniczą dziedziczką fortuny rodziców. To wiązało się oczywiście z wyjściem za mąż w trybie ekspresowym, przeciwko czemu Bella opierała się jak mogła. Domyślałam się, że ciotka Walburga uważała za swoją wielką porażkę, że do tej pory nie miała jeszcze szansy ogłosić w towarzystwie zaręczyn Bellatrix z jakimś dziedzicem innego szanowanego rodu. Ostrzyła sobie zęby na moją siostrę i knuła, knuła coraz bardziej, widziałam to w jej oczach ilekroć tylko na Bellę spojrzała. Szperała w papierach ojca, śledziła drzewa genealogiczne i wtrącała się we wszystkie sprawy, w które wtrącać się nie powinna. Nienawidziłam jej. Wiedziałam, że to samo czeka i mnie, a znalezienie mi i Bellatrix odpowiednio upośledzonego genetycznie idioty to tylko kwestia czasu. Wisiało to nad nami jak fatum, zupełnie jakbyśmy były niezdolne do ułożenia sobie życia samodzielnie.

W gruncie rzeczy oddalałam się też coraz bardziej od ojca. W moim mniemaniu tak naprawdę to do niego powinno należeć zadanie znalezienia nam męża, a tymczasem coraz bardziej wycofywał się z jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze światem, pozwalając o wszystkim decydować swojej dominującej siostrze. Na nieszczęście ja z moimi robiłyśmy to samo. Ostatnio Narcyza w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywała — uwielbienie rodziny Malfoy zdawało się przekonać ją o tym, że jest w jakimś sensie lepsza od reszty populacji. Co do mnie, wałęsałam się na zmianę po bibliotece na drugim piętrze i po tej mniejszej, na pierwszym. Przeglądałam każdą książkę najwyżej do połowy, wyjątkowo nie mogąc się doczekać końca wakacji. Nawet wizja Klubu Naukowego pod wodzą Teda Tonksa i całkowicie zdominowanego przez Demeter jakoś mi specjalnie nie przeszkadzała. Przynajmniej w szkole będę mogła znowu zająć się doskonaleniem moich umiejętności magicznych. Czułam jak więdnę w wielkim domu i kompletnie tracę wolę życia — a, jak wiadomo, w obliczu większej swobody do głowy przychodzą bardzo różne pomysły… Pewnej soboty, pod wpływem napadu niezdrowej ciekawości, postanowiłam niniejszym przestać zajmować się dozwolonymi dla powszechnego użytku lekturami znajdującymi się na pierwszych kilku półkach regałów i sięgnąć po te dużo bardziej „soczyste“ — i zakazane.

W pełnej konspiracji upewniłam się, że nikt mnie nie widział i przysunęłam krzesło pod najbardziej obiecujący, okazały dębowy regał. Byłam aż nadto wysoka jak na piętnastolatkę, więc bez trudu zdołałam dosięgnąć ostatnich kilku półek. Teraz odzyskałam nieco wigoru. Robienie tego, co zabronione z pewnością przerwało na chwilę moją nudną wegetację. Teraz przesuwałam chciwie palcami po zakurzonych i od dawna nieotwieranych tomiszczach, zastanawiając się, o czym są i czemu właściwie nie wolno nam ich dotykać. To ostatnie wyjaśniło się całkiem szybko.

Niektóre tytuły były po łacinie, inne zatarły się całkiem, a jeszcze kolejne już z samej nazwy sugerowały, że zawierają rzeczy tak straszne i czarnomagiczne, że nawet bałam się ich dotykać. Moją uwagę przykuła dopiero ostatnia książka, która właściwie na książkę nie wyglądała. Była obszerna, zakurzona i wciśnięta w sam środek przedostatniej półki. Wyglądało na to, że nikt jej nie ruszał od lat — na brzegach kartek leżał obrzydliwy, zasuszony pająk. Strzepnęłam go zaraz i rozsunęłam sklejone ze sobą okładki sąsiadujących tomiszczy, by wyciągnąć interesujące znalezisko. Okładka była skórzana i wciąż błyszcząca, pomimo zalegającej na niej warstwy kurzu. Zeszłam z krzesła najszybciej jak mogłam i usiadłam w głębokim fotelu, oglądając dokładnie to, co znalazłam. Odgarnęłam ręką szarą warstwę lepkich paprochów, ale na okładce nie było żadnego tytułu. Otworzyłam zatem tajemnicze znalezisko i dopiero wtedy okazało się, co to właściwie było.

Odkryłam stary, zapomniany przez wszystkich album ze zdjęciami — czy też raczej, skrupulatnie ukryty przed światem album ze zdjęciami. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś miałby go tak dokładnie ukryć w nieodwiedzanej części rodzinnej biblioteki. Blackowie z reguły nie mieli albumów. Wszystkie ważniejsze zdjęcia przodków wisiały w eleganckich oprawach na ścianach. Antyczne złote i srebrne ramki stały też na komodzie w salonie, na biurku w gabinecie ojca, a nawet na stolikach w pokojach gościnnych. Jeśli któraś z panien Black przypadkiem okazałaby się ponadprzeciętnie urodziwa, wiadomą rzeczą było, że należało ją sportretować więcej razy od innych — stąd nieskończona liczba zalegających na strychu portretów mojej dalekiej kuzynki, Elladory Black. 

Kiedy przyjrzałam się bliżej twarzom na starych, czarno-białych fotografiach i portretach w sepii, odkryłam dlaczego ktoś schował to wszystko przed resztą domowników. Na każdym zdjęciu była moja matka. Na niektórych sama, na innych machała radośnie, stojąc w grupie koleżanek na tle Hogwartu. Ze szkolnej tarczy domyśliłam się, że jej Domem był Slytherin — jakżeby inaczej… Ale dopiero, gdy zobaczyłam kolejną fotografię, serce zabiło mi mocniej. Mama była na nim małą dziewczynką, a obok niej stał ktoś, kogo poznałam od razu — młody mężczyzna, uśmiechający się oszczędnie, o starannie przyczesanych włosach i oczach różnego koloru. Wujek Alden rozglądał się ze znudzeniem na boki i obejmował swoją młodszą siostrę opiekuńczo. Na jego piersi dostrzegłam tarczę Ravenclaw i nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Wreszcie! Zawsze sądziłam, że byłam jedyna! Dlaczego dali mi sądzić, że jestem jakimś zdziwaczałym, odosobnionym przypadkiem? Dlaczego wujek nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział?

Przerzuciłam niecierpliwie jeszcze kilka kartek albumu, szukając kolejnych znajomych twarzy. Znalazłam aż nadto. Z eleganckiego portretu w sepii patrzyła na mnie uśmiechnięta siedemnastoletnia Georgiana Rookwood. Z podpisu na fotografii wynikało, że wtedy nazywała się jeszcze Bowes-Lyon. Na następnym zdjęciu stały obok siebie razem z moją mamą. Matka Augustusa nie kłamała. Faktycznie wyglądały na bardzo zżyte. Georgiana nachylała się do jej ucha i szeptała jakiś sekret, a mama zaśmiewała się do rozpuku. Zdjęcie musiało zostać zrobione z zaskoczenia.

Nie mogłam oderwać się od tego znaleziska przez bardzo długi czas. W głowie plątało mi się coraz więcej pytań. Czy to ona schowała tu ten album? Czy po prostu o nim zapomniała? A może schował go tu ojciec? To było bardziej prawdopodobne — nie chciał zniszczyć tych zdjęć, ale nie chciał ich też oglądać. Na końcu albumu znalazłam chyba najbardziej nieoczekiwane fotografie: moje i Belli z dzieciństwa. Razem, osobno, z lalkami, z mamą, z tatą, w różnych sukienkach, w różnych sceneriach. Zastanawiałam się, kto robił te wszystkie zdjęcia. Czy robili je razem? Nigdy nie widziałam ojca z aparatem fotograficznym. Zachodziłam też w głowę, czemu na większości ujęć ojciec wyglądał na wręcz upojonego szczęściem. Machał do mnie, szczerząc idealnie równe zęby, a ja ledwo powstrzymałam się od płaczu, bo zorientowałam się, że nie pamiętałam go takiego. Ba, nawet nigdy go tak szczęśliwego nie widziałam. Teraz kojarzył mi się tylko z ponurym mężczyzną, który z zaciętą miną przeglądał przy biurku bezsensowne stosy dokumentów.

Gdy dobrnęłam do samego końca albumu, byłam bardziej niż rozczarowana. Nie chciałam się rozstawać z tą namiastką matki, którą tu znalazłam. Chciałam wiedzieć więcej o jej życiu zanim wyszła za mąż, zobaczyć jeszcze trochę zdjęć uśmiechniętego ojca — Merlin jeden wiedział, że na żywo chyba go już takiego nie zobaczę. Zamknęłam album i przycisnęłam go do siebie, ale w tej samej chwili coś wbiło mi się boleśnie w mostek. Zaskoczona przesunęłam ręką po pozornie gładkiej, skórzanej okładce. Coś musiało być schowane pod spodem… Otworzyłam album, macając niecierpliwie ostatnią stronę i tylną oprawę. Ktoś wcisnął jakiś przedmiot pod gruby papier — teraz czułam to wyraźnie. W tym dość kulminacyjnym momencie mojego wielkiego odkrycia, gdy snułam intensywnie rozważania o tym, co takiego mogło zostać tak skrupulatnie ukryte, usłyszałam kroki na schodach. Szybko zatrzasnęłam album i poderwałam się z miejsca. Schowałam go za szafą w ostatniej chwili, gdy do biblioteki weszła Narcyza. Spojrzała na mnie bez cienia emocji, była właściwie zniecierpliwiona. Zacisnęła usta niczym mała kopia ciotki Walburgi i zapytała oskarżycielsko:

— Co robisz na podłodze?

— Przewróciłam się. — Wstałam i otrzepałam sukienkę. 

Narcyza westchnęła jak gdyby na jej barkach spoczywał ciężar utrzymania tego domu w porządku i wystudiowanym ruchem pokręciła powoli głową. 

— Mogłabyś przestać w końcu to robić. 

— To nie moja wina, że się potknęłam! — oburzyłam się trochę. 

— Gdybyś mniej się potykała, być może ciocia Walburga mogłaby ci w końcu znaleźć odpowiedniego kandydata na męża… Nie sądzisz? — Uśmiechnęła się słodko, a ja ledwo się powstrzymałam, by nie wytargać jej za te blond kudły. 

— Narcyza! Jesteś bezczelna! Odszczekaj to natychmiast! — Nie wiedziałam, co mam na to odpowiedzieć, bo podobnie żmijowatego zachowania jeszcze u niej nie widziałam. To musiało być coś, co podłapała niedawno, a ja nie mogłam uwierzyć, że moja dwunastoletnia siostra jest jeszcze większą suką, niż Demeter Brownstone.

— Po prostu mówię ci jak jest, skarbie. — Spojrzała na swoje idealne paznokcie. — A teraz chodź w końcu na dół. 

— Po co? — warknęłam, nie zamierzając robić niczego, o co ten mały blond koszmar mógłby mnie prosić. 

— Nie pożałujesz. — Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i wyszła pierwsza, idąc w kierunku schodów w taki sposób, jakby na dole miał na nią czekać co najmniej orszak rycerzy Jej Królewskiej Mości oraz sama Elżbieta II. 

W pokoju dziennym siedziała bardzo znudzona Bella i niezwykle podekscytowana ciotka Walburga, która czytała na głos treść trzymanego w dłoni listu. Cokolwiek to było, musiało dopiero przyjść pocztą i wyglądało na bardzo eleganckie zaproszenie. Świeżo rozerwana koperta leżała u jej stóp.

— … mają zaszczyt zaprosić na uroczysty bal z okazji kryształowej rocznicy ślubu-…! Och, Narcyzo, słyszałaś? — Ciotka pomachała do Narcyzy, która udała nadnaturalne wręcz zainteresowanie i usadowiła się przy ciotce, która podjęła uroczyste czytanie:

— No. Jesteś wreszcie. Jeszcze raz, od początku. — Zerknęła na mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem, a ja przycupnęłam na wolnym fotelu, nie wiedząc, co mogłam takiego zrobić od czasu mojego przybycia, by już, natychmiast, wzbudzić jej niechęć. — Haskell i Georgiana Rookwood mają zaszczyt zaprosić na uroczysty bal z okazji kryształowej rocznicy swojego ślubu! Adres rezydencji… Na Merlina, to ich główna rezydencja! Data, godzina, répondez s'il vous plaît! To już w październiku! — zapiała, a ja ledwo się powstrzymałam, by nie rozdziawić ust ze zdumienia. Rookwoodowie?

— Wspaniale. Czy mogę już iść? Muszę dokończyć bardzo ważny list. — Bella wstała, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet spojrzeniem, ale ciotka usadziła ją jednym szarpnięciem z powrotem na kanapie.

— Siadaj, głupia! Andromedo, zamknij usta! Wyglądasz jak zdegradowany okoń. Dziewczęta, czy wy w ogóle wiecie, co to oznacza dla waszej pozycji w towarzystwie?!

Narcyza pokiwała gorliwie głową, niczym zapalony katolik podczas kazania, w którym ksiądz zapewnia, że wszyscy grzesznicy skonają w męczarniach, a ja skrzywiłam się mimowolnie.

— Andromeda! Przestań robić miny! Merlin jeden wie, że przez całe swoje życie nie zrobiłaś nic, by pomóc tej rodzinie w nawiązaniu odpowiednich koneksji — nie to co ty, moja złota… — Ucałowała Narcyzę w czoło, a ja czułam jak wzbiera we mnie gniew. Jedyną możliwością, dlaczego Rookwoodowie w ogóle sobie przypomnieli o istnieniu Blacków, byłam JA! Ale nie zamierzałam ciotki o tym informować. Wiedziałam, jak bardzo lubi mieszać w moim życiu. 

— Niemniej jednak! — kontynuowała swoją tyradę, a jej podbródki drżały z podniecenia. — Szczęście w końcu się do ciebie uśmiecha, więc nie spieprz tego z łaski swojej! Rookwoodowie mają syna! JEDYNEGO DZIEDZICA! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co oznaczałoby połączenie naszych dwóch rodów?! — zakończyła, wznosząc zaproszenie dramatycznie w powietrze,po czym albo udała, że nie widzi, albo faktycznie nie widziała, jak Bella przewraca ze znudzeniem oczami. 

— Świetnie. Skoro Andromeda ma już zaklepanego męża, ja wracam do siebie. — Tym razem z nadnaturalną szybkością wymknęła się z zasięgu rąk ciotki i pomaszerowała na górę. 

Ja, bez słowa, podążyłam za nią, nie chcąc stracić okazji do ucieczki od tej jałowej dyskusji. Z wiekiem obojętniałam nieco na te impertynenckie docinki, co nie znaczyło wcale, że nie godziły w moje poczucie własnej wartości — ale wcale nie dlatego chciałam jak najszybciej wrócić do swoich spraw. Z tyłu głowy wciąż miałam tajemniczy album ze zdjęciami. Ciotka na szczęście zaraz zajęła się rozprawianiem z Narcyzą o odpowiednich kreacjach balowych i całkowicie zapomniała o swoich pozostałych dwóch bratanicach. Bella trzasnęła drzwiami sypialni zanim w ogóle zdążyłam się do niej odezwać, więc ja podążyłam do biblioteki, by jak najszybciej odkryć, czym dokładnie był tajemniczy przedmiot ukryty w albumie.

Wyciągnęłam go ostrożnie zza szafy i czym prędzej zaniosłam do swojego pokoju. Ciotka wciąż paplała — do tego wyjątkowo głośno — więc miałam pewność, że nikt mnie nie nakryje. Zamknęłam się na klucz i natychmiast złapałam za nóż do otwierania listów. Z lekkim wahaniem podważyłam ostatnią kartkę przy okładce. Stary klej puścił od razu, a na moje biurko z brzękiem wypadł mały, gruby klucz. Podniosłam go do światła. Wyglądał zupełnie jak klucz do mojego pokoju. Właściwie podobnie do każdego innego w całym domu. Do którego pokoju mógł…?

Domyśliłam się od razu. Nie bez powodu trafiłam do Domu Roweny Ravenclaw. Oszołomiona znaleziskiem wcisnęłam go głęboko do kieszeni sukienki, a album schowałam do szkolnego kufra, pomiędzy podręczniki do transmutacji i eliksirów. Tam nikt nie powinien zaglądać. Po chwili jednak wpadłam na pewien pomysł i otworzyłam go jeszcze tylko na chwilę. Przewróciłam parę stronic, aż znalazłam to, o co mi chodziło. Wyjęłam zdjęcie wujka Aldena z mamą i przeszperałam papiery na biurku w poszukiwaniu pustej koperty. Zakleiłam ją i zaadresowałam. Przy pierwszej okazji odwiedzin przez Pluskwę zamierzałam mu to wysłać. Byłam ciekawa, czy pamiętał to zdjęcie. Jeśli będzie w wybitnie dobrym nastroju, co czasem mu się zdarzało, być może opowie mi o nim coś więcej?

Klucz spoczywał w mojej kieszeni przez resztę dnia. Trzymałam go przy sobie aż do wieczora i stanowił swoistą barierę ochronną pomiędzy mną a ciotką Walburgą, znudzonym ojcem i niekontaktowymi siostrami. Wiedziałam od razu, który pokój otwierał. Musiałam go ponownie odwiedzić, bo jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się tak samotna, jak podczas tych wakacji. Starałam się zachowywać naturalnie podczas wszystkich posiłków i bezmyślnie uczestniczyłam w grzecznościowych konwersacjach. Tylko Roger co jakiś czas posyłał mi podejrzliwe spojrzenia i chyba tylko on domyślał się, że moje myśli zajęte były tajemniczą sprawą dużo większej wagi, niż nieustanne paplanie Narcyzy i ciotki o szacownej, nieposzlakowanej rodzinie Malfoy.

Okazję do wymknięcia się z pokoju zyskałam dopiero, gdy było już grubo po północy, a w korytarzu rozległo się głośne chrapanie ciotki Walburgi. Leżałam w łóżku, udając, że śpię, ale tak naprawdę czekając, aż wszyscy domownicy i służba zasną. Letnia bryza rozwiewała delikatnie zasłony w otwartym oknie, a ja czekałam w napięciu, czując, że mimo dostępu świeżego powietrza zwyczajnie się duszę. A co, jeśli ktoś mnie nakryje? Co jeśli ojciec się dowie? Pokój był nieotwierany od lat, co jeśli drzwi zaskrzypią? Ściskałam klucz w spoconej dłoni. Zrobił się ciepły i wilgotny, wokół roznosił się zapach metalu, a ja nie mogłam się uspokoić. To tylko pokój, powtarzałam sobie. Pokój pełen starych przedmiotów… Nie wierzyłam jednak we własne zapewnienia, bo pomimo wszelkiej zdolności do logicznego myślenia wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę zamknięta sypialnia matki to pokój pełen duchów. 

Zebrałam się na odwagę dopiero około pierwszej w nocy. Najciszej jak mogłam przemknęłam się boso do korytarza, a później bocznymi schodami na piętro. Tam poruszałam się jeszcze ostrożniej, bo istniała szansa, że ojciec nie spał i swoim zwyczajem pracował do późna. Na szczęście nie. Przemknęłam się przy jego pogrążonym w ciemności gabinecie i ruszyłam prosto do ostatnich drzwi, teraz już prawie potykając się z nerwów. Nasłuchiwałam długo pogrążonego w ciszy domu, zanim wsadziłam klucz do zamka, ostatecznie zebrałam się na odwagę i przekręciłam go stanowczo. Nieużywany od dwunastu lat zamek nawet nie zgrzytnął. Los był po mojej stronie lub być może to po prostu właściwość czarodziejskiego domu, w którym magia ukrywa się nawet w najmniejszych zakamarkach. 

Do mojego nosa natychmiast dostał się przejmujący zapach kurzu i stęchlizny. Zatkałam go palcami, by przypadkiem nie kichnąć. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszałam skrzypnięcie i na chwilę zamarłam, stojąc w na wpół otwartych drzwiach i nasłuchując w przerażeniu niczym sarna na środku drogi. Na szczęście musiało to być po prostu pęczniejące w nocy drewno. W tak starym domu pełnym antycznych mebli dziwne dźwięki nie były rzadkością, powinnam to przecież wiedzieć… Wyjęłam szybko klucz z zamka i najciszej jak umiałam zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Znalazłam się znów sama w zapomnianym mauzoleum na cześć matki i nie wiedziałam dokładnie, czy mam się rozpłakać, czy zacząć bać się tych wspomnianych już duchów przeszłości.

Nie mogłam zapalić światła, więc po cichu podeszłam do okna i odsunęłam powoli zasłony, modląc się, by nie spadł mi na głowę żaden zabłąkany pająk. Światło księżyca wlało się do środka grubą smugą, a ja natychmiast spojrzałam za siebie i spośród wszystkich spraw, o których mogłam w tym momencie myśleć, zaczęłam się w panice zastanawiać, jak mam zatrzeć pozostawione po sobie na zakurzonej podłodze ślady bosych stóp. Nadal ściskałam w dłoni rozgrzany klucz i rozglądałam się w panice dookoła. Powinnam była być może zwrócić uwagę na to, że teoretycznie gdzieś na podłodze powinny się też znajdować moje inne ślady — te mniejsze, wcześniejsze, z czasu, gdy „włamałam się“ do pokoju po raz pierwszy. Byłam na to jednak albo zbyt rozkojarzona, albo panował za wielki mrok, bo nie zauważyłam niczego. Odsłoniłam okno jeszcze trochę i rozejrzałam się ponownie, oddychając głęboko i starając się uspokoić. Czego tak naprawdę tu szukałam? Nie wiedziałam, choć trwałam w przekonaniu, że gdy tylko to znajdę, będę wiedzieć na pewno.

Podeszłam powoli do dużego łóżka z czterema kolumienkami, mając nadzieję, że się pode mną nie zarwie. Na szczęście nawet nie zaskrzypiało. Ostrożnie rozsunęłam delikatny baldachim i wsunęłam się na zakurzoną, wyblakłą pościel w drobne różyczki. Leżałam tak długo, zastanawiając się, czemu właściwie mama miała swoją własną sypialnię. Być może w tym wieku coś takiego jak brak miłości w małżeństwie jeszcze do mnie nie docierało, a być może, pomimo całego cynizmu wyhodowanego w sobie na przestrzeni lat, wciąż święcie wierzyłam, że związek moich rodziców był w miarę szczęśliwy — choć przecież zawarty z rozsądku. 

W końcu musiałam wstać, obawiając się, że tu zasnę. Zasunęłam baldachim i podeszłam do szafy, chcąc sprawdzić, czy suknie mamy nadal są nietknięte przez mole. Otworzyłam ją najciszej jak mogłam i przesunęłam po nich ręką. Wydawały się niedotknięte zębem czasu, choć koszmarnie zaniedbane. Pomimo tego, że krój niektórych — te bufiaste rękawy i dziwaczne treny! — był już dawno niemodny, z innych z łatwością dałoby się jeszcze coś zrobić. Zdjęłam z wieszaka białą, koronkową letnią sukienkę, którą natychmiast skojarzyłam z fotografią w albumie. Widziałam ją dosłownie przed chwilą. Mama miała ją na sobie na rodzinnym pikniku. Nie pamiętałam go wcale, chociaż ja i Bella musiałyśmy mieć tam po trzy czy cztery lata. Przyłożyłam sukienkę do siebie. Byłam już tak wysoka, jak ona. Mogłabym ją nosić… Czy ojciec by się zorientował? Zbadałam materiał w dłoniach. Być może mogłabym wysłać to w tajemnicy do jakiejś krawcowej? 

Odłożyłam ją na razie na stojący obok szafy fotel i grzebałam dalej, gdy nagle coś na samym dnie przykuło moją uwagę. Był to lśniący futerał maszyny do szycia. Dziwne, zdawało mi się wcześniej, że jedyną w pokoju była ta staroświecka, która stała w kącie. Ukucnęłam przy niej i ostrożnie postawiłam na podłodze, by móc jej się lepiej przyjrzeć. Złoty napis „Singer“ na boku i błyszcząca obudowa musiały być zaczarowane, bo wyglądały jak nowe. Czemu ktoś rzucałby zaklęcia ochronne na maszynę do szycia? Czyżby hobby mamy wykraczało daleko poza ramy hobby? Być może była zdolną projektantką, nie wiedziałam. Nikt o tym nigdy nie wspominał. Czy skoro ona to robiła… Czy szycie mogło być tak trudne, jak się spodziewałam? Ostrożnie powiesiłam sukienkę z powrotem w szafie i zbadałam jej dno. Nie znalazłam tam nic więcej. Zmierzyłam krytycznym okiem maszynę. Skoro była dla matki na tyle cenna, by ją zaczarować, jedynym słusznym wyjściem było ją stąd zabrać i wykorzystać w szczytnym celu. Na pewno nie miałaby mi za złe, a sądząc po jej świetnym guście — nie chciałaby, żebym do końca życia nosiła obrzydliwe kreacje wybrane przez ciotkę Walburgę. 

Maszyna była ciężka, zaskakująco ciężka. Postawiłam ją przy drzwiach i w przypływie geniuszu zatarłam ręką ślady moich stóp na zakurzonej podłodze. Nie wyglądało to naturalnie, nie było bardzo inteligentne z mojej strony, ale… Przecież kto jeszcze oprócz mnie miałby tu w ogóle zaglądać? Jedyny klucz, razem z maszyną do szycia i albumem, spoczął na dnie mojego szkolnego kufra.

 

* * *

 

 

Kilka dni później Narcyza wyjechała do Francji. Nie brakowało mi jej szczególnie. Nie przypuszczałam nawet, jak bardzo jeszcze jeden sekret może odmienić całą moją perspektywę patrzenia na wszystko wokół. Miałam coraz więcej tajemnic, niektóre należały do Belli, niektóre nie — coraz więcej miałam swoich własnych i z jakiegoś powodu to dodawało mi sił. Od tej pory, jeśli tylko ciotka Walburga wpadnie na pomysł, by mnie poniżać, będę mogła rozmyślać o albumie ze zdjęciami i maszynie do szycia i nie zwracać na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Zamierzałam przeczytać wszystko, co istniało na temat szycia i projektowania i w swoim czasie samodzielnie przerobić sukienki matki. Nie zamierzałam z nikim dzielić się moją nową tajemnicą, nawet z Bellatrix — zwłaszcza, że wciąż nieodmiennie przesiadywała w swoim pokoju, dając mi do zrozumienia, że nie jestem godna, by nawet przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ona. I dobrze. Niech tam siedzi i pisze swoje listy. Ja byłam zbyt zajęta planowaniem projektów i całej gamy kolorów, które nareszcie będę mogła nosić. Na pewno koniec ze sraczkowatymi brązami!

Gdy tylko Cyzia opuściła nas na następne dwa tygodnie, ciotka Walburga również wyjechała. Dom pogrążył się w niemal grobowej ciszy. Służba odetchnęła, Roger przestał chodzić w pełnej liberii i nawet ojciec wyglądał na odrobinę bardziej obecnego duchem. Cały dom zdawał się przestać stać sztywno na baczność. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, otrzymałam informację zwrotną od osoby, którą najwyraźniej nieświadomie wciągnęłam w swoją konspirację. Ale nie szkodzi — to właściwie jedyny człowiek, któremu ufałam. Przysłał list przez swojego puszczyka, Edgara. Ogromne ptaszysko było jeszcze dziwniejsze od sowy Bellatrix — pióra odstawały mu na głowie zupełnie jak rogi, a wielkie żółte oczy i dziwny wyraz dzioba sprawiały, że wyglądał jakby wciąż się szyderczo śmiał. Edgar przysiadł bez krępacji na samym środku mojego łóżka i umościł się w odłożonej tam koszuli nocnej. Odwiązałam list od jego nóżki i próbowałam go odgonić, ale nic sobie ze mnie nie robił. Rozdziawił dziób, wyglądając jak chichoczący demon.

— Kretyn — burknęłam, rozrywając kopertę.

Wiadomość była aż nazbyt oszczędna — nie wiem, doprawdy, czego więcej się spodziewałam:

 

_ Skąd, do ciężkiej cholery, wzięłaś to zdjęcie?!  _

 

Parsknęłam śmiechem, odwróciłam kartkę i odpisałam:

 

_ Chciałbyś wiedzieć. Mam tego więcej. _

 

Następna wiadomość od wujka Aldena przyszła całkiem szybko jak na niego, bo już następnego dnia:

 

_ Nie mów nikomu. _

 

Przewróciłam oczami i rzuciłam Edgarowi kilka sowich przysmaków, choć wcale na nie nie zasługiwał.

— Twój pan chyba ma mnie za kretynkę, Edgarze. 

Puszczyk spojrzał na mnie bezmyślnie, znów mając nader szyderczą minę.

 

_To chyba oczywiste!_ , odpisałam.

 

Nie zamierzałam zanadto się tłumaczyć, skoro on odpisywał jednym zdaniem. Nie mówiłam mu też na razie o pokoju matki, bo chociaż byłam pewna, że stanąłby po mojej stronie, nie wiedziałam, w czyje ręce mogły wpaść moje listy — gdyby zobaczyła je jego żona, Lucille, albo co gorsza kuzyn Evan… Drżałam na samą myśl.

 

_ Musimy porozmawiać. Natychmiast! _

 

Wujek chyba naprawdę miał mi do powiedzenia coś ważnego, skoro zaangażował się w korespondencję aż tak.

 

_ Przecież rozmawiamy. Chcesz wpaść na herbatę? Ciotka Walburga wyjechała. _

 

_ Oszalałaś. Nie ma mnie w domu. _

 

_ Dorset? _

 

_ Jest sezon, ty kupko nieszczęścia. To przecież jasne! Spakuj ubrania na zmianę, otworzę sieć Fiuu — ale tylko na godzinę! _

 

Przyznaję, brzmiało to kusząco. Domek letniskowy wujka Aldena był jego prywatną twierdzą, gdzie zaszywał się niezależnie od pory roku, gdy tylko miał ochotę uciec od nieprzyjemnej żony i jeszcze fatalniejszego potomka. Mała wioska nadmorska w Dorset została wybrana prawdopodobnie ze względu na mały odsetek magicznych mieszkańców. Alden Rosier był człowiekiem skrytym i do bólu elitarnym — lubił być jedyną oryginalną osobą w promieniu co najmniej paru mil.

Ostatnie dwa słowa jego listu były podkreślone aż trzy razy. Westchnęłam i zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie było nad czym się zastanawiać, nie miałam w domu nic do roboty. Niewiele myśląc, zamknęłam starannie na kłódkę mój szkolny kufer, spakowałam się w małą torbę podróżną i pobiegłam na górę do gabinetu ojca. Zapukałam dwa razy. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, odpowiedział od razu:

— Wejść!

Weszłam nieśmiało, bo pokój wciąż mnie nieco onieśmielał. Był ciemny, z permanentnie zasłoniętymi oknami. W kominku trzaskał ogień, bo z jakiegoś powodu, bez względu na porę roku, w gabinecie ojca zawsze panował lodowaty chłód.

— Andromedo. — Spojrzał na mnie krytycznie, zupełnie jakby się mnie tu spodziewał. — Czego chciałaś?

— Wujek Alden zaprosił mnie do siebie do domku w West Bay, pomyślałam-…

— Świetny pomysł! — zasłonił się papierami. — Powiedz Walburdze.

— Ciotka wyjechała… — Zmarszczyłam nos, nie wiedząc, czy w ogóle mnie słucha.

— Naturalnie. Ale teraz jestem zajęty. Przyjdź później.

Potrząsnęłam głową. Czy on coś pił?

— Słyszałeś w ogóle, co powiedziałam?

— Tak, przecież nie jestem głuchy! — Rozgniewał się nagle, całkowicie bez powodu, zupełnie jakby jednocześnie uczestniczył i nie uczestniczył w tej konwersacji. — Baw się dobrze! I zamknij za sobą drzwi.

Zrobiłam jak mi kazano i czym prędzej poszłam do wielkiego kominka w pokoju dziennym — w obawie, że ojciec może się rozmyślić, a ciotka pojawić się nadnaturalnym sposobem za moimi plecami i zabronić mi wyrwania się z domu, który coraz mniej przypominał mi dom.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 17.02.1975] _

 

_ Alden i twoja matka byli ze sobą blisko? _

 

_ Nie tak jak Regina i Abraxas Malfoy… _

 

_ Nie o to mi chodziło, przestań! _

 

_ Przepraszam. Nazwijmy to zboczeniem zawodowym. Ale tak — z tego co wiem, byli blisko. […] _

 

_ Nadal nie rozumiem jak ktoś taki mógł spłodzić potwora, jakim jest Evan. _

 

_ Gdybyś poznała jego żonę, zrozumiałabyś czemu jest taki dziwny. _

 

_ A co, to też jakaś potwora? _

 

_ Wręcz przeciwnie, ciotka Lucille uchodziła za jedną z najpiękniejszych kobiet w rodzinie… _

 

_ Znaczy się psychopatka. _

 

_ [śmiech] Nie wszystkie piękne kobiety muszą być od razu psychopatkami! _

 

_ [cisza] _

 

_ Dobrze, może masz rację… _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Co się stało z twoimi rodzicami? _

 

_ W jakim sensie? _

 

_ Mówiłaś, że się kochali. Więc co się między nimi stało? Dlaczego twoja matka miała własną sypialnię? _

 

_ [cisza] _

 

_ Andy? _

 

_ [szuranie] _

 

_ Co to za papiery? _

 

_ Moje notatki.  _

 

_ Te, które dałaś Dumbledore’owi? _

 

_ Tak. Spójrz tu. _

 

_ Co to jest? _

 

_ Lista. Chronologiczna. Niewiele osób o tym wie, ale już na około dziesięć lat przed Pierwszą Wojną, Sama-Wiesz-Kto spędzał każdą chwilę nad rekrutowaniem Śmierciożerców i innych popleczników. Niektórzy byli do tego zmuszani, niektórzy dołączali z własnej woli, innych zastraszał i szantażował… A jeszcze inni byli pod działaniem Imperiusa. _

 

_ Chcesz powiedzieć, że…? _

 

_ Nie, moi rodzice nie byli Śmierciożercami. Wielu Blacków było… Wiem którzy, ale moi rodzice akurat nie. Tylko po prostu podejrzewam, że mama miała swoje obiekcje przeciwko temu, kogo politycznie wspierał mój ojciec. _

 

_ Ale Imperius-…! Czy to miało coś wspólnego z tym, co się stało, kiedy-…? _

 

_ Tak. To wszystko sprowadza się do tego, dlaczego dokładnie uciekłam z domu. _


	10. Chapter 10

Domek letniskowy wujka Aldena to właściwie pomalowany na niebiesko bungalow, którego jedyną zaletą było usytuowanie przy samym morzu. Całą resztę wystroju stanowiły dość… rustykalne graty. Zadbał o każdy szczegół, by upodobnić swój dom do wszystkich innych mugolskich domów w tym zapomnianym przez świat miasteczku, łącznie z zawieszonymi w nieładzie przy wejściu podziurawionymi sieciami rybackimi i stertą rupieci walającą się w kącie przy płocie. Chociaż przyznaję, że to ostatnie akurat mogło nie być o tyle przemyślanym elementem dekoracyjnym, co raczej stanowić efekt wrodzonego bałaganiarstwa.

W ciągu mojego krótkiego życia gościłam tu zaledwie raz i pamiętałam domek dość mgliście. Nie zapraszał do niego gości, dlatego teraz czułam się bardzo wyróżniona. Błękitny bungalow to jego twierdza i miejsce ucieczki przed denerwującymi osobnikami — czyli generalnie większością ludzi. Wujek Alden, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, przede wszystkim nie przepadał za dziećmi, dlatego sam fakt, że zostałam tu zaproszona musiał oznaczać… Cóż, chciałam myśleć, że być może byłam jego ulubioną siostrzenicą, ale prawdopodobnie chciał osobiście zakazać mi dalszych poszukiwań pamiątek po matce. Temat Druelli Black to wszak temat od lat zakazany w całej rodzinie.

Nigdy nie rozumiałam dokładnie dlaczego, spośród wszystkich dostępnych miejsc na globie, wujek Alden decydował się spędzać swoje lato w śmierdzącej rybami wiosce, której populacja wzrastała raz do roku wraz z nadejściem turystów, by później gwałtownie się przerzedzić. West Bay było małą mieściną w hrabstwie Dorset, położoną zaledwie kilka mil od zabytkowego Dorchester. Gdyby wujek wybierał się na wakacje właśnie do tego historycznego miasteczka, jeszcze bym to zrozumiała — z całym tym zamiłowaniem do pisania na antycznej maszynie i chomikowaniem starego szmelcu. Co zrozumiałe, do bólu ekscentryczny intelektualista Alden Rosier nie wziąłby podobnej oczywistości pod uwagę i uparcie, na przekór wszystkim niespisanym prawom etykiety Rosierów, wybrał West Bay. 

Zrozumiałam jego powody dopiero, gdy przybyłam na miejsce i spędziłam tam moją pierwszą noc. Przedtem zjedliśmy razem obiad i przebrani w miarę po mugolsku przespacerowaliśmy się po kamienistej plaży. Nie mogę też powiedzieć, żeby ogromne, skaliste klify nie zrobiły na mnie wrażenia. Natychmiast zapragnęłam się na któryś wspiąć, a on domyślił się w jednej chwili i zaraz mnie tam zaprowadził. Był wyraźnie zadowolony, że podzielam jego zamiłowanie do pieszych wędrówek i za wiele się nie odzywam. Chodziliśmy po porośniętych wilgotną trawą klifach niemal do zmroku. Nie wspomniał o zdjęciu matki ani razu, więc ja też specjalnie nie podejmowałam tematu. Po kolacji uprzejmie życzył mi dobrej nocy i poszedł do siebie. Nie miałam nic przeciwko. Tak spokojne chwile, pełne swobodnego milczenia, dotąd dzieliłam tylko z Bellą. 

Wujek Alden odstąpił mi małe rozkładane łóżko w swoim zagraconym gabinecie. Gdy zgasiłam lampkę naftową, która była jedynym źródłem światła, nie miałam już żadnych wątpliwości, dlaczego West Bay stanowiło jego azyl. Jedyny głośniejszy dźwięk dobiegający z zewnątrz to szum fal łagodnie rozbijających się o pomost. Przyzwyczajona w szkole do hałaśliwej Demeter Brownstone, a w domu — do stojącego w korytarzu antycznego zegara, który bił na alarm co godzinę, teraz, zagubiona w tej ciszy, nie mogłam zasnąć. Rozglądałam się po pogrążonym w ciemności gabinecie, liczyłam niezliczone nierówne stosy książek poustawiane na podłodze, obserwowałam walające się po biurku papierzyska i połamane długopisy. Wujek nie miał cierpliwości do piór i atramentu. Podziwiałam tę jego bezkompromisową ekscentryczność. Zastanawiałam się nawet przez chwilę, czy nie powiedzieć mu o maszynie do szycia matki. Spośród wszystkich ludzi na świecie, chyba tylko on by mnie zrozumiał.

Zajęta rozmyślaniem o wszelkich możliwych przebiegach konwersacji na ten temat,w końcu zasnęłam. I spałam jak dziecko. Obudziło mnie dopiero pokrzykiwanie rybaków na przystani i dzwonienie dzwonka rowerowego. Najwidoczniej ktoś przejeżdżał w pośpiechu po pomoście. Gdy przecierając oczy weszłam do malutkiej kuchni łączonej z salonem, wujek siedział już nonszalancko przy stole, zaczytany w jakiejś książce. Podejrzałam okładkę i usiadłam obok, uśmiechając się z rozczuleniem.

— Podobno Sartre z rana wywołuje objawy egzystencjalizmu — zażartowałam, nalewając do filiżanki kawy ze staroświeckiego porcelanowego dzbanka.

To była właśnie ta osobliwa cecha Aldena Rosiera — przebywał w absolutnym bałaganie i stylizowanym na mugolski rybackim domku, ale zastawę stołową miał od Villeroy&Boch.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo na mój niezbyt śmieszny żarcik i odłożył lekturę na stosik innych, leżących przy nim na podłodze. Podczas gdy ja popijałam moją kawę i nie wiedziałam do końca, czego teraz mam się spodziewać, on przegrzebał powoli walające się po okrągłym stole papiery i gazety i wyciągnął spod jednej mój list. Położył przede mną zdjęcie, poprawił pasek eleganckiego szlafroka i oparł się na łokciach na blacie, świdrując mnie badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, więc wpatrywałam się tylko bezmyślnie w fotografię. Młodsza wersja wujka patrzyła na mnie równie badawczo, pomimo tego, że moja niespełna sześcioletnia mama szarpała go usilnie za rękaw szkolnej szaty.

— Gdzie to znalazłaś? — zapytał w końcu, przerywając ciszę. 

Ton głosu miał nadzwyczaj spokojny, chociaż ja i tak doszukiwałam się jakiejś ukrytej złości, czy wyrzutu — ale tylko przez chwilę i tylko dlatego, że byłam do tego tak bardzo przyzwyczajona. 

— Nie denerwuj się. — Uspokoił mnie, widząc chyba po niemrawej minie, że robię się nerwowa. — Po prostu mi powiedz. 

— Dlaczego teraz o to pytasz? — zapytałam, nieco obronnym tonem.

— Miałem cię wczoraj powitać przesłuchaniem? — Uniósł jedną brew i wykrzywił wąskie usta w krzywym uśmieszku. — Nie bój się mnie, Andromedo — dodał zaraz, trochę łagodniej. — No więc? — ponaglił.

— Ja… — Postukałam palcami w blat stołu. — Znalazłam stary album ze zdjęciami. Taki ciemnoczerwony. Był w bibliotece, wciśnięty gdzieś między starą encyklopedię Scamandera a… Coś, co się nazywało „Sanguinem tenebris magicae“?

Wujek aż rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia.

— Nie czytałaś tego chyba? — zapytał szybko.

— Nie. Nie, nie. — Pokręciłam energicznie głową. — Nawet nie dotykałam. Już sam grzbiet wyglądał dość paskudnie. Miał taką… Taką małą czaszkę na samej górze i… — Westchnęłam. — Nieważne.

Tymczasem wujek Alden myślał nad czymś dobrą chwilę, a potem schował zdjęcie z powrotem do koperty i wsunął w stos papierzysk.

— Masz ten album? — Nie patrzył na mnie, wpatrywał się w sęk jednej z wytartych desek podłogowych.

— Mam. W domu. Schowałam go w moim kufrze razem-… — przerwałam szybko, przygryzając usta. — Razem z niczym.

— Ty mała diablico. — Parsknął śmiechem. — Widzę, że zasady Walburgi odbijają się od ciebie rykoszetem. — Milczałam, a on pokiwał głową. — Jestem dumny.

Wyprostowałam się na krześle i dolałam sobie więcej kawy, chociaż filiżanka była prawie pełna.

— Co jeszcze ukrywasz? Bo mam wrażenie, że sporo. — Jego głos był cichy i mruczący. Tak właśnie musiałyby brzmieć koty, gdyby umiały mówić.

Wypiłam trochę kawy i wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Czy to ma oznaczać, że nic, czy że nie wiesz od którego brudnego sekretu zacząć? — Zatarł ręce.

— Czy ten album należał do mamy? Czy do ojca? — Postanowiłam nie dawać się tak przepytywać i też czegoś dowiedzieć.

Wujek przysunął sobie dzbanek i bawił się chwilę okrągłą pokrywką. Cały czas uśmiechał się w ten sam powściągliwy sposób.

— Należał do Druelli. — Odsunął go i na powrót oparł podbródek na łokciach, patrząc na mnie lekko zmrużonymi oczami, zupełnie jakby raziło go słońce. — Twoja kolej. Co jeszcze ukrywa przed światem Andromeda Black?

Pokręciłam głową. 

— Andromeda Black wolałaby raczej zachować obecny status quo…

Zaśmiał się gardłowo i pokręcił głową. 

— Jesteś tak samo bezczelna, jak ona. — Widząc moją oburzoną minę, znowu się zaśmiał, chociaż tym razem dużo ciszej. Przeczesał ręką swoje jasne włosy i parsknął, wciąż rozbawiony.

— Narcyza jest do niej najbardziej podobna — mruknęłam niechętnie. 

— Narcyza jest zdziecinniałą idiotką — uciął krótko, nagle poważniejąc.

Nie widziałam powodu, by się z tą opinią kłócić — przecież nie była fałszywa.

— Twoja kolej — powtórzył, przewieszając jedną rękę za oparcie krzesła. — Mów. 

Wahałam się chwilę, ale potem przypomniałam sobie o wczorajszych przemyśleniach, odbytych podczas bezsennych dwóch godzin. Jeśli nie mogę o tym powiedzieć jemu… To już chyba nie mogę ufać nikomu. Wzięłam więc głęboki wdech i zaczęłam mówić. Nie skończyłam przez bite czterdzieści minut — dopóki nie zaschło mi w gardle i nie wyczerpałam mojej osobistej studni sekretów. Nawet nie spodziewałam się, ile tego było, dopóki nie wymieniłam wszystkiego po kolei. I przysięgam na wszystko, co dla mnie święte — zdjęcie z siebie w końcu tego potwornego ciężaru smutnych i samotnych tajemnic… To była ulga nie do opisania. 

Wujek Alden nie przerwał mi ani razu. Właściwie nawet się specjalnie nie poruszał. Siedział wciąż i patrzył mi uważnie prosto w oczy, co jakiś czas kiwając głową. Wstał tylko na moment, by przynieść z sypialni swoją papierośnicę. Podczas mojej opowieści udało mi się go rozbawić dwa razy — gdy opisałam, co robiłyśmy z Bellatrix w Camden Town i gdy podzieliłam się wrażeniami na temat moich szkolnych znajomych. Na koniec przyznał się oczywiście, że sumiennie nas krył podczas tej ucieczki, chociaż tego zdążyłam się już wcześniej domyślić.

Kiedy tak mu opowiadałam o ciotce, o moich siostrach i dziewczynach z dormitorium, muszę przyznać, że brzmiały odrobinę jak wyjęte z gabinetu osobliwości…Nie pominęłam też opisania Rookwoodów i wspomnienia, że zostaliśmy zaproszeni na bal. Podczas tej historii nagle spoważniał, nie do końca potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego.

Od siebie dorzucił, że Georgiana musiała nadać nasze zaproszenia niedawno, bo Rosierowie otrzymali swoje kilka miesięcy temu. Oczywiście zostało to przeze mnie skrupulatnie zapamiętane. Obiecałam sobie, że nie omieszkam wykorzystać kiedyś tej informacji przeciwko zadufanej w sobie ciotce.

W końcu skończyłam mówić. Czułam się, jakbym przebiegła maraton. Siedziałam chwilę w bezruchu i właśnie wtedy wujek Alden zrobił coś, o co nigdy bym go nie podejrzewała. Bez słowa wstał i przytulił mnie do siebie mocno. Niepewnie i w całkowitym zaskoczeniu objęłam go również. Pachniał papierosami, kawą, tuszem do maszyny do pisania i szarym mydłem. Pamiętam ten zapach bardzo dobrze, pomimo tego, że od tego lata w West Bay minęło już więcej czasu, niż chciałabym przyznać. Nie istnieje bardziej męski i uspokajający zapach. Wszystkie nieprzyzwoicie drogie kremy do golenia i wody kolońskie ojca nie mogłyby się z tym równać.

Nie powiedział nic przez długi czas, a kiedy w końcu mnie puścił, czułam, jakbym się miała rozpłakać. Podobne chwile czułości były mi niemal całkiem obce. Wujek usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i zapalił papierosa. Najwyraźniej on również działał pod wpływem impulsu, bo był nieco zmieszany. Zapach drogiego tytoniu i goździków znów rozprzestrzenił się po kuchni.

— Nigdy nie traciłem co do ciebie nadziei, moja mała. — Zaciągnął się głęboko. — Ale obawiam się, że to nie wystarczy. 

— Co nie wystarczy? — Nie bardzo wiedziałam, o czym mówił.

Zapatrzył się na chwilę w okno. W czasie naszej rozmowy, co typowe dla południowej Anglii, zaczęła się spora ulewa. Deszcz bił o szyby, a morze uderzało coraz większymi falami o pomost.

— Jeśli masz sobie teraz poradzić, będzie ci potrzebny dużo cięższy oręż.

— Poradzić sobie z czym?

— Ćś. — Przyłożył palec do ust. — Teraz moja kolej. 

Przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

— Opowiem ci historię, moja mała.

— O mamie? — Poprawiłam się nerwowo na krześle. 

— Też. 

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, czego mam się spodziewać, ale na wszelki wypadek mu nie przerywałam, a przynajmniej się starałam.

— Twoja matka bardzo kochała Cygnusa, jeśli jeszcze masz co do tego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości — zaczął. — Właściwie była to tak skrajnie idiotyczna romantyczna miłość, że przez chwilę podejrzewałem tego kretyna o użycie amortencji.

Uśmiechnęłam się na to złośliwie. Ojciec od dziesięciu lat nie umiał wygonić z własnego domu swojej denerwującej siostry, która od narodzin Narcyzy miała przecież zamieszkać z nami tylko „dopóki nie staniemy na nogi“. Jakoś wątpiłam, by sekretnie był podłym warzycielem.

— Walburga nie znosiła twojej matki…

— Zdążyłam zauważyć — mruknęłam pod nosem.

— A później z uporem maniaka szła w zaparte, gdy okazało się, że twój ojciec już nie zmieni zdania. Udawała jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Ona i ta jej paskudna Irma Crabbe. — Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. — Potem, niedługo po ślubie, pojawiła się Bellatrix i Cygnus prawie oszalał z radości. Wszystko by dla tego dzieciaka zrobił, a mówiąc „wszystko“ mam to właśnie na myśli. Jeszcze nie widziałem, by ktoś tak bezgranicznie kochał swoje dziecko. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, gdy była szczęśliwa i stawał dla niej na rzęsach, kiedy płakała. 

Jakoś byłam w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Bella od zawsze wychodziła z założenia, że wszystko jej się od życia należy.

— Potem pojawiłam się ja… — mruknęłam, okrążając palcem krawędź filiżanki. 

— I kochali cię bezgranicznie — zapewnił bez wahania. 

Zmarszczyłam nos.

— Więc co się z nimi stało? Dlaczego mama miała swój własny pokój? Widziałam wszystkie zdjęcia w albumie, widziałam jak tam na siebie patrzyli, czemu ich takimi nie pamiętam? — Nagle uderzyła we mnie fala dawno tłumionego gniewu.

Czułam, że to wszystko jest po prostu fatalnie niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego mama musiała mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko? Komu właściwie była potrzebna ta zadufana w sobie Narcyza! Czemu ojciec pozwalał ciotce Walburdze wtrącać się w nasze życie? Przecież miała własne dzieci! Czy Syriusz i Regulus w ogóle widywali kogoś poza guwernerami? Wujek Alden chwilę ważył słowa zanim powiedział:

— Twoja matka zaczęła sypiać osobno, bo niedługo po twoich narodzinach Cygnus zadał się z bardzo ciemną stroną polityki.

— Polityki? — Zdziwiłam się.

— Tak. Druella jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, co o tym myśli. Nawet na jakiś czas zamieszkała ze mną i Lucille.

— Ale wróciła?

— Wróciła, bo Cygnus zagroził, że odbierze jej dzieci. 

— Co?!

— I przy okazji obiecał to i owo. I parę złotych gór. Gnojek zawsze miał gadane. — Machnął ręką z niechęcią. Rozbawiło mnie nieco, że wypowiada się tak o ojcu, chociaż przecież byli w podobnym wieku. 

— Na domiar złego, Walburga tylko podsycała konflikt. Widziała w rozwodzie swoją szansę na położenie łapy na spadku po rodzicach.

— Po moich rodzicach?

— Nie. Jej i Cygnusa. To skomplikowane prawo dziedziczenia w magicznych rodzinach, ale w skrócie wygląda to tak, że po ich śmierci i małżeństwie Cygnusa z moją siostrą, Walburga została z niczym. To znaczy — zostałaby, gdyby nie złapała w swoje szpony tego idioty, Oriona.

— I dlatego ojciec zamknął jej pokój na cztery spusty? — Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. — Bo się tak bardzo pokłócili o jakieś Ministerstwo, a potem ona umarła po porodzie i czuł się winny? Czy to on ukrył ten klucz?

— Może. — Teraz zauważyłam, że mocno się zastanawia, jakich słów teraz użyć. Czego nie chciał mi powiedzieć? — Ale nie sądzę, żeby akurat to było jego powodem. Czuł się winny, ale nie dlatego.

— Więc dlaczego? — Naciskałam.

Zgasił na wpół niedopalonego papierosa i pokręcił głową.

— Kiedy moja siostra zaczęła rodzić, twojego ojca akurat nie było w kraju.

Być może, nie pamiętałam dokładnie okoliczności przyjścia Narcyzy na świat. Miałam wtedy trzy lata i szczerze mówiąc nie posiadam żadnych zdefiniowanych wspomnień z tamtego okresu.

— Ty i twoja siostra siedziałyście z przerażoną guwernantką na dole…

— W domu?! — Sama myśl była dla mnie nie do przyjęcia. Nie w dobie medycyny współczesnej, o której ostatnio tak wiele czytałam z podręcznika do mugoloznawstwa. — A mama… Była sama? — Zacisnęłam dłonie na krześle.

Wujek Alden zdawał się zignorować to, co właśnie powiedziałam i dodał enigmatycznie:

— Wasza guwernantka wezwała mnie przez Fiuu, ale było już za późno.

— I była tam na górze całkiem sama? — powtórzyłam.

— Nie. — Przymknął na chwilę oczy, kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. — Była z nią Walburga.

Odpowiedź uderzyła we mnie jak piorun. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, a tymczasem moja wyobraźnia działała jak szalona. Nagle wyobraziłam sobie ciotkę Walburgę w bardzo morderczych scenariuszach: jako bezduszną trucicielkę, ze sztyletem w dłoni, czy też rzucającą jedną śmiercionośną klątwę za drugą.

— I co się tam stało? — szepnęłam.

— Nie wiem. Wpadłem do środka, kiedy było już po wszystkim. Nie będę nawet opisywać tego, jak to wyglądało… Walburga trzymała twoją siostrę, mała darła się, jakby ją zarzynali, a Druella… — Pokręcił głową.

— Czemu nie przeniosła jej do szpitala?!

— Nie wiem! Nikt nie wie, ale twój ojciec zamknął ten pokój i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Na pewno bije się po głowie codziennie, że tego dnia wyjechał i zacieśniał z kimś więzy polityczne. A nawet jeśli nie, to ja chętnie bym mu za to przyłożył.

— Z kim? — Teraz już nie zamierzałam odpuścić. — Z kim zacieśniał te więzy? Z tymi samymi ludźmi, z którymi obiecał się więcej nie spotykać?

Wahał się chwilę.

— Mniej więcej. To wymagałoby bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień, ale musisz wiedzieć, że ludzie, o których mówię… — Postukał palcami w blat stołu, kręcąc głową.

— Ja i Cygnus chodziliśmy z nimi do szkoły. I to nie byli jacyś tam przeciętni chłopcy. Mówię tu o gnojkach, którzy w wieku piętnastu lat chwalili się, że umieją rzucać Niewybaczalne i wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że nie kłamią. — Zapalił kolejnego papierosa i zamknął z trzaskiem swoją zapalniczkę, zanim schował ją do kieszeni szlafroka. 

— Ludzie, o których mówię, w tej chwili robią oszałamiające kariery polityczne. I mam tu na myśli od trzech do pięciu awansów w ciągu roku. To nie jest normalne; te wpływy, które osiągają, te ważne posady, które sprawują. Część z nich ma koneksje nawet w Departamencie Tajemnic.

— I kim są ci ludzie? — zapytałam niepewnie. — Skąd ich znasz? Czego oni chcą?

Zaciągnął się jeszcze parę razy i pokręcił głową, a potem zaczął wymieniać znane mi i bliżej nieznane nazwiska:

— Antonin Dołohow. I Avery — to ojciec twoich dobrych znajomych, Michaela i Nigelli.

— To nie są moi znajomi — mruknęłam obronnie. — I kto jeszcze?

— Gotthard Mulciber. Starszy brat Lucille, Cantankerus. — Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz. — I Duncan Lestrange.

— Lestrange! — wykrzyknęłam.

— Tak. Poznałaś, jak sądzę, jego synów. — Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

— I oni wszyscy należeli do jakiejś partii? O co chodzi? — Byłam coraz bardziej zagubiona.

Milczał chwilę, aż w końcu zapytał:

— W Hogwarcie nadal uczy ten beznadziejny Slughorn?

— Profesor Horacy Slughorn? — Nie wiedziałam, co on mógłby mieć z tym wspólnego. — Tak. 

— I nadal ma ten swój klub sierot i potencjalnych mlecznych krów, które będzie mógł po latach wydoić?

Powoli potwierdziłam. Sama kiedyś dostałam zaproszenie na jedno z jego przyjęć. Wujek Alden parsknął drwiąco.

— Początki tego wszystkiego były takie, że należeliśmy do najściślejszego grona jego ulubieńców. Do Klubu Ślimaka. Ja — spadkobierca fortuny Rosierów. Mój przyszły szwagier, Nott. Antonin Dołohow, którego rodzina trzymała w żelaznym uścisku pół rosyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Avery… Avery kolegował się z nami tylko dlatego, bo był zdziwaczałym słabeuszem i potrzebował kogoś, za kim mógłby się schować, a Mulciber… On po prostu szukał pretekstów do bójek. I był kapitanem drużyny Slytherinu. 

— Wszyscy byli w Slytherinie?

— Oprócz mnie. Widzę, że odziedziczyłaś mój talent. — Spojrzał na mnie z dumą. — I dobrze, że akurat ty — dodał cicho. — Ale tak, poza mną wszyscy byli Ślizgonami. Łącznie z przywódcą tej zakazanej bandy.

— Przywódcą? 

— Tom Riddle — mruknął niewyraźnie, zupełnie, jakby się bał wypowiadać to imię. 

— Kim on był?

Pokręcił głową.

— Nie wiem dokładnie. To najbardziej skryty typek, jakiego w życiu poznałem. I tak naprawdę nie powiem ci, gdzie zaczynał się jeden jego talent, a gdzie kończył następny, bo skurwysyn był dobry we wszystkim. Nie wspominając o tym, że był cholernie dobrym legilimentą. Czasem potrafił po prostu się na kogoś odpowiednio spojrzeć i ten drugi już wypluwał z siebie wszystkie sekrety.

— I gdzie on teraz jest? — Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl o tym strasznym Riddle’u. — Też pracuje w Ministerstwie?

— Nie. — Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Ostatnio słyszałem od Avery’ego, że na Nokturnie.

— Na Nokturnie! — wykrzyknęłam. Teraz Riddle już w ogóle wydał mi się ze wszech miar straszny.

— U Borgina i Burkesa. Zdobywa dla nich czarnomagiczne artefakty. Nasza droga Walburga jest jego wielką fanką — dodał nonszalancko.

— Tego akurat się spodziewałam — burknęłam.

— Odkupił od niej całe mnóstwo rodzinnych… pamiątek. — Zgasił papierosa w popielniczce dużo mocniej, niż potrzeba.

— No dobrze… — Wzięłam głęboki wdech, marszcząc brwi i próbując sobie to wszystko jakoś poukładać. — Ale skoro Riddle nie robi kariery w polityce, to z kim tak bardzo sympatyzuje mój ojciec? Czy nadal się z nimi zadaje? I co mają z nim wspólnego teraz ci wszyscy, których wymieniłeś? 

— To dobre pytanie. Parę lat temu Tom zniknął z Anglii. Słuch po nim zaginął, aż nagle kilka miesięcy temu spotkałem go na którymś z przyjęć Abraxasa. 

— Malfoyowie też go znają?!

— Wszyscy go znają. — Spojrzał na mnie wymownie. — Jak już mówiłem, minęło trochę, odkąd go ostatnio widziałem. Na przyjęciu u Malfoyów Riddle nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, ale wciąż miał ten swój… — Machnął ręką. — Nazwijmy to „urokiem osobistym“. W pięć minut owinął sobie starych znajomych wokół palca i zaczął im opowiadać o swojej… Nowej wizji.

— Wizji?

Wujek spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

— Moja mała, oni nie poprzestaną na przejęciu rządu.

— Jak to nie? Więc czego chcą? Czego chce ten cały Riddle?

— Mają o wiele większe ambicje, niż Ministerstwo Magii. Na razie słyszałem tylko o tym, że chcą koniecznie pokazać mugolom, że istniejemy.

Zastanowiłam się.

— To chyba dobrze?

— Nie. — Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę. — Nie chodzi tu o dobre intencje, moja mała Andromedo. Tu chodzi o dominację jednego świata nad drugim. Tom Riddle i jego radośni kompani uważają, że nikt, kto nie jest czystokrwisty, nie ma prawa, by oddychać.

Pokręciłam ze zdumieniem głową. Pachniało mi to za bardzo zasadami wyznawanymi przez ludzi pokroju ciotki Walburgi. Nic dziwnego, że Riddle tak bardzo przypadł jej do gustu.

— I… Oni wszyscy to po prostu grupka dawnych kumpli ze Slytherinu?

— Teraz już nie tylko. Znaleźli sobie innych popleczników i więcej „bratnich dusz“. Na wysokich stanowiskach.

Milczałam chwilę, a wujek Alden ostatecznie wbił mnie w krzesło tym, co powiedział potem:

— To ci sami źli ludzie, z którymi teraz usilnie stara się zadawać Bellatrix.

— Bellatrix?! — Oczy musiałam mieć wielkie, jak nie przymierzając moneta dwufuntowa. 

— Do kogo pisze te swoje listy?

— Nie… Nigdy nie udało mi się podejrzeć — wymamrotałam.

— Ale nie do Rudolfusa Lestrange’a? — Naciskał.

— Nie sądzę, nie. Nie wydaje mi się. — Opowiedziałam mu o długości tych epistoł na pergaminie i specjalnie zamówionym zielonkawym atramencie. 

Wujek Alden przyznał mi rację, że sporo starszy od Bellatrix cyniczny Rudolfus nie interesowałby się podobnymi czynnościami.

— I poważnie myśli o Lestrange’u? — naciskał.

— Nie wiem. — Ta cała historia o Tomie Riddle’u, mamie, ciotce Walburdze… Wszystko to brzmiało za bardzo jak koszmarna legenda ludowa, ale niestety nią nie było. — Nie wiem. Myślę, że może… — Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i opowiedziałam też o tamtej nocy w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem.

— Nie wygląda to dobrze. — Wujek wypuścił z ust siwy kłąb dymu, a ja prawie drżałam z niepokoju. — Z drugiej strony Cygnus miał plan zeswatać ją z potomkiem nazistów, już sam nie wiem, co gorsze. — Umilkł na moment, wpatrując się w sufit melancholijnie. — Obiecaj mi tylko, że nie wyjdziesz za Rookwooda. — Wbił we mnie nagle twarde spojrzenie. — Nie bądź na tyle głupia, by wierzyć w te bajeczki jego matki.

— Jego matka? —Teraz już w ogóle byłam zbita z tropu.

— Georgiana Rookwood to podstępna pinda, niech cię nie zmylą jej wymyślne komplementy — prychnął. 

— Ale… — Otworzyłam i zamknęłam usta. — Była dla mnie taka miła.

— Nie wątpię. — Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Twój posag, część spadku i fortuna synalka w jej przekonaniu z pewnością bardzo do siebie pasują.

— Ale on…

— Był bardzo miły i traktował cię z szacunkiem — odparł ironicznie i machnął ręką. — Oni wszyscy są tego uczeni, przypomnij sobie na chwilę, co Walburga wpaja Narcyzie. 

Patrzyłam tępo przed siebie, czując wręcz fizycznie, jak klapki spadają mi z oczu. Jak mogłam być taka głupia! Natychmiast zapomniałam o wypominaniu czegokolwiek czy udowadnianiu mojej przewagi ciotce. Nie zapewniłam Rookwoodom i Blackom łzawego pojednania po latach — Georgiana musiała planować to wszystko z Augustusem od dłuższego czasu. Tylko po co?

— Dlaczego mama zerwała z Georgianą kontakty? — zapytałam cicho.

— Bo próbowała namówić ją na Wieczystą Przysięgę — odparł nonszalancko.

— Wieczystą Przysięgę! Niby o co?!

— O to, co twój ojciec obiecał Malfoyom — wytłumaczył, zupełnie jakby to było oczywistą oczywistością. — Oni dostaną Narcyzę, a Rookwoodowie mieli dostać Bellatrix.

— Te… Te narzeczeństwa są załatwiane przez Wieczystą Przysięgę?! — Byłam całkowicie oburzona, a on chyba się nie spodziewał, że byłam tego nieświadoma. — Przecież to obrzydliwe! Hodują nas jak świnie na rzeź! — Wstałam gwałtownie i przemaszerowałam przez całą kuchnię. Stanęłam przy zlewie, nadal nie mogąc się uspokoić. 

Wujek Alden wstał z miejsca i podszedł do mnie, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu.

— Sprawdzają nasze rodowody i łączą nas w te związki, jak…! Jak jakieś rasowe pieski! — Byłam rozżalona i kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co mam z tymi wszystkimi informacjami zrobić. To było po prostu zbyt wiele.

— Dlatego nie daj się w to wciągnąć — powtórzył.

— Już jestem w to wciągnięta. — Wzruszyłam ramionami. — Urodziłam się i najwyraźniej już jestem częścią tego cyrku, czy tego chcę, czy nie!

— Cóż. — Oparł się swobodnie o kuchenny blat i uśmiechnął do mnie szelmowsko. — Ja w ciebie wierzę. Coś wymyślisz. 

Spojrzałam mu w oczy i pokręciłam głową. 

— Nie sądzę. Naprawdę nie sądzę. Nie wiem, co mam robić. Najchętniej bym tam już nigdy nie wracała!

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Tego nie możesz zrobić. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo cię rozumiem. Twój ojciec nie jest złym człowiekiem-…

— Ale ciotka Walburga jest!

Zawahał się, a potem dmuchnął dymem ponad moim ramieniem.

— I z nią też sobie poradzisz — zadeklarował.

Milczeliśmy chwilę, a ja skubałam spódnicę mojej brązowej sukienki, zastanawiając się, czy moje życie będzie już do samego końca tak nieprzyjemne. Chociaż być może znajdą mi męża, który nie będzie aż tak zły, a ja wybuduję sobie własny bungalow w jakiejś wioseczce i też będę się tam chować? Znów chciało mi się płakać.

— Jeszcze jedna sprawa wymaga sprostowania. — Zgasił papierosa w zlewie, a ja prawie podskoczyłam na dźwięk jego głosu, bo milczeliśmy już dłuższą chwilę. 

— Ta maszyna do szycia, którą znalazłaś, nie była Druelli. Była moja. — Mrugnął do mnie łobuzersko.

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 03.10.1970] _

 

_ Test, test. Uwaga, test… Dobra, chyba działa. Siadaj. _

 

_ [szuranie] _

 

_ Naprawdę chcesz tego słuchać? _

 

_ O tak. Naprawdę! Dosyć smęcenia po kątach, moja droga! To będzie dla ciebie idealną terapią. Pamiętaj, nowy rok — nowa ty! _

 

_ Alana… _

 

_ Przestań robić taką minę, Chryste Panie, myślałby kto, że robię ci krzywdę! _

 

_ Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł… _

 

_ Myślę, że rozmowa o tym ci pomoże. Szczerze. Mój ojciec chodził do terapeuty latami. _

 

_ Co to jest „terapeuta“? _

 

_ […] _

 

_ I to mu pomagało? _

 

_ Mniej więcej… Ale nie o to chodzi! Ja na ten przykład chętnie się dowiem o wszystkich grzeszkach i tajemnicach rodu Blacków! [śmiech] _

 

_ Alana, to nie są żarty! Bierz cokolwiek z tego na poważnie, naprawdę nie widzę z tym nic zabawnego! Wyrzucili mnie z domu, nie mam dokąd pójść, zostałam z niczym, moje siostry ze mną nie rozmawiają-…! _

 

_ Wiem, kochanie. […] Więc teraz my będziemy twoimi siostrami, tak? No. Straciłaś dwie, zyskałaś cztery, uważam, że matematycznie wyszłaś na plus. _

 

_ [śmiech] _

 

_ No. Głowa do góry. Poza tym, zmień trochę podejście. Nie traktuj tego jak… Ja wiem, skreślenie z drzewa genealogicznego. _

 

_ To właśnie zrobili. Mamy dokumenty, które-… _

 

_ Boże. No dobra, ale niemniej jednak! Myśl o tym jakoś… To nie jest koniec życia, mała. Wręcz przeciwnie, to jest… To nie jest twoje wygnanie z raju, okej? _

 

_ A co niby? _

 

_ Twoja wielka ucieczka! _


	11. Chapter 11

Nie wróciłam do domu na resztę wakacji. Pomiędzy mną i wujkiem Aldenem powstała niespisana umowa — dopóki nie napomykałam o powrocie, on również nie poruszał tematu. Przestraszyłam się też tego, co opowiedział mi o Tomie Riddle’u i wszystkich ludziach, którzy należeli do jego wizji nowego „państwa czarodziejskiego“.Nie mogłam teraz ot tak wrócić i znosić ciotki Walburgi, więc odwlekałam powrót do Londynu tak długo, jak mogłam. Nie byłam w stanie zaakceptować tego, że Bella i Narcyza upodobały sobie mężczyzn, którzy najwyraźniej popierali nowy „czystokrwisty“ reżim obiema rękami i nogami. Cała historia o piętnastolatkach, którzy umieli rzucać Niewybaczalne aż za bardzo przypominała mi o Lestrange’u i tym biednym chłopaku, którego podobno zabił. I chociaż nie byłam już teraz pewna, czy powinnam ufać jakiejkolwiek informacji z ust Augustusa Rookwooda, coś mi mówiło, że niefortunny koniec Harpera Lennoxa wcale nie był wyssaną z palca plotką.

Wujek Alden nie wracał jednak więcej do tematu planowanego przez Riddle’a zamachu na rząd, bo i też sam chyba do końca w te plotki nie wierzył, a ja również nie bardzo chciałam o tym rozmawiać. Przerażało mnie to, bo pachniało aż za mocno wojną i rewolucją — dwiema rzeczami, które jak dotąd znałam tylko z nudnych zajęć z historii magii. Obydwoje z wujkiem Aldenem mieliśmy chyba nadzieję, że jego ponure przeczucia są właśnie tylko tym — ponurymi przeczuciami.

Nie chciałam wracać do rzeczywistości. Nieco wilgotne, słone i pachnące jodem powietrze Dorset działało zbawiennie na moje nerwy. Po dwóch dniach zapomniałam o krzykach ciotki, po tygodniu udało mi się całkowicie wyciszyć. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że życie może być tak pozbawione nerwów, nakazów i krzyków. Wujek Alden zabierał mnie na długie piesze wycieczki po klifach, a przebrani w mugolskie stroje, których miał w przepastnej szafie zaskakująco dużo, zwiedzaliśmy West Bay. Nie było w nim oczywiście za dużo do zwiedzania, ale ja byłam zafascynowana każdym mugolem, którego zobaczyłam — do tego stopnia, że pierwszego dnia wujek musiał mnie niemal ciągle strofować, żebym przestała się gapić.

— Zachowujesz się jak dzikuska — burczał wtedy, a ja naprawdę starałam się zachowywać, jak trzeba.

Niestety nie bardzo mi to wychodziło. Interesowało mnie absolutnie wszystko — mugolskie funty i pensy, maszyny do lodów, telefony, kolorowe stroje, szerokie spodnie z dziwnego niebieskiego materiału, elektryczność, długie włosy i brody u mężczyzn, które bynajmniej nie stanowiły o wieku, a były wyrazem nowej mugolskiej mody, którą dotąd znałam tylko z gazet. 

Pewnego dnia oszalałam dla tego nowego świata kompletnie. Koło południa na deptaku złapał nas deszcz. Usiedliśmy więc w malutkiej lodziarni, czekając, aż się rozpogodzi i wtedy w oko wpadła mi maszyna grająca. Błyszcząca, wielka i świecąca kolorowymi lampkami wydawała mi się czymś kompletnie nie z tej ziemi. Oczywiście znałam gramofony, w domu mieliśmy kilka staroświeckich egzemplarzy, ale nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego. Czarodzieje preferowali muzykę na żywo, a to było coś zupełnie nowego. Od tamtej pory przychodziłam do lodziarni co najmniej raz dziennie i z nieustającą fascynacją zmieniałam płyty, odkrywając nowe utwory. Przychodziłam sama, bo wujek Alden nie przywiązywał zbyt wielkiej wagi do tego, co młoda dama szlachetnego pochodzenia powinna, a czego nie. Sam uznał, że nie jestem na tyle głupia, by się zgubić, a poza tym potrzebował dziennie kilka godzin dla siebie, które przeznaczał na pisanie.

W pełni korzystałam z nowego przywileju swobody. Takiego życia i takiej muzyki jeszcze nie znałam. Skrupulatnie zapisywałam w dzienniku nazwy mugolskich zespołów, a każdy brzmiał dla mnie jak dźwięczny gong rewolucji: Bee Gees, Abba, Roy Orbinson, Elvis Presley, Janis Joplin, Nancy Sinatra, Electric Light Orchestra — wszyscy natychmiast stali się moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi i zapragnęłam uzbierać własną kolekcję płyt. Kiedyś. Prawdopodobnie w tajemnicy, tak jak chowałam przed światem moje magazyny Vogue i wszystkie inne skarby. Szczególnie upodobałam sobie piosenkę „Sunshine Superman“, której szybko nauczyłam się na pamięć i nuciłam do znudzenia, dopóki wujek Alden nie kazał mi się „Do jasnej cholery przymknąć, albo zacznę rzucać Jungiem!“ I tak wiedziałam, że by nie rzucił. Freudem może, ale nie Jungiem — byłam świadoma tego, jak cenił sobie jego teorię poetyki snów.

W West Bay było mi zwyczajnie błogo. Po jakimś czasie zrobiliśmy z tego całego „wychodzenia na miasto“ zabawę i zaczęliśmy się przebierać w coraz dziwniejsze mugolskie ubrania — aż nie byłam w stanie policzyć ilości szalonych kreacji, które wujek Alden przez lata zebrał w swojej ogromnej szafie. Stwarzaliśmy coraz bardziej fantazyjne kreacje i pragnę tu zaznaczyć, Drogi Czytelniku, że obecność w życiu piętnastolatki wujka, który przystaje na wszystkie tego typu głupiutkie zabawy jest niezwykle wręcz istotna. 

Mieszkańcy West Bay nigdy jeszcze chyba nie widzieli podobnych dziwolągów — skarpetki wystające z butów, spodnie zakładane na kolejne spodnie, sukienki na bluzy, prochowce, kowbojskie kapelusze, meloniki i niekończące się ilości pstrokatych szalików.Nauczyłam się, że życie może być całkiem zabawne, jeśli tylko znajdzie się odpowiednie osoby, z którymi można ignorować głupie konwenanse. Szafa wujka Aldena była istotnie pełna skarbów, chociaż on za nic nie przyznawał się, skąd ma tyle rzeczy.

Wyjaśniło się to dopiero pewnego wieczora. Gdy grzebałam w jego bogatym księgozbiorze, nagle przyniósł do kuchni małą, lśniącą walizkę. Z początku myślałam, że to jego maszyna do pisania, ale szybko okazało się, że coś znacznie lepszego. Uprzątnął, to jest — zrzucił na podłogę, niezliczone ilości walających się po stole papierzysk i otworzył tajemniczą skrzynkę.

— Większość z tych rzeczy uszyłem sam. — Spojrzał na mnie badawczo, a ja błyskawicznie zamknęłam książkę i zainteresowałam się imponującą czarną maszyną do szycia — bardzo podobną do Singera, którego znalazłam w pokoju mamy.

— Skoro już i tak położyłaś lepkie rączki na mojej starej maszynie, logicznym byłoby cię chyba nauczyć, jak z niej korzystać. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo i przysunął sobie krzesło.

Na początku wydawało mi się to czarną magią, a nawet czymś jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanym. Magia towarzyszyła mi właściwie od początku życia, a to… Prace manualne to nieznane mi zjawisko — zwłaszcza, że maszyna była elektryczna i wujek musiał poświęcić chyba godzinę, żeby mi wyjaśnić tajniki działania współczesnej mugolskiej techniki. Sama byłam ciekawa, skąd on to wszystko wie, bo teoretycznie powinien być przecież „godnym reprezentantem rodu“. Pozostawiłam jednak ten fakt bez wyjaśnienia. Jeśli chciałby mi o tym opowiedzieć, to przecież by powiedział.

Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć, ile razy przyszyłam własny rękaw do zszywanego materiału i zacięłam się w palce wielkimi nożycami krawieckimi. Wujek Alden, mimo mojego całkowitego braku talentu, cierpliwie uczył mnie wszystkiego, co wiedział o szyciu, a wiedział całkiem sporo. Z początku wydało mi się to nieco dziwne, że mężczyzna zajmuje się czymś takim, ale gdy sama jako kobieta okazałam się naprawdę mało pojętną uczennicą krawiectwa… Przestałam się skupiać na stereotypach. 

Pomijając mały incydent, gdy nieomal byłabym przeszyła własną rękę zamiast tego, co tworzyłam — i co w efekcie finalnym miało być spódnicą — szło mi wcale nieźle. Po kilku dniach pojęłam technikę cięcia materiału, po tygodniu umiałam już samodzielnie zszywać. Reszta była kwestią praktyki, jak sam stwierdził wujek Alden, wręczając mi niepotrzebne mu stosy ciuchów, na których miałam ćwiczyć. 

Szycie nie było tylko i wyłącznie nowym zajęciem. Stało się moją własną formą buntu przeciwko temu, czym wszyscy chcieli, żebym za jakiś czas się stała — śliczną laleczką z porcelany, która nie mówi, nie myśli i co rok wyrzuca z siebie czystokrwistych następców fortuny równie czystokrwistego męża. Szycie na mugolskiej maszynie to już w ogóle zajęcie, przez które, gdybym została złapana, mogłabym wpaść w domu w poważne kłopoty. Używanie mugolskich wynalazków to według ojca i ciotki czyn niemal karalny. Mój Singer był staroświecki i nie używał prądu, więc na szczęście będę mogła ćwiczyć na nim w szkole. Do tego czasu musiałam go dobrze ukryć. Gdy rozstawałam się z wujkiem pod koniec sierpnia, obiecałam sobie, że nie spocznę, dopóki nie zostanę mistrzynią krawiectwa.

Kiedy stałam przy kominku z moją torbą, właściwie nie umieliśmy znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wiedziałam, że zobaczę go w październiku na tym nieszczęsnym balu u Rookwoodów, więc nie rozstawaliśmy się na dłużej. Poza tym nie umiałabym nawet do końca opisać, jak wiele znaczył dla mnie ten pobyt w West Bay. Teraz czułam się jak podwórkowy pies spuszczony ze smyczy, który znowu musi wrócić do budy.

— Zachowuj się, moja mała. — Wujek Alden mrugnął do mnie łobuzersko i wrzucił w płomienie kominka garść proszku Fiuu. Uznałam zatem, że dalsze pożegnania byłyby zbędne.

Domownicy zareagowali na mój powrót z dość umiarkowanym entuzjazmem. Właściwie zachowywali się tak, jakbym nigdy nie wyjechała. Nie było to do końca niekomfortowe rozwiązanie. Z ulgą zanotowałam również brak ciotki Walburgi — najwyraźniej w końcu poczuła się w obowiązku zadbać o swoje własne dzieci.

Obiad i kolację zjadłam tylko z siostrami. Na początku nie zamieniłyśmy ani słowa, chociaż Narcyza ośmieliła się przy drugim daniu i z braku innych tematów zaczęła mi opowiadać o swoim pobycie we Francji. Bella jednak zaraz okazała na to pełnię znudzenia, więc Cyzia zaraz się obraziła i zamilkłyśmy już kompletnie. Gdy chciałam im opowiedzieć o moich wakacjach w West Bay, zorientowałam się zaraz, że właściwie nie mogłam. Znałam ich poglądy na temat mugoli, mugolskiej techniki, strojów… Nie chciałam też za bardzo dzielić się tym, czym podzielił się ze mną wujek Alden i to głównie dlatego, że po pierwsze Narcyza i tak nic z tego by nie zrozumiała, a w każdym wypadku i tak ślepo poszłaby za Malfoyem, który — tego byłam pewna — musiał być w to zamieszany przez bezpośredni związek swojego ojca z Tomem. Poza tym Bellatrix wplątała się w romans z Rudolfusem, którego ojciec to najlepszy kumpel Riddle’a. Jeśli zakochała się w takim człowieku… To chyba wiedziała, w co się pakuje? W głębi duszy byłam więc świadoma faktu, że w każdym wypadku i tak poparłyby tego całego Toma Riddle’a i przerażało mnie to, że właściwie ostatecznie już się od siebie oddaliłyśmy. Jak to się stało? Dlaczego nie mogłyśmy jakoś tego zatrzymać?

Z drugiej strony nie chciałabym wyznawać tych zasad, co one. Pomimo więzi, jaką czułam z Bellą, jej radykalne poglądy co do mugoli i czystości krwi to nie była tylko otoczka na pokaz, pod którą krył się buntowniczy lekkoduch. To wszystko działało raczej na odwrót — jej szalone wybryki to rozpaczliwe wołania ego, które nie chciało dać się zamknąć w złotej klatce. Tyle tylko, że w ogólnym podsumowaniu klatka była dla niej zbyt wygodna, by się z niej wynosić. Co do Narcyzy — nigdy nie byłyśmy szczególnie blisko. Być może przez moją skrytą naturę, być może przez psychiczną władzę, jaką sprawowała nad nią ciotka Walburga. W każdym wypadku, nie miałam jak się z nimi tym wszystkim podzielić, bo nie miałoby to nawet najmniejszego sensu. Milczałam więc i po jedzeniu poszłam od razu do siebie.

Gdy pakowałam szkolny kufer, dokładnie zabezpieczając wszystkie zgromadzone w tajemnicy skarby, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. 

— Kto tam? — zapiszczałam cienko i zamknęłam gwałtownie wieko.

Gdy się obróciłam się, ze zdumieniem zauważyłam stojącą w drzwiach Bellę.

— Mogę wejść? — zapytała.

No tak. Zachowanie typowe dla Bellatrix. Gdy już myślisz, że cię zignorowała i na zawsze pozbawiła światła swoich względów, zarzucała z powrotem sieć pod pozorem skruchy, którą pokazywała tylko na tyle, by być wiarygodną. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła na moim łóżku. Wyglądała na głęboko zawstydzoną, choć równie dobrze mogła być po prostu niewyspana. Sińce pod oczami odznaczały się wyraźnie na jej bladej twarzy, a wzrok był błędny.

— Wiem, że się od siebie oddaliłyśmy, młodsza siostrzyczko. — Ściągnęła usta i zaczęła się bawić kosmykiem czarnych włosów.

— Byłaś zajęta. Rudolfus chciał cię tylko dla siebie, ja też miałam swoje sprawy — powiedziałam chytrze, wyczekując, czy się przyzna, do kogo pisała te wszystkie listy.

Niestety nie złapała przynęty i dodała, kompletnie ignorując moją wypowiedź:

— Zdarzają się czasem takie rzeczy, które po prostu są… Ważniejsze. Rozumiesz?

Ponownie wzruszyłam ramionami, mistrzowsko udając całkowitą obojętność. Jeśli uznawała Rudolfusa za ważniejszego od własnej siostry, to ja już zupełnie nie musiałam czuć się winna, że coś przed nią ukrywam. Bellatrix odwróciła się do mnie, świdrując ciemnymi, wielkimi oczami. Wyglądała jakby opiła się kawy i zaprawiła to alkoholem. Tak obłąkanego spojrzenia jeszcze u niej nie widziałam. Złapała mnie za ramiona i powiedziała bardzo powoli, jakby rozmawiała z osobą niedorozwiniętą:

— Jest pewien czarodziej, Andromedo, pewien bardzo, bardzo potężny czarodziej… Nawet nie jesteś w stanie pojąć tego, o czym z nim rozmawiałam. To są sprawy, o których dotąd w ogóle nie miałam pojęcia, a teraz zachodzę w głowę, jak mogłam być taką ignorantką!

— Tak, wiem, że sprawy z Rudolfusem zaszły już dość daleko… — odparłam sceptycznie, ale Bella zaraz mi przerwała:

— Jaki Rudolfus, przestań! — Rozejrzała się, jak gdyby szukając po pokoju wścibskich uszu, które mogłyby podsłuchiwać. 

Zamrugałam kilka razy, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie podebrała jakiejś whisky z sekretnego składziku Rogera schowanego za portretem Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka.

— Andromedo. Musisz chyba wiedzieć, że coś się szykuje! Krążą plotki, piszą o tym w „Proroku“… Nie wprost, oczywiście, nie, to byłoby zbyt nierozsądne, za wiele jest ludzi, którzy nie mają zielonego pojęcia o tym, co powinni w tej sytuacji zrobić, nie… — Wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

— Bella? — Jej dziwaczne zachowanie zaczynało mnie niepokoić.

— On jest tak bardzo potężny, Andromedo. — Odwróciła się do mnie i pokręciła głową, na chwilę tracąc obłęd w oczach i patrząc na mnie prawie że przytomnie. — Potężniejszy, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić. — Podeszła do mnie bardzo blisko i ukucnęła przy moich nogach. Patrzyła na mnie tak, jakby właśnie miała mi się zamiar wyspowiadać ze wszystkich niecnych uczynków. — To z nim pisałam przez ten cały czas. Andromedo, koniecznie musisz go poznać! Och, tego się nawet nie da opisać, on-…! — Znów się poderwała i zaczęła krążyć między biurkiem a drzwiami.

— Andromedo, musisz mi obiecać, że pójdziesz go poznać razem ze mną! Na razie jesteś jeszcze za młoda, żeby oficjalnie dołączyć, to zrozumiałe, że nie przyjmuje w swoje szeregi tak młodych ludzi, to byłoby nierozsądne, a przecież-…

— Gdzie pójdę? Bella, mówże jaśniej, zachowujesz się jak lunatyczka! — Dopytywałam się, czując coraz większy strach. Przy kolacji jeszcze się tak nie zachowywała, a teraz miałam wrażenie, że ktoś dosypał jej czegoś do narkotyków.

— Poznać go! — Oczy jej zamigotały i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Sama zobaczysz, otworzy ci oczy, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam takiej charyzmy, z jego każdego słowa aż bije… Potęga!

— I piszesz listy do jakiegoś tajemniczego faceta, którego nawet nie-…

Nie dała mi skończyć. To najwyraźniej miał być monolog:

— Rudolfus mi o nim opowiedział, powiedział, że rozmawiał z nim o mnie!On zna go osobiście, ma nas sobie przedstawić u Rookwoodów, oczywiście, że ON też jest zaproszony do Rookwoodów, przecież zna Haskella jeszcze ze szkoły… — Paplała bez ładu i składu, a ja miałam coraz gorsze przeczucia. To chyba nie mógł być…? Chyba nie mogła mówić o nim?

Nagle przestała krążyć, zrobiła dramatyczny piruet i odwróciła się do mnie:

— Wyobrażasz to sobie? Rudolfus powiedział, że pozna mnie z samym Tomem Riddle’em!

Czułam, że ściany pokoju zaczynają wokół mnie wirować.

— Nie… — Sapnęłam ciężko.

— Ależ tak! — Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, teraz przypominając diabolicznego klauna. Usiadła znów przy mnie i objęła mnie tak mocno, że wycisnęła cały oddech z moich płuc.

— Zobaczysz, czekają nas zmiany! Cały świat wkrótce się zmieni. Poczekaj jeszcze trochę, gdy tylko go poznasz… Mówię poważnie — nic już nie będzie takie samo!

O tak. W to nie wątpiłam ani trochę.

 

* * *

 

 

Na nic się zdały długie rozmowy i przekonywania Belli, że Tom Riddle to bardzo zły człowiek, który dąży do rewolucji dla własnych zysków. Każde moje słowo działało na nią zupełnie opacznie. Nie mogłam też zbyt długo jej przekonywać, bo momentalnie wpadała w gniew. Zachowywała się jak fanatyczka, a ja traciłam do niej cierpliwość. 

Rozpaczliwą sowę do wujka Aldena udało mi się wysłać dopiero ze szkolnej sowiarni. Nie miałam do kogo się zwrócić, a czułam, że ktoś powinien o wszystkim wiedzieć. Teraz przynajmniej nie tkwiłam w tym sama. Paradoksalnie w szkole miałam już coraz mniej czasu na to, by myśleć o nauce. Wysłałam do „Proroka Codziennego“ formularz z wnioskiem o prenumeratę i od września zaczęłam przeznaczać część kieszonkowego na codzienną prasę. Nigdy wcześniej nie interesowałam się polityką, a teraz analizowałam gazetę bardziej wnikliwie, niż jakiekolwiek tablice numerologiczne czy wykresy z transmutacji. Szukałam śladów Riddle’a, o których wspominała Bella i szybko zaczęłam zauważać powtarzające się motywy: tajemnicze zaginięcia mugoli, zamachy na szefów pomniejszych departamentów Ministerstwa Magii, niebezpieczne wędrówki górskich olbrzymów, których osady teraz z miesiąca na miesiąc przenosiły się coraz bliżej ludzi oraz irracjonalny prospekt zwiększenia liczby dementorów w Azkabanie.

Prawdziwe wyzwanie czekało mnie jednak w październiku i gdy owej feralnej soboty ojciec stawił się w gabinecie wicedyrektor McGonagall, by nas odebrać, nigdy w życiu jeszcze nie czułam takiego niepokoju przed jakimkolwiek przyjęciem. Nie miałam jednak wyjścia. Musiałam stawić czoła wielkiej imprezie, na którą, jak się zdaje, zostali zaproszeni absolutnie wszyscy — łącznie z samym diabłem.

— Nie jestem pewna, dlaczego właściwie wasz ojciec sądzi, iż jestem w obowiązku dawać wam dyspensę na ten wieczór… Jest to wbrew co najmniej szesnastu szkolnym regułom! — Surowa profesor transmutacji spojrzała z dezaprobatą na nasze wyjściowe sukienki, gdy wszystkie trzy ustawiłyśmy się grzecznie w rządku przed kominkiem, gotowe przejść za ojcem przez sieć Fiuu. 

Bella wyglądała, jakby chciała jej coś odpowiedzieć na tą tyradę, ale Narcyza zgromiła ją spojrzeniem, zanim sama stanęła w zielonych płomieniach i zniknęła. Zatem Bellatrix w końcu nie powiedziała nic i tylko złośliwy uśmieszek nie schodził z jej ust, gdy wpatrywała się przed siebie ze zmrużonymi wyzywająco oczami. Wiedziałyśmy, że ojciec swego czasu wpłacił na rzecz Hogwartu bardzo hojne… „stypendia“, co było powszechną praktyką wśród starych czarodziejskich rodów — utrzymanie sojuszników w każdym rogu ringu to cel nadrzędny. To pozostawiało Dumbledore’a z nieco związanymi rękami, jeśli chodzi o nas trzy. Wszak trudno jest odmówić człowiekowi, którego pieniądze już zdążyło się wydać na renowację całego piętra zamku.

Bellatrix weszła do kominka za Narcyzą i zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach, a ja popatrzyłam przepraszająco na profesor McGonagall i ustawiłam się sama przed tańczącym złowieszczo ogniem. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i sporą garść proszku Fiuu ze stojącego nieopodal szklanego naczynia, gdy nagle wicedyrektor odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

— Panno Black.

Podskoczyłam, prawie rozsypując proszek na dywan. Odwróciłam się do niej, starając się, by moja twarz przedstawiała sobą żywy obraz czystej niewinności.

— Tak, pani profesor?

Profesor McGonagall zdawała się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiać. Poznałam to po tym, jak mrużyła oczy i zaciskała usta nieco mniej, niż zwykle.

— Czy jest coś, o czym chciałabyś mi powiedzieć? — zapytała w końcu, a ja, całkowicie zbita z tropu tym pytaniem, z niewiadomych względów pokręciłam głową. 

— Nie, skąd. Dlaczego pani pyta? 

Wrzuciłam proszek Fiuu do kominka tak zamaszyście, że płomienie buchnęły w moją stronę z całą swoją mocą. Profesor McGonagall splotła dłonie za plecami i wyprostowała szyję, patrząc tak przenikliwie, że czułam, jakby jej chłodne spojrzenie przewiercało mnie na wylot. 

— Rookwood Hall, Wimbledon — powiedziałam głośno, patrząc jej prosto w oczy i ledwo się powstrzymując, by nie wybiec z kominka z powrotem.

Sieć Fiuu zabrała mnie już jednak do znajomej, imponującej biblioteki Rookwoodów.

— No co tak długo?! — Gdy tylko otrzepałam sukienkę z popiołu, Bella zaraz pociągnęła mnie za rękę do uchylonych drzwi. 

— Bella! — krzyknęłam, chcąc się wyrwać, ale ona zdawała się być kompletnie głucha na świat zewnętrzny.

Zza drzwi biblioteki dobiegały dźwięki orkiestry grającej modnego swinga. Śpiewający mężczyzna brzmiał zaskakująco podobnie do Tony’ego Bennetta, a znając już możliwości Georgiany Rookwood wcale nie byłabym zdumiona, gdyby okazało się, że to faktycznie on. Bennett to jeden z niewielu występujących u mugoli muzyk magicznego pochodzenia, którego akceptowała czarodziejska elita. Podejrzewam, że to głównie przez jego międzynarodową sławę.

Bellatrix wciągnęła mnie w tłum elegancko ubranych czarodziei i czarownic, choć „elegancko“ mogło tutaj być paskudnym niedopowiedzeniem. Wszyscy mieli na sobie najnowsze kolekcje najlepszych magicznych projektantów, damy powyciągały największe diamentowe kolie i diademy, mężczyźni nie szczędzili galeonów na oszałamiające fraki. Skoro rocznica ślubu była kryształowa, z niemal każdego sufitu zwieszały się imponujące żyrandole, ze ścian spływały kaskadami ozdobne malutkie kryształy, tworzące wymyślne wzory. Wszyscy pili szampana, a ja czułam się jak na karykaturalnie wystawnym przyjęciu u Gatsby’ego. Zewsząd otaczał mnie blichtr i szyk, nawet krążący po całej rezydencji przystojni kelnerzy wyglądali jak świeżo zdjęci z wybiegu modele Hugo Bossa. 

— Bella, gdzie mnie ciągniesz? — Przeciskałyśmy się przez tłum, a ona rozglądała się wokół, usilnie kogoś szukając. Domyślałam się kogo i szczerze mówiąc wcale nie spieszyłam się, by go spotkać. 

Zatrzymałyśmy się przed dużymi, podwójnymi drzwiami z lakierowanego ciemnego drewna, w które Bellatrix zapukała autorytarnie i nie czekając na odpowiedź nacisnęła ozdobną klamkę w kształcie gryfa. Teraz przestała już gnać jak oszalała gazela, jej krok stał się stanowczy i dumny. Weszłyśmy do utrzymanego w staroświeckiej atmosferze gabinetu. Przy ścianach stały regały pełne ksiąg wyglądających więcej, niż podejrzanie, w szklanych gablotkach znajdowały się artefakty, które w niczym nie przypominały standardowych przedmiotów, które większość mogłaby trzymać w domu. Gdzieś w rogu dostrzegłam Rękę Glorii, a skórzany abażur małej lampki podejrzanie nie przypominał mi skóry jakiegokolwiek bliżej rozpoznawalnego zwierzęcia. Prawie spodziewałam się zobaczyć na nim wytłoczoną swastykę albo symbol Grindelwalda. 

Na środku gabinetu stało ogromne biurko, o które teraz jedną ręką opierał się Abraxas Malfoy, w drugiej dłoni dzierżąc szklankę whisky z lodem. Za nim stał ogorzały nieogolony mężczyzna o dzikim spojrzeniu i z niedokładnie zawiązanym krawatem, który przypominał mi drapieżnika gotowego do ataku w każdej chwili. Przy wysokim suficie szybował przyciężki obłok dymu z cygar, a większość zebranych z lubością się nimi delektowała. Właściwie, co zauważyłam z pewną konsternacją, kiedy zamknęły się za nami drzwi gabinetu, obecni tu byli sami mężczyźni. I do tego wszystkie oczy natychmiast zwróciły się na nas. Czułam się trochę zaszczuta, a tymczasem Bella dumnym krokiem przeszła przez pokój, witając się kolejno z ojcem, krewnymi i wujkami — skrupulatnie ignorując Rudolfusa Lestrange’a, któremu wyraźnie się to nie spodobało, bo oczy aż mu zaiskrzyły z zazdrości. 

Gdy rozejrzałam się po zebranych, dostrzegłam wśród nich nazbyt wiele znajomych twarzy. W rogu, rozprawiając z Rabastanem Lestrange’em przyciszonym głosem, stał Cantankerus Nott — siwiejący, chudy mężczyzna o orlim nosie i wiecznie zaciśniętych ze złości ustach. Nieopodal zauważyłam grzebiącego przy barku jego syna, Coriolanusa Notta, który, co niedziwne, już się nieco chwiał na nogach. Był tam również młody Lucjusz Malfoy. Z usłużnym uśmiechem przymilał się do przystojnego, bardzo wysokiego mężczyzny o lodowatym spojrzeniu i rozczochranych ciemnych włosach. Zauważyłam w nim podobieństwo do braci Lestrange, więc domyśliłam się, że to musiał być ich ojciec, Duncan. Przy oknie stał Haskell Rookwood i wujek Alden, wyłamujący się z generalnego klubu palaczy cygar i zaciągający się swoimi ulubionymi papierosami. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, rzucił mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale nie zrobił też nic ponad to. Niedaleko niego stał Michael Avery z ojcem, a kuzyn Evan, który nawet nie zaszczycił mnie najmniejszym skinięciem głowy, próbował zainteresować sobą Rudolfusa Lestrange’a. Nie miał żadnych szans, bo ten oczywiście zignorował go natychmiast, gdy tylko zobaczył Bellatrix. Nieopodal mojego ojca stał Augustus Rookwood, próbujący roztaczać wokół niego swój urok osobisty. Ja tymczasem stałam wciąż na środku, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, dopóki nie zauważyłam, że ojciec przywołuje mnie do siebie. Z ulgą usunęłam się z widoku i to w samą porę, by stać się świadkiem najdziwniejszej sceny, jaką dotąd widziałam:

— Ach. Oto jest i ona… — Gdzieś spod ściany rozległ się zimny głos, od którego aż przeszły mnie ciarki. — Piękna Bellatrix Black.

Nie zauważyłam go dotąd — być może to półmrok panujący w gabinecie, być może dym z cygar, a może on zwyczajnie nie chciał być widziany? Do Bellatrix przysunął się właśnie ktoś, kogo poznałam nawet bez konieczności przedstawiania i po kim w ogóle nie spodziewałabym się bycia mrocznym i potężnym, to jest — do momentu, gdy nie zobaczyłam jego twarzy. Kiedy wyszedł z cienia i lepiej mu się przyjrzałam, wrażenie było w każdym calu tak straszne, jak opisywał to wujek Alden. Jeśli nawet Tom Riddle był kiedyś przystojny, teraz mogłam jedynie doszukiwać się po tym śladów. Chociaż nie mógł mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat, wyglądał starzej, a przynajmniej było w nim coś takiego, co sprawiało wrażenie przechodzenia przez straszliwą i wyniszczającą chorobę. 

Ciemne oczy wyglądały na jeszcze większe w zapadniętych oczodołach, a czarny garnitur, opinający jego szczupłą sylwetkę, nosił ślady wielu przeróbek — prawdopodobnie był wiele razy zmniejszany. Jedyne, co pozostało w nim z przystojnego młodego mężczyzny, którego opisywał wujek Alden, to włosy. Ciemne, falowane i opadające nieznacznie na oczy odwracały nieco uwagę od ogólnie upiornego wrażenia, jakie sprawiał.

— Jak miło mi cię w końcu poznać osobiście. — Tom Riddle mówił bardzo powoli, zupełnie jakby przemawiał do ciemnego ludu z jakiegoś podium. Z wdziękiem pocałował moją siostrę w rękę, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Jego mina bynajmniej nie wskazywała na przyjemność, wyrażała raczej głód. Tak właśnie musiał wyglądać głodzony tygodniami wilk, który napotkał na swojej drodze baranka.

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się oszczędnie, wytrzymując to spojrzenie i przyglądając mu się z przejmującą fascynacją. Tom nie wypuszczał jej szczupłej dłoni ze swojej — kościstej, bladej i przypominającej rękę Kostuchy. Zgromadzeni w gabinecie mężczyźni wciąż milczeli, słuchając w napięciu, czy Tom powie coś jeszcze. Nie powiedział. Na chwilę oderwał wzrok od mojej siostry i przeniósł swoją uwagę na mnie. Gdy tylko nasze oczy się spotkały, ze wszystkich sił starałam się nie pokazywać, jak bardzo się boję. Jeśli jeszcze miałam wątpliwości, że to, o czym rozmawiał ze mną wujek Alden, było fikcją, teraz nie miałam już żadnych. Oto rzeczywiście człowiek, który absolutnie mógł przejąć Ministerstwo Magii i przymusić wszystkich do porządku zaawansowaną czarną magią. Byłam tego pewna. Tak gwałtowna transformacja w wyglądzie nie zachodzi przecież samoistnie. Od razu zwietrzyłam działania magii krwi, której skutki dotąd mogłam oglądać tylko na rycinach w zakazanych książkach z najczarniejszych odmętów biblioteki Blacków.

— Hmmm… — Riddle oblizał powoli usta. — Jest z nami i druga siostra. — Zbliżył się do mnie powolnym krokiem, a ja ostatkiem sił powstrzymałam się, by nie drżeć. Nagle zrobiło mi się bardzo zimno. Jego lodowaty głos był cichy, nie mógł być dużo głośniejszy, niż ton zwykłej konwersacji, a mimo to dudnił w moich uszach niczym największy dzwon katedry.

— Andromedo. — Stanął przede mną, a ja poczułam na ramieniu dłoń ojca. Na początku myślałam, że chce mnie chronić, ale potem zorientowałam się, że popycha mnie do przodu. Zszokowana i pozostawiona bez większego wyboru, wyciągnęłam do niego rękę, którą on ujął niespiesznie. 

— Jestem oczarowana — wymamrotałam niemal szeptem.

Jego ręce były jeszcze zimniejsze od moich, a spojrzenie, które mi posłał — pełne pogardy. Wtedy właśnie przypomniałam sobie o tym, o czym mówił wujek Alden i spanikowałam. Tom Riddle był doskonałym legilimentą. Tom Riddle nie tylko nie potrzebował do tego celu różdżki, ale i nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać. Przerażona wyszarpnęłam rękę i cofnęłam się o krok, pewna, że zna już moje wszystkie sekrety i najbardziej osobiste myśli, a to oznaczało, że nie tylko ja jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, ale i wujek Alden. Nie patrzyłam nawet w jego stronę, w obawie, że jeśli nawet Riddle nie zaczął grzebać w mojej głowie, teraz mógł się czegoś domyślić. Starałam się rozpaczliwie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. W końcu niezręczne milczenie przerwał Augustus Rookwood, który ruszył w moją stronę i wziął mnie pod ramię.

— Wyglądasz blado, przyniosę ci coś do picia. 

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — Wyszarpnęłam się stanowczo i rozejrzałam z wyraźnym oburzeniem po twarzach mężczyzn zgromadzonych w gabinecie. 

Wszyscy nadal milczeli. Stali na swoich miejscach niczym terakotowa armia i byli albo zbyt zaskoczeni moją impertynencją, albo za bardzo bali się reagować bez aprobaty Riddle’a. Jak grupa dorosłych czarodziejów mogła w ogóle trząść się przed jednym facetem, który opanował trochę więcej sztuki magicznej, niż oni! Chyba, że bardzo chcieli należeć do jego obłąkanego kultu i bali się rozjuszyć swojego przywódcę…

— Mulciber. — Riddle uśmiechnął się lodowato, a Bellatrix posłała mi spojrzenie pełne absolutnego obrzydzenia. — Odprowadź panienkę Black z powrotem do sali. Wyraźnie nie czuje się najlepiej.

Stojący dotąd nieopodal drzwi barczysty mężczyzna z kędzierzawą czarną brodą ruszył natychmiast w moją stronę, ale ja pognałam w kierunku wyjścia zanim w ogóle ktokolwiek się do mnie zbliżył. Nie dbałam nawet o to, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Przeciskałam się przez tłum gości, biegnąc w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, dopóki nie trafiłam na drzwi prowadzące do korytarzy dla służby. Przecisnęłam się przez nie możliwie jak najdyskretniej. Z oddali dobiegały mnie odgłosy głośnych rozkazów, przekleństw i trzaskania naczyniami. Musiałam się znaleźć niedaleko kuchni. Podkradłam się bliżej i właśnie w tym momencie prawie zderzyłam się z pokojówką niosącą stertę świeżo wykrochmalonych ręczników. Krzyknęła i byłaby prawie je wszystkie rozsypała, gdybym w porę nie ruszyła jej pomóc. Rozpoznałam w niej pokojówkę, która kilka tygodni temu podawała mi herbatę, gdy przyszłam odwiedzić Rookwoodów. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć jej imienia.

— Och, panienko! — krzyknęła. — Jest panienka bardzo zagubiona. Przyjęcie odbywa się tam! — Wskazała znajdujące się za mną drzwi. — Zaraz panienkę zaprowadzę, proszę pozwolić… — Była z jakiegoś powodu bardzo wystraszona, zupełnie jakbym miała wybuchnąć gniewem, że w ogóle śmie się do mnie odzywać. Zdziwiło mnie to i zaraz zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy w ten sposób Georgiana Rookwood trzyma reżim wśród własnej służby — wzbudzając postrach.

— Nie. Nie, dziękuję, nie chcę tam wracać. Chcę się schować. — Pokręciłam głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Dziewczyna wyglądała tymczasem jakby wpadała w poważną panikę, a ja zorientowałam się, że nie mam prawa zrzucać na nią swoich problemów związanych z diabolicznym czarodziejem, który prawdopodobnie doprowadzi do zagłady mugoli i przejmie kontrolę nad całą magiczną Anglią. Co tam. Toż to żaden dramat.

— Panienko… — zaczęła znowu, a ja machnęłam ręką.

— Przepraszam. Pójdę już. — Odwróciłam się w kierunku drzwi, a dziewczyna pospieszyła, by otworzyć je przede mną. Zatrzymałam się, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Była taka młoda. Naprawdę nie mogła mieć więcej, niż siedemnaście lat. Dlaczego otwierała przede mną drzwi i co różniło mnie od niej na tyle, że to ona musiała to robić, a nie ja?

— Dziękuję — powiedziałam szybko i wmieszałam się w tłum. 

Zgarnęłam z tacy przechodzącego kelnera lampkę szampana i krążyłam chwilę bez celu, popijając z niej raz po raz i nie wiedząc kompletnie, gdzie się podziać i co teraz robić. Nagle tuż przede mną, jak spod ziemi, wyrósł Augustus Rookwood. 

— Andromedo! — Podszedł do mnie natychmiast i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał mnie objąć, ale ja w porę się odsunęłam. Patrzyłam na niego gniewnie, a on przez chwilę stał jak osłupiały, zanim zrobił urażoną minę i zapytał z teatralnym zdumieniem:

— Co się stało? Czemu się ode mnie odsuwasz?

— Czemu cię to w ogóle dziwi? — Napatoczył się całkowicie przypadkowo, więc tak się złożyło, że zaczęłam wyładowywać całą złość na nim. — Jaki masz w tym interes, żeby się do mnie przysuwać?

— Interes? — Zamrugał, a ja prawie mu uwierzyłam, gdyby nie to, że gdy minęło mi już wcześniejsze zauroczenie i teraz zaczęłam zauważać, jak bardzo sztuczny jest cały jego sposób bycia. 

— Żegnaj. Mam nadzieję, że matka znajdzie ci odpowiednią żonę z dużo większą fortuną, niż moja. — Wcisnęłam mu do ręki mój kieliszek i uciekłam od niego tak szybko, jak mogłam. 

Początkowo rozżalona i wystraszona, teraz byłam pełna niewypowiedzianej wściekłości. Przepchnęłam się przez tłum, kierując się w stronę biblioteki i modląc się, by na kominku wciąż było trochę proszku Fiuu. Nie zamierzałam zostać tu ani chwili dłużej, a już z pewnością nie w obecności Toma Riddle’a, w którego szpony wpadła moja siostra, a własny ojciec ma zamiar w nie wepchnąć również mnie. Chciałam wrócić do Hogwartu i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o Rookwoodach i spotkaniu mrocznej sekty w gabinecie Haskella. Gdy wspięłam się po schodach najciszej jak można, po drodze mijając jakieś rozchichotane damy w imponujących sukniach prosto z Paryża i diamentowych naszyjnikach sięgających pępka, zobaczyłam, że drzwi biblioteki są uchylone. Zdziwiona podeszłam bliżej, ale powstrzymałam się przed ich otworzeniem, gdy usłyszałam dochodzący ze środka znajomy znienawidzony głos:

— … i jest to sytuacja absolutnie nie do pomyślenia! Cygnusie! Chyba nie każesz mi tego z siebie wyciągać, mów szybciej! Co tam się działo?

— Nie wiem, co jeszcze miałbym ci powiedzieć. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie wytrzymała presji, nigdy nie sądziłem, by mogła zostać jedną z jego ludzi… Ależ nie patrz tak na mnie, Walburgo, ma dopiero piętnaście lat! Jest jeszcze szansa.

Przysunęłam się do drzwi najciszej jak mogłam. W pogrążonej w półmroku bibliotece stała ciotka Walburga, a jedynym źródłem światła był dogasający kominek. Na kanapie przed nią siedział ojciec, wyprostowany jak struna. Gdy zaczął się niespokojnie rozglądać, przylgnęłam zaraz do ściany, teraz już tylko nasłuchując.

— Nie musi przecież brać czynnego udziału w jego kampanii, ale nader wszystko musi go przecież popierać! Jak inaczej mamy wygrać tę beznadziejną walkę? — Usłyszałam, ze ciotka opadła na kanapę, która jęknęła pod jej ciężarem. Czyżby właśnie rozmawiali o mnie? Nadstawiłam ucha.

— Nie wiem już sama — sapnęła ciotka. — Może to nawet i lepiej, że jest taka bezmyślna. W ogólnym politycznym rozrachunku pozostanie w miarę neutralna, gdyby miał się nią zainteresować kandydat niższej rangi.

— Nie mówisz chyba o…?

— Cygnusie, na Salazara, nie wiem już naprawdę, komu mogłabym z czystym sumieniem wepchnąć tę krnąbrną dziewuchę! 

Ojciec zdawał się w ogóle nie zważać na jej słowa, w ogóle mnie nie bronił i jedyne, na co było go stać, to pełne rezygnacji westchnięcia. Poczułam się zdradzona w całej linii.

— Jeśli trzeba będzie się do tego uciec, być może skorzystamy z propozycji drogiego Toma… — ciągnęła swój wywód ciotka. — Mówił, że Dołohow trzyma w garści którą część Rosyjskiej Federacji Magicznej…? — zapytała słodko.

— Walburgo, to bez sensu, nie uciekajmy się do środków ostatecznych, jeszcze jest czas, dziewczyna ma posag i pozycję społeczną! — próbował się wtrącić ojciec, a ja czułam, że coraz bardziej wzmaga się we mnie gniew. Czy właśnie rozprawiali o tym, jak najlepiej mnie sprzedać?!

— No, nie na długo! Po tym jej wystąpieniu nie byłabym już nawet zdumiona, gdyby drogi Tom w ogóle wycofał się z poparcia dla naszej rodziny!

— A czy to przypadkiem nie my dajemy mu wsparcie finansowe?

— Czepiasz się szczegółów! — warknęła, a ja przysunęłam się bliżej, znów zaglądając ukradkiem do biblioteki.

— Właściwie to mi przypomina, że przecież… — W tej właśnie sekundzie, jednym szybkim ruchem, o który w życiu nie podejrzewałabym kogoś o jej gabarytach, wyciągnęła z falban czarnej sukni różdżkę i wycelowała nią w mojego ojca. Zanim w ogóle zdążył coś zrobić, powiedziała nonszalancko:

— Imperio!

Cofnęłam się o krok i zasłoniłam usta obiema rękami, by nie krzyknąć. Na szczęście cały korytarz przy schodach pogrążony był w mroku, więc nie miała szans mnie zauważyć. A nawet jeśli — była zbyt zajęta tym, co teraz wyprawiała.

— Tak właśnie sądziłam, że zaklęcie nieco wywietrzało… — mruknęła pod nosem. — I skoro mowa już o wsparciu finansowym, pamiętasz chyba o mojej miesięcznej pensji?

— Pamiętam — powiedział ojciec tępo, nagle uśmiechając się łagodnie. Prawie spodziewałam się po nim merdania ogonem.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu muszę się uciekać do takich środków, Cygnusie, ale skoro już od tylu lat tak dobrze idzie nam cała ta zabawa, po co przerywać teraz? — Westchnęła z samozadowoleniem i usadowiła się wygodniej na kanapie. — Dość mam tej jałowej dyskusji, więc słuchaj uważnie: Andromeda nie wyjdzie za Augustusa Rookwooda, bo nie pozwolę, żeby ta mała dziwka miała wygodniejsze życie ode mnie. Masz ją oddać temu zidiociałemu Ruskowi i nie obchodzi mnie, co będzie z nią wyrabiał, bylebym miała ją z głowy, czy wyrażam się jasno? — Nagle jej głos zmienił się w pełne wrogości warczenie, a ja czułam, że serce bije mi tak mocno, że za chwilę chyba wyskoczy mi z piersi.

— Tak.

— Z większym szacunkiem, proszę.

— Oczywiście, Walburgo — powiedział obojętnie ojciec.

— Świetnie. Co do jej posagu… Odpuść sobie. Drugą część oddaj Bellatrix, pewnie Rudolfus niedługo się oświadczy. Albo lepiej — daj go mi. Tak. Bellatrix już i tak jest ustawiona, drogi Tom był nią zachwycony! Kochany braciszku, nie rób takiej miny, śmiem twierdzić, że dwie udane córki z trzech to w ogólnym podsumowaniu całkiem niezły wynik. No! A teraz pamiętaj, zachowuj się jak gdyby nigdy nic! Powtórzymy naszą sesję jak zwykle za tydzień. — Schowała różdżkę i poklepała ojca po policzku. — I zejdź mi już z oczu, muszę pomówić z drogą Rochelle. 

Z trudem udało mi się usunąć w cień, gdy usłyszałam jej ociężałe kroki. Wcisnęłam się tak daleko w ciemny korytarz, jak tylko mogłam, nadal trzymając obie ręce na ustach, by nie usłyszała nawet mojego przyspieszonego oddechu. Zeszła z trudem po schodach, a chwilę później zobaczyłam, jak z biblioteki wychodzi również ojciec, patrząc przed siebie nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Czy to dlatego nigdy z nami nie przebywał? Czy to była cała tajemnica jego wiecznego roztargnienia? Ile pieniędzy ukradła mu już jego zazdrosna siostra i czy pozbyła się też mojej matki, by utorować sobie drogę do spadku?

Cała spocona wślizgnęłam się do biblioteki, gdy tylko obydwoje zniknęli mi z oczu. Spanikowana wrzuciłam do dogasającego kominka garść proszku Fiuu, modląc się, by płomienie jeszcze na chwilę zadziałały. Gdy tylko szmaragdowy ogień roztańczył się w kominku na nowo, weszłam do niego czym prędzej, niemal krzycząc nazwę jedynego miejsca, które teraz wydawało mi się jedyną bezpieczną przystanią:

— Hogwart, gabinet profesor McGonagall!

Muszę przyznać, że nie przemyślałam tego do końca, bo gdy niemal zaryłam zębami w dywan przed kominkiem profesor transmutacji, przestraszona nauczycielka aż zrzuciła z biurka wszystkie klasówki, które poprawiała. Spojrzała na mnie zszokowana, a ja wcale jej się nie dziwiłam. Musiałam wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść.

— Panno Black! — wykrzyknęła, podsuwając z powrotem na miejsce prostokątne okulary. — Dlaczego… Czy…? Nie spodziewałam się… Na Merlina, usiądź! Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła bogina! — Zaraz poderwała się z fotela i podsunęła mi krzesło, na które osunęłam się bez życia. Wpatrywała się we mnie badawczo, aż w końcu ja odezwałam się pierwsza, głosem martwym niczym echo ze studni:

— Jest coś, o czym musimy porozmawiać. Natychmiast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec tomu pierwszego


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom II  
> And All Hell Followed With Her

Z okna gabinetu profesor McGonagall rozciągał się malowniczy widok na błonia, Wielkie Jezioro i Zakazany Las. W obliczu tak wielkiego stresu wydało mi się wręcz idiotycznym, że zauważam takie szczegóły, ale najwidoczniej ludzki umysł jest bardziej skomplikowany, niż sądziłam. Gdy kończyłam moją opowieść, a mówiłam nieprzerwanie już od dobrej godziny, zaczynało zasychać mi w gardle. Stopniowo mówiłam już tak cicho i ochryple, że szalejące przy Wielkim Jeziorze cykady wydawały mi się coraz głośniejsze. Wicedyrektor początkowo tylko stała i patrzyła na mnie w skupieniu. Światło świec i dogasające płomienie kominka odbijały się w jej prostokątnych okularach, a ja mówiłam i mówiłam. Nie przestawałam mówić nawet wtedy, gdy usiadła ciężko na fotelu za biurkiem i, nie spuszczając ze mnie badawczego spojrzenia, powtarzała co jakiś czas „Wielki Merlinie“. Teraz dzielenie się z kimś moimi myślami przychodziło mi dużo łatwiej, niż kiedyś. Wiedziałam, jaką ulgę przynoszą zwierzenia. Już raz zrzuciłam ten ciężar na kogoś innego. Gdy w końcu umilkłam, profesor McGonagall wpatrywała się we mnie chwilę, aż, niezwykle cicho, rozkazała:

— Poczekaj tu na mnie.

Gdy podniosła się sztywno zza biurka, pomyślałam, że być może mi nie uwierzyła i zaraz wpadnę w tarapaty, ale ona podeszła tylko do kominka i rzuciła na niego skomplikowane niewerbalne zaklęcie, którego nie rozpoznałam. Potem wyszła z gabinetu. Usłyszałam szczęk zamka. Nawet hałasujące za oknem cykady jakby ucichły. Teraz dopiero poczułam, że drżą mi ręce i nie wiedziałam czy to z zimna, czy ze zdenerwowania. Tak naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, do czego właśnie się przyczyniłam, zwierzając się właściwie z najczarniejszych sekretów — i to nie tylko moich własnych, ale i kilku pokoleń Blacków. Istotnie, w pewnym sensie wpadłam w kłopoty. Tyle, że nie w takie, jakich się spodziewałam.

Nie wiem dokładnie, ile czekałam na powrót profesor McGonagall, ale gdy w końcu usłyszałam szczęk zamka, zamiast niej do gabinetu wszedł dyrektor Dumbledore. Natychmiast podniosłam się z miejsca, ale on zaraz pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, gestem pokazując mi, żebym usiadła. Profesor Dumbledore był osobą, z którą dotąd nie miałam zbyt wiele styczności i szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałam, jak się zachować. Widywałam go tylko na korytarzu, na ucztach powitalnych i pożegnalnych, czasem w porach posiłków. To jedna z tych postaci, o której wiele się słyszy i w gruncie rzeczy mało wie. Teraz natomiast najpotężniejszy czarodziej dwudziestego wieku uśmiechał się do mnie, jakbyśmy byli starymi znajomymi. Wyczarował sobie krzesło, widocznie nie chcąc naruszać prywatności profesor McGonagall poprzez usadowienie się w jej fotelu. Musiałam przyznać, że gdyby usiadł naprzeciwko mnie w tak oficjalnym tonie, jak przedtem zrobiła to wicedyrektor, nie byłabym taka pewna, czy udałoby mi się zebrać myśli w jakkolwiek koherentny ciąg. 

— Moja droga — odezwał się w końcu, różdżką rozpalając na powrót dogasające w kominku płomienie, a zaraz potem kolejnym zaklęciem poukładał porozrzucane wszędzie klasówki w równy stosik. — Nie jestem pewien, czy masz ochotę opowiadać po raz kolejny o wszystkim, co zaszło, dlatego mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję. 

— Ale pan profesor mi wierzy, prawda? — odezwałam się szybko, niepewna na czym stoję. 

— O tak, moja droga. Z całą pewnością. Nie widzę powodu, by ktokolwiek miał kłamać w takich kwestiach. — Obciągnął rękawy purpurowego szlafroka i poprawił się na krześle.

Kiwnęłam sztywno głową, nie wiedząc, czego się tak właściwie spodziewać.

— Ach. Głupiec ze mnie. — Przyjrzał się moim dłoniom. Wciąż nie mogłam powstrzymać drżenia. Od feralnego wieczora minęło już kilka godzin, a ja nie wychodziłam z szoku. — Przecież cała się trzęsiesz. — Szybko wyczarował puszysty, ciemnoróżowy koc i położył go na moich ramionach. Przyjęłam ten gest z wdzięcznością. — Tak. Teraz lepiej, prawda? 

Pokiwałam powoli głową. Nie dbałam teraz o rzeczy takie, jak koc, choć oczywiście było to niezwykle miłe z jego strony. Zastanawiałam się, co mnie teraz czeka. Co się ze mną stanie teraz, gdy okazało się, że ludzie, z którymi dzieliłam dom i życie, to potwory bez serca i sumienia?

— Za twoim pozwoleniem, rzucę na ciebie pewne zaklęcie — podjął ostrożnie temat. — Być może o nim słyszałaś. Nazywa się Legilimens.

Musiałam dać po sobie poznać, że ta wiadomość kompletnie wybiła mnie z równowagi. Oczywiście, że je znałam. Czułam, jak krew odpływa z mojej twarzy.

— Nie bój się, moja droga, to nie boli — uspokoił mnie.

— Nie boję się bólu — odparłam, prostując się na krześle i opatulając bardziej kocem.

Dumbledore patrzył na mnie chwilę badawczo. 

— Nie, jestem pewien, że nie tego się boisz… — powiedział, bardziej do siebie, niż do mnie.

Mierzyliśmy się chwilę spojrzeniami. Ja doszukiwałam się zagrożenia, a on chyba czekał, aż podejmę decyzję. 

— Profesor McGonagall opowiedziała mi wszystko, co zdecydowałaś się jej wyjawić. Przyznaję, że nie jestem najlepszym z legilimentów — oznajmił, a ja nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć na absurdalny wydźwięk jego wypowiedzi — ale musisz przyznać, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

— Pan mi nie wierzy — uznałam głucho.

— Ależ wierzę.

— Ale moje słowo nie wystarczy?

— Obawiam się, że nie. 

Milczałam znów chwilę, a potem wzięłam głęboki wdech.

— Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Jestem taka sama. — Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam, że schował różdżkę. — Jestem kompletnie sama, profesorze, i nie wiem, do kogo się zwrócić. Przed paroma godzinami ktoś już dobrał się do moich wspomnień i nie było to najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie na-…

— Tom Riddle — przerwał mi głuchym głosem, nagle poważniejąc. 

— Tak. — Przygryzłam nerwowo usta i owinęłam się ciaśniej kocem. — Był tam. A razem z nim wszyscy jego… dobrzy znajomi. 

— Kogo tam widziałaś? — zapytał, wbijając we mnie pełne wyczekiwania spojrzenie.

Zaczęłam wymieniać bez zastanowienia wszystkie nazwiska, które zapamiętałam:

— Gotthard Mulciber, Rookwood… To znaczy, ojciec i syn. Duncan Lestrange i jego synowie, Avery senior, Cantankerus Nott…

— Dołohow?

— Też. 

— I kto jeszcze?

— Evan. Mój kuzyn, Evan. Lucjusz Malfoy i jego ojciec…

— Ktoś jeszcze?

Patrzyłam na niego chwilę, oddychając coraz szybciej.

— Czy on buduje armię? — zapytałam, zamiast odpowiedzieć.

Dyrektor milczał, a ja zinterpretowałam to dość jednoznacznie.

— Więc to jednak prawda — powiedziałam.

Chwilę na siebie patrzyliśmy. Dumbledore przesuwał nieobecnym wzrokiem po leżących na biurku kartkach. W końcu zsunęłam koc z ramion i skinęłam mu przyzwalająco głową. Jeżeli moje wspomnienia mogły mu pomóc, jeżeli dadzą mu przewagę i uda się jakoś to wszystko zatrzymać, Albus Dumbledore był odpowiednim człowiekiem, by mu zaufać. Zamknęłam oczy i parę sekund później usłyszałam, jak wymawia cicho zaklęcie:

— Legilimens.

Przed oczami pojawiły mi się dawno zapomniane obrazy i osoby. Zaczął od tych najdawniejszych. Widziałam rozmazaną twarz matki, moje siostry i nasz dom. Gdzieś w oddali przemknęli nawet ciotka Walburga i Roger. Dumbledore szybko przeskakiwał po całym moim życiorysie, nie dając mi nawet szansy, by przyjrzeć się bliżej migającym jak w kalejdoskopie obrazom. Były tam te szczęśliwe i ulubione, ale też te nieprzyjemne, wstydliwe, których było zdecydowanie więcej — kary nakładane przez wyjątkowo wredną guwernantkę i każde upokorzenie ze strony ciotki. W końcu, gdy doszliśmy do wydarzeń ostatniej nocy, aż złapałam się poręczy krzesła. Widziałam znów Toma Riddle'a, który stał przede mną i uśmiechał się wyjątkowo nikczemnie. Mogłam się przyjrzeć całej upiorności, jaką stanowiła jego osoba, choć szczerze mówiąc wolałabym już nigdy więcej go nie oglądać. Dumbledore prześledził moimi oczami scenę w bibliotece Rookwoodów. Od całej rozmowy, aż do Imperiusa ciotki, a potem mojej podróży z powrotem do Hogwartu. Tu poczułam, że zaklęcie puszcza i niepewnie otworzyłam oczy. Mrugałam chwilę, przyzwyczajając się do półmroku.

Dyrektor patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem znad okularów-połówek, w zamyśleniu przesuwając dłonią po swojej siwej, długiej brodzie. W końcu wstał i zwinnym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował na stole tacę z imbrykiem pełnym parującej herbaty, talerzykiem herbatników i dwiema filiżankami na eleganckich, czerwonych spodeczkach.

— Nikt w twoim wieku, ale też nikt w ogóle, nie powinien przeżywać tego, co przytrafiło się tobie, Andromedo. — Schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty i nalał nam herbaty. 

Była akurat odpowiednio ciepła. Nie za gorąca, nie za zimna. Idealna. Z ulgą wypiłam kilka łyków, nie mogąc jeszcze do końca zebrać myśli. Czy w czymś pomogły mu moje wspomnienia? Czy teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że mówiłam prawdę? 

— Czy ciotka pójdzie do Azkabanu? — zapytałam nagle, całkowicie obojętnie. Ze zdumieniem odkryłam bowiem, że było mi to obojętne. Nie żałowałabym jej ani przez moment. Dumbledore pokręcił jednak głową i usiadł z powrotem na krześle, maczając herbatnika w swojej filiżance.

— Jedno wspomnienie niestety nie wystarczy na proces. 

— Ale czy każdy zasługuje na proces? — prychnęłam. 

Dumbledore zawahał się o ułamek sekundy, co zaraz pozwoliło mi bezczelnie dodać:

— Czy Tom Riddle też będzie miał proces?

— Dlaczego uważasz, że Tom Riddle powinien mieć proces? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, zjadając ostatni kawałek ciastka.

— Profesorze, po tym wszystkim nie możemy udawać, że jestem nieświadoma tego, co się szykuje — powiedziałam całkowicie spokojnie, co chyba trochę go zaskoczyło. Obserwował mnie chwilę czujnie, a potem zdjął z nosa okulary i zaczął je czyścić wyjętą z drugiej kieszeni jedwabną chusteczką w małe stokrotki.

— Dobrze, Andromedo. Powiedz mi, co jeszcze wiesz.

— A pan mi powie, czy to prawda?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dalej trąc do czysta szkła okularów. 

— Być może.

— Czy Tom Riddle chodził kiedyś do Hogwartu?

— Tak. — Dumbledore kiwnął głową. — Dawno temu, gdy jeszcze nauczałem transmutacji. 

Jakoś trudno mi było go sobie wyobrazić jako nauczyciela. Umilkłam na chwilę, podczas gdy on włożył okulary z powrotem na haczykowaty nos i umieścił chustkę w kieszeni szlafroka. Złożył ręce na kolanach, patrząc na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

— Czy będzie wojna? — zapytałam niepewnie, zaraz sięgając po herbatę, bo czułam, że znów zasycha mi w gardle.

— Obawiam się, że tak. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale wszystko na to wskazuje — odparł szczerze. 

— Czyli Tom Riddle buduje armię? Widziałam artykuły w gazetach. 

— Artykuły w gazetach?

— Tajemnicze zniknięcia mugoli, wędrówki olbrzymów, morderstwa w Ministerstwie Magii…

Dyrektor rzucił mi nieprzeniknione spojrzenie.

— Kiedy zaczęłaś o tym czytać?

— Niedawno. — Napiłam się jeszcze herbaty, która teraz była odrobinę za zimna. — Ale… Jeśli buduje armię i ma popleczników, to czemu nie można go jakoś zatrzymać? 

Dumbledore pokręcił głową i rozłożył ręce.

— Nie może pan napisać do Ministra? — naciskałam.

— Nie mogę oskarżać przed Nobbym człowieka, którego nikt nie złapał na gorącym uczynku.

— Więc nie twierdzi pan, że jest niewinny. 

— Twierdzę, że nikt mu niczego nie udowodnił.

— Robi to samo, co robił w szkole — mruknęłam gorzko. — Czemu nikt nawet nie stara się zapobiec katastrofie?

— Tu się nie zgodzę — zapewnił. — Są ludzie, którzy robią, co tylko w ich mocy, by Tom nie doprowadził swoich planów do końca. Bądź o to spokojna.

— Więc pan też wie o jego planach! — Filiżanka zadrżała w moich dłoniach. — Czemu pan nie przedstawi dowodów Ministerstwu?

— Bo ich nie mam. 

— Ale-… 

— Obawiam się, że prowadzenie ludzi na wojnę i brudzenie sobie przy tym rąk nie leży w naturze Toma.

— Nie rozumiem.

— I nie czas jeszcze na to, Andromedo. 

Kiwnął głową i wstał z krzesła, tym samym mi też dając znak, że na nas już pora.

— Mam wrócić do dormitorium? — upewniłam się, oddając mu koc. — Tak po prostu o wszystkim zapomnieć? Co się teraz ze mną stanie?

— Zatrzymaj go, proszę. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. — I tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że sen nie przyjdzie ci dziś zbyt łatwo, moja droga, ale postaraj się chociaż nie pozostawać sama z myślami na zbyt długo. A ja zrobię co mogę, by ci pomóc.

— To nie takie proste. — Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymałam się jeszcze, gdy dyrektor powiedział za mną:

— Moja droga, jeśli kiedyś jeszcze poczujesz się całkiem sama, musisz wiedzieć, że nie jesteś. Zaufaj, że masz kogo prosić o pomoc.

 

* * *

 

 

Zobaczyłam moje siostry dopiero przy śniadaniu, następnego dnia. Gdy po jedzeniu skierowałam się do wyjścia, specjalnie przystanęłam przy stole Slytherinu. Żadna z nich nie zaszczyciła mnie nawet spojrzeniem. Uznałam to za ostateczny wyraz tego, po której znalazłyśmy się stronie. Zdusiłam w sobie ostatnie strzępki sentymentu, bo było mi ich coraz mniej żal. Niemal wybiegłam z Wielkiej Sali i zatrzymałam się dopiero na drugim piętrze. Byłam wściekła. Nie mogłam się pogodzić z tym, że moja starsza siostra właściwie się ode mnie odwróciła, a młodsza nie miała nawet na tyle siły, by wybrać to, co słuszne. Nie znałam tych kobiet, którymi się stały i bałam się tego, co stanie się teraz ze mną.

— Black. Hej! — Teddy Tonks właśnie zbiegał po ruchomych schodach i przystanął, gdy mnie zauważył. — Czemu się tak czaisz?

— Nie czaję się. Daj mi spokój. — Zajęta sobą, próbowałam go wyminąć. Wyszczerzył się zaraz zarozumiale i zastąpił mi drogę. Zaskoczona, zatrzymałam się w pół kroku, a schody ruszyły z donośnym zgrzytem i z zawrotną prędkością przeniosły nas na trzecie piętro.

— Jeśli nie będziesz uważać, będę zmuszony wyrzucić cię z Klubu Naukowego. — Teddy odgarnął grzywkę z oczu, patrząc na mnie zarozumiale.

— A to niby dlaczego?! — oburzyłam się, wyjątkowo nie w nastroju do przekomarzania się.

— Nie było cię na ostatnim spotkaniu. Gdzie się szwendałaś? — Przekrzywił głowę, a ja wbiłam złowieszcze spojrzenie w jego przekrzywiony krawat. Czy nikt go nie nauczył jak go wiązać? Zaczynałam podejrzewać, że nosił go w ten sposób tylko po to, żeby zrobić światu na złość. Konkretnie mi.

— Dla twojej wiadomości, Tonks, dziewczyny się nie szwendają. — Poprawiłam szkolną torbę na ramieniu i pociągnęłam go gwałtownie za krawat, by znalazł się twarzą na moim poziomie. Zachwiał się, choć szelmowski grymas wciąż nie znikał z jego ust. 

— My po prostu mamy swoje sprawy. — Wyminęłam go z godnością i poszłam na trzecie piętro, nie dbając o to, że właściwie nie miałam na nim czego szukać i to nie w tę stronę szłam. 

— Ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Black! — krzyknął za mną, a ja odwróciłam się przez ramię.

— Ależ dziękuję. Zatem odwzajemnię przysługę — nie zaczynaj dziś ze mną, z łaski swojej. 

Miałam nadzieję wywołać nieco większe wrażenie, niż żartobliwy salut i drwiące parsknięcie z jego strony, ale widocznie nie umiałam wzbudzać w ludziach respektu. Okrężną drogą trafiłam do Wieży Ravenclaw. Padłam na łóżko tak jak stałam, zastanawiając się, co zrobię z resztą soboty. I właściwie z resztą mojego życia. Nie chciałam wracać do domu, nawet nie mogłam tego miejsca domem nazwać. Więc gdzie się podzieję, skoro pełnoletniość osiągnę dopiero za rok? Do głowy zaraz przyszedł mi wujek Alden i jego domek w West Bay. To byłoby rozwiązanie idealne, ale w życiu się na to nie zgodzi. Miał swoje życie, a jego żona nigdy specjalnie za mną nie przepadała. Do tego nadal nie wiedziałam co sądzić o tym, że on również był wtedy w tym nieszczęsnym gabinecie Haskella Rookwooda. Dobrze grał, budował swoją przykrywkę czy kłamał mi w żywe oczy? Robiłam się coraz bardziej nieufna i nie podobała mi się ta wersja siebie.

Rzadko miałam okazję do rozkoszowania się w dormitorium taką ciszą. Leżałam więc bez ruchu na łóżku i patrzyłam jak słońce wpada przez okno do pokoju. Zaczarowany błękitny witraż, przedstawiający galeon na morzu, poruszał się łagodnie, jak gdyby statek faktycznie był pchany wiatrem. Po ledwo przespanej nocy poczułam się teraz bardzo ciężka i ospała. Zamknęłam oczy dosłownie na minutę, zapadając w krótką drzemkę. Obudziło mnie dopiero trzaśnięcie drzwiami i odgłosy sprzeczki:

— … i nie będę ślęczeć nad tym sama tylko dlatego, że tobie się nagle zachciało zaawansowanych eliksirów!

— Demeter, daj mi spokój, nienawidzę transmutacji! Nie będę-! O. Hej, Andy. 

Przetarłam oczy i powoli usiadłam.

— Która jest godzina? — wymamrotałam, ściągając buty ze zdrętwiałych stóp. 

— Trzecia. — Demeter spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. — Hej. Zaraz. Ty jesteś dobra z transmutacji!

Spojrzałam na nią podejrzliwie. 

— Tak mi się wydaje — powiedziałam. — Bo co?

— Świetnie. Bo Alana uznała, że jej powołanie leży w zaawansowanych eliksirach. — Rzuciła wyżej wymienionej złe spojrzenie, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła i ostentacyjnie wyciągnęła z torby „Zaawansowane kompendium trucizn i antidotów“. Rozsiadła się z nim na łóżku, a Demeter prychnęła i spojrzała na mnie z góry — co było nie lada wyczynem, bo przewyższałam ją niemal o głowę. 

— Zaczęłaś już swój projekt na koniec semestru? Nie mam swojej pary.

— Jeszcze nie — odparłam podejrzliwie.

— Świetnie. Chcesz być ze mną w parze?

Demeter nigdy nie była dla mnie specjalnie miła, a choć ostatnio nasze stosunki się poprawiły, nadal nie miałam zbytnio ochoty mieć z nią do czynienia. Tyle tylko, że ja też nie miałam pary, a jeśli chciałam przedstawić na koniec semestru dobry projekt, należałoby zacząć już. Właściwie uznałam, że powinnam bardziej skoncentrować się na lekcjach. Czułam, że to mogłoby akurat pomóc w niemyśleniu o moim nieuniknionym powrocie do domu. Bo gdzie niby miałabym się podziać? Na samą myśl żołądek przewracał mi się na drugą stronę, ale niestety, chyba musiałam zacząć oswajać się z tą myślą.

— Czemu nie. — Na tym etapie było mi już wszystko jedno. Miałam większe problemy niż antypatyczna Demeter. Poza tym, jeśli będziemy razem w parze, mogłam być pewna, że nasz projekt dla profesor McGonagall zdobędzie najwyższą ocenę. Brownstone była nieprzyjemna, ale na pewno nie głupia.

— Świetnie! Idziemy do biblioteki. 

— Co, teraz?!

— A masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty? Jakoś wątpię. — Złapała mnie za rękę ledwie tylko zasznurowałam buty. 

O tej porze nie było tam nikogo oprócz paru pierwszorocznych Krukonek, które wyglądały, jakby zarwały noc. Jedna z nich mamrotała pod nosem, gdy przewracała karty ogromnej, starej księgi, dużo większej od niej samej. Usiadłyśmy przy wolnym stole. Demeter wyciągnęła swoje notatki i pióro. 

— Myślałam o kwiatach. 

— Że co proszę?

— Na nasz projekt. — Spojrzała na mnie z niechęcią.

— A, tak. A co konkretnie miałybyśmy z tymi kwiatami robić?

— Zawsze lubiłam kwiaty, a transmutacja jednego gatunku w drugi jest podobno bardzo złożona. To będzie o wiele bardziej oryginalne od tego, co zrobią inni. Na pewno będą chcieli zamieniać wodę w wino, czy coś takiego.

Musiałam przyznać, że byłam pod wrażeniem. To bardzo kreatywny pomysł.

— Będziemy musiały znaleźć stare podręczniki McKormacka z transmutacji organicznej — powiedziałam od razu, gotowa, by zaczynać projekt. — Tam trzeba będzie zacząć. I może się też przydać jakiś atlas ze szczegółowymi rycinami poszczególnych gatunków. — Wzięłam jej pióro i zaczęłam spisywać tytuły, które przyszły mi do głowy jako pierwsze. Zdobyłam się nawet na mały uśmiech. Nigdy za nią specjalnie nie przepadałam, ale teraz naprawdę mi zaimponowała.

— Świetnie. — Pokiwała głową. — Ja znajdę atlasy, ty znajdź podręczniki. 

Kiedy wróciłyśmy do stolika z potrzebnymi książkami, ktoś nas podsiadł. Rozpoznałam dwie Gryfonki, które wtedy dosiadły się do mnie w pociągu, choć nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć ich imion.

— Rozpoznałam twoją torbę i pomyślałam, że się dosiądziemy! — Wyższa z nich, szczupła brunetka z grzywką i szpiczastym nosem, pomachała do Demeter. Siedząca obok niej pulchna blondynka posłała mi przyjazny uśmiech, co podziałało zbawiennie na moją pamięć. Tak. To musiała być Alice.

— Cześć. — Usiadłam obok niej, bo wydała mi się dużo bardziej przyjemna od tej drugiej. Położyłam na stół wielki atlas transmutacji organicznej.

— Oho, transmutacja. — Druga Gryfonka już wyciągała ręce po notatki Demeter, ale ta zaraz trzepnęła ją po dłoniach. 

— Hej! 

Demeter odpowiedziała na jej pretensje przesłodzonym uśmiechem i usiadła na swoim miejscu.

— Nie daj się zwieść — zwróciła się do mnie. — Dorcas to podła sucz. Wbije ci różdżkę w plecy, gdy tylko się obejrzysz.

Dorcas pokazała jej język, a ja spojrzałam pytająco na Alice, która wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem czemu w ogóle wzięłam w tym roku zaawansowaną transmutację — jęknęła, nawijając blond kosmyk na palec. 

Zauważyłam, że miała pomalowane paznokcie i to każdy na inny kolor. Zaraz przyjrzałam się drugiej Gryfonce, zainteresowana, czy być może ona też uległa mugolskiej modzie. Owszem. Na serdecznym palcu Dorcas nosiła pierścionek ze wzorem, którego nie znałam. Z początku myślałam, że to symbol Grindelwalda, ale zaraz dostrzegłam, że zamiast trójkąta miał duże koło.

— Jesteśmy kompletnie bez pomysłu, a McGonagall pewnie znowu będzie chciała mnie uwalić na semestr! — żaliła się dalej Alice.

— Przestań biadolić. — Dorcas kopnęła ją pod stołem i próbowała dojrzeć rozdział, na którym Demeter otworzyła swój atlas. Gdy tylko Krukonka się zorientowała, zaraz go zamknęła.

— Możemy ci w czymś pomóc? — warknęła z wyższością. 

— Tak, możesz napisać nasz projekt za nas. Z góry dzięki! — Ucieszyła się Alice, a ja parsknęłam cicho.

— Czemu wzięłaś sobie przedmiot, którego nie lubisz? — zapytałam ją. — Przecież na szóstym roku transmutacja nie jest obowiązkowa.

— Chcę zostać aurorem. — Alice aż rozbłysły oczy, gdy to powiedziała. — Wszystkie chcemy!

— Aurorem? — Zamrugałam. — Czy to nie raczej… No wiesz. Męska domena? 

— W tym roku zaczęli przyjmować kobiety. Więc mamy równe szanse. — Dorcas uniosła jedną brew, patrząc na mnie wyzywająco. — A ty co, uważasz, że do rzucania dobrych zaklęć potrzebny jest penis?

Zaśmiałam się nerwowo i trochę zawstydziłam swojego braku solidarności.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie…

— Kim ty chcesz zostać? — Alice zmieniła gładko temat, z właściwym sobie pogodnym tonem.

— Andromeda nie musi się przejmować takimi rzeczami. — Demeter poklepała mnie protekcjonalnie po ramieniu, a ja zacisnęłam usta z irytacją. 

— Spadaj — burknęłam do niej.

— Ale co, zamierzasz dorwać męża milionera? — parsknęła Dorcas.

— Coś w tym rodzaju — uzupełniła Demeter. — Czy nie dlatego nie było cię na ostatnim spotkaniu Klubu? Jakieś bogate przyjęcie zaręczynowe, te sprawy?

— Nie — warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Powoli miałam dość tych docinek o moim pochodzeniu. — Żeby dorwać naprawdę dobrego męża nie wystarczy urodzić się czystokrwistą snobką. — Przekrzywiłam zaczepnie głowę. — Trzeba jeszcze być zidiociałym efektem setek lat chowu wsobnego. To nie jest praca dla każdego, moje drogie. 

Początkowo nie wiedziały, co mają powiedzieć. Dokładnie o taki efekt mi chodziło. Otworzyłam więc jak gdyby nigdy nic swój podręcznik, gdy nagle Alice zapytała swobodnie:

— W takim razie czemu ty też nie zaaplikujesz z nami do Akademii?

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 30.04.1983]  _

_ Więc nigdy nie chciałaś bogato wyjść za mąż i siedzieć na tyłku? _

_ A kto by chciał?  _

_ Narcyza? _

 

_ [śmiech] Być może. Ale ja bym nie mogła. Wiem aż za dobrze, jak to wszystko wygląda. _

 

_ A twoja córka? _

 

_ Co z moją córką? _

 

_ Będzie chciała pójść w twoje ślady? _

 

_ [śmiech] Jest to nieuniknione. Wiesz, co było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powiedział jej Al? _

 

_ Nie.  _

 

_ Opowiem ci, bo to jedna z moich ulubionych historii. Dora skończyła właśnie siedem lat i wybrałyśmy się razem na Pokątną, żeby wybrać jej prezent. Stałyśmy przed sklepem Zonka, a ja nawet się nie zorientowałam, że nagle ktoś do nas podszedł. Dora nawet nie drgnęła na widok tego jego… No wiesz, tego oka. Przysięgam ci, ta mała jest nieustraszona. No więc stoimy tam i nagle słyszę znajomy głos. Odwracam się, a tam Alastor we własnej osobie. Stoi nad Dorą, uśmiecha się i mówi: „Cholera, mała. Uwielbiałem pracować z twoją matką! Dbaj o siebie w Hogwarcie, jasne?“ _

 

_ [śmiech] Panie i panowie — Alastor Moody! _

 

_ W rzeczy samej. _


	13. Chapter 13

W październiku i listopadzie 1969 roku świat czarodziejski i mugolski nieświadomie połączyło oburzenie związane z całkiem nową wojną. Nawet gdybym chciała, nie mogłabym zignorować tych doniesień, bo odkąd zbliżyłam się do moich koleżanek z dormitorium, byłam zasypywana artykułami z mugolskiego świata – a były one przerażające. 

Alana Thornpike bardzo utożsamiała się ze swoim mugolskim pochodzeniem. Zamiast „Proroka Codziennego“ prenumerowała „The Times“ i „The New York Times“. Ten ostatni przychodził do niej aż ze Stanów pocztą, którą potem Hogsmeade przekierowywało sowami do Hogwartu. Alana nie przestawała mówić o wojnie wietnamskiej, czując się bezpośrednio zamieszana przez fakt posiadania rodziny w Ameryce. Tak się złożyło, że teraz siedziałam obok niej i Demeter na każdym posiłku i niemal każdych lekcjach, więc siłą rzeczy coraz więcej dowiadywałam się o Amerykanach i ich konflikcie z Wietnamem. Z tego co wyłapałam, na tym etapie już nawet Wielka Brytania była oburzona tym, co się teraz wyprawiało w Laosie. Nixon mamił obywateli obietnicą rychłego zakończenia wojny, dzięki czemu właściwie wygrał wybory, a tymczasem na początku grudnia jego reputacja gwałtownie się posypała. Ujawniono informacje o bezprawnej masakrze cywilnej wioski w południowym Wietnamie, który rzekomo miał być przecież amerykańskim sojusznikiem. O tym pisały już każde gazety, nie tylko mugolskie. Artykuł o My Lai zajął całą pierwszą i drugą stronę poniedziałkowego wydania „Proroka“. Zginęło prawie pięćset osób, w większości kobiety i dzieci, a sam fakt, że informacje o ataku zatajono prawie na rok, skutecznie podminował dotąd pozytywne opinie o nowym prezydencie Ameryki. W Waszyngtonie natychmiast ruszyły procesy wojskowe, o których codziennie informowała nas oburzona Alana. Moje przerażenie rosło z dnia na dzień. Jeśli tak miała wyglądać wojna mugoli, drżałam przed tym, jak będzie wyglądać ta czarodziejska, która lada dzień miała nadejść.

Alana, w ramach protestu wewnętrznego, poprosiła rodziców o przysłanie gramofonu, który jako jeden z niewielu urządzeń mugoli miał szansę działać w Hogwarcie. Od kilku dni w dormitorium szóstoklasistek Ravenclaw rozbrzmiewali buntowniczo Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath i David Bowie, którzy w piosenkach przemycali krytykę polityczną. Z czasem, dzięki tym „koncertom“, stałyśmy się w szkole bardzo popularne. Zaczęły nas odwiedzać dziewczyny z innych Domów, przynosząc wieczorami swoje ulubione płyty i Kremowe Piwo w ramach łapówki. Okazało się, że nie tylko Alana jest żywo zainteresowana wojną wietnamską i ruchem oporu. Ojcowie Alice i Dorcas pracowali razem w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów i informowali swoje córki na bieżąco o tym, co dzieje się w polityce. W pewnym sensie zazdrościłam im tak liberalnego wychowania.

Akurat te dwie Gryfonki przesiadywały z nami przy gramofonie niemal każdego wieczora. Przynosiły ze sobą nie tylko zagraniczne mugolskie płyty, ale i cenne informacje o tym, co dzieje się w świecie poza murami Hogwartu. A działo się sporo. Wiedziałam, co szykuje Tom Riddle, ale nie sądziłam, że wojna tak szybko zacznie nabierać realnych kształtów. Z jednej strony w szkole czułam się bezpieczna, ale co jeśli będę musiała w lato wrócić do domu i ciotka na mnie również rzuci _Imperiusa_? Co będzie, gdy skończę siódmą klasę? Studiowałam dogłębnie każdy artykuł w „Proroku“ i chłonęłam od koleżanek każdą podejrzaną wzmiankę, których ilość zwiększała się z tygodnia na tydzień. Nie dzieliłam się z nimi jeszcze moimi podejrzeniami, choć przecież nikt nie nakazał mi zachowania tajemnicy. Przypuszczam, że po prostu chciałam je chronić. To nie była przecież wojna szesnastolatków. Powinni się nią zajmować dorośli… 

W grudniu skonfrontowano mnie na temat mojego cichego szpiegostwa. Po raz pierwszy wpisałam się na listę uczniów, którzy zostawali w zamku podczas ferii zimowych. Profesor Flitwick, nawet jeśli został poinformowany o mojej sytuacji przez dyrekcję, przyjął deklarację bez mrugnięcia okiem i spokojnie ruszył do pozostałych Krukonów obecnych w Pokoju Wspólnym. Co innego Demeter… Ona nie umiała trzymać języka za zębami.

— Przepraszam, a ty niby czemu zostajesz w zamku na święta? Nie macie jakiejś tradycyjnej czystokrwistej fiesty u królowej, czy coś? 

Spojrzałam na nią cierpko, a ona odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Gdy tak leżała rozwalona na błękitnej kanapie, przypominała mi blond Bellatrix.

— Ojciec wyjeżdża w interesach – skłamałam gładko, uznając temat za zakończony, ale Demeter nie podzielała mojej opinii.

— Kłamiesz. – Zmierzyła mnie badawczym spojrzeniem. Milczałyśmy chwilę, patrząc na siebie równie stanowczo. W końcu z braku mrugania zaczęły mnie piec oczy i odwróciłam wzrok, kątem oka dostrzegając triumfalny uśmiech Demeter. 

— Cóż, Tonks też wyjeżdża na święta, nie spodziewaj się zebrań Klubu Naukowego. Ja jadę z rodzicami na narty. Jak chcesz możesz popracować nad naszym projektem z transmutacji.

Milczałam. Demeter wstała ociężale z kanapy i podeszła do mnie, znowu, pomimo znacznej różnicy wzrostu, próbując przyjąć dominującą pozę.

— Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Całe dnie skrobiesz w tym swoim dzienniku i zaczęłaś czytać „Proroka“ jak jakąś Biblię!

— Jak co? — zdziwiłam się, a ona przewróciła oczami i machnęła ręką.

— Nieważne. Po prostu mi powiedz. Widziałam jak twoje siostry na ciebie patrzą. Przestałaś się zadawać ze Ślizgonami. To dlatego zaczęłaś ostatnio z nami gadać? Oni już cię nie chcą?

— Może. — Wzruszyłam ramionami, nie chcąc się zagłębiać w szczegóły. Rozważałam chwilę wyjawienie części mojej tajemnicy, ale zrezygnowałam. Zbyt wiele zamieszanych w to osób miało dostatecznie wiele władzy, by zrobić jej krzywdę, gdyby z natury wścibska Demeter zaczęła drążyć temat zbyt mocno.

— _Może_ — powtórzyła drwiąco. — Wiesz, być może uważasz nas wszystkich za kretynów podobnych mugolom-…

— Nie uważam mugoli za kretynów — wtrąciłam szybko.

— Jasne. — Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, choć spuściła nieco z tonu. — W każdym razie, nie myśl, że nie wiemy, co ci chodzi po głowie. Wszyscy myślimy o tym samym.

— Wątpię… — wymamrotałam, nie wiedząc, o czym ona mogła teraz nadawać.

— Idzie wojna. Nie jesteśmy głupi. Siedzimy w tym zamku dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu, ale nie jesteśmy przecież idiotami. Wszyscy są w niebezpieczeństwie. Myślisz, że dlaczego Alana tak nawija o Wietnamie?

— A… Mówiła, że ma rodzinę w Stanach?

— Gówno prawda. W zeszłe wakacje poznała Amerykanina na Witchstocku. Trzy miesiące temu wysłali go na front.

Zamrugałam kilka razy.

— Na czym go poznała?

Demeter uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

— Akurat to cię dziwi? Nie pytasz nawet o to, co się wyprawia na froncie w Wietnamie?

— Wiem, co się wyprawia na froncie w Wietnamie! — odcięłam się, trochę ostrzej, niż zamierzałam.

— Oczywiście. — Zmierzyła mnie krytycznym spojrzeniem. — Wybieramy się znowu w te wakacje. Na Witchstocka. Tym razem organizują go na Isle of Wight, więc jeśli nie masz żadnych planów… To może być dla ciebie dobrym doświadczeniem.

Zgubiłam się już w tym, z jaką łatwością przechodziła od tematu wojny do planów wakacyjnych. Czym, do cholery, był „Witchstock“?

— Wiem, że idzie wojna — przyznałam w końcu po chwili.

— Czystokrwiści przeciwko mugolakom. Wszyscy to wiemy. Na świecie pełno jest Grindelwaldów.— Znowu spojrzała na mnie drwiąco. — Przypuszczam, że stoisz przed nie lada dylematem, co?

Nie wiedziałam jak mam przyznać, że gdyby doszło co do czego, stanę do walki dokładnie po tej stronie, po której nikt się mnie nie spodziewał. W końcu Demeter kiwnęła krótko głową, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną.

— Cóż. Jesteś pełna zagadek, Andromedo Black. Jeśli nie będziesz uważać, pewnego dnia te wszystkie tajemnice zjedzą cię żywcem.

 

* * *

 

 

Po raz pierwszy w życiu spędzałam święta w Hogwarcie i nawet się na tę perspektywę cieszyłam. Z Ravenclaw zostałam w zamku tylko ja i kilkoro pierwszorocznych, ale za to, jak okazało się przy świątecznym śniadaniu, Alice Morgan również postanowiła nie wracać do domu na Gwiazdkę. 

— Andy! — Pomachała do mnie z daleka gdy tylko weszłam do Wielkiej Sali i zaraz zrobiłami miejsce obok siebie. 

Ze zdumieniem zaobserwowałam, że wszyscy, nawet nauczyciele, siedzieli z uczniami przy jednym stole. Albus Dumbledore skinął mi głową, a profesor Flitwick mruknął coś na ucho profesor McGonagall, która wbijała we mnie spojrzenie pełne niepokoju pomieszanego z nieufnością. 

— Alice. — Starałam się brzmieć w miarę swobodnie, siadając obok Gryfonki. — Nie wyjechałaś na święta?

— Zwykle zostaję w Hogwarcie. — Z radosnym uśmiechem nalała do mojego kubka parującego kakao z cynamonem. — Moi rodzice dużo podróżują.

Z ulgą przyjęłam fakt, że zamiast zapytać o moje powody, szybko zmieniła temat.

— Słyszałam, że Demeter powiedziała ci o naszych planach wakacyjnych?

— Tak. — Nałożyłam sobie jedzenia z udawanym spokojem, nie wiedząc dokładnie, jak rozmowa się potoczy. Nigdy dotąd nie byłam uwzględniana w żadnej grupie przyjaciółek. Moją jedyną przyjaciółką była dotąd Bellatrix. 

— Podobno chłopak Alany przyjedzie swoim samochodem — szepnęła konspiracyjnie, choć bez potrzeby, bo wszyscy byli zajęci rozmową między sobą. —Mają go odesłać do domu przed czerwcem. 

— To dobrze. — Naprawdę czułam ulgę. Z tego, co dowiedziałam się przez te dwa miesiące, wywnioskowałam, że Wietnam i toczące się tam walki muszą być dużo gorsze, niż kreują to gazety. Wprawdzie te brytyjskie, w przeciwieństwie do amerykańskich, mogły sobie pozwolić na odrobinę więcej obiektywizmu i brak konieczności drukowania propagandy „ku chwale ojczyzny“, ale tak czy inaczej. Wszystko, co dowiedziałam się o bombach, samolotach i czołgach wydawało mi się niewyobrażalnym horrorem.

— Pokazywała ci jego zdjęcie?

— Do wczoraj nie wiedziałam o jego istnieniu. Demeter się wygadała.

— Och, tam zaraz „wygadała“. Przecież to żadna tajemnica. — Alice machnęła ręką. — Poproś Alanę, jak już wróci po feriach. Jim wysłał jej swoje zdjęcie w mundurze! W życiu nie widziałam większego przystojniaka!

Zastanowiłam się chwilę, czy Tom Riddle też rozkaże swoim poplecznikom noszenie mundurów. Czy ludzie, o których wspominał dyrektor Dumbledore, którzy rzekomo pracują nad uniemożliwieniem planów Riddle’a, też noszą specjalne mundury?

— Alice. — Przerwałam jej. — Co to jest „Witchstock“?

Alice uśmiechnęła się szeroko; tak szeroko, że w jej policzkach powstały dołeczki. 

— Pokażę ci. 

Gdy skończyłyśmy jeść, podziękowałyśmy uprzejmie i wyszłyśmy z Wielkiej Sali. Szłam za Alice korytarzami zamku, nie wiedząc dokładnie, dokąd mnie prowadziła, aż w końcu zorientowałam się, że musimy zmierzać do Wieży Gryffindoru. 

— Jesteś pewna? — zapytałam, gdy wspinałyśmy się po schodach prowadzących na siódme piętro.

— Czego niby? — odpowiedziała pogodnie pytaniem na pytanie.

— Że nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko mojej obecności w waszym Pokoju Wspólnym?

— Daj spokój. I tak poza mną nikogo tam teraz nie ma.

Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru był o wiele bardziej słoneczny, niż nasz. Choć przypuszczam, że dużą rolę mogły tu odgrywać kolory. Wszystko było pokryte złotem i szkarłatem. Najdrobniejsze szczegóły tapet zawierały w sobie barwy Domu Lwa. W kominku trzaskał wesoło ogień, a wysiedziane fotele wyglądały na niezwykle wygodne. Pokój był mniejszy, ale o wiele mniej sztywny i poważny, niż nasz.

Dormitorium dziewcząt szóstego roku tylko utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że Gryfoni są z natury dużo bardziej beztroscy. Żadne łóżko nie było pościelone, a i też nikt się specjalnie na ten temat nie ciskał, bo Alice swobodnie padła w ubraniu na swoją nieporządnie ułożoną pościel i wyciągnęła spod łóżka stos kolorowych magazynów.

— Witchstock to magiczny Woodstock. — Pokazała mi parę zdjęć w czymś, co wyglądało jak magiczna wersja ukochanego przeze mnie _Vogue._ — W tym roku urządzają festiwal na Isle of Wight. Bierzemy z dziewczynami namiot, a chłopak Alany zawiezie nas swoim samochodem z Londynu. 

Ruchome, magiczne zdjęcia długowłosych kobiet i mężczyzn szalejących na festiwalu muzycznym wydały mi się czymś nie z tej planety. Z zapartym tchem przerzucałam kolejne kartki.

— Weźmiecie mnie ze sobą? — upewniłam się z nadzieją.

Alice zamachała nogami w powietrzu.

— Nie w tej ponurej szacie. — Mrugnęła do mnie, a ja spojrzałam na moją prostą, szarą sukienkę. 

— Coś sobie uszyję — zapewniłam zaraz solennie. 

Alice uniosła brwi.

— Umiesz szyć? — zapytała z entuzjazmem. 

— Trochę. — Pokazałam jej zdjęcie kobiety w kwiecistej, długiej spódnicy. — Ostatnio zrobiłam sobie coś podobnego. 

— Naprawdę? — Ku mojemu zdumieniu, była pełna podziwu. — A mi też możesz taką zrobić? To teraz ostatni krzyk mody! — Złapała „Czarownicę“ w obie dłonie i przerzuciła parę kartek. — I taką bluzkę! — Pokazała mi białą, lnianą koszulę ze wstawkami z koronki.

— Czemu nie? — Od razu w głowie zaczęłam obmyślać wykroje. — To nie jest trudne. Wciąż pracuję nad nauczeniem się, jak zrobić całą sukienkę, ale spódnica na kole to nic takiego.

— Nawet nie wiem, o czym do mnie mówisz. — Alice przygryzła usta z uśmiechem i pokazała mi kolejną gazetę. — Podobno w tym roku na prawdziwym Woodstocku ma grać Jefferson Airplane i The Doors, ale to jeszcze niepotwierdzone.

— The Doors?

— No, Jim Morrison. 

Widząc, że nie kojarzę, o co jej chodzi, pacnęła mnie w ramię zwiniętą „Czarownicą“.

— Wyjdź na chwilę z tych swoich książek o transmutacji! 

— Przepraszam, czytam też podręczniki do mugoloznawstwa! — odparowałam zaraz, na co Alice dostała napadu tłumionego kaszlem chichotu.

— Och, doprawdy? I czego panienka Andromeda się z nich dowiedziała?

— Na pewno więcej, niż ty!

— Nie sądzę. — Pokazała mi język. — Moja ciotka jest charłaczką. Jak byłam mała, spędzałam u niej na wsi prawie każde wakacje.

— Wiem o telefonach! — wtrąciłam szybko, nie chcąc, żeby pomyślała, że kłamałam, bo naprawdę starałam się poszerzyć moje mugolskie horyzonty.

Alice znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Jej śmiech jest tym, co zapamiętałam do tej pory. Brzmiał, jakby tysiąc drobnych perełek spadało na raz po marmurowych schodach.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś jedną _z nich_! — Złapała się za brzuch, dysząc ciężko.

— _Z nich_?

— Jesteś chyba najbardziej uroczą arystokratką jaką znam!

— Przyjmę to jako komplement — mruknęłam, przeglądając jej inne gazety.

— Powinnaś.

Rozsiadłyśmy się na łóżku Alice i plotkowałyśmy do późnego popołudnia. Nie przypuszczałam, że tak będzie, ale święta nie okazały się być kompletną tragedią. To znaczy… Dopóki nie odnalazła mnie sowa Bellatrix. Musiała przylecieć pod wieczór i stukała wytrwale dziobem w szybę, ale my śmiałyśmy się tak głośno, że w pierwszej chwili jej nie usłyszałam. 

— O matko, co to za ptak! — Alice wskazała na dziwną sowę z przerażeniem, a ja otworzyłam okno. 

Gdy odwiązałam list, Pluskwa dziobnęła mnie przyjaźnie w palec i czym prędzej odleciała w siną dal. Spojrzałam na kopertę. Wprawdzie tego dnia nie oczekiwałam nawet żadnej wiadomości od rodziny, nikt nie przysłał mi przecież ani jednego prezentu. Nawet wujek Alden siedział cicho. Przypuszczam, że albo się ukrywał, albo liczył, że nie wpadnę na pomysł zwalenia mu się na głowę, więc wolał nie ryzykować i się nie wychylać.

— Jakieś życzenia? — zapytała Alice, a ja zorientowałam się, że wpatruję się w kopertę w milczeniu już od dobrych kilku minut.

— Nie wiem. — Otrząsnęłam się i wyciągnęłam ze środka starannie złożoną kartkę. 

Rozpoznałam zaraz okrągłe, pełne zawijasów pismo ojca. Oparłam się o parapet i zaczęłam czytać, a im więcej czytałam, tym bardziej czułam, że nogi się pode mną uginają. Zrobiło mi się zimno, aż w końcu wypuściłam kartkę z rąk, czując, że zacznę płakać.

— Na Godryka, Andy, co się stało? — Alice wyczołgała się z pościeli i podbiegła do mnie, chwytając za list i podając mi go z powrotem. — Ktoś umarł, czy co? Mów do mnie!

Pokręciłam głową, a zaraz potem nią pokiwałam, czując jak pierwsze łzy skapują mi na policzki, a usta wykrzywiają się w pełnym bólu grymasie.

— Ktoś umarł? — Pokręciłam głową i podałam Alice list, a ona zerknęła na niego niepewnie. — Co… Chcesz, żebym go przeczytała?

Potwierdziłam, chowając twarz w dłoniach i zanosząc się rzewnym płaczem. Alice chwile milczała, ale wiedziałam, że doszła do momentu kulminacyjnego, gdy z jej ust wyrwało się przekleństwo, które dotąd słyszałam tylko od rybaków w West Bay.

— To jest chore! Nie może tego zrobić! Merlinie, biedaku, chodź tu do mnie. — Przytuliła mnie czule niczym siostra, a ja płakałam jej w ramię, dopóki nie zaczęło mnie boleć gardło, głowa i każdy mięsień. Odsunęłam się od niej po bardzo długiej chwili, wiedząc, że zapewne wyglądam teraz jak szczególnie zasmarkana kupka nieszczęścia. 

— Zamoczyłam twój sweter — wyjąkałam, a Alice pokiwała tylko głową ze współczuciem.

— Nie przejmuj się tym. — Oddała mi list, biorąc moje zimne dłonie w swoje. — Co teraz zrobisz?

— Nie wiem — powiedziałam cicho, ocierając twarz szorstkim rękawem sukienki i pewnie przy okazji mocząc nieszczęsną korespondencję. 

— Musisz z tym iść do Dumbledore’a! — zarządziła zaraz, a ja pociągnęłam nosem.

— Już z nim o tym rozmawiałam. 

— Jak to? Kiedy?

— Dwa miesiące temu.

— I co powiedział?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. 

— W sumie nic…

— To dlatego twoje siostry zachowują się tak dziwnie? O co tu w ogóle chodzi?

Pokręciłam głową. 

— Nie… To nie jest… To jest bardzo skomplikowane.

— Domyślam się. — Westchnęła głęboko. 

Milczałyśmy dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu się otrząsnęłam. Wygładziłam spódnicę, wytarłam nos w zaoferowaną mi chusteczkę, czym prędzej włożyłam swoje buty i zgniotłam list w pięści.

— Muszę iść — uznałam stanowczo.

— Dokąd?

— Do dormitorium. Najpierw. A potem do sowiarni wysłać mu ten zasrany kluczyk do skrytki w banku! — Zacisnęłam szczęki. 

Pomimo wcześniejszego żalu, teraz czułam obezwładniający, rozgrzewający gniew.

 

* * *

 

Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałam się tego, co przeczytałam w liście od ojca, chociaż gdzieś w głębi duszy wciąż miałam nadzieję, że być może wszystko się jeszcze wyjaśni. Nie wyjaśniło się. Do końca semestru trwałam w czymś, co najtrafniej można by określić „letargiem“. Po płaczu i złości przyszła chłodna obojętność, która odbiła się na moich ocenach tak mocno, że niemal zawaliłam rok. W pewnym momencie pod koniec egzaminu teoretycznego z transmutacji zwyczajnie wstałam i wyszłam, nie ukończywszy eseju. Przypuszczam, że zdałam tylko dlatego, że sam dyrektor musiał się nade mną ulitować. Im bardziej zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, tym bardziej drżałam o swój dalszy los. Nikt mi nie mówił, co się ze mną stanie, a ja do końca też nie chciałam pytać, bo bałam się odpowiedzi, którą mogłabym uzyskać. Bałam się, że każą mi wracać do miejsca, którego teraz już nie miałam prawa nazywać domem. 

Gdy nastał koniec czerwca, nawet nie spakowałam do końca swojego kufra. Po prostu wrzuciłam tam niedbale wszystkie rzeczy i jakimś cudem domknęłam wieko. Wszystko było mi bardziej, niż obojętne. Dziewczyny próbowały jakoś do mnie dotrzeć, ale nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać, więc w końcu dały sobie spokój. 

Trzydziestego czerwca, w poniedziałek rano, niemal wtoczyłam się na peron Hogsmeade, zostawiwszy swój bagaż w Wielkiej Sali, razem z innymi. W tym roku z niewiadomych powodów to profesor McGonagall koordynowała wyjazd uczniów z zamku. Gdybym była trochę bardziej przytomna, być może zastanowiłabym się dlaczego. Czy ze względów bezpieczeństwa? Szybko przestało mnie to jednak obchodzić, bo gdy tylko zobaczyła mnie w tłumie, odwróciła wzrok w drugą stronę. Nie miałam jej tego za złe. Moje zachowanie ostatnio mówiło samo za siebie. 

Gdy już-już wsiadałam do pociągu, poczułam znajomy zapach goździków i tytoniu. Kłęby pary toczyły się na peron od strony lokomotywy, a ja uznałam, że chyba ostatecznie oszalałam i właśnie mam halucynacje. I wtedy go zobaczyłam. Znajoma postać weszła na peron całkowicie znikąd, paląc papierosa i rozglądając się wokół z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem podszytym pogardą. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne w stylu Andy’ego Warhola tylko dodawały mu bezczelności.

— Alden! — Profesor McGonagall na chwilę przestała przeliczać pierwszorocznych. Na jej twarzy odmalował się szok nie mniejszy od tego, który przeżywałam ja. Moje serce zabiło mocniej, a nadzieja uderzyła we mnie z taką mocą, że prawie się przewróciłam. 

— Co ty tu robisz, na Merlina? — Nawet jeśli początkowo profesor transmutacji była zaskoczona, teraz z właściwym sobie animuszem skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, całą swoją postawą żądając wyjaśnień.

Wujek Alden nawet nie zdjął okularów przeciwsłonecznych, co niejako nakazywała przecież etykieta. Zamiast tego rozpiął guziki idealnie skrojonej marynarki, zaciągnął się ostatni raz papierosem i rzucił niedopałek na tory.

— Minerwo, kochanie. — Na te słowa wśród uczniów poniósł się pomruk chichotów, co wzburzona McGonagall ukróciła zaraz jednym wybitnie surowym spojrzeniem. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że zostawiłbym moją jedyną siostrzenicę na pastwę decyzji Albusa Dumbledore’a.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Andromedo,_

 

_długo nosiliśmy się z Walburgą z tą decyzją, ale ostatnie wydarzenia nie pozostawiły nam większego wyboru. Twój brak manier i poszanowania idących za pochodzeniem zobowiązań, donoszenie na własną rodzinę oraz ostatnie kontakty z więcej niż niewłaściwym towarzystwem mówią same za siebie. Fakt, że nie zdecydowałaś się nas odwiedzić w święta niniejszym uzmysłowił nam, że samodzielnie zdecydowałaś o swoim dalszym losie. Jesteśmy skłonni to uszanować._

_Potraktuj ten list jako pożegnanie. W kopercie zwrotnej prześlij klucz do swojej imiennej skrytki w Banku Gringotta. Wszystkie znajdujące się w niej fundusze, wraz z posagiem, zgodnie z linią dziedziczenia i podziału majątku przechodzą na moje dwie córki, których odtąd nie masz prawa nazywać siostrami._

_Obawiam się, że nie ma sposobu, byś swoim zachowaniem nie szargała dalej naszego nazwiska, więc bądź łaskawa więcej się nim nie posługiwać._

 

_Sir Cygnus Pollux Black III_

_10\. baronet herbu Black_

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Od czasu mojej poprzedniej wizyty, domek w West Bay przerodził się w prawdziwą kawalerską jaskinię. Czułam się jak Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra, która zgubiła się wśród gratów na przyjęciu u Kapelusznika. Wszystko było wręcz pokryte warstwą dymu, książki tajemnym sposobem wyniosły się z regałów i zaczęły już zasłaniać podłogę, a rozgrzebana pościel w łóżku wujka nosiła ślady wielu dziur po papierosach. Nieśmiało podsunęłam swój kufer pod ścianę, patrząc pytająco na właściciela tego uroczego przybytku i nie wiedząc zbytnio, co teraz. Wujek Alden uśmiechnął się kpiąco zamiast odpowiedzi i zapadł się w wysiedzianym, staroświeckim fotelu.

— Zatem. — Założył nogę na nogę. — Rozgość się. — Zatoczył dłonią krąg w powietrzu.

— Lucille nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli tu zostanę? — Na początek uznałam, że warto być praktycznym i postawić sprawy jasno.

— Lucille miałaby wszystko przeciwko — parsknął, odpalając jednego papierosa od drugiego

— Więc dlaczego-…?

— Przybyłem ci na ratunek, księżniczko. — Zamachał zapaloną zapałką, aż zgasła. — To ci powinno wystarczyć.

— Ona i Evan zostali w drugim domu? — dopytywałam się, a on spojrzał na mnie krytycznie.

— Evan postanowił zadbać o swoją przyszłość. 

— Zadbać o przyszłość? — Usiadłam na kufrze, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, do czego dąży. — W jaki sposób?

— Znalazł sobie nowych kolegów. — Wykrzywił się sardonicznie.

Zamilkliśmy na chwilę, a ja kontemplowałam jego słowa, zastanawiając się po cichu ilu jeszcze znanych mi ludzi przejdzie na stronę Riddle’a.

— Więc dołączył do wewnętrznego kręgu — podsumowałam ponuro, a wujek spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń. — Nie spodziewałabym się, że akurat twój syn-…

— Zdziwiłabyś się. On i młody Rookwood to teraz najlepsi kumple.

Pokręciłam głową i ostrożnie wyjęłam papierosa z jego dłoni. Zaciągnęłam się nim powoli, a wujek Alden nie zaprotestował. Patrzył na mnie obojętnie i w końcu zapalił sobie następnego.

— Co z Bellatrix? — zapytałam.

— Istnieje szansa, że przegapisz ślub własnej siostry.

— Lestrange?

Pokiwał głową.

— Romans stulecia, moja mała. — Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Nie przypuszczałem, że ktoś zmusi tego skurwysyna, żeby padł na jedno kolano. Plotka głosi, że padł na dwa. — Zaciągnął się z zadowoleniem, a ja dokończyłam jego papierosa, ignorując okropne drapanie w gardle. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć.

— Zostaniesz tu dopóki nie wymyślimy lepszego rozwiązania — zadecydował w końcu, stanowczo gasząc niedopałek w ciężkiej, kryształowej popielniczce.

— To chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie, na jakie mogłam liczyć — odparłam zgodnie z prawdą, a on parsknął pod nosem, spuszczając wzrok.

— Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem, księżniczko. Skończyła się ciepła woda. O ile się nie mylę, twoje elitarne wychowanie nie obejmowało napraw boilera?

Zamrugałam bardzo szybko, a on podniósł się z fotela energicznie.

— Tak myślałem. 

 

* * *

 

 

Stopniowo opracowaliśmy system skutecznego niewchodzenia sobie w drogę. Żadne z nas nie było wielkim fanem gotowania ani wstawania skoro świt, więc śniadania ograniczały się do kawy wypitej w milczeniu na rozklekotanych plastikowych krzesłach stojących przed domem. Najlepszym miejscem do tej czynności okazało się fatalnie zagracone podwórko. Jedno musiałam przyznać — rozciągał się stamtąd malowniczy widok na niemal całą przystań.

Powoli osiągałam spokój. Wydawało mi się, że zagrożenie chociaż na chwilę przeniosło zainteresowanie na kogoś innego. Sypiałam coraz lepiej i zaczynałam wierzyć coraz mocniej, że szczęście w końcu się do mnie uśmiecha. Tymczasem w połowie lipca ktoś jeszcze sobie o mnie przypomniał. Domek w West Bay odwiedziła nieznana mi bliżej elegancka sowa, która przysiadła na niepomalowanym płocie podczas naszego porannego rytuału picia kawy. 

— To do ciebie — oznajmił obojętnie wujek, strzepując popiół z papierosa do opróżnionej już filiżanki. 

Zacisnęłam usta sceptycznie i podeszłam niepewnie do stroszącego pióra ptaka. Sowa wyciągnęła do mnie niecierpliwie nóżkę z przywiązanym do niej listem. Gdy tylko go odwiązałam, ptaszysko wydało z siebie bezsensownie oburzony odgłos i odleciało w siną dal, krążąc jeszcze chwilę nad masztem najwyższego jachtu w porcie. Usiadłam z powrotem na rozwalającym się,brudnym krześle i niecierpliwie rozwinęłam pergamin. Przebiegłam po nim wzrokiem, czytając szybko i ciesząc się coraz mocniej z każdym kolejnym zdaniem.

— Od kogo? — Pomimo faktu, że Alden Rosier całą swoją osobą starał się być cynicznym dupkiem, nie umiał do końca pohamować wrodzonej ciekawości. 

Widziałam, że mieszkający w nim chorobliwy czytelnik aż się rwie do poznania treści listu.

— Koleżanka ze szkoły. Chce żebym pojechała z nimi na Witchstock. 

W życiu nie widziałam, żeby wujek śmiał się tak głośno. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i prawie spadł z krzesła.

— Witchstock!

— To tylko na dwa tygodnie… To taki festiwal muzyczny — zaczęłam się szybko tłumaczyć, podczas gdy on ocierał łzy.

— Ależ wiem, księżniczko. Jedź! Nic cię tu przecież nie trzyma.

— Co? — Zamrugałam szybko.

— Zamówić ci świstoklik? — Widząc moje zdumienie, odstawił pełną popiołu filiżankę na ziemię. — Chyba nie myślisz, że chcę cię mieć na głowie całe wakacje? — Łypnął na mnie z rozbawieniem różnokolorowymi, groźnymi oczami.

— Nie, ja… Oczywiście, ja… Nie myślałam, że mogę-…

— Spokojnie, kochanie. — Położył mi rękę na ramieniu i mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo. — Jesteś tu bardzo mile widziana, ale przydałoby ci się nieco więcej życia. 

— Tak… Ale nie potrzebuję świstoklika. 

— Wybacz, nie będę się z tobą teleportował.

— Chłopak Alany zabierze nas wszystkie samochodem — wyjaśniłam szybko. 

— Na Morganę… — Znów się zaśmiał, masując nasadę nosa.

— Demeter napisała, że już za kilka dni wypuszczą go z frontu w Wietnamie i-…

— Ach! Amerykańscy chłopcy wracają do domu… — Zapatrzył się melancholijnie na przystań, milknąc na dobre kilka minut. 

— Wyświadcz mi tylko tę jedną przysługę, księżniczko. — Zabrał nasze filiżanki do środka, a ja podreptałam za nim, wciąż trochę oszołomiona tym, że pozwolono mi zrobić coś, na co autentycznie miałam ochotę. — Jeśli ktoś zaproponuje ci podejrzane substancje do palenia-…

— Nie! Nie, absolutnie, oczywiście, że nie! — zapewniłam solennie, a wujek spojrzał na mnie wymownie.

— Tak… Dążę do tego, że naprawdę przydałoby ci się wyjąć ten kij z tyłka.

 

* * *

 

 

Samochód Jima okazał się być dziesięcioletnim Volkswagenem, który zacinał się średnio co pięćdziesiąt mil, więc musieliśmy robić przymusowe postoje na papierosa. Właściciel felernego wozu mógł przy okazji popisać się męskością i z wielce fachową miną udawał przed swoją dziewczyną, że grzebie pod maską w niezwykle ważnym celu. Wszystkie wiedziałyśmy, że nikt z nas nie miał pojęcia o mechanice, ale postanowiłyśmy mu nie przeszkadzać.

Chłopak Alany był uroczym brodaczem z południowoamerykańskim akcentem i typowo południowym sposobem bycia. Dużo żartował, dużo przeklinał i właściwie gęba mu się nie zamykała. Co przystanek zamieniałyśmy się z dziewczynami miejscami i któraś musiała komuś siedzieć na kolanach. Nie wiem jak bez zaklęć powiększających pomieścilibyśmy się w sześć osób w tym malutkim autku zagłady, ale fakt faktem — po kilku dniach dojechaliśmy na Isle of Wight we w miarę nienaruszonym stanie. Może trochę wymiętoszeni i śmierdzący nikotyną, ale bardzo zadowoleni. 

Witchstock okazał się być wszystkim tym, na co skrycie liczyłam. W promieniu kilku mil rozciągało się pole namiotów i szałasów naprędce skleconych z koców i wielobarwnych chust. W oddali stała scena zbudowana na pordzewiałym rusztowaniu. W życiu nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Wokół paradowali długowłosi ludzie, w większości poubierani w powłóczyste szaty, kolorowe szarawary, chusty na głowie bądź chodzący praktycznie nago. Żałowałam, że nie mam drugiej głowy, by wchłonąć jeszcze więcej egzotycznych widoków. 

— Przestań się tak gapić! — Demeter szybko ustawiła mnie do pionu, wcisnęła mi moją torbę w ręce i pociągnęła wgłąb pola, by znaleźć nasze namioty. 

Jim tymczasem robił użytek ze swojego polaroida, z czego bardzo się cieszyłam, bo postanowiłam, że po powrocie do Londynu poproszę Alanę o odbitki.

— To te dwa zielone tam — oznajmił Jim, gdy przeszliśmy już przez niezliczone rzędy kolorowych hippisów i ich miejscówek. 

Wynajęte przez nas namioty okazały się być ogromne i pokryte ciemnozielonym,wojskowym drelichem.

— Pożyczył mi je kumpel z oddziału — wyjaśnił chłopak Alany, puszczając ją przodem.

Ja, Alice, Dorcas i Demeter zajęłyśmy drugi we czwórkę. Namioty bynajmniej nie były magiczne, wręcz przeciwnie. W środku ledwo starczyło miejsca na nasze śpiwory, ale jakoś nam to nie przeszkadzało. Pierwszej nocy w ogóle nie spałyśmy. Spędziłyśmy ją na plotkowaniu i chichotaniu ilekroć z namiotu obok dolatywały do nas głośniejsze jęki zakochanej pary. Po południu zaczęły się koncerty, a Jim skombinował od kogoś dwa skręty. Mając w pamięci słowa wujka Aldena, bawiłam się lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w moim niemal siedemnastoletnim życiu. Chodziliśmy spać skoro świt i wstawaliśmy po południu, a ja do dziś nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, jakim cudem byłyśmy w stanie.

Przedostatniego dnia festiwalu, Alice odkryła schowane w pobliskim lasku jezioro, o którym chyba reszta obozowiska nie miała pojęcia. Tego wieczoru akurat koncert nie był zbyt udany, więc udałyśmy się tam zaraz z butelką Ognistej i paczką papierosów. Siedziałyśmy na kamienistym brzegu i moczyłyśmy nogi w płytkiej, nagrzanej słońcem zielonkawej wodzie, podejrzewając, że Jim i Alana są więcej niż bardzo zajęci sobą. 

— Myślisz, że Jim z nią zostanie? — Demeter pociągnęła z butelki, podając ją dalej.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i zapaliłam kolejnego papierosa, bo po alkoholu smakowały mi coraz bardziej. Alice czknęła i przejęła od Demeter Ognistą. 

— Jeśli go nie wyrzucą z powrotem na front — uznała Dorcas mrocznym tonem.

— Och, zawsze byłaś fatalistką! — Alice znowu czknęła i zachichotała pod nosem.

— Ja myślę, że zdezerterował — wtrąciłam się, momentalnie czując na sobie spojrzenia dziewczyn.

— To by akurat tu bardzo pasowało — mruknęła Dorcas enigmatycznie, skręcając zręcznie papierosa w długich palcach.

— Do czego? — zapytałam, przejmując Ognistą od Alice.

— Witchstock nie różni się dużo od Woodstocka. Wszyscy jesteśmy przeciwni wojnie. I pomyśl sama — co tu niby robi amerykański żołnierz, który przysięgał walczyć „za dobrą sprawę, wolność naszą i waszą“ i takie tam bzdety.

Na moment umilkłyśmy wszystkie.

— Dorcas uważa, że jest taka mądra i spostrzegawcza — prychnęła w końcu Demeter, rozładowując przyciężką atmosferę.

Dorcas uśmiechnęła się jak niecny chochlik i zamachała papierosem w powietrzu.

— Dobra, kto ma zapałki?

Podałam jej pudełko swoich i rozejrzałam się po lesie. 

— Za czym tak patrzysz? — Demeter trąciła mnie w bok.

— Zaraz wrócę.

— Gdzie idziesz?

— Wiesz, nawet czystokrwiste snobki czasem sikają. — Otrzepałam się z zeschniętych liści i odeszłam w poszukiwaniu ustronnego miejsca, słysząc za sobą jeszcze ich chichoty.

Kiedy znalazłam odpowiednio rozłożysty krzak i już miałam podciągać spódnicę, usłyszałam trzask suchych gałązek. 

— Dziewczyny? — Odwróciłam się zaraz i sięgnęłam natychmiast po różdżkę, rozglądając się wokół czujnie.

Gdzieś obok usłyszałam kolejny trzask gałązek i spanikowana wypuściłam w tamtym kierunku wiązkę światła, gotowa stawić czoła niechybnemu zagrożeniu.

— Black, ty szajbusko! — Usłyszałam głuchy odgłos, zupełnie jakby ktoś wpadł na drzewo. — Na Merlina, tak myślałem, że to ty!

— Teddy? — Rozejrzałam się wokół, nadal trochę w szoku.

Zza drzewa, przyświecając sobie skromnym _Lumos_ , wyszedł bardzo mi znajomy Gryfon, ubrany w długą, kolorową szatę przypominającą te noszone przez mnichów Shaolin. Zachichotałam na ten widok, tracąc równowagę przez fakt bycia w stanie lekkiego wstawienia. Oparłam się o drzewo, a Teddy posłał mi zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

— Nie oceniaj mnie, proszę, zbyt surowo. Jestem tu na wieczorze kawalerskim.

— Swoim?

— Nie. — Podszedł do mnie bliżej i zauważyłam, że odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy, zdążył zapuścić brodę. Bardzo mu pasowała.

— Cholera, jesteś chyba ostatnią osobą, jakiej bym się tu spodziewał.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć. — Przewróciłam oczami. Patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, więc w końcu westchnęłam ciężko i wycofałam się w stronę jeziora.

— No cóż. To ja wracam do swojego towarzystwa, ty pewnie musisz wracać do swojego…?

— Wcale nie muszę. — Złapał mnie za rękę, którą szybko wyszarpnęłam, bo od razu trafiły mnie dość nieprzyjemne wspomnienia z tym związane.

— Przepraszam. — Wycofał się zaraz.

— Nie przepraszaj. — Schowałam różdżkę do kieszeni i przygryzłam usta. — Ech, cóż… Miło cię znowu widzieć, Teddy. Mimo wszystko.

Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i oparł o drzewo nonszalancko.

— Wiesz, cieszę się, że w końcu zapamiętałaś jak mam na imię. 

Milczałam, więc trochę się zmieszał, chociaż ukrywał to jak mógł. 

— Hej, jeśli nie masz z kim wracać do Londynu-…

— Nie mieszkam już w Londynie — przerwałam mu.

— Nie? — Zdumiał się mocno. — A gdzie?

Zawahałam się na moment, nie chcąc za bardzo dzielić się informacją, która wydała mi się w obecnych okolicznościach zbyt niebezpieczna do rozgłaszania na prawo i lewo. 

— Na południu. 

— Aha. — Zmrużył oczy, robiąc przy tym sardoniczny grymas. — Do wszystkich podchodzisz jak ten pies do jeża?

— Jak co?

— Nic. — Poprawił swoją szatę, a ja zastanawiałam się, czy naprawdę mogę go wykorzystać. Być może byłaby to przyjemniejsza podróż zamiast gnieżdżenia się w ciasnym, rozwalającym się samochodzie. Zresztą, skoro to proponował i chciał być miły… Nie mogłam wciąż wszystkim odmawiać.

— Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mnie podwieźć, będę bardzo wdzięczna — powiedziałam w końcu, dużo bardziej oficjalnie, niż bym chciała.

Mój ton bardzo go rozbawił. Skłonił się przede mną dworsko.

— Przyjadę po panienkę jutro skoro świt, dodawszy jeszcze, iż moje zamiary czyste są jak łza!

Tym razem nie miałam żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu dania mu solidnego prztyczka w nos.

 

* * *

 

 

Dziewczyny nie były specjalnie zirytowane z powodu mojego zorganizowania sobie własnego transportu. Wręcz im nieco ulżyło, teraz nikt nie będzie musiał nikomu miażdżyć kolan co pięćdziesiąt mil. Pożegnałyśmy się bardzo serdecznie, Jim ucałował mnie w obydwa policzki,a Alana obiecała podesłać odbitki zdjęć. Bez zbędnych ceremonii poszłam na parking, gdzie przy swoich samochodach uwijali się wszyscy kolorowo ubrani uczestnicy festiwalu, nierzadko przekrzykując się i rzucając złośliwe _Evanesco_ na czyjeś butelki z alkoholem. Teddy czekał na mnie przy swoim staroświeckim Fordzie, który był w tylko trochę lepszym stanie niż samochód Jima.

Wrzucił moją torbę do bagażnika, ja wsunęłam się na przednie siedzenie, podziękowałam ponownie za transport i przez pierwsze piętnaście minut drogi każde z nas milczało, pełne skrępowania, nagle nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Tonks w końcu włączył radio, uznając, że napięcie wymaga rozładowania. Trafił na sam początek piosenki Jefferson Airplane, którą szczególnie sobie upodobałam. Zaczęłam nucić pod nosem, stopniowo coraz bardziej odważnie i w końcu nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak głośno to robię.

— Nie masz do tego talentu, Black.

Odwróciłam się do niego z pretensją, ale zobaczyłam, że się uśmiecha, więc odpuściłam.

— Być może, ale przynajmniej nikt mi nie zarzuci, że nie śpiewam!

Teddy zaśmiał się głośno i podrapał w brodę. 

— Nigdy się nie zmieniaj, Andromedo Black.

Odwróciłam się do niego, ale nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia.

— Właściwie podobno nie mam już prawa używać tego nazwiska — wtrąciłam, sama nie wiedząc, czemu mu to mówię. 

— Wychodzisz za mąż? — zapytał głucho, nagle zaciskając mocniej dłonie na kierownicy.

— Nie! — Zaśmiałam się na samą myśl. — Co za bzdura… — Odwróciłam się z powrotem do okna, obserwując mijane przez nas łąki i pola. 

— Tak właściwie to pod koniec zeszłego roku zostałam wydziedziczona. — Sama nie wiedząc czemu, bezmyślnie narysowałam palcem małe serce na zakurzonej szybie.

— Co?! — Ted jechał dalej, wciąż ściskając kierownicę. — Ja się bardzo staram patrzeć przed siebie, bo jestem kierowcą i dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo, ale: _co?!_

Zaśmiałam się na cały głos, bo cały ten dialog wydał mi się nagle bardzo komiczny.

— Nie przejmuj się tym tak mocno. Czystokrwista arystokracja ma swoje pomysły na życie, a ja mam swoje…

Teddy milczał przez chwilę, kręcąc wciąż głową z oburzeniem. Położyłam rękę na jego, co spowodowało, że na moment znieruchomiał. 

— Jasna cholera, jesteś dziewczyną, której przytrafiają się bardzo złe rzeczy.

— Wszechświat i tak chyli się ku końcowi, Ted. Wydaje mi się, że historia zatacza pełne koło.

Kiwnął głową i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów ze schowka na rękawiczki. 

— Nie mam nic przeciwko. 

— Nie masz? — Zmarszczyłam nos, obserwując, jak stara się zapalić, jedną ręką trzymając za kierownicę. W końcu nachyliłam się w jego stronę, oferując pomoc. 

Teddy otworzył okno po swojej stronie, zaciągając się głęboko i kręcąc głową. 

— Wychodzę z założenia, że twój świat podzielił się na dobrych i bardzo złych ludzi. 

— Mój świat! — Zaśmiałam się, stukając palcami w przyciski radia i przełączając stację.

— Hej! — Trzepnął mnie lekko po dłoni. — Ja jestem kierowcą, ja ustalam muzykę.

— Ani mi się śni! — Odsunęłam się jednak posłusznie, ale on nie przełączył wybranej przeze mnie piosenki.

— Więc. — Podjęłam temat. — Nie identyfikujesz się z czarodziejami?

— Myślałem, że tak ci jest bardziej na rękę — odparł złośliwie. — Tradycja magiczna…

— Daj spokój! Ta ich cała „tradycja“ to iluzja przetrwania.

— Iluzja przetrwania… — powtórzył. Widziałam, że bardzo mu się to spodobało. Wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno i pokiwał głową. — Wiesz co, polegasz zbyt mocno na swoim zdrowym rozsądku.

— Przepraszam, a co innego mam robić? Wyobrażać sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze?

Zaśmiał się pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami. 

— Przydałoby ci się nieco wiary w ludzi, tak tylko sugeruję.

— Bzdura! — Próbowałam skopiować jego szelmowski uśmieszek, ale mi nie wyszło.

Dalszą drogę do Londynu spędziliśmy rozmawiając już na nieco lżejsze tematy. Teddy był bardzo inteligentnym rozmówcą, choć nieco zbyt mocno mi dogryzał, jak na mój gust. Być może lubił się ze mną kłócić. Mi z pewnością się to podobało.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz, żeby cię gdzieś dalej podrzucić? — Pożegnał się ze mnądopiero na samym peronie King’s Cross i jeszcze do tego wszystkiego podał mi moją torbę przez okno.

— I tak mam u ciebie wielki dług wdzięczności. — Pomachałam mu na pożegnanie, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że bolały mnie policzki. 

— Jaki tam dług! — Zaczął iść w kierunku jazdy pociągu, który powoli coraz bardziej się rozpędzał. — Hej, Black! — Zawołał za mną w końcu, teraz już prawie biegnąc. 

Wychyliłam się, przytrzymując włosy, które pęd wiatru rozwiewał na wszystkie strony. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, ale Teddy nic nie powiedział. Przystanął tylko i pomachał mi na pożegnanie, więc ja odpowiedziałam mu tym samym. 

Całą drogę do stacji w Bothenhampton spędziłam na drzemce, a gdy w końcu pociąg dojechał do Dorset, przeszłam te kilka mil do West Bay piechotą, nie chcąc czekać na autobus. Dotarłam tam późnym wieczorem, gdy lampy zapalały się wzdłuż pomostów na przystani. Szłam w stronę domu wujka Aldena, kiedy nagle gdzieś nad przystanią rozległ się oszałamiający huk, przypominający wystrzał z armaty. W odstępie kilku sekund usłyszałam towarzyszące mu mniejsze wybuchy i chwilę później nad domem wujka zobaczyłam zielonkawą łunę, która szybowała coraz wyżej i wyżej w kierunku nieba, by tam rozbłysnąć i przybrać postać czaszki, z której wysuwa się potężny wąż. Krzyknęłam i rzuciłam torbę na ziemię, instynktownie wyciągając różdżkę i zbiegając ze skarpy, o mały włos nie skręcając sobie po drodze karku. Wpadłam na pomost i zobaczyłam wybiegające z domku cztery postaci. Trzy z nich były ubrane w czarne szaty i białe maski. Czwartą był wujek Alden, który z niesamowitą zwinnością i bijącym z oczu ogniem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, rzucał wokół siebie klątwy i zaklęcia. Rozbrajał przeciwników całkiem skutecznie, do momentu, gdy mnie zauważył.

— Uciekaj! — Wyjątkowo wysoka postać w czarnej szacie próbowała posłać w jego kierunku zaklęcie, ale wujek Alden uchylił się zwinnie i przywalił jej w brzuch silnym prawym prostym. 

Odwrócił się do mnie ponownie i przytrzymał przy sobie najniższego z napastników, który chciał go tchórzliwie zaatakować od tyłu. Strach wmurował mnie w ziemię i ocknęłam się dopiero, gdy usłyszałam ponowny rozkaz:

— Andromeda, UCIEKAJ!


	15. Chapter 15

Niedozwolona i spontaniczna teleportacja to pewien szczególny rodzaj magii z gruntu nieprzewidywalnej. Jako że dotąd miałam z tego tylko ćwiczenia w szkole i nigdy nie udało mi się przemieścić bez szwanku z miejsca na miejsce, uciekając z pola walki mogłam zginąć nie tylko przez jakieś zbłąkane, śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Teleportacja wykonywana przez niedoświadczoną i rozhisteryzowaną czarownicę to czynność bardziej niebezpieczna, niż piknik zorganizowany w lesie zamieszkałym przez akromantule. Mogłam rozszczepić się na pół. Mogłam trafić w miejsce docelowe bez którejś kończyny albo wylądować na samym dnie Tamizy i po prostu się utopić. Świadomość tego faktu trafiła we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą dopiero, gdy tylko poczułam twardy bruk pod stopami. Rozejrzałam się w panice, do moich uszu z opóźnieniem dotarł uliczny hałas i ze zdumieniem zorientowałam się, że oto stoję na samym środku barowej dzielnicy Ulicy Pokątnej. Wokół mnie przesuwał się tłum roztańczonych i pijanych ludzi, a ciężkie, letnie powietrze było przesiąknięte lepką warstwą dymu papierosowego i zapachem alkoholu.

— Hej, ty! Uważaj jak leziesz! — Jakiś czarodziej, wygramoliwszy się z zadymionego baru, nieomal rozlał na mnie zawartość swojego kufla z piwem.

— Przepraszam. — Wycofałam się pod najbliższą ścianę, nie wiedząc, co teraz, gdzie pójść i do kogo się zwrócić. 

Chwilę później usłyszałam obok siebie brzęk tłuczonego szkła, na co niemal podskoczyłam ze strachu. Znerwicowana, próbowałam wtopić się w tłum i wyjść w kierunku mniej ruchliwej uliczki, ale nie tak łatwo było przepychać się przez ścianę pijanych ludzi, którzy parli w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. Nagle z jednego z barów po mojej lewej stronie wytoczyła się bardzo rozchichotana dziewczyna, ubrana jedynie w kusą sukienkę i niezwykle wysokie szpilki. A zaraz za nią wyszło trzech mężczyzn ubranych w czarne szaty. Zamarłam ze strachu, przyciskając się do ceglanej ściany „Ein Elixier“ i wstrzymując na chwilę oddech. Modliłam się w duchu, by mnie nie zauważyli. Lucjusz Malfoy, w towarzystwie Rabastana i Rudolfusa Lestrange we własnych osobach, stanęli przed dziewczyną, złapali ją stanowczo i zaczęli powoli prowadzić w kierunku alejki prowadzącej do Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

— _Ma chérie,_ nie istnieje lepsze wino, niż porzeczkowy samogon _madame_ de Pompadour, zapewniam! — perorował głośno Lucjusz, podczas gdy bracia Lestrange popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo i sięgnęli ukradkiem po różdżki. 

Błagałam w duchu wszystkich bogów i boginie, by już sobie poszli. Zamarłam, czekając i mogąc się tylko domyślać, co chcą zrobić pijanej dziewczynie. Nagle Lucjusz stuknął arystokratyczną, niechybnie ukradzioną ojcu, laską w mokry od piwa, śliski bruk i wycelował ją w moją stronę. Oczy aż mu rozbłysły.

— Ależ nie, nie może być! — Uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawił, że zrobiło mi się zimno ze strachu. — Moja… szwagierka! Cóż za spotkanie!

Odsunęłam się od ściany, nie starając się nawet domyślać jakim cudem mógł mnie zauważyć. Być może był to instynkt typowego skurwysyna, kto wie. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłam w przeciwnym kierunku od nich. Próbowałam zniknąć z ich pola widzenia, kątem oka jednak dostrzegając, jak trzy postaci w czerni suną za mną niespiesznie, niczym wilki tropiące ofiarę. Dziewczyna w kusej sukience została porzucona gdzieś po drodze, krzycząc na nich coś w pretensjach i nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, jakiego losu cudem uniknęła. Ja byłam tego świadoma i nie chciałam go podzielić, więc zaraz odwróciłam się przez ramię, próbując ich za wszelką cenę zgubić. Sunęli za mną niczym widma zwiastujące rychły koniec. Ściskałam spoconą rękę na trzonku różdżki, gotowa by ginąć, gdy nagle usłyszałam za sobą i po swojej prawej trzask teleportacji. Troje kolejnych ludzi w czerni pojawiło się obok, ściągając z twarzy niespiesznie białe, trupie maski. Jedna z nich była zbroczona krwią. Nie chciałam w to wierzyć, ale miałam wrażenie, że byli to dokładnie ci sami, którzy zaatakowali wujka Aldena. Tłum z jakiegoś powodu zaczął się przed nimi rozstępować, a ja zorientowałam się, że jestem otoczona. W panice wyciągnęłam różdżkę przed siebie, mierząc do każdego z nich i w odpowiedzi otrzymując salwy szyderczego śmiechu.

— Schowaj to, dziecko, bo jeszcze się skaleczysz. — Rudolfus podszedł bliżej, patrząc na mnie pustymi, ciemnymi oczami, a ja poczułam, jak głos więźnie mi w gardle. Nie zmienił się nic a nic. Był tak samo przerażający, jak zawsze.

— Więc tu nam uciekłaś! — Jeden z napastników z West Bay, teraz już nie miałam co do tego wątpliwości, wyciągnął papierosa i wsadził go do ust, po czym zapalił go bez użycia zapalniczki. Widziałam już gdzieś tę sztuczkę, dlatego od razu domyśliłam się, kim jest ten typek. Ten jedyny tchórz, który nie zdjął maski.

— Evan! — wycedziłam nienawistnie, trzymając różdżkę w gotowości. 

Lucjusz zaśmiał się sztucznie, stukając laską w bruk.

— No, no! _Réunion de famille!_

Skrzywiłam się na dźwięk jego przekombinowanego akcentu. Gdyby Narcyza miała choć trochę rozumu, nigdy nie wyszłaby za głupka, który popisuje się przed dwujęzyczną narzeczoną znajomością francuskiego na poziomie dwulatka.

Evan tymczasem w końcu zdobył się na nieco przyzwoitości i zdjął maskę. Na jego twarzy widniała świeża, sącząca się jeszcze ogromna rana wyglądająca na oparzenie trzeciego stopnia. Cofnęłam się o krok, potrącając jakiegoś przypadkowego przechodnia, ale uśmiechnęłam się szeroko na ten widok. Nie spodobało mu się to.

— Taak, tatuś nie ucieszył się zbytnio z naszej wizyty. Ale nie martw się, kuzyneczko, nie będzie nam już więcej przeszkadzał. — Zaciągnął się papierosem i dmuchnął dymem w moją stronę. — Obiecuję.

— Ty-…! — Zacisnęłam palce na różdżce tak mocno, że niemal ją złamałam. 

Evan zaniósł się paskudnym śmiechem, a Lucjusz uniósł laskę w obronnym geście. Tylko Rabastan przytomnie pociągnął starszego brata za rękaw, odsuwając się na bok, bo jako jedyny zauważył w moich oczach coś, co ja sama tylko czułam. Przypominało to rozgrzany pogrzebacz przystawiony prosto do kręgosłupa.

Wychodzę z założenia, że liczba złych rzeczy, które mogą się przytrafić danej osobie, jest ściśle określona przez fatum. Wszystko ponadto pozostawia człowieka na granicy bezsilności, która po przekroczeniu sprawia, że ktoś może popaść w bezsilność. Alternatywą jest nieobliczalna furia.

— _Alarte Ascendare! Exumai! Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!_

Publiczne pojedynkowanie to czynność zakazana międzynarodowym prawem czarodziejów. Rzucanie zaklęć przez osobę niepełnoletnią — to czyn tym bardziej karalny, nie wspominając już nawet o nieautoryzowanej teleportacji. Jeśli mam być szczera, na tym etapie było mi już absolutnie wszystko jedno. Wpadłam w szał i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Postronni przechodnie uciekali przede mną z krzykiem, jakiś starszy czarodziej zagroził, że wezwie na nas aurorów, a stojąca nieopodal kobieta zemdlała, gdy moje zabłąkane zaklęcie rozbiło szybę przypadkowego sklepu. 

Pozbawiona wszelkich zahamowań słyszałam własny głos i czułam, jak moje nogi się poruszają, widziałam świszczące nad głową zaklęcia i klątwy, ale duchem byłam kompletnie gdzie indziej. Do tego stopnia gdzie indziej, że po chwili tylko krzyczałam z wściekłości, a uroki jakimś sposobem same wylatywały z mojej różdżki. Poruszałam się szybciej niż oni, a element zaskoczenia stał po mojej stronie. Spodziewali się bezradnej dziewczynki, bo przegapili moment, w którym musiałam wyrosnąć na kogoś zupełnie innego. Teraz wiedziałam, że nie dam się wziąć żywcem.

Któraś z klątw Evana rozdarła mi skórę na ramieniu, kolejna trafiła mnie w nogę, która zaczęła drętwieć, ale nie obchodziło mnie to ani trochę. Byłam gotowa walczyć bardziej na śmierć, niż życie, a skoro odebrano mi jedyną osobę, która mnie szczerze kochała, zamierzałam dopilnować, by mordercy wujka Aldena zginęli razem ze mną. 

Lucjusz Malfoy jako pierwszy został przeze mnie kompletnie rozbrojony. Na nic się zdało jego elitarne wychowanie w Durmstrangu i przechwałki o znajomości czarnej magii. Jeśli chodziło o pojedynki, wolał się chować za plecami kolegów, co działało na moją korzyść, bo udało mi się rozbroić dwóch przeciwników na raz. Bracia Lestrange otoczyli mnie z obydwu stron i walczyli dzielnie, dopóki nie okazało się, że znam antyzaklęcia na imponującą liczbę klątw, których używali — a to dlatego, że przez większość życia dzieliłam dziecięcy pokój z twórcą tych paskudnych zaklęć.

Przestałam walczyć dopiero, gdy Zaklęcie Unieruchamiające trafiło mnie prosto w plecy. Stałam bezbronna przed trzema mężczyznami w czarnych szatach, z otwartymi ustami, z których nie zdążyła umknąć wyjątkowo dotkliwa klątwa. Rabastan miał posiniaczoną twarz i krwawił z nosa i potężnej szramy pod żebrami. Evan chwiał się na nogach, bo mój ostatni urok poprzestawiał rzepki w jego kolanach. Rudolfus miał złamany nos i jako pierwszy ruszył teraz naprzód, by wymierzyć mi sprawiedliwość, gdy nagle ktoś za moimi plecami miotnął w niego bezbłędnym _Immobulus._ Lestrange zastygł w pozie podobnej do mojej, gdy tymczasem jego młodszy brat musiał rozpoznać tego tajemniczego kogoś, bo wyglądał jakby chciał się przeżegnać. Evan miał niemniej przerażoną minę.

— _Łowca… —_ szepnął z niedowierzaniem.

_—_ Rosier! — zagrzmiał za mną ochrypły głos. — Wiesz, że nie znoszę tego durnego przezwiska.

W sam środek naszego samowolnego pojedynku wstąpił nieznany mi mężczyzna w skórzanym, znoszonym płaszczu sięgającym ziemi. Miał posiwiałe, choć równo przycięte włosy, które zaczesywał do tyłu. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco na widok pokonanych przeze mnie ludzi, choć mogłam się mylić co do jego prawdziwych odczuć w tym temacie, bo pomimo tego, że dochodziła północ i wszędzie panował mrok przecinany jedynie światłem ulicznych latarni, na jego nosie spoczywały okrągłe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że częściowo przysłaniały paskudną bliznę na prawym oku, ciągnącą się aż do brwi.

— Lestrange… I drugi Lestrange. — Gruchnął śmiechem, gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej Evanowi. — Niech mnie pożrą chimery! Ona cię tak załatwiła, synku, czy spaliłeś się na słońcu?

Mój kuzyn tylko zgrzytnął zębami, podtrzymując się ściany. Byłam zdumiona, że żaden z nich nie zamierza walczyć. Przecież to tylko jeden facet! 

— Kogo my tu widzimy. Avery! I Yaxley. — Nieznajomy złapał leżących na samym środku mężczyzn w czerni. Nie dostrzegłam nawet momentu, w którym wyjął różdżkę. Na nadgarstkach obydwu błyskawicznie pojawiły się magiczne kajdanki. To samo zrobił z Malfoyem, braćmi Lestrange, Evanem i pozostałymi, których imion nie znałam. Byłam pewna, że ja będę następna, ale zamiast tego stanął tylko przede mną i powiedział łagodnie:

— _Finite Incantatem._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zachwiałam się do tyłu, ale mocne ręce złapały mnie w porę, nim uderzyłam głową o bruk. 

— Wybacz, księżniczko, ale nic mi po nich, jeśli będą martwi. Musiałem cię jakoś unieszkodliwić.

Jego chropowaty głos brzmiał, jakby tysiąc starych drzew jednocześnie złamało się ze starości na pół. 

— Ja…

— Wiem, kim jesteś. Nie czas na grzeczności.

W tym momencie dał komuś znak ręką, a gdy się odwróciłam, zobaczyłam, że dziesięciu czarodziejów w fioletowych uniformach aurorów zbliża się w naszą stronę i przystępuje do aresztowania mężczyzn w czerni. Z wielką satysfakcją obserwowałam, jak wynoszą moich dwóch niedoszłych szwagrów. Lestrange poszedł z nimi spokojnie, choć na odchodnym posłał mi spojrzenie tak mordercze, że gdyby mogło zabijać, zostałby ze mnie puch.

— Czy-…? — próbowałam zapytać, ale zostałam zignorowana, gdy któryś z aurorów do nas podszedł i powiedział coś na ucho tajemniczemu mężczyźnie.

— Tak — potwierdził tylko krótko, a auror zasalutował mu po żołniersku. — No dobrze, chłopcy! Kończymy, zamiatamy, raz-raz! — zarządził, poganiając ich gestem, a potem złapał mnie za ramię, prowadząc za sobą. 

— Będę mieć kłopoty? — odważyłam się w końcu zapytać, ślizgając z emocji na nierównym bruku Pokątnej.

— Cholera, dziewczyno, pokonałaś samodzielnie siedmiu Śmierciojadów i mnie się pytasz, czy będziesz mieć kłopoty?! — Zaśmiał się ochryple i z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął srebrną papierośnicę. 

— Ja nie chciałam-… Kim pan w ogóle jest?

Zaśmiał się głośniej, zapalając go różdżką i znów położył mi rękę na ramieniu.

— Trzymaj się mnie, dziecinko, a włos ci z głowy nie spadnie.

Przystanął, krzycząc znów na aurorów, by się pospieszyli, a ja byłam coraz bardziej zdezorientowana. W końcu spojrzał na mnie, dmuchając dymem ponad moją głową.

— Nazywam się Alastor Moody.

Wtedy nie miałam o tym pojęcia, ale Alastor Moody był kiedyś nazywany _Łowcą —_ z powodu swoich niepowtarzalnych zdolności w dostarczaniu Ministerstwu magicznych terrorystów i czarnoksiężników. Tropił Śmierciożerców niczym żądny krwi ogar myśliwski, a został do tej misji powołany przez nikogo innego, jak samą Elżbietę II. Połowa cel w Azkabanie była zapełniona dzięki niemu, choć słyszałam też, że raczej nie przepadał za dostarczaniem żywych jeńców. Prawe oko stracił parę lat temu w pojedynku z nieuchwytnym seryjnym mordercą, zwanym Bestią z Manchesteru, którego samodzielnie wytropił po niemal ośmiu latach niezmordowanego śledztwa. Nie trzeba być specjalnie obeznanym z tematem, by wiedzieć, że legenda _Łowcy_ go wyprzedza, ale najwidoczniej wychowywana pod kloszem Andromeda Black to uosobienie nieuświadomienia zupełnie nowej kategorii.

Aurorzy, którzy aresztowali walczących ze mną Śmierciożerców, byli prywatnym oddziałem, osobiście przeszkolonym przez Moody’ego. Spodziewałam się, że mnie również zaprowadzą do Ministerstwa, by tam osądzić moje poczynania, ale zamiast tego rozdzieliliśmy się z nimi przy rozwidleniu Ulicy Pokątnej. Moody bez ostrzeżenia skręcił ze mną w uliczkę prowadzącą do dzielnicy sklepowej.

— Cholera, Dumbledore mówił, że twarda z ciebie babka, ale nie myślałem, że będę po tobie sprzątał. — Rzucił niedopałek w kałużę i załomotał do tylnych drzwi jakiegoś sklepu. Zdumiona patrzyłam to na niego, to na szyld reklamujący „najlepsze szaty na wszystkie okazje“, nie bardzo wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. 

— Dumbledore pana przysłał?

— Poniekąd. No, gdzie ta kobieta! — Walnął znów parę razy w drzwi, które tym razem otworzyły się z hukiem, ukazując stojącą w nich wściekłą madame Malkin.

Pomimo późnej pory, jej włosy w kolorze platyny były ułożone w nienaganny kok, a na powiekach miała namalowane idealne, czarne kreski. Przemknęło mi przez myśl pytanie, czy to dla tego piorunującego efektu tak długo staliśmy na progu.

— No w końcu! — Rozejrzała się czujnie na boki i wciągnęła nas do środka.

Zaryglowała drzwi na co najmniej pięć zwykłych zamków i rzuciła parę zaklęć zabezpieczających.

— Co tak długo? — Zwróciła się z pretensją do Moody’ego, który z kurtuazją ucałował ją w rękę.

— Madame Malkin. — Uśmiechnął się oszczędnie. — Jak zwykle bardzo mi przyjemnie.

— Tak, tak. — Niecierpliwie włożyła papierosa w długą, czarną fifkę i przyjęła od aurora ogień. — A ty! — Tu zwróciła się do mnie, machając fifką autorytarnie. — Co ty, na Boga, masz na sobie, dziewczyno?!

Spojrzałam na moją ubłoconą i podartą sukienkę, po czym przeniosłam wzrok na jej nienagannie skrojony, jedwabny szlafrok w odcieniu mroźnej bieli. 

— Czy to Chanel? — zapytałam w osłupieniu.

Na moje pytanie jej twarde spojrzenie odrobinę złagodniało.

— To mój własny projekt inspirowany Chanel, tak. — Zaciągnęła się papierosem. — Masz dobre oko. Może coś z ciebie będzie. 

Potem zwróciła się do Moody’ego:

— To wszystko? 

— Na razie — odparł.

— _Na razie?!_ Dumbledore ma zamiar przyprowadzać mi tu jeszcze sieroty wojenne, czy co?

— Kochanie, z pretensjami to nie do mnie, ja tu tylko wykonuję rozkazy. — Uśmiechnął się do niej sardonicznie, zasalutował mi żartobliwie i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Czekaj, moje zabezpieczenia-!

Alastor Moody machnął różdżką dwa razy i uprzednio tak intensywnie zaryglowane drzwi zakładu madame Malkin stanęły przed nim otworem. Gdy tylko projektantka je zanim zamknęła, kląc przy tym siarczyście pod nosem, ja osunęłam się na stojącą obok manekinów czerwoną kanapę. Nawet nie chciałam pytać, czemu miałabym zostać akurat tu, spośród wszystkich możliwych miejsc. Widocznie byłam teraz częścią większego planu, którego istnienia nawet nie podejrzewałam. Czy Alastor Moody był jednym z tych ludzi, o których mówił mi Dumbledore? Czy to on rozpracowywał plany Riddle’a? Co ja miałam do tego wszystkiego? Nawet nie miałam siły się zastanawiać. Adrenalina ze mnie zeszła i czułam się bezwładna jak szmaciana lalka.

— No dobrze, dziewczyno. Więc nazywasz się…? — Madame Malkin znów rzuciła mi badawcze spojrzenie, po czym gasiła papierosa w starej, mosiężnej popielniczce, która lewitowała nad ladą sklepową.

— Andromeda Black. 

— Black. — Skrzywiła się nieco. — I podobno umiesz szyć? — Poszła na chwilę na zaplecze i wróciła stamtąd ze stosem wykrojów, które zwaliła mi na kolana.

— Podobno tak. — Spojrzałam na nią pytająco, a ona złapała za długie nożyce, wbite w brzuch jednego z manekinów. Nieco się przeraziłam na ten widok, a ona podała mi je ze stoickim spokojem i oznajmiła:

— Więc uszyj coś sobie na początek, dziewczyno, bo takim stroju nie pozwolę ci obsługiwać klientów!

 

* * *

 

Przez następny miesiąc mieszkałam i pracowałam u madame Malkin, choć pierwszy tydzień spędziłam w milczącej żałobie za wujkiem Aldenem, z którego śmiercią nie umiałam się pogodzić. W ogóle nie mogłam obsługiwać klientów w stanie, w którym się znalazłam, więc przez pierwsze dni na zmianę sprzątałam zakład, poprawiałam wykroje i gotowałam niezbyt smaczne obiady. Moja nowa opiekunka dała mi czas. Była bardzo cierpliwa, ale w drugim tygodniu sierpnia, gdy upały sięgały zenitu, a „Prorok Codzienny“ raportował o coraz to nowych mordach na mugolach, zamachach w Ministerstwie i powiększającej się wciąż populacji olbrzymów, która zmierzała ze wschodu na zachód, madame oznajmiła, że moja depresja przyprawia ją o ból głowy. Zarządziła zimny prysznic, po czym poinformowała mnie, że otrzymała co do mnie wyraźne rozkazy z samej góry i mam zakończyć swój marazm.

— Rozkazy? — zapytałam, niepewna, co to dla mnie oznacza.

— Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, teraz jesteś uciekinierką. — Posadziła mnie na krześle w łazience, zebrała z tyłu moje długie do pasa włosy i zaprezentowała mi świeżo zaostrzone nożyczki. — Andromeda Black przestaje istnieć.

Nie wiedziałam czy to dobrze, czy źle, ale Ariadna Malkin nie czekała na moją aprobatę. Ścięła mi włosy do ramion, przefarbowała na czarno i wykończyła fryzurę prostą grzywką. Następnie kazała wziąć się do prawdziwej roboty. Pod jej czujnym okiem uszyłam sobie całkiem nową garderobę. Okazało się, że zbyt wysoka nastolatka o patykowatych nogach nie wiadomo kiedy zmieniła się w modelkę idealną. Teraz mogłam nosić długie suknie i rozkloszowane ku dołowi eleganckie spodnie, które wcześniej widziałam tylko w magazynach modowych. Przez następne kilka tygodni nauczyła mnie, jak trzymać głowę zawsze wysoko i szyć jak prawdziwa krawcowa z najlepszych światowych domów mody. Tak odmieniona nie zostałabym rozpoznana nawet przez własne siostry.

Dopiero później zorientowałam się, że kompletna metamorfoza przeprowadzona na mnie nie była pierwszą i jedyną w życiu Ariadny Malkin. W biurze madame, prócz nieskończonej ilości wykrojów i plakatów z kreacjami sławnych projektantów, na ścianie nad biurkiem wisiały dwie fotografie. Jedna z nich przedstawiała młodą dziewczynę z krzywym zgryzem i zbyt szerokim nosem. Drugi portret pokazywał zupełnie inną kobietę: z perfekcyjnie ufryzowanymi platynowymi lokami i równymi zębami. Zdradziła mi, że obydwie fotografie to jedna i ta sama osoba. Ariadna Malkin nawet nie miała na imię Ariadna. Była ode mnie kilka lat starsza, choć otaczająca ją aura elegancji i nienagannego stylu w ogóle na to nie wskazywały. Przybyła do Anglii z Sofii. Tu zmieniła imię, zmieniła wygląd, a nazwisko przyjęła po mężu, którego zresztą nigdy nie poznałam, bo w nieskończoność wyjeżdżał w interesach. Dlaczego uciekła z kraju? Tego mi nie powiedziała, a ja trochę bałam się pytać.

Co do mnie, nie wiedziałam, czy w ogóle uda mi się wrócić do Hogwartu, by zakończyć naukę. Jak się okazało, mój kufer spłonął razem z domkiem w West Bay i prawdopodobnie, o czym nawet bałam się myśleć, z ciałem wujka Aldena. Bardzo chciałam znów pójść do szkoły, poniekąd zasmakować nieco normalności, zobaczyć moje koleżanki… Ale perspektywa zatajania przed nimi kolejnych sekretów wydawała mi się coraz trudniejsza, bo ich ilość narastała z miesiąca na miesiąc.Niepotrzebnie się jednak martwiłam — na koniec to nie ja przyszłam do Hogwartu, ale Hogwart do mnie. Dwudziestego piątego sierpnia, jak co rano, zmieniłam napis na drzwiach z „Zamknięte“ na „Otwarte“, zamiotłam hall i poukładałam bele materiału w szafach. Zbliżał się pierwszy września, więc lada moment mogłyśmy się spodziewać armii pierwszoroczniaków oraz uczniów innych klas, którzy przez wakacje wyrośli ze swoich szkolnych szat. 

Uwijałam się z mierzeniem rozbrykanych dzieciaków, podczas gdy madame zajmowała się tymi większymi, których szaty wymagały poprawek lub całkowitych przeróbek. Gdy zbliżał się wieczór, byłyśmy wykończone i spocone, choć po madame Malkin było to widać o wiele mniej. Kiedy dzwonek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał kolejny raz, wstała z kanapy i demonstracyjnie machnęła ręką, dając mi do zrozumienia, że oto zostaję sama na polu bitwy. 

— Dzień… Dobry wieczór. — W drzwiach stanął Teddy Tonks, patrząc na mnie przelotnie i nie poznając, kim jestem. — Wiem, że za godzinę zamykacie, ale potrzebuję szaty na-…

— Naturalnie. — Wstałam i podeszłam do niego, prowadząc w stronę stołka do przymiarek.

— O jasna cholera! — Rozpoznał mnie dopiero, gdy się odezwałam. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zamrugał kilka razy, przyglądając się nowej mnie z wielką uwagą. — Black, to ty?

Rozejrzałam się szybko na boki, zupełnie jak gdyby ktoś mógł podsłuchiwać. 

— Tak, to ja. — Ze zdenerwowaniem poprawiłam grzywkę i zerknęłam na niego z dołu, marszcząc niepewnie nos.

— Co ty tu robisz? — Przysunął się bliżej, oglądając moje włosy. — Kurde, wyglądasz… Tak…

— Jak? — Wyprostowałam się odruchowo.

— Inaczej — zdecydował w końcu. — Ale ładnie! — dodał szybko.

Zawahałam się chwilę i w końcu wskazałam mu stołek. 

— Pracuję, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. Proszę zdjąć buty. — Podeszłam do lady i wzięłam centymetr. — Co robimy? Garnitur czy szatę wyjściową?

— Jak to pracujesz? A co ze szkołą? — dopytywał się, wciąż stojącw miejscu.

— Rzuciłam szkołę. 

— Ty?!

— Tak, ja — burknęłam. — Więc co ma być? Garnitur czy szata? — powtórzyłam.

— Garnitur — zdecydował w końcu, uznając chyba, że nic więcej ze mnie nie wyciągnie. — Na ślub. To znaczy moja kuzynka bierze ślub. Nie że ja osobiście biorę… — Rozejrzał się po sklepie i wszedł na stołek. 

— Nie powinienem się do tego rozebrać? — zapytał, a ja za jego plecami spłonęłam rumieńcem jaskrawym jak wóz strażacki.

— Bez sensu, po co? — Wyjęłam z szuflady notatnik i ukucnęłam przy jego nogach, mierząc obwód oraz długość łydek, wszystko skrupulatnie zapisując.

— Dziewczyno, co wyprawiasz?! Czemu mierzysz go do garnituru przez ubranie! — Ten moment wybrała sobie madame Malkin, by zostać świadkiem mojego niezręcznego procesu pracy.

— Ja… — odparłam elokwentnie.

— Tak właśnie myślałem. — Teddy zszedł ze stołka i na naszych oczach zaczął rozbierać się do majtek, gdy ja drżałam w środku z niewiadomych mi powodów. 

— Czy nie nauczyłam cię niczego?! Dajże mi to! — Wyrwała mi notes i usadowiła się na kanapie ze szklanką lemoniady. — Mierz, ja zapisuję!

Przełknęłam tak głośno, że miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy to usłyszeli. Teddy uśmiechał się bezczelnie i patrzył na mnie z góry z wysokości stołka, gdy ja mierzyłam go centymetrem. 

— Talia… Trzydzieści trzy cale. — Czułam, że kręci mi się w głowie. — Proszę rozłożyć ręce na boki — poprosiłam, nie mogąc się zebrać, by mu spojrzeć w oczy. — Klatka piersiowa czterdzieści pięć…

— Niemożliwe! Źle mierzysz, to kawał chłopa! Jeszcze raz. 

— Przecież wiem, co robię — warknęłam cicho pod nosem, a Teddy zdawał się mieć z tego świetną zabawę, bo cały czas się do mnie szczerzył.

Objęłam go jeszcze raz centymetrem, sprawdzając wynik.

— Klatka piersiowa… Czterdzieści sześć — bąknęłam, odwracając się do madame Malkin, która upiła łyk lemoniady i ledwo powstrzymywała pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek.

— A nie mówiłam! Przecież jest za wysoki na czterdzieści pięć w klatce!

— Ile masz wzrostu? — zapytałam z rezygnacją, mierząc ręce i obwód szyi.

— Sześć stóp, pół cala — mruknął, patrząc na mnie błyszczącymi oczami i unosząc zaczepnie jedną brew. Odchrząknęłam, zwijając centymetr w równą szpulę.

— Bzdura! — zaprotestowała tymczasem madame, zaklęciem wysyłając w jego stronę magiczną miarkę, która zaraz pokazała, że Teddy miał dokładnie sześć stóp i dwa cale wzrostu.

— Dziewczyno, to chyba ten upał tak tobą wstrząsnął. Dziś już nic z ciebie nie będzie! — Podeszła do nas i klepnęła Teda w ramię. — Złaź — zarządziła.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie musisz zmierzyć nic więcej? — zapytał, stojąc przede mną w bokserkach i będąc tym faktem w ogóle nieskrępowanym. 

— Jestem pewna.

— Ten cały biznes z garniturem wydaje się być bardzo skomplikowany…

— Uwierz mi, że nie jest.

— Niemniej jednak-…

— Niczego więcej nie potrzebujemy! Wyślę ci sowę! — Znów nerwowo poprawiłam grzywkę, a on wciągnął spodnie, choć nie zapiął ich do końca.

— Ja myślę! Nie odezwałaś się do mnie przez miesiąc.

— Sowa będzie dotyczyć zamówienia, niezmiernie mi przykro — uzupełniłam sztywno.

— Daj spokój, Black, umów się ze mną! — Stanął bardzo blisko, górując nade mną wzrostem. 

Czułam się nieco przytłoczona, nie wspominając o fakcie, że jego propozycja była dla mnie kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

— Pracuję.

— O, na dziś już na pewno wystarczy ci tego pracowania! — wtrąciła się madame Malkin. — Zabierz ją gdzieś, tylko się ubierz. Albo i nie!

 

* * *

 

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 11.08.1976] _

 

_ Czy ktoś ci już kiedyś mówił, że trudniej się do ciebie dobić, niż do papieża? _

 

_ Teddy coś wspominał… _

 

_ [śmiech] Czy w końcu coś z tego wyszło? _

 

_ Wiesz, nasza córka kończy w tym roku trzy lata… _

 

_ Nie o to pytam! Czy wtedy się z nim umówiłaś? _

 

_ Jak się miałam nie umówić? Z madame Malkin się nie dyskutuje! _

 

_ Czy ktoś jej chociaż posłał kwiaty w podzięce? _

 

_ Nie, ale Dora ma na drugie Ariadna.  _

 

_ Co ty powiesz? Nie wiedziałam. _

 

_ […] _

 

_ Prawdopodobnie kiedyś cię zatłucze za te wymyślne imiona. _

 

_ Prawdopodobnie, ale od czego są rodzice, jak nie od tego, by odpowiednio spieprzyć swoje dzieci. _

 

_ Wiesz, ty pomimo wszystko jakoś z tego wybrnęłaś. _

 

_ Jestem po prostu wielką szczęściarą. Bez pomocy skończyłabym pewnie jako mniej ukontentowana Narcyza. _

 

_ Amen. _

 


	16. Chapter 16

Madame Malkin wiedziała o szyciu więcej niż Coco Chanel, a przy tym wypowiadała się z autorytetem godnym Churchilla. Nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę. Jeśli robiłam coś źle, nie wahała się tego wytknąć i nie przebierała też w słowach — choć być może to ostatnie zrobiłoby na mnie o wiele większe wrażenie, gdybym już od dzieciństwa nie była przyzwyczajona do dużo gorszego rozstawiania po kątach. Śmiem twierdzić, że na tym etapie już chyba mało co mogło mną wstrząsnąć. Madame nie znała mojej historii, a nawet jeśli, to prawdopodobnie otrzymała wybrakowane informacje z drugiej ręki. Przypuszczam, że to dlatego mnie nie chroniła i od razu kazała oddzielić przeszłość grubą kreską. Ignorowała moje wycofanie i zmuszała do jak najczęstszej interakcji z klientkami. Początkowo czułam wyłącznie wewnętrzny sprzeciw, ale teraz wiem, że mam za co jej dziękować. Zanim ją poznałam, wierzyłam, że życie to podła droga prowadząca do powolnej śmierci. Nie zaprzeczyła moim poglądom, ale utwierdziła w przekonaniu, że w czasie tej pełnej wybojów trasy trzeba dbać przede wszystkim o siebie — wtedy jest zwyczajnie łatwiej.

Madame miała również dość niekonwencjonalne podejście do krawiectwa. Według niej, odpowiednia jakość materiału stanowiła dziewięćdziesiąt procent sukcesu. Dobry projekt i solidny warsztat to tylko kosmetyka. Dlatego właśnie większość z dostępnych w jej zakładzie tkanin była importowana aż z Indii i Japonii. Lokalnie zamawiała wyłącznie nici, a wysyłała po nie skromną niżej podpisaną. Muszę przyznać, że gdy po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni miałam wyjść sama na Pokątną, nieustannie zaciskałam dłoń na różdżce i oglądałam się przez ramię, a chociaż byłam ukryta pod peleryną z szerokim kapturem, to i tak czułam się jak kaczka na celowniku. Każda postać w czarnej szacie wzbudzała we mnie niepokój i wzmożoną czujność. Madame Malkin pozostawała jednak nieugięta i konsekwentnie zbywała moją paranoję, aż w końcu pewnego dnia ja sama też o niej zapomniałam. 

Pierwszego września, z samego rana, wracałam do sklepu z paczką nici pod pachą i głową pełną pomysłów na nowe szaty. Podobała mi się moja praca. Czułam, że odnalazłam swoje miejsce. Od jakiegoś czasu podczas spacerów po Pokątnej nie chowałam się już pod kapturem, bo po przeprowadzonej przez moją szefową metamorfozie musiałam otwarcie przyznać, że nawet ja sama miewałam problemy z rozpoznaniem własnego odbicia w lustrze. Nie myślałam też o różdżce w mojej kieszeni, ani o ludziach w czarnych szatach. Jedyną osobą, o której nie przestawałam myśleć, był wujek Alden. Brakowało mi go. Czasem wyobrażałam sobie, jakie złośliwe komentarze padłyby z jego ust na temat mojego nowego _l’image_ i robiło mi się odrobinę ciężko na sercu. Zastanawiałam się, ilu bliskich jeszcze przyjdzie mi stracić. Wojna pomiędzy czarodziejami stawała się przerażającą rzeczywistością. Coraz częściej widywałam ludzi szepczących do siebie konspiracyjnie, nagle odwracających wzrok, gdy dostrzegali kogoś w oficjalnym umundurowaniu aurorskim. 

To też było zastanawiające. Ostatnio widywałam aurorów coraz częściej, nie tylko na Pokątnej. Nie były to do końca patrole, ale wycieczki krajoznawcze z pewnością też nie. Nadal prenumerowałam „Proroka Codziennego“. Moja skromna na razie pensja nie pozwalała na zbyt wiele, ale te kilka sykli byłam w stanie poświęcić. Nieustannie śledziłam każdy trop, który mógłby pokazać, co teraz knuje Riddle. Przynajmniej nie czułam się już jak mała dziewczynka pozostawiona samej sobie na samym środku wielkiej sali. Teraz umiałam się bronić.

Hogwart pozostawał już w ogóle ostatnią rzeczą na liście dylematów. Nie dostałam ze szkoły nawet jednej sowy, Demeter też przestała pisać, a jedyną osobą z tamtego świata, z którą miałam kontakt, był Ted. Obiecał porwać mnie gdzieś w piątek wieczór, a ja zamierzałam mu na to nader chętnie pozwolić. Rozdział szkoły uważałam za zamknięty. Miałam pracę, w pewnym sensie nie musiałam się przejmować pieniędzmi ani przyszłością. Postanowiłam, że wraz z osiągnięciem pełnoletności zacznę sama ćwiczyć zaklęcia. Życie w końcu zaczynało wracać na właściwy, spokojny tor — tak przynajmniej sądziłam, bo los to jednak złośliwa istota i pomimo moich nieustających wysiłków, by zapomnieć o przeszłości, ona postanowiła mieć ostatnie słowo.

Gdy w ten wyjątkowo słoneczny poranek mijałam księgarnię Esy i Floresy, w oko wpadło mi trzech eleganckich mężczyzn, ubranych w identyczne czarne garnitury, meloniki i białe rękawiczki. Jeden z nich wydał mi się więcej niż znajomy, choć nie mogłam dostrzec jego twarzy. Gdy dwóch pozostałych podchwyciło moje spojrzenie, momentalnie ucięli rozmowę, czekając, aż sobie pójdę. Przystanęłam i tę właśnie chwilę wybrał ten trzeci, by się obrócić. 

— Roger! — zawołałam w osłupieniu. 

Poznał mnie od razu. Uśmiechnął się, choć swoim zwyczajem bardzo oszczędnie, po czym zdjął kapelusz i skłonił się przede mną powoli.

— _Madame._

Osłupiałam. Nigdy nie widziałam, by się przed kimś kłaniał.

— Roger, co tu robisz? — Podeszłam bliżej, ale on nie odpowiedział.

Milczeliśmy chwilę, dopóki jeden z kolegów nie położył mu ręki na ramieniu. To zdało się go nieco rozbudzić. Rozejrzał się szybko, zupełnie jakby ktoś mógł nas obserwować, po czym założył z powrotem melonik i razem ze swoimi dwoma towarzyszami wmieszał się w tłum. Nie próbowałam go gonić, a on ani razu się nie odwrócił.

Wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałam, ale to było nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Dopiero po wojnie udało mi się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o dalszych losach Rogera, a raczej — to on postanowił dopuścić mnie do swojej tajemnicy. W maju 1983 roku otrzymałam bardzo ładną widokówkę z Paryża. Na odwrocie, okrągłym i staroświeckim pismem, nasz były lokaj gratulował mi wydania książki, która w swojej drugiej edycji nie musiała być już dłużej anonimowa. Wielokrotnie podkreślał, że szczególnie podobały mu się opisy ciotki Walburgi, a w _postscriptum_ dodał, że zrezygnował z pracy dla mojego ojca jeszcze tego samego wieczora, podczas którego po raz pierwszy spotkałam się oko w oko z Tomem Riddle’em. 

Tu muszę wyjaśnić, że sytuacja była nader precedensowa, bo służba pracująca dla starych czarodziejskich rodzin to, zgodnie z tradycją, ludzie, który niczym kapitan opuszczali tonący okręt jako ostatni. W momencie odejścia z pracy, tajemnice rodowe, które Roger latami gromadził w pamięci, mogły nawet zagrozić jego życiu — szczególnie w obliczu czarodziejskiej wojny, dlatego postanowił wyemigrować i, o ile wiem, już nigdy nie wrócił do Anglii.

Drogę powrotną spędziłam w głębokim zamyśleniu. Zastanawiałam się, co działo się z moimi siostrami. Przez jakieś paradoksalne poczucie sentymentu chciałam wiedzieć, co się z nimi dzieje. Domyślałam się jednak, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy. Myliłam się, chociaż faktycznie, upłynie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim je ponownie zobaczę. I całe szczęście, bo do tego czasu zdążę nauczyć się wielu przydatnych zaklęć.

Ledwie tylko wróciłam do sklepu, rozłożyłam nici w gablocie i usiadłam przy maszynie, by zebrać myśli i popracować nad oczekującymi zamówieniami, dzwonek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał tak donośnie, że niemal podskoczyłam. Do sklepu weszła kobieta w wieku trudnym do określenia, a roztaczała wokół siebie aurę takiej władzy, że mimowolnie podniosłam się z miejsca, by ją przywitać.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziałam, najuprzejmiej jak umiałam.

— Dzień dobry — odparła dama, rozglądając się wokół niczym przybysz z daleka, który powrócił do starych kątów.

Miała na sobie elegancki płaszcz, który był jeszcze stanowczo za ciepły na wrzesień. Nie potrzebowałam się bardziej przyglądać, by rozpoznać włoski projekt. Drogi materiał i staranne zebranie szwów mówiło samo za siebie. Fakt, że dama ubierała się niestosownie do pogody, ale według najnowszych trendów, utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że ani chybi miałam do czynienia z arystokracją. Odkrycie to bynajmniej nie sprawiło, żebym poczuła się choć trochę pewniej. Sama zaczynałam zapominać, że kiedyś byłam częścią tamtego świata.

— Czym mogę pani służyć? — zapytałam, z niewiadomych względów czując się jak zdenerwowana uczennica podczas egzaminu.

W tej kobiecie było coś takiego, co nie pozwalało się do niej zwracać bez użycia wszystkich dostępnych form grzecznościowych.

— Proszę zawołać madame Malkin. — Nieznajoma poprawiła jedwabny szal owinięty wokół zgrabnej szyi i wbiła we mnie ponaglające spojrzenie.

— Z tego co mi wiadomo, jest teraz zajęta. — Zacisnęłam szczęki, co robiłam zawsze, gdy czułam się niepewnie. — Jeśli pani pozwoli, mogę-…

— Nie trzeba — ucięła dyskusję ostro i ruszyła w stronę kanapy, na której zasiadła z gracją. — Poczekam — oznajmiła władczo.

Teraz nie miałam już żadnych wątpliwości, że musi posiadać jakiś tytuł. Nie poznawałam jednak jej rysów twarzy, a w akcencie dało się dosłyszeć obce nuty, które już kompletnie zbijały z tropu. Chcąc nie chcąc, podążyłam na zaplecze, gdzie madame Malkin paliła papierosa i masowała w zamyśleniu lewą skroń. Na mój widok zmrużyła ostrzegawczo oczy.

— Czego chcesz?

— Jakaś pani… — zaczęłam, a madame zgasiła niedopałek ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Jaka znowu? — Wstała i wygładziła kremową szatę, rzucając sobie jeszcze krytyczne spojrzenie w nieco zakurzonym lustrze wiszącym na ścianie.

— Wygląda na umówioną — odparłam z wahaniem, zorientowawszy się teraz, że zapomniałam zapytać o nazwisko klientki.

Madame Malkin fuknęła na mnie i wyszła energicznie z gabinetu, a ja podreptałam za nią, niepewna tego czy będziemy obsługiwać, czy wyganiać niezapowiedzianego gościa. Dama, rozparta na bordowej kanapie, nawet się nie poruszyła odkąd ją tam zostawiłam. 

— Ariadna Malkin. — Moja szefowa wyciągnęła zdecydowanie szczupłą dłoń w kierunku nieznajomej. Ta uścisnęła ją z równą werwą, ale się nie przedstawiła. 

— Czym mogę służyć? — Madame zaczynała się niecierpliwić, a tymczasem zagadkowa kobieta podniosła się z miejsca i podeszła do manekina, na którym znajdowała się elegancka suknia w kolorze dojrzałej śliwki. 

— Kto to zaprojektował? — zapytała głośno.

Zapadła bardzo niezręczna cisza, aż w końcu, ponaglona zirytowanym spojrzeniem madame, odparłam:

— Ja.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie i obejrzała suknię dokładniej.

— Potrzebuję czegoś podobnego. Słyszałam o pani aż w Moskwie. — Tu zwróciła się do mojej szefowej, która ze stoickim spokojem otworzyła wielką księgę leżącą na przeszklonej ladzie. W tym okazałym woluminie znajdowały się nazwiska wszystkich klientów oraz terminy na zamówione kreacje.

— W tej chwili nie mamy nic wolnego. Czy odpowiada pani październik? — zapytała chłodno, nieprzekonana pochlebstwami.

— Wykluczone!

Dama podeszła powoli do madame Malkin, mierząc się z nią na spojrzenia. W końcu moja szefowa się złamała i powiedziała oschle:

— Aczkolwiek być może wyrobimy się do końca września, jeśli zgodzi się pani na mój projekt i wykonanie asystentki. — Tu wskazała na mnie, a ja spojrzałam na nią szybko, zaskoczona tymi nagłymi względami. 

Nigdy wcześniej nie dano mi tak dużej szansy, więc na wszelki wypadek milczałam, nie chcąc jej zaprzepaścić.

— W porządku. — Dama wyjęła z torebki srebrną portmonetkę. — Ile wynosi zaliczka?

— Dziesięć galeonów. — Madame Malkin zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu i zatrzymała stalówkę tuż nad papierem. — Wpisuję koniec września. Pani nazwisko?

— Oleńska — oznajmiła, z autorytetem godnym królowej. 

— Adres?

— Słucham? — Położyła pieniądze na ladzie, patrząc podejrzliwie na pióro madame Malkin.

— Preferuje pani przesyłkę czy odbiór osobisty?

— Przyjdę osobiście. — W tym momencie Oleńska rozejrzała się po sklepie, jak gdyby coś przeczuwając. 

Gdy tylko odwróciła się z powrotem, dzwonek nad drzwiami zadźwięczał donośnie. Do sklepu wszedł chyba najmniej oczekiwany gość, wyrzucając przedtem niedopałek papierosa na bruk Pokątnej.

— Co tu robisz? — Madame Malkin, jak już wspominałam, nie lubiła ukrywać swoich prawdziwych uczuć. 

— Ciebie też miło widzieć. — Alastor Moody uśmiechnął się sardonicznie, na chwilę zawieszając wzrok na naszej klientce, która wydawała się być zdegustowana jego widokiem.

Muszę jej tu poniekąd zwrócić honor, gdyż _Łowca_ , należy to przyznać, nie był zbyt przyjemny dla oczu. Oleńska zapięła torebkę i przyjęła od madame Malkin kwitek z potwierdzeniem zamówienia. 

— Prowadzi pani biznesy z tego typu ludźmi? — Wskazała na aurora, który poprawił swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wykrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. 

— To… Mój daleki krewny — fuknęła moja szefowa przez zęby, podczas gdy nowa klientka uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, Moody znalazł się przy nich zaraz i otworzył je przed nią. Oleńska obrzuciła go taksującym spojrzeniem i ponownie poprawiła szal.

— Czy my się już gdzieś nie spotkaliśmy? — zapytał.

— Proszę być poważnym! — Zaśmiała się drwiąco, ale zanim przekroczyła próg sklepu, auror złapał ją za ramię.

— Jak się pani nazywa?

Ja i madame Malkin przyglądałyśmy się tylko tej scenie, z jakiegoś powodu nie czując się na miejscu, by im przerywać.

— Co też pan wyprawia, proszę mnie puścić! — Wyrwała się z jego uścisku, podnosząc głowę z godnością, choć by spojrzeć mu w twarz musiała ją zadrzeć całkiem wysoko. 

— Czy pan wie, z kim ma do czynienia?! — zagrzmiała. — Jestem żoną rosyjskiego ambasadora!

Łowca parsknął pod nosem.

— Dagmar Oleńska?

— _Hrabina_ Oleńska — dodała z naciskiem. 

— Słyszałem o pani.

— Ja nigdy nie słyszałam o panu, ale mój mąż na pewno usłyszy! — To powiedziawszy, wymaszerowała ze sklepu z taką werwą, że nie sądziłam, by tu jeszcze kiedyś powróciła. 

Nie wyglądała mi na taką, której nie stać było na wyrzucenie w błoto dziesięciu galeonów w imię urażonej dumy. Z tego samego założenia musiała wyjść madame Malkin, bo gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za hrabiną, ruszyła w stronę Moody’ego niczym lew na ofiarę.

— Czy ty uparłeś się odstraszać mi klientki?! Co też najlepszego wyprawiasz?!

— Uspokój się, to nie żadna klientka. — Złapał ją za nadgarstek, gdy się na niego zamachnęła, więc dała mu w twarz drugą dłonią. 

Moody wydał z siebie stłumiony warkot, patrząc na nią na chwilę w milczeniu, podczas gdy ona gotowała się ze złości.

— Lepiej ci? — Moody nadal ją trzymał, a jej spojrzenie, jestem tego pewna, mogłoby zabijać, gdyby tylko włożyła w to jeszcze odrobinę więcej wysiłku.

— Nienawidzę cię czasami, wiesz?!

— Zdążyłem się zorientować.

— Czego tu w ogóle chcesz! — syknęła, a on zaśmiał się cynicznie i ją puścił, odsuwając się na parę kroków i poprawiając swoje okulary.

— Musimy porozmawiać. — Teraz przeniósł wzrok na mnie, ale ja, szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam za bardzo ochoty na rozmowę z nim.

— O czym? — zapytałam, siląc się na spokój.

— Na osobności — odparł stanowczo.

— O, wypraszam sobie! Po tym jak wystraszyłeś mi klientkę, której zamówienie spokojnie miało szansę opłacić mój czynsz, mam prawo wiedzieć co knujesz! — oburzyła się madame Malkin. 

— Nie rzucaj się na mnie, nie wiesz o czym mówisz.

— Hrabina-…!

— Hrabina Oleńska to przebiegła morderczyni poszukiwana przez cały Interpol — odburknął, z wyraźną satysfakcją obserwując, jak mojej szefowej rzednie mina.

— Żona ambasadora-…? — powiedziała słabo, ale zaraz potrząsnęła platynowymi lokami i wybuchła ponownie: — I pozwoliłeś jej tak po prostu wyjść?!

— To nie moja jurysdykcja, księżniczko. 

— Ale Interpol-!

— Jest mugolski — uciął. — Niech się z nią męczą, pewnie i tak zaraz znowu zwieje za granicę.

— Nie wyglądała mi na morderczynię — wtrąciłam się nagle, węsząc podstęp.

— One nigdy nie wyglądają, zaufaj mi. — Wyjął papierosa z paczki wciśniętej do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i zapalił go różdżką. — Mężowie Oleńskiej natomiast mają ciekawy zwyczaj padania jak muchy.

Spojrzałyśmy na siebie z madame Malkin, ale nie powiedziałyśmy już nic więcej.

— W każdym razie. Pakuj się, mała — rzucił do mnie, dmuchając dymem w stronę manekina z moim projektem.

— A to niby dlaczego? — Zaczynałam mieć dosyć bycia rozstawianą po kątach, więc nie ruszyłam się nawet o krok.

— No proszę. — Uśmiechnął się nikczemnie. — Zostawiam cię na miesiąc i widzę, że nie tylko włosy się zmieniły. 

— Nigdzie nie idę — odparłam na to zdecydowanie.

— To niestety nie twoja decyzja.

— Jeśli nie moja, to czyja?

— Albus ma z tobą do pogadania. 

Wykrzywiłam się z niesmakiem. 

— Chętnie się z nim spotkam, ale nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

— Mam wyraźne rozkazy, skarbie.

— Cóż, wyrazy głębokiego współczucia. — Zmrużyłam groźnie oczy, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Nigdzie nie idę. 

— Sugerujesz, że najpotężniejszy czarodziej dwudziestego wieku ma się tu przytargać dla ciebie? — Zgrzytnął zębami, rzucając niedopałek na dywan, na co madame Malkin zareagowała krzykiem godnym banshee.

— Wynoś się! — Wskazała mu drzwi, co Moody kompletnie zignorował. 

Podszedł do mnie, górując wzrostem i próbując zrobić jak największe wrażenie. Owszem, wzbudzał respekt, ale jak już mówiłam, na tym etapie zastraszanie mnie miało marne szanse na sukces. Obrosłam w piórka.

— Wracasz do Hogwartu — poinformował mnie, na co ja parsknęłam tylko śmiechem, bo szczerze mówiąc nie byłam przygotowana na taki obrót wydarzeń.

— Dyrektor cię nie poinformował, że ojciec odciął mnie od majątku?

— Głupia dziewczyno, czesne zostało opłacone jeszcze zanim się urodziłaś! — Złapał mnie za ramię, ciągnąc w stronę drzwi. — Idziesz i już!

— Nie!

— Łapy precz od mojej asystentki! — Nagle madame Malkin wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni i przytknęła ją do pleców Moody’ego, który zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zastygł tam, gdzie stał. 

To był błąd. Zamarłam wmiejscu, bo wiedziałam, że bynajmniej nie przystanął ze strachu. Zaciskał i na zmianę rozprostowywał nerwowo palce lewej dłoni. Widać było, że powstrzymuje mordercze instynkty.

— Ariadno, masz dokładnie trzy sekundy na opuszczenie tej różdżki.

— Wynocha!

Staliśmy tak chwilę, dopóki nie puścił mojego ramienia. Warknął pod nosem przekleństwo tak paskudne, że nawet nie jestem w stanie go teraz przytoczyć, a potem otworzył z impetem drzwi wejściowe.

— Twoja wola, Black. — Zatrzasnął je za sobą tak mocno, że prawie wypadły z zawiasów.

Dopiero wtedy Madame Malkin opuściła różdżkę. Spojrzałyśmy na siebie, obydwie zdenerwowane i, nie ma co zaprzeczać, trochę wystraszone. Moody nie był kimś, z kim można było ot tak sobie pogrywać.

— Nienawidzę tego dziada — wyznała nagle.

Wzdrygnęłam się i rozmasowałam ramię, na którym wciąż czułam jego uścisk. 

— Nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu — burknęłam.

— Nikt cię stąd nie wygania — zapewniła, wycofując się w stronę zaplecza.

Machnięciem różdżki przywołała stamtąd ukrytą w szafie butelkę wina i dwa kryształowe kieliszki, każdy z innego zestawu. Usiadła na kanapie, a ja podążyłam jej śladem. Nalała nam wina i z głębokim westchnięciem upiła kilka łyków. 

— Zapewniam cię, że gdyby nie nasza wieloletnia przyjaźń, Moody miałby tu wstęp wzbroniony. Powinien już dawno sobie darować te zabawy w kowboja.

— Nie wygląda aż tak staro. — Wypiłam trochę, czując znajomą cierpkość na języku. — Ale tak, lubi rozstawiać ludzi po kątach.

— Alastor jest grubo po czterdziestce. — Zamyśliła się, przesuwając palcem po brzegu kieliszka. — I wygląda na faceta grubo po czterdziestce. Wyglądał tak parę lat temu i prawdopodobnie będzie wyglądał za dwadzieścia lat. Nienawidzę mężczyzn!

Uśmiechnęłam się na to i umilkłam, kontemplując jej słowa. 

— Więc naprawdę wyrzucili cię z domu? — zapytała nagle.

— Naprawdę.

— I nie szkoda ci edukacji?

— Nie. — Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, mówiłam prawdę. — Na tym etapie muszę myśleć praktycznie.

— Dziwna z ciebie dziewczyna. Ale masz moje słowo, możesz tu zostać jak długo zechcesz. 

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę. Nie wiem skąd się wzięłaś, ale dawno nie miałam tak dobrej asystentki.

To wyznanie, choć bardzo miłe, trochę mnie zaskoczyło.

— Moody nie mówił ci o mnie?

— Coś tam mówił… Piąte przez dziesiąte. Sam chyba do końca nie wie, jak to z tobą jest. — Dolała nam znów do pełna. — Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Zawahałam się chwilę, pijąc wino małymi łykami i zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Moja cisza widocznie mówiła sama za siebie, bo madame kiwnęła krótko głową i oświadczyła:

— W porządku, nie musisz. Wszyscy mamy swoje brudne tajemnice.

— To nie o to chodzi.

— Nie?

Potrząsnęłam głową.

— Opowiadałam tę historię już tyle razy, że sama nie wiem, czy jest jakiś sens dawać jej nowe życie. — Wypiłam trochę więcej, czując jak moja głowa robi się coraz lżejsza. — Ale… 

— Ale?

— Uszyjemy tę sukienkę dla hrabiny Oleńskiej?

Madame Malkin uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

— Dla morderczyni mężów? Zawsze.

 

* * *

 

 

Piątkowy wieczór spędziłam z Tedem, który postanowił zabrać mnie do kina. Byłam zachwycona, bo dotąd o filmie czytałam tylko w książkach o mugolach i nie miałam okazji jeszcze żadnego zobaczyć. Po seansie nie mogłam przestać paplać o tym, jak cudowna była Barbra Streisand i jej głos. 

— Nie wierzę, że nigdy nie słyszałaś o musicalach. — Zatrzymaliśmy się przy kafejce z lodami, a ja nadal paplałam. Ted traktował to z podziwu godną cierpliwością.

— Słyszałam! Ale jeszcze nigdy żadnego nie widziałam.

Wracaliśmy okrężną drogą w stronę Charing Cross Road. Nie spieszyliśmy się też zbytnio. I tak było późno.

— W szkole zawsze chodziłaś z nosem w książce, myślałem, że o mugolach wiesz już więcej niż ja. — Teddy pokazał mi język, a ja zrobiłam kwaśną minę.

— Czy ty mi kiedyś przestaniesz dokuczać?

— Nigdy! — Uśmiechnął się, niezwykle z siebie zadowolony.

— Cóż za partia z ciebie! — parsknęłam. — Zachwycony sobą i bez żadnej myśli, która mogłaby cię sprowadzić na ziemię.

— Nie każdy może być jak Cary Grant. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale ty mógłbyś być ideałem dla jakiejś wielkookiej idiotki. — Wymieniłam się z nim lodami, żałując, że nie wybrałam czekoladowych. Były zdecydowanie smaczniejsze.

— Rozumiem, że nie dla wielkopańskiej panny Black, hm? — Skrzywił się nieco.

— Tego nie powiedziałam.

— Ale tak właśnie myślisz.

Umilkłam, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu.

— Nie. Zdecydowanie nie wybrałabym dla siebie żadnej „odpowiedniej partii“. Nawet, gdybym mogła.

— Więc wolisz taką nieodpowiednią? — Przysunął się bliżej.

— Absolutnie.

— Najlepiej bez tytułu i w obdartych łachach? 

— Najlepiej. I z takim paskudnym akcentem.

— Chciałaś powiedzieć, że z takim jak mój?

— Dokładnie z takim.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i przyciągnął mnie do siebie zaborczo. Podobało mi się w nim to, że był na tyle wysoki, że nawet ja musiałam zadzierać mocno głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi sklepu madame Malkin, po drodze wciąż się ze mną przekomarzając. Nie chciałam się z nim rozstawać, ale gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg, okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłam. To nie był koniec wizyt towarzyskich. Na kanapie, sącząc herbatę z najlepszej zastawy madame Malkin, siedział Albus Dumbledore. Uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył i odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek.

— Andromedo, prawie cię nie poznałem.

Odłożyłam torebkę na wieszak i podeszłam do dyrektora powoli. Moody jednak nie kłamał. Powinnam się była domyślić, że to jeszcze nie koniec mojego udziału w tym wszystkim.

— Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze.

Nie miałam zamiaru kłamać, że miło go widzieć. Nie po tym, jak wystawił mnie do wiatru, gdy potrzebowałam go najmocniej. Co by się ze mną stało, gdyby wujek Alden nie zainterweniował?

— O, moja droga, śmiem twierdzić, że „dobry wieczór“ jest już o tej porze przywitaniem grubo nieaktualnym. — Zacmokał i dopił resztę herbaty. — Usiądziesz ze mną? — Przesunął się nieco w prawo, robiąc mi miejsce na kanapie. — Musimy obgadać parę spraw.

Zdjęłam buty, od których po całym wieczorze bolały mnie już stopy, i po chwili wahania usiadłam obok niego. 

— Muszę przyznać, że madame Malkin robi naprawdę pierwszorzędną herbatę — powiedział, przyglądając się pustej filiżance. 

Nic na to nie odpowiedziałam, bo też i nie wiedziałam, co.

— Nie wrócę do Hogwartu — oznajmiłam stanowczo, zniecierpliwiona tymi wszystkimi ingerencjami i intrygami. —Jeśli zadał pan sobie aż tyle trudu, by mnie do tego przekonać, to bardzo mi przykro.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu i poprawił okulary, patrząc na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

— Przyznaję, że spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. 

— W takim razie sprawa jest chyba zamknięta.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się pod nosem i poprawił rękawy karmazynowej szaty.

— Dobrze ci tu? — zapytał, niemalże z troską. 

— Czuję się na miejscu — odparłam zgodnie z prawdą.

— I nie zmienisz zdania? 

— Szczerze wątpię. 

Widziałam, że niechętnie akceptuje moje słowa, choć nie do końca wiedziałam czemu. Moje odejście ze szkoły nic nie zmienia, a Hogwart otrzymał jedno czesne więcej. Wszyscy powinni być zadowoleni.

— Za tydzień kończę siedemnaście lat. Nie sądzę, by do tego czasu Ministerstwo Magii przeprowadziło jakąś interwencję w mojej sprawie — podsumowałam, uznając dyskusję za zakończoną.

Dumbledore chyba jednak nie podzielał mojego zdania.

— Nie o Ministerstwo mi chodzi, Andromedo. — Machnął różdżką i przywołał do siebie leżącego na przeszklonej ladzie „Proroka Codziennego“. — Wiem, że od dawna śledzisz politykę.

Nie wiedziałam, do czego ta dyskusja prowadzi. Szczerze mówiąc nawet nie miałam ochoty się tego dowiadywać, ale dyrektor mówił dalej:

— Przypuszczam, że już niedługo zaczną was odwiedzać bardzo różni ludzie-…

— Różni ludzie? — To brzmiało zbyt enigmatycznie. 

— Nie przerywaj mi, proszę. — Choć w jego głosie nie było śladu złości, bezbłędnie wyczułam wielką stanowczość. — To bardzo ważne.

Zamknęłam posłusznie usta i słuchałam.

— Madame Malkin zyskuje coraz większy rozgłos. Na razie wieść o jej szatach niesie się drogą pantoflową, ale przypuszczam, że tak właśnie powstają wielkie biznesy. — Otworzył gazetę na samym końcu i pokazał mi dział z nekrologami. — Przeczytaj ten. Na głos, jeśli mogę prosić.

Wzięłam „Proroka“ w dłonie i zaczęłam czytać:

— „Z głębokim żalem zawiadamiamy, że w dniu dwudziestego dziewiątego sierpnia 1970 roku zmarł Harper Lennox. Uroczystości pogrzebowe odbędą się trzeciego września 1970 roku o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem, w kościele przy cmentarzu Fairmount Memorial Park. Pogrążona w smutku i bólu Rodzina.“ — Skończyłam czytać i jeszcze chwilę wpatrywałam się w nekrolog. 

— Dziesiąta wieczorem to trochę późno jak na pogrzeb — dodałam, na co dyrektor uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i machnął różdżką jeszcze dwa razy. 

Na jego kolanach pojawiło się dodatkowych kilka egzemplarzy „Proroka Codziennego“, niektóre sprzed paru miesięcy. 

— Przeczytaj ten. — Podał mi gazetę z czerwca, wskazując palcem na nekrolog.

Z mieszanymi uczuciami przeczytałam:

— „Droga Margaret, wyrazy głębokiego współczucia i słowa otuchy. Pamiętaj, zawsze możesz na nas liczyć. Duncan i Gotthard.“ — Zawahałam się chwilę, przesuwając wzrokiem po więcej niż znajomych imionach. — Nie rozumiem. To nie może być przypadek — powiedziałam, na co Dumbledore podał mi kolejną gazetę. 

— I jeszcze ten. 

Niechętnie przyjęłam od niego gazetę.

— „Przeżywszy lat dwadzieścia dwa, zmarł dziewiętnastego lipca 1970 roku. Alden Thomas, ukochany mąż-…“ — Przerwałam czytanie, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. — Co to jest? Czy to jakiś chory żart?! — Zmięłam gazetę w dłoniach i odrzuciłam ją na bok.

Dumbledore ostrożnie wziął ode mnie „Proroka“ i odłożył na stos innych.

— Odkryłem, jak się ze sobą komunikują. W ten sposób umawiają swoje spotkania. Oprócz tego tu. — Wskazał na nekrolog skierowany do „drogiej Margaret“. — To jest groźba. 

— Nie rozumiem… Kto? — Pokręciłam głową, patrząc na gazety i nie widząc większego sensu w tym, o czym właśnie rozmawialiśmy. 

— Tom Riddle i jego poplecznicy. Używają imion swoich ofiar albo imion dobrze sobie nawzajem znanych i podają daty i godziny pogrzebów. To tak naprawdę kod.

Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na zmiętą przeze mnie gazetę, czując, że słowo „Alden“ wręcz wypaliło mi się pod powiekami.

— Harper Lennox — powiedziałam cicho.

— Słucham?

— Harper Lennox był uczniem, którego zamordował starszy Lestrange. W pojedynku. 

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — Dumbledore patrzył na mnie znad okularów-połówek, a ja unikałam jego spojrzenia.

— Nieistotne skąd. — Sama nie wiem, czemu nie chciałam zdradzać swojej niegdysiejszej zażyłości z Rookwoodami. Nie miałam teraz ochoty na wspominki. — Czemu pan mi to pokazuje? 

— Bo wiem, że znasz historie wszystkich rodów lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. 

Uśmiechnęłam się cierpko. 

— I na co mi to przyszło?

— Możesz nam pomóc. Dopóki nie dowiedzą się, że znamy ich szyfr, dopóty będą go używać. Jeśli uda nam się wysłać na te spotkania kogoś od nas, być może powstrzymamy wszystko w zarodku. 

Zacisnęłam usta, patrząc mu w oczy nieufnie.

— Więc mam przeglądać nekrologi i szukać znajomych imion? 

Dumbledore przytaknął w milczeniu.

— Jeśli coś znajdziesz, wyślij mi sowę. 

— Nie mam sowy. 

— Jestem pewien, że uda ci się jakąś zorganizować. 

Milczałam, więc po chwili dodał, przyglądając mi się w skupieniu:

— Jest jeszcze czas, żeby się z tego wszystkiego wycofać. 

Uśmiechnęłam się niechętnie. Teraz to mówił? Co za mistrzowska manipulacja!

— Nie. Już dawno na to za późno. 

Dyrektor zaakceptował moją odpowiedź i przypieczętowaliśmy umowę milczeniem, które przerwał nową rewelacją:

— Wracając zatem do tego, o czym już mówiłem — czy odwiedził was ostatnio jakiś nieoczekiwany klient?

Nie zastanawiając się nawet skąd mógł to wiedzieć, odparłam, że owszem.

— Kto to był? 

— Kobieta. Twierdziła, że jest żoną rosyjskiego ambasadora. 

Moja odpowiedź widocznie nie była tą przez niego oczekiwaną, bo przez chwilę nic nie mówił, aż nagle uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gładząc swoją długą, siwą brodę.

— A niech mnie… Czy mówiła jak się nazywa?

— Hrabina Oleńska. — Obserwowałam go czujnie. — Zna ją pan?

— O tak. — Dyrektor zaśmiał się cicho. — Znamy się od bardzo dawna. 

— Cóż, Alastor Moody zdaje się również być jej znajomym — dodałam niedbale. —Twierdzi, że jest przebiegłą seryjną morderczynią. 

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, Dumbledore zachichotał głośno.

— Morderczynią! Dagmar Oleńska? Skądże! — Śmiał się dalej. — Nie, moja droga. Jestem zaskoczony, że wróciła do kraju, ale akurat nie o nią pytałem. Chodziło mi o klientów, którzy na pierwszy rzut oka mogą ci się wydawać nieco-…

— Merlinie, chyba nie myśli pan, że będą się u nas ubierać poplecznicy Riddle’a? — zażartowałam.

Gdy dyrektor spojrzał na mnie, całkowicie poważny, zorientowałam się, że moje przypuszczenia były prawdziwe — jakkolwiek niesamowicie brzmiały.

— Wielka Morgano, pan naprawdę-… To dlatego mówił pan o popularności madame Malkin?

— Na razie nie ma się jeszcze czym przejmować — powiedział uspokajająco, ale ja byłam daleka od bycia spokojną.

— Właśnie mi pan powiedział, że lada chwila mogą tu wejść ludzie Riddle’a, żądając od nas szat, i każe mi pan być spokojną?! — odparłam, trochę ostrzej, niż zamierzałam.

— Z tego co mi wiadomo, zaczęli nazywać się „Śmierciożercami“. I tak, może przyjść taki czas, gdy wszyscy będziemy potrzebować waszej pomocy. 

— Bo będziemy waszymi ludźmi z wewnątrz? — zapytałam, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Coś w tym rodzaju.

Milczałam, nadal ważąc jego słowa. On tymczasem jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbył się wszystkich gazet i zebrał się do wyjścia.

— Alastor nie musi wiedzieć, moja droga — oznajmił.

— O czym? — Teraz byłam już więcej niż zagubiona.

— O hrabinie Oleńskiej. Nie trzeba mu więcej zmartwień, niż już ma.

— Jak to? 

— Jest zaciekły. Alastor walczy do ostatniej kropli krwi. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło i włożył swoją pelerynę podróżną, która wisiała na wieszaku przy drzwiach.

— Więc nie ufa mu pan.

— Ależ ufam. Bezgranicznie. — Dumbledore pogładził swoją długą brodę, wahając się trochę. — Przypuszczam tylko, że nie w przypadku, gdy sprawy tyczą się Dagmar Oleńskiej.

 

 

* * *

 

_ [transkrypcja nagrania z dnia 03.10.1970] _

 

_ Więc to od tego się zaczęło? _

 

_ Tak. Wszystko właściwie przez jedną głupią maszynę do szycia. _

 

_ Żartujesz? _

 

_ Nie. Po prostu z perspektywy czasu tak to właśnie wygląda. [śmiech] _

 

_ Żałujesz czegoś? _

 

_ Nie. Teraz się tylko boję. Nie wiem.  _

_ […] _

 

_ Co pcha ludzi do tego, by zostali aurorami? _

 

_ A czemu treserzy zwierząt wchodzą do klatki z lwami, uzbrojeni tylko w krzesło?  _

 

_ Nie sądzę, by lwy znały Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. _

 

_ Większość czarnoksiężników też ich nie zna. To tylko poza. Wszystko zaczyna się tu rozgrywać z gorszym zadęciem, niż w teatrze, uwierz mi. _

 

_ Być może. Przeczekamy to jakoś. _

 

_ Nie, moja droga. Największym plusem twojej pozycji w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie musisz już na nic bezczynnie czekać.  _

 

_ Więc co robimy? _

 

_ To, co kobiety robią zawsze. Bierzemy sprawy w swoje ręce. _


	17. Chapter 17

Do końca 1970 roku już tylko jedna trzecia Amerykanów wierzyła, że wojna w Wietnamie jest słuszna. Kiedy podano do publicznej wiadomości informację o masakrze w wiosce My Lai, weterani zaczęli masowo dołączać do organizacji _Vietnam Veterans Against the War._ Najbardziej protestowali młodzi, ponieważ to właśnie oni byli wysyłani na front, a inni — bo wierzyli w słuszność ruchu antywojennego, który rósł w siłę z każdym kolejnym miesiącem. Tragiczne wydarzenia były na ustach wszystkich Amerykanów, ale gdy w czasie pokojowego marszu zastrzelono kilku studentów z Kent State University, zaczął protestować cały świat. Oburzenie Wietnamem dotarło i do Londynu, a lawina ruszyła tu ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy w nocy z trzeciego na czwartego października nieznani sprawcy, używając Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, w bestialski sposób zamordowali grupę uczestniczącą w Marszu Praw Charłaków. 

Chociaż nasza wojna dopiero się zaczynała i nikomu jeszcze nie przyszło do głowy, by w ogóle mówić o problemie bezpośrednio, sprawy szybko nabierały tempa. Wraz z dymisją Ministra Magii, Nobby’ego Leacha, do Ministerstwa powrócili bardzo źli ludzie, którzy nigdy nie powinni byli sprawować jakiegokolwiek urzędu. Teraz były Minister Magii umierał na „tajemniczą chorobę“, a jego stołek przejęła Eugenia Jenkins, nieudolny polityk i słaby strateg. Wszyscy przeczuwali, że nie zdoła zapobiec temu, co lada chwila miało spaść nam na głowy. Rewolucję dało się niemal wyczuć w powietrzu, choć ja nie przypuszczałam, że nadejdzie ona aż tak szybko. Piątego października, w samym środku nocy, zostałam gwałtownie wyrwana ze snu:

— Wstawaj! — Nade mną, w pełni ubrana do wyjścia, stała madame Malkin.

— Co się dzieje? — Przetarłam oczy i momentalnie złapałam za różdżkę.

Madame uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą, widząc ten odruch.

— Grzeczna dziewczynka. — Zapięła do końca płaszcz i schowała włosy pod kapeluszem z szerokim rondem. — Pospiesz się. Musimy iść. 

Gdy już się ubrałam, kazała mi schować twarz pod podobnie spektakularnym nakryciem głowy. Wyszłyśmy na Pokątną, która była wciąż pogrążona w mroku, a ja rozglądałam się dookoła, nadal nie przeczuwając nawet, co się święci. Madame ściskała mnie za rękę gdy przemykałyśmy pustymi, ciasnymi uliczkami. W końcu dotarłyśmy do muru, za którym znajdowało się przejście do mugolskiego świata. 

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytałam, nadal szepcząc. 

Madame wyjęła różdżkę, stukając nią w odpowiednie cegły. Gdy przeszłyśmy na drugą stronę, po przeciwnej stronie ulicy zobaczyłam grupę ludzi w czarodziejskich szatach. Część niosła ze sobą transparenty.

— Maszerują na Ministerstwo — powiedziała madame, po czym pociągnęła mnie za tłumem. 

Dołączyłyśmy do grupy czarodziejów, którzy mamrotali o czymś poddenerwowanymi głosami. Pomiędzy jednym a drugim zdaniem udało mi się wyłapać, że chodzi o zabójstwa podczas Marszu Praw Charłaków:

— Ta pieprzona Jenkins nawet nie ma pojęcia, w co się wpakowała! — perorował jakiś starszy czarodziej, który niósł baner z wielkim napisem „Dość!“. — Dasz wiarę, że nie odezwała się słowem od soboty?!

— Mark, musisz przyznać, że Leach nie był lepszy — odparł uspokajająco jego kolega, który miał ręce wciśnięte w kieszenie starego prochowca i co jakiś czas rozglądał się z niepokojem na boki.

Pogrążony w mroku Londyn był przerażająco cichy i pusty. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki rozlegał się na ulicach, były szepty i miarowe uderzanie butów o chodnik. Spojrzałam pytająco na madame, ale ona nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Widziałam, że ściska różdżkę w kieszeni płaszcza. Nadal nie zdejmowała ręki z mojego ramienia i prowadziła mnie za tłumem, który rósł z każdą mijaną przez nas ulicą.

— Bzdury! To wszystko w końcu pierdolnie, ja ci mówię! — Mark pokiwał głową zawzięcie, podczas gdy jego kolega tylko ciężko westchnął. 

Nie dosłyszałam o czym rozmawiali później, bo madame Malkin pociągnęła mnie na sam przód pochodu. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że szliśmy w stronę Piccadilly. Wciąż nie mogłam dostrzec żadnych mugoli — zupełnie jakby przeczuwali, że coś się święci i postanowili zostać w domu. Tymczasem z mijanych przez nas uliczek wychodzili nowi czarodzieje, część z nich rozmawiała między sobą podniesionymi głosami, ale jednak zdecydowana większość szeptała. Gdzieś z oddali dochodziły nowe, pełne oburzenia głosy.

Nasz pochód, liczący teraz ze sto osób, dotarł do Piccadilly Circus, gdzie stało o wiele więcej ludzi, niż mogłabym zliczyć. Przystanęłyśmy gdzieś z boku, a ja rozglądałam się dookoła z niedowierzaniem. Wszędzie stali czarodzieje i to bardzo różni: kobiety, mężczyźni, młodzi, starzy, z rodziną lub bez. Niektórzy strzelali w niebo iskrami z różdżek. Część miała ze sobą transparenty, którymi wymachiwała gniewnie. Wyczułam otaczające plac bariery antymugolskie, więc zrozumiałam, że to musieli być sami czarodzieje i charłaki. Ustawili się przed największym telebimem na placu, pokrzykując swoje hasła i machając ze złością plakatami. Stopniowo narastające szepty przerodziły się w krzyki:

— Koniec z czystą krwią! — darł się ktoś. 

— Wsadź sobie swój rodowód, Jenkins! — krzyczała jakaś dziewczyna, trzymająca wysoko nad głową plakat z napisem „To nie nasza wojna!“. 

Rozglądałam się dalej w tłumie, a madame Malkin nadal nie puszczała mojego ramienia. Zdecydowana większość z zebranych była w moim wieku lub nawet młodsi. Oburzeni obywatele czarodziejskiego świata krzyczeli i gwizdali, dopóki wszystkie światła na placu nagle nie zgasły i na największym telebimie pojawiła się twarz naszej nowej Minister Magii. 

— Czarodzieje i czarownice-…! — zaczęła, na co ze strony tłumu podniosła się kolejna fala gwizdów i buczenia.

— Elitarystka!

— Pieprzona snobka!

— Prawa charłaków to prawa człowieka!

Minister zacisnęła usta i kontynuowała nadętym tonem:

— Rozumiem wasze oburzenie. Adresuję ten apel do każdej i każdego z was — zakończcie ten protest! — Teraz głowa Eugenii Jenkins pojawiła się też na prawym i lewym telebimie. 

— Ministerstwo Magii zapewnia was, że nie ma się czego bać. Jesteście bezpieczni. Razem dążymy do wprowadzenia istotnych zmian społecznych, które w rezultacie-…! — W tym momencie kilka osób z tłumu wycelowało swoje różdżki w największy ekran. 

Strumienie błękitnych i czerwonych iskier rozbiły go w drobny mak. Teraz darł się cały plac. Przeraźliwe krzyki narastały z każdej strony, powoli stając się kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Jedynym, co pozostało jasne, było ogólne przesłanie: mamy dość. Spojrzałam na madame Malkin, która wzięła głęboki wdech. 

— To rewolucja? — zapytałam cicho.

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową. — To początek wojny.

— Wojny?!

— Chciałam to zobaczyć na własne oczy — wyjaśniła. — Teraz przynajmniej już wiemy, że Ministerstwo nam nie pomoże. 

— Przecież… Ale przed chwilą powiedziała, że-… W czym nam nie pomoże? — Nie wiedziałam tak naprawdę co chcę powiedzieć.

Tymczasem tłum wciąż przekrzykiwał Eugenię Jenkins, która próbowała się z nim dogadać z pozostałych dwóch telebimów:

— … i zaręczam, że Ministerstwo Magii robi wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by zapewnić wszystkim magicznym obywatelom godny byt i bezpieczeństwo. — Chwilę później poważna twarz pani Minister zniknęła z telebimów, które rozbiło w drobny mak kilka kolejnych zaklęć.

Tym razem były to strumienie jasnozielonych iskier, które wystrzeliły ponad tłum od strony ulic za naszymi plecami. Gdy odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę, zobaczyłam grupy zakapturzonych ludzi w czarnych szatach, zmierzających w stronę protestujących. Zamarłam.

W kilka sekund aportowało się ich jeszcze więcej i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować co się właściwie dzieje, rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Zdezorientowani czarodzieje na początku nie zdawali sobie sprawy w czym właśnie przyszło im brać udział, a charłaki nie miały nawet jakiejkolwiek możliwości obrony. Zapanował absolutny chaos. Ludzie uciekali z krzykiem we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, a nad naszymi głowami przelatywały śmiercionośne zaklęcia. Zakapturzone postaci parły na przód, zabijając lub unieszkodliwiając każdego, kogo spotkały na swojej drodze. Odruchowo wyciągnęłam różdżkę i zdarłam z głowy kapelusz, gotowa na nich ruszyć, ale madame Malkin szarpnęła mnie do tyłu.

— Nie zgrywaj bohaterki! — krzyknęła. 

Pociągnęła mnie za sobą, ale napierający coraz mocniej tłum zaraz nas rozdzielił. Starałam się usunąć z drogi, tworząc wokół siebie najmocniejsze tarcze, na jakie było mnie stać. Co jakiś czas oglądałam się za siebie, słysząc krzyczących w panice ludzi. Zobaczyłam, że nie wszyscy czarodzieje w czerni mieli na głowach kaptury. Niektórzy nosili dobrze mi już znane trupie maski, które połyskiwały upiornie w mdłym świetle ulicznych latarni. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców ruszył na mnie, ale zachowałam przytomność umysłu i rozbroiłam go kilkoma dobrymi zaklęciami obronnymi. 

Gdzieś za mną rozległ się krzyk, który wydał mi się dziwnie znajomy. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, jak dwóch czarodziejów w czerni torturuje dziewczynę, która zwijała się z bólu na brudnym chodniku. Natychmiast poczułam, jak budzi się we mnie gniew. Ruszyłam w tamtą stronę, łapiąc po drodze leżący na ziemi połamany transparent. Zerwałam dyktę z potężnego kija, którym zaraz z całej siły przyłożyłam w kolano jednego z napastników. Usłyszałam satysfakcjonujący chrzęst łamanej kości. Mężczyzna zawył, a ja skorzystałam z elementu zaskoczenia i unieruchomiłam zaklęciem drugiego z nich. Próbowałam pomóc leżącej dziewczynie, ale w tym samym momencie jej drugi oprawca odrzucił kaptur do tyłu i wycelował we mnie różdżkę, drąc się na całe gardło:

_— Crucio!_

Zaraz potem nie widziałam już nic, bo cały świat przesłonił mi obezwładniający ból. Runęłam na ziemię. Słyszałam jak krzyczę, a całe ciało bolało, jakby ktoś wbijał mi w nie tysiące rozżarzonych noży. Krzyczałam, dopóki zaklęcie nie ustało. Być może było to kilka minut, być może kilka sekund, ale czułam, jakby trwało to wieczność. Dopiero gdy podniosłam się na drżące i zdrętwiałe z bólu nogi, zobaczyłam nad sobą tą samą dziewczynę, którą wcześniej uratowałam. Teraz dzierżyła w dłoniach mój kij i z satysfakcją obserwowała naszego napastnika, który leżał na chodniku z rozwaloną głową. Jego twarz była cała we krwi, a różdżka wytoczyła się prosto pod nogi rozszalałego tłumu. Spojrzałam na moją wybawicielkę, oddychając wciąż ciężko i czując, że nadal drżę.

— Andy! — Rzuciła mi się na szyję i dopiero teraz poznałam, że była to Alana Thornpike.

Nie dane nam było jednak powiedzieć ani słowa więcej, przez myśl mi nawet nie przeszło, że w ogóle nie powinno jej tu być. Byłam zbyt oszołomiona, a to, co stało się chwilę później, już kompletnie odebrało nam mowę. Któryś z zakapturzonych ludzi w tłumie podniósł różdżkę nad głowę i krzyknął, a jego krzyk poniósł się echem po całym Piccadilly Circus:

— _Morsmordre!_

Z różdżki wystrzelił snop zielonych iskier, które uformowały na niebie wielką czaszkę. Z jej otwartych ust wysuwał się wąż ze złowieszczo rozdziawioną gardzielą. Znałam ten symbol. Znałam go aż za dobrze. Natychmiast przed oczami stanął mi wujek Alden, a w uszach zadźwięczał jego krzyk nawołujący mnie do ucieczki.

— Kurwa mać… — Twarz Alany, zastygła w szoku, przedstawiała sobą absolutne przerażenie. 

Złapałam ją odruchowo za rękę i pociągnęłam w kierunku najbliższego zaułka, gdzie miałam nadzieję uciec przed napierającym wciąż przerażonym tłumem. Jeszcze trzęsły mi się nogi i rozglądałam się niepewnie na boki. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jest madame Malkin, ale szczerze mówiąc podświadomie czułam, że na pewno sobie poradzi. Wobec siebie i Alany miałam odrobinę gorsze przeczucia.

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytała mnie, zaciskając pobielałe palce na różdżce. 

Odwracałyśmy się co chwilę przez ramię i obserwowałyśmy niebo z rosnącym niepokojem. Czaszka urosła do rozmiarów kopuły katedry, szczerząc się wciąż złowieszczo. 

— Nie wiem — odparłam zgodnie z prawdą.

Alana zacisnęła szczęki i złapała mnie za rękę zimną, spoconą ze strachu dłonią. 

— Trzymaj się mocno. 

Poczułam szarpnięcie i znajome sensacje towarzyszące łączonej teleportacji. Świat wokół nas zawirował. Pole walki i krzyki gwałtownie ucichły. Po kilku sekundach znalazłyśmy się w samym środku małej, pogrążonej w mroku kuchni. Rozejrzałam się czujnie na boki, puszczając dłoń Alany. 

— Spokojnie. Tu będziemy bezpieczne. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas — zapewniła, zapalając światło. 

Zamrugałam kilka razy. Przez Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne wciąż widziałam podwójnie, zupełnie jakbym miała wadę wzroku. Tymczasem Alana, jak prawdziwa Angielka w obliczu kryzysu, niewiele myśląc wstawiła wodę na herbatę. Spojrzałyśmy na siebie i w tym samym momencie każda zadała nurtujące ją pytanie:

— Dlaczego nie jesteś w Hogwarcie?

— Gdzie się podziewałaś?!

Umilkłyśmy. Pozwoliłam sobie na mały uśmiech, ale ona odwróciła się w stronę palnika kuchenki. Wyciągnęła z szuflady paczkę papierosów i zapaliła jednego zapałką. Pomachała nią w powietrzu dopóki nie zgasła i zaciągnęła się głęboko. Dopiero później zwróciła się w moją stronę. 

— Gdzie się podziewałaś przez ten cały czas? I co się stało z twoimi włosami? Czemu tak wyglądasz! — Machnęła dłonią, w której trzymała papierosa, nakreślając w powietrzu okrąg.

Wzięłam płytki oddech, ale zaraz potem zamknęłam usta. Wytłumaczenie jej, gdzie obecnie mieszkam i dlaczego, wiązałoby się z wyjawieniem niemalże całej historii, którą na razie trzymałam w głębokiej tajemnicy. Milczałam. Alana paliła swojego papierosa, aż w końcu trafiła mnie myśl, że jestem winna madame Malkin przynajmniej jakąś informację o tym, gdzie obecnie przebywam i że wyszłam z tego wszystkiego cało. 

— Masz jakąś sowę? — zapytałam. 

Alana najpierw pokręciła, ale zaraz potem kiwnęła głową i zaprowadziła mnie do drugiego pokoju, który służył jednocześnie za pokój dzienny i sypialnię. Mieszkanie było naprawdę malutkie. Zastanawiałam się, czy należało do jej rodziców, a jeśli tak, to gdzie się podziewali?

— To w zasadzie nie jest moja sowa. Przyleciała do mnie tydzień temu i nie ma zamiaru się wynieść. — Wskazała w stronę parapetu, na którym siedział bardzo mi znajomy puszczyk. 

Zatrzymałam się, a z moich ust wyrwał się bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

— Edgar! — Podeszłam do niego natychmiast w dwóch krokach, a ogromne ptaszysko rozdziawiło dziób i rozłożyło szeroko skrzydła. 

Lekko nadpalone pióra na jego głowie wciąż nadawały mu wygląd małego diabła, a żółte oczy świdrowały mnie czujnie, bez cienia jakiejkolwiek sympatii. Nic sobie nie robiąc z jego min i krzyków, zaczęłam go z czułością głaskać po karku. Skąd się tu wziął? Jak wiedział, gdzie mnie znaleźć? Przede wszystkim — skąd wiedział, że tu będę?

— Znasz tę sowę? — Alana wyrzuciła niedopałek przez okno, a ja położyłam dłoń na grzbiecie puszczyka, głaszcząc go czule. 

— To sowa mojego wujka. — Głos nieco mi drżał, a Edgar był wyraźnie niezadowolony z pieszczot w moim wykonaniu. 

— Jak to? — Podeszła bliżej, obserwując ptaka nieufnie. — To ten, który przyszedł po ciebie na peron?

— Nie… Tak. 

— To tak czy nie?

Edgar rozdziawił dziób kilka razy, tym razem jednak powstrzymując się przed krzykami. Nie próbując się nawet zastanawiać nad magicznymi zdolnościami sowy, złapałam szybko leżącą na biurku kartkę. Postanowiłam martwić się o to później. Teraz czułam na swoich barkach zobowiązanie. Zamoczyłam pióro w kałamarzu, naskrobałam parę słów i zwinęłam list w ciasny rulonik. 

— Zanieś to madame Malkin — poleciłam Edgarowi, który spojrzał na mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem — wyraz twarzy niewątpliwie podpatrzony od jego poprzedniego właściciela.

— Madame Malkin? — zapytała Alana, obserwując razem ze mną jak Puszczyk znika w ciemności wczesnego poranka. — A co ty robisz u madame Malkin?

Zamknęłam okno, zaciskając ze zdenerwowaniem usta. W tym samym momencie rozległ się gwizd czajnika. Alana podążyła do kuchni i wróciła z niej, niosąc dwa kubki herbaty. Postawiła je na biurku, obserwując mnie bezlitośnie. 

— Mów — rozkazała. — Dość mam już tego milczenia. Zawsze byłaś dziwaczna, ale te tajemnice przechodzą już ludzkie pojęcie.

Nadal jednak siedziałam cicho i zastanawiałam się, czy Alice kiedykolwiek wyjawiła komuś treść listu, który dostałam od ojca pod koniec szóstego roku. Z reakcji Alany wynikało, że chyba jednak nie. 

— Dlaczego nie wróciłaś do Hogwartu? — powtórzyłam swoje poprzednie pytanie, a zirytowana już moją tajemniczością Alana walnęła pięścią w stół, potrącając kubki. 

Zareagowałam szybciej niż ona i błyskawicznie unieruchomiłam je zaklęciem, nie dopuszczając do tego, by wrzątek rozlał się po jej dłoniach. Spojrzała na mnie ze zdumieniem, najwidoczniej nieświadoma tego, że przez ostatni rok musiałam w sobie wyrobić całkowicie nowe instynkty. Ostrożnie przechyliła zatrzymane w przestrzeni czasu kubki, palcem zgarniając do nich zastygłą w powietrzu ciecz, która teraz miała konsystencję gęstego budyniu. Przerwałam zaklęcie i schowałam różdżkę. Alana wzięła głęboki wdech.

— Powiesz mi w końcu? — zapytała.

Gdy znów się nie odezwałam, usiadła na materacu, który zajmował cały kąt pokoju i był oddzielony od reszty pomieszczenia delikatną zasłoną, podwieszoną przy suficie. Podążyłam za nią.

— Uratowałaś mi życie, ale to cię nie upoważnia do zgrywania jakiejś pieprzonej heroiny! — warknęła, patrząc na mnie z wyrzutem.

— Nie przesadzaj. Nie uratowałam ci życia — odparłam spokojnie, siadając obok niej.

— Skąd wiesz? Skąd wiesz, że nie torturowaliby mnie aż do postradania zmysłów? Skąd wiesz, że nie rzuciliby we mnie _Avadą?_

Wciągnęłam powietrze ze świstem. Wiedziałam, że miała rację, ale nie dopuszczałam do siebie tej myśli. 

— Ci ludzie są zdolni do wszystkiego — przyznałam, patrząc w podłogę i obserwując, jak para unosi się znad kubków. 

— No więc tym bardziej jesteś mi winna wyjaśnienia.

Siedziałyśmy w półmroku, a jedynym źródłem światła była mała lampka, która wciąż paliła się w kuchni. 

— Kim oni są? — Alana objęła kolana ramionami, a ja zrzuciłam buty i zaczęłam rozmasowywać zdrętwiałe stopy.

— Nazywają się Śmierciożercami — odparłam sucho.

— „Śmierciożercy“? — Skrzywiła się. — Trochę pretensjonalnie, ale okej…

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo. 

— Wszyscy źli czarodzieje, którzy walczą o „czystość krwi“… No, może nie wszyscy, ale w większość… To właśnie oni. Politycy, którzy nagle wrócili na stanowiska po odejściu poprzedniego Ministra Magii? Też oni. Wpływają do naszego świata wszystkimi kanałami, jak ścieki. I rosną w siłę. 

— Skąd ty o tym wszystkim wiesz? 

Zamilkłam na chwilę, ważąc uważnie słowa.

— Poniekąd znalazłam się w samym centrum wydarzeń. 

— Co to znaczy? — naciskała.

— Widziałam… Znam ludzi, którzy tym wszystkim sterują. — Przypomniałam sobie gabinet Haskella Rookwooda i wszystkie ponure, skupione na mnie twarze. — Wiem, że za wszystkim stoi Tom Riddle. 

— Tom Riddle? — powtórzyła Alana, marszcząc brwi. 

Zdziwiłam się, bo nie wyglądała jakby nazwisko brzmiało dla niej całkowicie obco.

— Nie wiem, czy powinnaś-…

— Ci sami ludzie zabili mojego ojca — wtrąciła szybko, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć. 

Zaniemówiłam, tym razem z zupełnie nowego powodu.

— Dlatego nie wróciłam do Hogwartu — wyznała, splatając palce na kubku. 

— Kiedy-…? — Nie dokończyłam pytania, bo głos uwiązł mi w gardle.

— Poszedł na Marsz Praw Charłaków i już nigdy go nie zobaczyłam. Chwilę potem Ministerstwo dobija się do moich drzwi, oznajmiając, że środki na jego koncie zostały zablokowane, a moje stypendium w Hogwarcie przejęto na poczet spłacania długów. 

— Miał długi? — zapytałam cicho, przeczuwając jednak odpowiedź.

— Nie — skwitowała stanowczo. — Byliśmy tu razem, tylko on i ja, odkąd moja matka odeszła. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby wydawał pieniądze na coś ponad rachunki i jedzenie. Jego jedyną przyjemnością były książki i ten przeklęty research. — Głos jej się załamał, a ja wzięłam ją za rękę.

— Jim mi pomaga, dzięki Bogu. Gdyby nie on, nie mogłabym nawet zapłacić za czynsz na ten miesiąc.

Ścisnęłam mocniej jej dłoń. Alana nadal była zimna jak trup.

— Ale nie zrobili ci nic? 

— Nie. Nie mogli. Jestem wrześniowa, tak jak ty. — Uśmiechnęła się markotnie. — Skończyłam siedemnaście lat jeszcze przed Marszem. 

— Ci ludzie z Ministerstwa… Jak wyglądali?

Spojrzała na mnie ostro. 

— Niewiele się różnili od tych w czarnych szatach — odparła twardo. 

Piłyśmy w milczeniu herbatę, aż nagle ona znowu przerwała ciszę.

— Gadaj wreszcie. 

Wciągnęłam ze świstem powietrze, a gdy je wypuściłam, słowa same zaczęły wypływać z moich ust. Uznałam, że jestem jej coś winna, a poza tym Alana miała pewien szczególny talent: w jej obecności czułam się całkowicie swobodnie. Na tyle swobodnie, by w końcu zacząć się tłumaczyć. 

Opowiedziałam jej niemal o wszystkim. Niebo zaczynało szarzeć nad miastem, a ja zwierzałam się z najgorszych i najbrudniejszych sekretów Blacków. Głos załamał mi się dopiero, gdy dotarłam do etapu wujka Aldena. Teraz to Alana ściskała moją dłoń, a gdy zorientowała się, że nie będę w stanie mówić dalej, wstała i podeszła do biurka. Wysunęła jedną z szuflad i wróciła na materac z naręczem papierów. 

— Podejrzewam, że śmierć mojego ojca nie była przypadkiem — oznajmiła, a ja dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, jak wysuszone jest moje gardło.

— Alana… — zaczęłam, ale ona uciszyła mnie ruchem dłoni i położyła przede mną duże, czarne pudełko z plastiku. Miało różne przyciski i przezroczyste okienko na środku.

— Co to jest? — zapytałam.

— Dyktafon. Taki… Nagrywasz na to swój głos i możesz go odtwarzać — wyjaśniła. — Mój ojciec może i nie był mugolem, ale jako charłak musiał sobie radzić. 

Zastanawiałam się, czy to oznaczało, że Alana jest potomkinią jakiegoś starego rodu — wszak to u nas, przez ekstensywny chów wsobny, najczęściej zdarzało się charłactwo. Postanowiłam jednak nie pytać, a ona nie poruszyła tej kwestii.

— Był dziennikarzem — dodała, po czym nacisnęła jeden z przycisków. 

— _Poniedziałek, dwudziesty dziewiąty lipca 1970._ — Ku mojemu zdumieniu, z pudełka rozległ się męski głos. Domyśliłam się, że to musiał być jej ojciec. — _Ten projekt wymyka się spod kontroli. Myślałem, że mnie nie znajdą, ale wczoraj dostałem sowę z Ministerstwa. Chcą, żebym stawił się na przesłuchanie. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę narazić Alany. —_ Spojrzałam na nią, ale ona pokręciła głową i zatrzymała taśmę.

— Myślał, że o tym nie wiedziałam, ale już od dawna podejrzewałam, że pracuje nad czymś po godzinach. — Zerknęła na mnie badawczo. — Nad czymś ściśle tajnym. — Włączyła kasetę z powrotem. 

— _Być może to moje ostatnie nagranie. Jeśli tak, oznacza to tylko tyle, że miałem rację._ — Gdzieś w tle rozległo się szuranie i odgłos zapalanego papierosa. — _Na szczęście_ _Riddle nigdy nie wygra. Jest nas po prostu zbyt wiele. —_ Potem nastąpiła już tylko cisza. Taśma przewinęła się do końca i dyktafon sam się wyłączył. 

Alana patrzyła na mnie błyszczącymi oczami. 

— Riddle. To musi być ten sam Riddle, o którym mówiłaś, prawda?

— Na pewno — zgodziłam się. — Ale co dokładnie twój ojciec miał z tym wspólnego?

Złożyła na moich kolanach jego notatki. Niektóre były spisane na maszynie.

— Chciał wydać z tego książkę. Żeby świat wiedział, co się dzieje. Żeby czarodzieje nie dopuścili do katastrofy. — Wbiła wzrok w podłogę. — Teraz już za późno. Dopadli go pierwsi.

Zaczęłam przeglądać wszystkie te papiery i ze zdumieniem odkryłam gdzieś po drodze moje własne nazwisko. Kilka razy przewijał się tam też Haskell Rookwood i Rudolfus Lestrange. Na ostatnich stronach, nabazgranych naprędce odręcznie, znajdowały się spekulacje na temat Riddle’a. Było tego mnóstwo. Nie wiedziałam skąd ojciec Alany brał swoje informacje, ale najwidoczniej jako dziennikarz musiał mieć dostęp do różnych baz danych.

— Twój ojciec doszedł prawie do samego żołądka bestii — wymamrotałam z niedowierzaniem. 

Alana ostrożnie zabrała jego notatki z moich rąk i wzięła głęboki wdech.

— A my tę bestię wykończymy — postanowiła twardo.

— Nie rozumiem… Jak to?

— Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Ty i ja!

Nie powiedziałam jej, że Dumbledore już od dawna wymusił na mnie, żebym brała czynny udział i „coś z tym zrobiła“. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego los postanowił wrzucić mnie w sam środek całego zamieszania, ale nie miałam już siły protestować.

— Co konkretnie sugerujesz?

Oczy Alany rozbłysły nowym ogniem. Wyjęła z dyktafonu kasetę i włożyła nową, czystą. 

— Dokończymy projekt mojego ojca — oznajmiła, a jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły. — Tylko będziemy musiały go inaczej nazwać. Jakieś pomysły?

 


	18. Chapter 18

Na początku planowałyśmy wszystko we dwie — tylko ja i Alana. Zgodziłam się z jej teorią, że czystokrwiste rody są tu kluczowe, dlatego pomagałam jej jak mogłam w odkryciu dalszych części zagadki, na której tropie już od dawna był jej ojciec. Okazało się, że rozwiązanie znajdowało się tuż pod naszym nosem: Riddle istotnie budował armię. I to dość otwarcie. Powtarzał wszystko, o czym mówił mi wujek Alden — zbierał popleczników wśród czystokrwistych czarodziejów, podjudzał olbrzymy i sukcesywnie, metodycznie przejmował coraz więcej wpływów w Ministerstwie Magii. Czułyśmy, że nie możemy na to wszystko pozwolić. Zbyt wielu czarodziejów kompletnie ignorowało to, co się działo.

W pewnym sensie stałam się agentką dwóch stron wywiadu. Starałam się zbierać informacje o wszystkich podejrzanych klientach, którzy zjawiali się w zakładzie madame Malkin. Z drugiej strony natomiast szpiegowałam razem z Alaną swoją własną przeszłość, próbując przewidzieć, co teraz stanie się z magiczną Wielką Brytanią. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu byłam o wiele bardziej zaangażowana w partyzancką walkę z Alaną, niż z Dumbledore’em. Opowiadałam jej o wszystkim, co uznałam za użyteczne, a ona kierowała mną za pomocą naprawdę trafnych pytań. Wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, ale być może szkoła aurorska nigdy nie była jej pisana. Miała zadatki na naprawdę fenomenalną dziennikarkę.

Pamiętniki, które tak namiętnie spisywałam przez większość życia, okazały się być nieocenionym źródłem wiedzy o magicznych rodach — nie wspominając o mojej skromnej osobie. Przeszłam jeszcze raz przez bolesną podróż dzieciństwa i dorastania, a obrazy z przeszłości na powrót próbowały mnie nękać. Tym razem jednak się nie dałam — tym razem nie byłam sama. Spędziłyśmy niezliczone godziny na nagraniach, a potem na odcyfrowywaniu moich osobistych zapisków. Nie byłam zbyt przychylna temu ostatniemu, wstydziłam się z wiadomych względów, ale Alana okazała się być więcej niż wyrozumiała. Obiecała, że mogłam jej zaufać, a ja podświadomie wiedziałam, że nie kłamie.

— Mogłabyś to wszystko spisać — uznała któregoś wieczora, gdy jak zwykle siedziałyśmy w jej kuchni nad lampką wina i dyktafonem. 

— Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł — odparłam zaraz, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką.

— Dlaczego nie? Pomyśl o tym. To może być sposób, którego tyle czasu szukał mój ojciec. 

— Jaki znowu sposób? — Przesuwałam palcem po brzegu kieliszka, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu.

— Opowiedzenia światu o czarodziejskich rodach. 

— Zapomniałaś, że drogi wujek Cantankerus zrobił to już dawno? — Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, za co dostałam od niej kuksańca.

— Nie wymądrzaj się, dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. 

— Nie.

— Uparta oślica.

Prawda była taka, że wszystko, co robiłyśmy mogło wpędzić nas w niemałe kłopoty. Nad Anglią zebrały się ciężkie chmury, a ja nie chciałam się narażać jeszcze bardziej, niż było to konieczne. Mając w pamięci niedawny fatalny protest i atak Śmierciożerców, spodziewałam się zagrożenia i podsłuchów z każdej strony. Jak się okazało — całkiem słusznie.

Nadal śledziłam każdy artykuł w „Proroku Codziennym“, ale coraz mniej miałam na to ochotę. Z dnia na dzień odbyło się w redakcji nocne głosowanie i zwolniono po kryjomu połowę dziennikarzy. Artykuły, które teraz ukazywały się w gazecie, były niczym więcej jak populistyczną papką. Przybywało kłamstw i niedomówień, Ministerstwo chwalono na niemal każdej stronie — do tego stopnia, że jedynym naprawdę jakkolwiek nieprzepełnionym propagandą działem stała się plotkarska kolumna Rity Skeeter. 

Rita była sprytna. Nigdy nie mówiła niczego wprost, ale raz za razem przemycała w swoich artykułach cięty komentarz odnoszący się do obecnej sytuacji. Oczywiście nie pozwalała sobie też na za dużo. Nie chciała dać nikomu pretekstu, by ją zwolnili, a poza tym jej „błyskotliwe“ teorie dość mocno rozmijały się z prawdą… Niemniej jednak, w moim odczuciu, pozostała jedyną dziennikarką, która nie dała się wplątać w pokątną politykę. 

Gdy Eugenia Jenkins wygrała w styczniu drugą kadencję, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że system uległ naciskom. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej nieciekawa. Rotacje w Ministerstwie doprowadziły do tego, że władzę zaczęło sprawować coraz więcej czarodziejów wierzących w „czystość krwi“. Co i rusz słyszało się o ustawionych przesłuchaniach, bezprawnych wezwaniach do Wizengamotu i donosicielstwie. Sąsiad donosił na sąsiada, a zastraszani czarodzieje chwytali się każdej gałęzi drzewa genealogicznego, która mogłaby dowieść, że nie są mugolakami. O atakach Śmierciożerców nie mówiło się otwarcie, ale poczta pantoflowa działała całkiem sprawnie. Nasz własny kraj powoli przestawał być dla nas bezpieczny. Niewielu wiedziało, kto za tym stoi, ale nie musieli przecież nazywać niczego po imieniu, by się tego bać.

 

* * *

 

 

Pod koniec października do sklepu madame Malkin zawitała osoba, której obydwie spodziewałyśmy się tam już nie zobaczyć. Poznałam ją od razu, gdy tylko weszła — pomimo imponujących rozmiarów czarnego kapelusza i wielkich ciemnych okularów w stylu Jackie O. 

— Więc jak będzie z tym zamówieniem? — Hrabina Oleńska zaczęła powoli zdejmować eleganckie rękawiczki, rozglądając się przy tym dookoła z taką pewnością siebie, jakby była co najmniej współwłaścicielką zakładu.

Zdumiona faktem, że w ogóle się pojawiła, na chwilę zaniemówiłam. Posłała mi jednak kamienne spojrzenie znad okularów i szybko się opamiętałam. 

— Oczywiście! — Ledwo powstrzymałam się, by nie zasalutować. 

W tej kobiecie była siła, która mogłaby spokojnie zastraszyć królową. Pobiegłam na zaplecze i wróciłam po, miałam nadzieję, niedługim czasie, niosąc w dłoniach firmowe, czarne pudełko z wytłoczonym srebrną czcionką logiem sklepu. W środku, zawinięta pieczołowicie w bibułę, znajdowała się zjawiskowa fioletowa suknia, którą madame Malkin zaprojektowała osobiście, a ja w pocie czoła uszyłam; dbając o każdy, najmniejszy nawet szczegół. Obydwie włożyłyśmy w projekt całe serce i umiejętności. Madame Malkin była poniekąd zmotywowana zrobieniem Moody’emu na złość, a ja naprawdę chciałam się wykazać.

W napięciu oczekiwałam werdyktu, a tymczasem hrabina powoli odłożyła okulary i rękawiczki na kanapę i bez słowa poszła do przebieralni. Gdy się z niej wyłoniła, poczułam nagły przypływ dumy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, by ubranie tak dobrze na kimś leżało. Madame Malkin musiała wykorzystać wszystkie znane sobie sztuczki genialnej modystki. Suknia miała odsłonięte ramiona i część pleców, na które opadała łagodną falą. Była prosta i elegancka, ale jednocześnie, jak każdy projekt mojej szefowej, podkreślała wszystkie atuty sylwetki.

— Miałam zamiar ją założyć na rocznicę mojego męża. — Hrabina obejrzała się krytycznie w dużym lustrze stojącym przy ścianie.

— Rocznicę ślubu? — zapytałam uprzejmie, podchodząc trochę bliżej.

Śliwkowy materiał połyskiwał w pomarańczowym świetle październikowego słońca, które wpadało do środka przez uchylone okno.

— Służby w ambasadzie — wyjaśniła ciężko, a potem westchnęła. — Cóż, teraz to już nieważne. — Przesunęła w zamyśleniu po gładkim materiale, a ja milczałam, mając nadzieję, że doczekam się dalszego ciągu historii. Tak się jednak nie stało. Oleńska wróciła do przebieralni, a gdy stamtąd wyszła, zdecydowanym ruchem wręczyła mi suknię z powrotem.

— Zapłacę czekiem — oznajmiła zimno. 

— Czy suknia się pani nie podoba? — zapytałam nieśmiało.

Zgromiła mnie spojrzeniem. Podeszłyśmy do lady. Hrabina wyciągnęła niecierpliwie dłoń. Zrozumiałam, że chce, bym podała jej pióro i przestała zadawać pytania. Zrobiłam to zaraz i za pomocą zaklęć, których nauczyła mnie madame Malkin, złożyłam suknię z powrotem do pudełka. Zamknęłam je i przesunęłam dłonią po srebrnym logo.

— Czasami tak się dzieje, drogie dziecko, że na przeszkodzie nie staje nam życie, tylko własny upór. — Hrabina oddała mi pióro i czek, uśmiechając się enigmatycznie.

Nie wiedziałam co na to odpowiedzieć, więc włożyłam należność do kasetki pod blatem i zamknęłam ją na klucz. Spodziewałam się po niej wszystkiego, ale nie tak osobistego wyznania.

— Czy… Coś się stało? — zapytałam znowu, gdy zauważyłam, że hrabina Oleńska nadal tam stoi i nie wyraża najmniejszej chęci odejścia. 

— Nie. — Powoli włożyła swoje czarne rękawiczki, nadal się dziwnie uśmiechając. 

— Wydaje mi się tylko, że ten kolor będzie nieodpowiedni na pogrzeb. — Poprawiła kapelusz, po czym wcisnęła mi do ręki wizytówkę. — Proszę ją przesłać na adres mojego hotelu. 

Wpatrywałam się w kartonik jeszcze długo po tym jak wyszła, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem Alastor Moody nie miał co do tej kobiety stuprocentowej racji.

 

* * *

 

Teorie o tym, jakoby życie samotnej młodej kobiety było przepełnione zabawą i luksusem to po prostu stek bzdur. Moja samotność była zwyczajnie… śmiertelnie nudna. Gdy madame Malkin, choć rzadko, szła do domu, by spotkać się z mężem, o którym nigdy nie mówiła, a ja zostawałam sama, czułam się jak jedyny człowiek w Londynie. Zajmowałam sobie czas jak mogłam, nieświadomie odsuwając od siebie wszystkich, na których mi zależało. Wmawiałam sobie, że jakimś sposobem, w większości przez moje pokątne śledztwa, mogłabym ich narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Nadal pamiętałam o wujku Aldenie i co wieczór miałam nadzieję, że być może Edgar do mnie wróci. Tak się jednak nie stało. Wierna sowa wujka przepadła. Widać spełniła swoją ostatnią misję i upewniła się, że nadal żyję i mam się względnie dobrze.

Alana znosiła moje pustelnictwo ze stoickim spokojem i w wolnych chwilach zajmowała się namawianiem Jima do porzucenia dla niej Ameryki, ale nie wszyscy charakteryzowali się podobną jej cierpliwością. Do życiowej filozofii Teda Tonksa należało zdanie „Jak nie drzwiami, to oknem!“, zatem korzystał z każdej okazji, by wymusić na mnie spotkanie. Byłam mu za ten upór niewymownie wdzięczna. 

— Cholera, Black, musisz przestać się w końcu tak izolować. 

— Przestań, pobrudzisz jej dywan! 

— Ach tak? — Z diabolicznym uśmieszkiem złapał w pałeczki trochę chińskiego makaronu, który jadł prosto z pudełka, i przesunął nimi nad podłogą. 

Przerażona, wyobrażając już sobie oburzenie madame Malkin, przestałam szyć i zatrzymałam maszynę. Widząc grozę na mojej twarzy, Ted wybuchnął śmiechem i wrócił do jedzenia. 

— Wiesz, że mam rację — kontynuował wywód, a ja pokręciłam głową i wróciłam do wykańczania szwów. — Nie masz żadnych znajomych, twoim całym życiem jest praca. Jedyne, co ci zostało z życia to… Cóż, ja. — Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a ja przewróciłam oczami.

— Nie jesteś moim życiem, Teddy. 

— No, ale mógłbym być. Gdybyś dała mi szansę. 

Znów oderwałam się od maszyny, wygładzając fałdy materiału i poprawiając jego ułożenie. Zawahałam się, aż w końcu nie powiedziałam nic. Obserwowałam go tylko, jak siedzi na podłodze, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi i grzebiąc pałeczkami w pudełku z chińszczyzną. 

— Więc… — zaczął, a ja na powrót uruchomiłam igłę, z ulgą zauważając, że zeszliśmy z tematów wymagających emocjonalnego zaangażowania. — Widziałaś jeszcze kiedyś tę sowę swojego wujka? 

— Nie — odparłam głucho, z nieco większą dozą zrezygnowania, niż chciałam po sobie pokazać.

— Już nie wróciła? — Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym wrócił do jedzenia. — Dziwne.

Milczałam, więc po chwili dodał:

— Myślisz, że on naprawdę nie żyje? 

— Teddy… — zaczęłam, ale on był nieugięty.

— Po prostu mówię, że nie znaleziono ciała. Nie wróciłaś tam już nigdy? 

Spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem, a ja ostatecznie zrezygnowałam z szycia i wyłączyłam maszynę z takim rozmachem, że prawie ją uszkodziłam.

— Co to teraz zmienia? Po co mi o tym przypominasz? — zaatakowałam go, na co on tylko poklepał miejsce obok siebie na dywanie.

Stałam chwilę w miejscu, gotowa się kłócić, ale on nie wyrażał ku temu najmniejszej chęci. Podeszłam zatem, ale nie usiadłam, więc pociągnął mnie za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie zaborczo. Nie miałam wyjścia, był dużo silniejszy. Poza tym, niekoniecznie chciałam uciekać. Nie od niego.

— Teleportowałam się stamtąd gdy tylko mogłam. To była jedna… To była chyba już druga czy trzecia najgorsza noc w moim życiu. — Mój głos był matowy i ochrypły. Mówiłam tak cicho, że prawie nie słyszałam samej siebie. — Nie chcę tam wracać. Nie byłabym w stanie.

Teddy przestał jeść. Odstawił pudełko na dywan i objął mnie ciaśniej, opierając podbródek na mojej głowie. Jego broda drapała mnie trochę w skórę, ale nie było to do końca nieprzyjemne.

— Nie chcesz się nawet upewnić?

— Po co? — Pokręciłam głową. — Spalili ten dom doszczętnie, po… — Głos mi się załamał. — Nie ma sensu tam wracać. Nie chcę tam wracać. 

Ted milczał chwilę, aż w końcu zapytał, najwyraźniej nie chcąc odpuszczać tematu:

— Myślisz, że jego żona przejęła tę działkę? 

— I syn. Jestem pewna, że złapali się każdego grosza, banda skurwysynów. — Wzdrygnęłam się na myśl o Evanie. — Zgodnie z prawem dziedziczenia, Lucille jako wdowa dostała siedemdziesiąt pięć, a Evan pozostałe dwadzieścia pięć procent. Nie przepuściliby takiej okazji — dodałam gorzko.

— No proszę. Opłaca się pozbywać mężów — palnął, a ja wyprostowałam się zaraz jak struna, patrząc na niego z oburzeniem.

— Przepraszam, nie-… — zaczął, ale dałam mu gestem do zrozumienia, by był cicho. 

To, co powiedział, zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. 

— Nie. — Teddy domyślił się widać po mojej minie, że zaczynam nad tym wszystkim intensywnie myśleć. Złapał mnie za ramiona i zmusił, żebym spojrzała mu w oczy. 

— Nie — powtórzył stanowczo. — Wiem, o czym myślisz i natychmiast przestań. Lucille nie zleciła zabójstwa swojego męża.

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć? 

— _Wiem_ — warknął znacząco. — Znam cię już trochę, Andromedo. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Przestań to roztrząsać, tak mi się tylko wymsknęło-… Co? — Przyjrzał mi się, bo wpatrywałam się w niego teraz wielkimi oczami. 

— Masz absolutną rację — powiedziałam poważnie, na co Teddy jęknął głucho i potarł brodę ręką. — Poza tym, nie przypominam sobie, żebyś mnie kiedyś nazywał po imieniu — dodałam, już nieco bardziej obecnym głosem. 

— Tak, cóż… — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Siedzisz mi na kolanach, uznałem, że możemy sobie mówić po imieniu. 

Kiwnęłam na to głową, ale po chwili znów wróciłam do swoich ponurych myśli. A co jeśli Lucille faktycznie była w to zamieszana? Przypomniałam sobie jej czarne oczy, brak uśmiechu i wiecznie rozgniewany wyraz twarzy. Czy Evan-…? Na tym etapie wiedziałam, że moja rodzina jest zdolna do wszystkiego. W myślach przyznałam Tedowi rację, choć moje pobudki były teraz zgoła inne, niż jego. Musiałam tam wrócić.

— Andromedo, daj spokój…

— Nie — odparłam zdecydowanie. — Za długo siedziałam w mysiej dziurze. Jeśli mają mnie znaleźć, w porządku. Jeśli mam dać się zabić, też mnie to nie obchodzi, ale-…

— Ale co?

Sama już do końca nie wiedziałam, choć słowa jakoś same przyszły mi na myśl. 

—Muszę go pomścić — powiedziałam cicho. — Albo przynajmniej dowiedzieć się całej prawdy.

Ted się wahał, ale ja nie miałam na to czasu.

— No, na pewno nie pojedziesz tam sama. — Poderwał się natychmiast, gdy wstałam i przy okazji przewrócił pudełko z jedzeniem. 

Rzuciłam mu krytyczne spojrzenie i uprzątnęłam bałagan jednym machnięciem różdżki. Nie bez satysfakcji zauważyłam jego pełen uznania uśmiech. 

— Na szczęście nie będę nigdzie jechać. — Włożyłam różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni spodni i podeszłam zdecydowanie do drzwi wyjściowych, zgarniając po drodze mój płaszcz.

Ted nie dał na siebie długo czekać. Kiedy tylko zamknęłam sklep, złapał mnie w pasie i pozwolił się ze sobą teleportować. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam zaklęciu dać się przenieść do West Bay. Morskie powietrze uderzyło w mój nos, gdy tylko dotknęliśmy stopami ziemi. Aportowaliśmy się przy samym domu wujka Aldena, a raczej przy tym, co z niego zostało. Oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką, przeszłam przez mokrą trawę na pomost, oglądając zgliszcza i to, co zostało z tak ukochanego przeze mnie miejsca. Na podłodze leżały zwęglone szczątki mebli i rzeczy, które teraz złączyły się ze sobą w bezładną masę. Nie sposób było odróżnić, co jest czym, zwłaszcza nie w taką pogodę. Tego wieczora West Bay tonęło w strugach deszczu.

Przeszłam przez zwalone drzwi do pokoju, gdzie wciąż stał fotel wujka i tylko nieco nadpalony wielki stół. Książki, które niegdyś zasłaniały całą podłogę i zajmowały niemal każdy kąt, musiały stanowić niezłą podpałkę, bo nie ostał się po nich nawet najmniejszy ślad. Ściskając mocno różdżkę zbliżyłam się do kominka, który jako jedyny wyszedł z pożaru bez szwanku. Podświadomie bałam się, że gdzieś na terenie domu odnajdę zwęglone szczątki, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało. Oparłam dłoń o kominek, czując pod palcami wibracje magii. Ostał się zapewne tylko dzięki założonej w nim sieci Fiuu.

— Tak mi przykro — usłyszałam za sobą głos Teda i prawie podskoczyłam. 

Gniew i żal skłębiły się w moim żołądku w lodowatą bryłę, która ściskała mnie od środka i nie chciała puścić. Teddy chyba to rozumiał, bo nie odezwał się więcej. Podszedł do mnie i położył mi ręce na ramionach. Oparłam głowę o jego mostek i spojrzałam na niego z dołu. 

— Do tej pory nie wierzyłam, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę — powiedziałam cicho. 

Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu i nie hamowałam się już więcej. Schowałam różdżkę i rozpłakałam się w ciemności, wśród zgliszczy i resztek prywatnego chaosu Aldena Rosiera. Teddy trzymał mnie przy sobie bardzo długo i pozwoliłby mi płakać dalej, gdyby nie fakt, że ktoś postanowił nam przeszkodzić:

— Panna Andromeda Black? — zapytał skrzekliwy głos, a ja natychmiast odwróciłam się w jego stronę, ocierając oczy.

Czułam, że Ted również cały się napiął i był gotów do ewentualnej obrony, ale nerwy szybko nas opuściły, gdy zobaczyliśmy, z kim mamy do czynienia. Na pomoście, tuż za nieistniejącym już nierównym płotem i podwórkową graciarnią wujka, stał niski mężczyzna w czarnej pelerynie przeciwdeszczowej. Obok niego znajdował się nieco podrdzewiały rower, do którego miał przyczepioną staroświecką lampę. 

— Nazywam się Allen Poe. Czy mam przyjemność z panienką Black?

Teddy podszedł do niego pierwszy. 

— Co pan tu robi? — zapytał, nieco agresywnie.

— Cóż, mógłbym pana zapytać o to samo — odparł Poe, nieco defensywnie, poprawiającna nosie okrągłe okulary w drucianych oprawkach. — Pani jest panienką Black, prawda? — zwrócił się znowu do mnie, opierając rower o słupek do cumowania. 

— To ja. — Podeszłam bliżej, przechodząc przez zwalony próg. — Andromeda Black. 

— Ach tak. — Wyciągnął do mnie z entuzjazmem dłoń, którą uścisnęłam bez przekonania. — Wygląda panienka inaczej niż na zdjęciach, ale tak myślałem, że to pani. Tak, przejeżdżam tędy codziennie, zgodnie z instrukcją. Wiedział, że pani wróci. 

— Wiedział? Kto? — Poczułam, że serce zabiło mi mocniej. Czy to możliwe…?

— Nie jestem w stanie pani powiedzieć, jak bardzo się cieszę! — paplał dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co mu odpowiadałam. — Te dokumenty zalegały mi w biurze od miesięcy. 

— W biurze? — bąknęłam.

— Byłem prawnikiem pana Rosiera. Powierzył mi realizację swojego testamentu. 

Musiałam przyznać, że mnie zatkało. Nie wiedziałam do końca jak się zachować, nawet w momencie, gdy pan Poe zaprowadził nas do swojego gabinetu, nastawił dzbanek herbaty i rozpalił w kominku, żebyśmy się trochę rozgrzali. Gonitwa myśli w mojej głowie była nie do zniesienia. Nie wiem, czy dałabym radę znieść to wszystko, gdyby nie było ze mną Teda. Z każdym słowem prawnika wujka Aldena przeżywałam jego śmierć od początku.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć brak wcześniejszego kontaktu, ale pan Rosier wyraźnie mi zabronił. Zresztą, nie pozostawił nawet żadnego adresu, ani numeru telefonu… — Poe grzebał chwilę w biurku, zanim wyciągnął z szuflady gruby folder, który zaczął z namaszczeniem przeglądać.

— Ach, tak… Oto i jest. — Zsunął okulary na czubek nosa i spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem, a ja zacisnęłam ręce na krześle. Nie podobał mi się jego żartobliwy ton.

— Nie jestem w stanie pani powiedzieć, ile kilo udało mi się zrzucić dzięki tym codziennym przejażdżkom. Ekscentryczny facet, bardzo ekscentryczny… No, ale cóż. Chyba możemy zaczynać? — Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jak gdyby towarzyszyła nam publiczność, która mogłaby ewentualnie zaprotestować. — Droga panno Black, mam przyjemność poinformować, że wujek zapisał pani absolutnie wszystko.

Ta wiadomość wbiła mnie nieco w fotel. Ted ścisnął mnie za rękę, a mecenas Poe kontynuował:

— Zgodnie z angielskim prawem, bezpośrednim dziedzicem byłby tu syn… — pogrzebał chwilę w papierach — … którego jednak pan Rosier zdecydował się wydziedziczyć na podstawie złożonych przed sądem dowodów. Tak, które w tej sprawie pozostają dla pani niejawne. — Zerknął na mnie współczująco. — Być może to i lepiej — dodał, po czym odchrząknął i wypił resztę herbaty, którą miał w filiżance. — Co za tym idzie, dziedziczy pani wszystko. 

— A wdowa? — zapytałam niemal szeptem, po czym odchrząknęłam i powtórzyłam pytanie nieco wyraźniej.

— Tak, naturalnie zazwyczaj w takim wypadku połowa należy się wdowie, ale pan Rosier dowiódł, że posiada ona dochody i oszczędności znacznie przewyższające jego majątek. W związku z tym otrzymała już swoje dziesięć procent zachówku, a reszta należy do pani. — Podsunął mi wszystkie dokumenty. — Proszę podpisać w zaznaczonych miejscach, parafka na każdej stronie.

Gdy wzięłam do ręki pióro, ręce zaczęły mi drżeć. Przejrzałam wszystkie papiery dokładnie. Wujek Alden zapisał mi nie tylko swoją skrytkę w Banku Gringotta, ale również działkę w West Bay, dom w Toskanii i mugolskie konto oszczędnościowe w funtach. Dotąd nie miałam pojęcia, że dom, do którego co roku jeździliśmy z ojcem i siostrami, tak naprawdę był rodzinną posiadłością Rosierów. Moja mama i jej brat dorastali tam aż do jedenastego roku życia.

Podpisałam wszystko, niepewna tego, co właśnie się działo. Odzyskałam grunt pod nogami, ale oznaczało to, że już nigdy nie odzyskam wujka Aldena. Przez ten cały czas żywiłam cichą nadzieję, że być może ukrywa się gdzieś, być może jakimś sposobem udało mu się umknąć… 

— Jest pani teraz bardzo bogatą kobietą, panno Black. Proszę na siebie uważać, hm? — Prawnik mrugnął do Teda, który skwitował to ponurym milczeniem. Wciąż rzucał mi spojrzenia pełne niepokoju.

Wyszłam z biura pana Poe na nieco miękkich nogach. Ściskałam w dłoniach teczkę z dokumentami i nadal nie wierzyłam w to, co się stało. Teddy zaoferował mi papierosa, którego zaraz przyjęłam i wypaliłam na środku ulicy, nie dbając o to, że wciąż zacinał deszcz. Kątem oka zauważyłam knajpkę, w której stała tak uwielbiana przeze mnie szafa grająca. Poszłam powoli w tamtą stronę, a Teddy podążył za mną bez słowa. Był środek nocy i sklepy oczywiście już dawno zamknięte, ale mimo wszystko przystanęłam przed szybą i zajrzałam do środka. Wnętrze knajpy było dokładnie takie, jakim je zapamiętałam. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — Ted zapytał trochę bez sensu, ale z drugiej strony żadne z nas nie wiedziało do końca, jak ma się w zaistniałej sytuacji zachować.

— On wiedział, Teddy — powiedziałam, przyciskając do piersi teczkę i opierając czoło o mokrą szybę restauracji.

— Co? 

— Wiedział. Wiedział jak to wszystko się potoczy. Dlatego poszedł wcześniej do mugolskiego prawnika. Ich prawo dziedziczenia działa zupełnie inaczej. — Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, obserwując go w świetle ulicznej latarni.

Włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła, a koszula do ciała. Gdyby nie płaszcz, prawdopodobnie trząsłby się tak samo jak ja. Obydwoje byliśmy przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Być może moglibyśmy załatwić ten problem jednym zaklęciem, ale żadne z nas jakoś na to nie wpadło. 

— Nie sądzę, żeby-… — Ted zmarszczył nos, jak zawsze, gdy się z czymś nie zgadzał. 

— Pomyśl o tym logicznie. Wydziedziczył Evana sądownie — to pewnie dlatego gnojek tak bardzo mnie ostatnimi czasy nienawidził. Powierzył swoje sprawy mugolskiemu prawnikowi i dowiódł, że ciotka Lucille ma większy majątek od niego, a co najważniejsze, sporządził tylko jeden ważny testament — testament zgodny z mugolskim prawem, nie magicznym.

— I zapisał ci wszystko.

— I zapisał mi wszystko — powtórzyłam grobowym głosem, nadal opierając się o szybę, jak gdyby była moją ostatnią deską ratunku. — On wiedział, Teddy. Wiedział, że to wszystko skończy się jego śmiercią, że mój ojciec zachowa się jak skurwiel, wiedział, że go dopadną, jeśli będzie mi pomagał, a i tak mi pomagał i przez ten cały czas nawet się nie zająknął-…! — Głos znowu mi się załamał.

Tym razem Ted przytulił mnie od razu, nie czekając na żaden sygnał z mojej strony. Staliśmy razem w deszczu, a ja płakałam w jego już i tak przemoczoną koszulę, dopóki nie poczułam znajomego szarpnięcia teleportacji. 

 

* * *

 

Cały weekend spędziłam w mieszkaniu Teda, nie do końca wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Krążyłam z kąta w kąt i nie chciałam nawet spojrzeć w kierunku dokumentów, które dostałam od pana Poe. Zalegały na stole kuchennym i nie zostały dotknięte przez żadne z nas przez bite dwa dni. Gdy Teddy wrócił z pracy w niedzielę i zastał mnie nadal pogrążoną w beznadziei i zawiniętą pod jego kołdrą, zdarł ją ze mnie bezceremonialnie i zarządził, że wychodzimy.

— Niby gdzie? — burknęłam, patrząc na niego jednym okiem. 

Drugie przysłaniała mi zmierzwiona grzywka.

— Wychodzimy. Odkładałem to już dostatecznie długo, a moi znajomi chcą cię w końcu poznać — uznał autorytarnie i rzucił mi moje ubrania. — Wstawaj. 

— Jacy znajomi? Co odkładałeś? — prychnęłam, siadając niechętnie. — Wstydzisz się mnie?

Uniósł sugestywnie jedną brew, dając mi do zrozumienia, że jest raczej odwrotnie.

— Jesteś niedorzeczny. — Zaczęłam się ubierać i wygładziłam włosy przed lustrem. — Czemu ich jeszcze nie poznałam? — powtórzyłam pytanie, ale zostałam zignorowana. — Nie chcę nigdzie iść.

Poszedł do łazienki, ignorując moje protesty. Zaraz potem usłyszałam szum wody, więc chcąc nie chcąc postanowiłam umyć zęby przy zlewie kuchennym. Po drodze znalazłam jego porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania, o które prawie się potknęłam. Ted miał tendencję do rozbierania się tam gdzie stał i pozostawiania za sobą ścieżki. Wzięłam leżącą na stoliku różdżkę i posłałam złożone w równą kostkę szmaty na krzesło w kuchni, mając przynajmniej jako-takie poczucie utrzymania porządku. 

Gdy Teddy ubrał czystą koszulę i oznajmił, że jest gotowy do wyjścia, nadal nie miałam pojęcia dokąd idziemy. Podał mi płaszcz i kazał sobie zaufać, a ja musiałam przyznać, że ciekawość przynajmniej na chwilę zastąpiła moje czarne myśli. Aportowaliśmy się razem w sam środek pola. Wokół rozpościerały się nieskończone połacie bieli. W przeciwieństwie do Londynu i West Bay, wszystko pokryte było śniegiem. Gdzieniegdzie rosły zdziczałe drzewa owocowe, teraz pozbawione liści, sugerujące, że niegdyś musiał tu być potężny sad.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytałam, wdychając mroźne powietrze.

— Devon.

— _West Country?!_

Teddy parsknął śmiechem i przygarnął mnie do siebie, otulając swoim płaszczem.

— Czasem jesteś straszną snobką. 

— To dlatego jeszcze nigdy mnie tu nie zabrałeś? Bo myślisz, że boję cię zadupia? — Zaśmiałam się głośno i zgarnęłam z ziemi garść śniegu, którą zaraz posłałam w jego stronę. 

Uchylił się zwinnie, ale nie pozostał mi dłużny i za chwilę posłał śnieżkę prosto w moją twarz. Nie mogłam się uspokoić ze śmiechu i za wszelką cenę próbowałam go trafić, ale moje wysiłki szły na marne. Gdy przeszliśmy przez pole, obydwoje byliśmy zziajani i mokrzy od śniegu.

— Powiesz mi wreszcie co to za miejsce? — zapytałam, gdy w końcu wśród zasp odnaleźliśmy drogę.

— Nie. Podziwiaj widoki. — Uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem i wziął mnie za rękę.

Kilka jardów szybkiego marszu przez polną ścieżkę zaprowadziło nas na szczyt niewysokiego wzgórza. Gdy spojrzałam w dół, moim oczom ukazała się piękna dolina, która wyglądała jak z wyjęta z pocztówki. W samym jej środku stał mały domek, ogrodzony płotem. Miał dwa dołączone do niego piętra, które wyglądały nieco chwiejnie i na moje oko musiały zostać przytwierdzone magią. Nieopodal znajdowała się stodoła i duży staw, teraz skuty lodem, przy którym rosło parę powykręcanych drzewek. Drzewka te mogły mieć coś wspólnego z jabłoniami, choć wcale nie musiały.

— Kto tu mieszka? — zapytałam, kiedy już zeszliśmy na dół i Ted otworzył przede mną furtkę.

— Zobaczysz.

Podeszliśmy do drzwi wejściowych. Poprawiłam nerwowo włosy, a Teddy zapukał. W domu rozległo się szuranie i nawoływania. Chwilę później otworzył nam roześmiany czarodziej o niemożebnie rozczochranych rudych włosach i przyjaznych niebieskich oczach.

— Ach, to wy! — zakrzyknął, po czym uściskał serdecznie Teda, a zaraz potem mnie. — Wejdźcie, wejdźcie! — Pociągnął nas za sobą do środka i zamknął drzwi. 

Przyjął nasze płaszcze i szaliki, a my staraliśmy się wytrzepać cały śnieg z butów. Rozglądałam się przy tym z ciekawością, próbując wywnioskować, kim są ludzie, którzy tu mieszkają. Wnętrze domku było przytulne i bardzo swojskie. Z kuchni dochodziły pobrzękiwania garnków i cicha muzyka, w której rozpoznałam mugolskiego swinga. 

— Więc. To musi być Andromeda. — Rudy czarodziej wziął moją dłoń w swoje i potrząsnął energicznie. — Merlinie, bardzo mi przyjemnie. Nazywam się Artur, Artur Weasley. Być może pamiętasz mnie ze szkoły?

— Nie, bardzo mi przykro. Nie kojarzę. — Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie, zerkając na Teda, który nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku.

— Ależ, nic się nie stało! Właściwie nie mogłaś pamiętać, byłem dwie klasy wyżej. I w Gryffindorze. Ty chyba w Ravenclaw?

— Tak — zawahałam się i spojrzałam szybko to na jednego, to na drugiego. — Więc stąd znacie się z Teddym? — zapytałam, kątem oka widząc, że Ted rzucił Arturowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

— Poniekąd — wybrnął zgrabnie Weasley, a potem jak gdyby się otrząsnął i szybko pokazał nam ręką drogę do kuchni. — Ale zapraszam, nie stójmy tak w progu. Wejdźcie, wejdźcie!

Kuchnia przepełniona była zapachem ciasta i pieczeni. Przy kuchence uwijała się śliczna kobieta, na której plecy opadała kaskada imponujących rudych loków. Gdy się do nas odwróciła i zauważyła Teda, natychmiast oderwała się od kuchni i rzuciła mu się na szyję. 

— Merlinie drogi, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! — zakrzyknęła.

— Molly, widziałaś mnie w zeszły weekend — jęknął, podczas gdy ona złożyła na jego policzkach soczyste buziaki. 

Poczułam drobne ukłucie zazdrości, ale nie trwało ono długo, bo za chwilę to ja stałam się ofiarą uścisków i powitań. 

— Jesteś wreszcie! — zawołała Molly, uśmiechając się do mnie szeroko. — Ted tyle nam o tobie opowiadał, że czuję się jakbym znała cię od dawna.

— Opowiadałeś o mnie? Niby kiedy? — zapytałam, ale on zawzięcie unikał mojego wzroku. 

— Siadaj, siadaj. Wyglądasz jakbyś przemarzła do szpiku kości! — Molly posadziła mnie przy dużym, dębowym stole, na którym po chwili pojawiła się pieczeń i garnek ziemniaków z koperkiem. 

Molly i Artur byli naprawdę uroczą parą. Przez cały wieczór udało mi się zapomnieć o złowrogich dokumentach, które wciąż leżały na stole u Teda. Trójka byłych Gryfonów zabawiała mnie anegdotkami na temat swojego Domu, a mi również udało się dorzucić coś od siebie. Ravenclaw nie był w końcu aż tak sztywny.

Gdy po kolacji Ted i Artur wyszli na papierosa, zaproponowałam Molly, że pomogę jej pozmywać. 

— Ciasto było naprawdę pyszne — powiedziałam, sprzątając talerze ze stołu. 

— Dziękuję, kochanie. To rodzinny przepis. — Molly przejęła ode mnie naczynia. — Ależ zostaw to, w końcu jesteś gościem! 

Przycupnęłam więc na krześle i obserwowałam, z jaką łatwością i stanowczością uwijała się w kuchni. Po kilku minutach i paru zręcznych zaklęciach gąbka sama namydlała talerze, a ścierka wycierała te opłukane do sucha. Te następnie same wędrowały do odpowiednich szafek. 

— Zatem. — Molly nastawiła imbryk na herbatę, posyłając mi tajemnicze spojrzenia spod rzęs, gdy sypała susz do sitka. — Kiedy w końcu pozwolisz mu się sobie oświadczyć?

Szczerze mówiąc trochę mnie zatkało. Otworzyłam i zamknęłam usta, a zadowolona z siebie Molly usiadła obok mnie. 

— Nie mówi o nikim innym od dwóch lat. Mogłabyś się w końcu nad nim zlitować, kobieto.

Zamrugałam szybko i przełknęłam ciężko ślinę, czując jak pocą mi się dłonie. Nie znosiłam rozmawiać o takich sprawach.

— Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będzie-… Nie w związku z tym, że ja jestem-… Byłam. Że pochodzę-… — Język zaczął mi się plątać, a Molly zaśmiała się serdecznie i położyła dłoń na mojej.

— Wybacz mi, kochana, czasami wtrącam się w nie swoje sprawy. Artur mówi, że to się jeszcze pogorszyło odkąd pojawił się Bill. 

— Bill?

— Nasz syn — powiedziała z wyraźną dumą i wstała, by nalać herbaty do filiżanek. — Za tydzień skończy trzy miesiące. 

— Nie wyglądasz… To znaczy… Gratuluję. — Odchrząknęłam nerwowo, a Molly posłała mi spojrzenie pełne ciepła.

— Kochana jesteś. Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebyśmy dokładnie tak to sobie zaplanowali, ale jesteśmy szczęśliwi. — Podała mi herbatę i wróciła na swoje miejsce. — Bill był kompletną niespodzianką. Najpierw odkładaliśmy wesele ze względów finansowych, a potem… Cóż, chciałam mieć bajkowy ślub odkąd byłam małą dziewczynką, nie wyobrażałam sobie sukni z brzuchem. — Mrugnęła do mnie, a ja zajęłam się swoją filiżanką, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. 

Mi podobne marzenia były całkowicie obce, choć zastanowiło mnie to, co Molly powiedziała o względach finansowych. Czy nie mówiła, że nazywa się Prewett? Znałam tę rodzinę, przynajmniej ze słyszenia. Z tego co wiem, byli całkiem majętni. Co do Weasleyów, nie mogłam nic powiedzieć, ale sądząc po tym, gdzie mieszkali, nie mogli być prominentni. 

Molly ciągnęła temat ślubów i idealnego wesela w samym środku lata, a ja zaczęłam układać w głowie wszystkie fakty. Jeżeli ona i Artur dopiero niedawno skończyli szkołę, mieli nieplanowanego syna i mieszkali w miejscu, które wybitnie nie przywodziło na myśl bogactwa, rachunek był prosty. Wybrała życie, które nie zgadzało się z wizją rodziców.

Przynajmniej teraz już wiedziałam, dlaczego Ted chciał mnie z nimi poznać. Ja i Molly Prewett miałyśmy ze sobą o wiele więcej wspólnego, niż początkowo sądziłam. 


	19. Chapter 19

Od czasu tamtej kolacji, Teddy ze wszystkich sił nie chciał dopuścić, żebym znowu zaczęła się izolować od świata, a że doskonale wiedział, że miałam do tego skłonność, postanowił na własną rękę zapełnić mój grafik towarzyski. Tym sposobem w końcu nawet Alana i jej chłopak zostali przez niego zaproszeni na obiad, choć akurat przed tym trochę się broniłam. Miałam wrażenie, że każdy kontakt z Alaną oznaczał dla Teddy’ego niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli jakimś sposobem dowiedziałby się o tym, co robiłyśmy i co ja robiłam dla Dumbledore’a, to znając jego gryfońską naturę na pewno chciałby się wtrącić. 

Nie pamiętam nawet kiedy przestałam sypiać na zapleczu sklepu madame Malkin, ale jakimś sposobem w ciągu kilku miesięcy moje rzeczy zaczęły samoistnie wędrować do mieszania Teda. Na początku było to kilka sztuk odzieży, potem ze dwie książki, szkolny kufer, który wciąż służył mi za szafę i walizkę, a na koniec… Cóż, ja. Jeśli nawet madame miała ku temu jakieś obiekcje, to nic nie powiedziała. Czasem tylko przyglądała mi się z nieodgadnionym uśmieszkiem.

Teddy uwielbiał mieć wokół siebie ludzi. Zapraszał do nas wszystkich dobrych znajomych i to możliwie jak najczęściej. Kończyło się to na tym, że czasem wracałam z pracy w piątek wieczór i nie mogłam się wcisnąć do własnego mieszkania. Jak udawało mu się zmieścić tylu ludzi na dwudziestu pięciu metrach kwadratowych, i to bez magii, pozostawało zagadką. Nie miałam mu tego jednak za złe — jako gospodarz był w swoim żywiole i nigdy nie wymagał ode mnie pomocy w kuchni. I chwała mu za to, bo obawiam się, że moje umiejętności w tym zakresie ograniczały się jedynie do nalewania wina.

Gdy zrobiło się ciepło, Weasleyowie z wielką chęcią zaczęli urządzać większe imprezy u siebie. Zauważyłam, że Molly niekoniecznie chciała stołować ludzi w domu _per se_ , ale za to jej ogród okazał się być idealnym miejscem do rodzinnych obiadów, które czasem trwały aż do późnej nocy. Molly, podobnie jak Teddy, miała talent do gromadzenia wokół siebie dobrych ludzi. Zanim się obejrzałam, zaczęliśmy wpadać do Nory w co drugą niedzielę, a razem z nami Alana i Jim, których Weasleyowie poznali podczas jednej z legendarnych prywatek Teda. 

Pod koniec czerwca Alana zaczęła odliczać dni do powrotu dziewczyn z Hogwartu. Potem wpadła na szalony plan, by powitać je na peronie, a ja w przypływie lekkomyślnej euforii się na to zgodziłam, kompletnie ignorując przykazaną mi konieczność pozostawania w ukryciu. Być może miałam już dość, a być może zgłupiałam z nadmiaru szczęścia, ale dwudziestego ósmego czerwca, punktualnie o dwunastej, stawiłyśmy się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, żeby powitać świeżo upieczone absolwentki. Demeter zauważyła nas od razu po wyjściu z pociągu i, ku mojemu zdumieniu, poznała mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie wyglądała na zachwyconą moim widokiem, a ja też jej się nie dziwiłam. Przez rok nie utrzymywałyśmy ze sobą kontaktu i chociaż miałam ku temu bardzo dobre powody, to niestety nie mogłam ich zdradzić. 

Postawiła przy nas swój kufer i klatkę z hałaśliwą, zaniepokojoną sową, po czym obejrzała mnie od góry do dołu z oskarżycielskim błyskiem w oku. W napięciu czekałam na werdykt.

— Cześć… — zaczęłam.

— Ani jednej cholernej wiadomości! — Przerwała mi zaraz i wycelowała we mnie palec, którymza chwilę dźgnęła mnie w ramię. — Ani słóweczka! 

— Demeter, mo-…

— Daruj sobie. — Pokręciła głową, a potem zrobiła coś, czego nie spodziewałam się w ogóle: uścisnęła mnie serdecznie i z całej siły.

Spojrzałam pytająco na Alanę, ale zaraz usłyszałam tuż przy moim uchu:

— Alice puściła farbę.

Demeter za moment przyciągnęła do siebie też Alanę i stałyśmy tak we trzy, dopóki w radosnym pisku nie dołączyły do nas jeszcze Alice i Dorcas, które poznałam tylko po głosach, bo zostałam kompletnie zmiażdżona w grupowym uścisku. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwałyśmy i próbowałam coś do nich powiedzieć, nie mogłam. Głos uwiązł mi w gardle ze wzruszenia. Patrzyłam na nie i zamiast się odezwać, rejestrowałam każdy najmniejszy szczegół, który się zmienił. Żadna nie przeszła aż tak dramatycznej metamorfozy jak ja, ale mimo wszystko rok czasu zrobił swoje. Wszystkie patrzyły na mnie z szerokimi uśmiechami i po raz pierwszy od dawna poczułam się całkowicie kompletna i na miejscu.

Początkowo w ogóle nie przyszło mi to do głowy, ale gdy już się przywitałyśmy, wyściskałyśmy dostatecznie mocno i dziewczyny zajęły się rozmową między sobą, zaczęłam nieco uważniej obserwować wysypujących się z pociągu uczniów. Gdzieś daleko zauważyłam grupkę Ślizgonów i wydawało mi się, że w oddali mignęła mi czupryna znajomych jasnych włosów…

— Daj sobie spokój — powiedziała Alana, gdy tylko zauważyła co robię. 

Wzięła pod lewą pachę klatkę z sową Demeter, a prawą dłoń położyła na moim ramieniu. 

— Teraz my jesteśmy twoimi siostrami — uznała zaraz autorytarnie właścicielka hałaśliwego ptaszyska i popchnęła mnie stanowczo w kierunku barierki prowadzącej na mugolski peron.

 

* * *

 

 

Nie było na świecie takiej siły, która powstrzymałaby Molly Weasley przed wykarmieniem większości świata i okolic. Alana postanowiła uczcić powrót dziewczyn i spontanicznie zaprosić wszystkich do siebie. Wszyscy naturalnie stawili się u niej z winem, ale Molly przeszła samą siebie i przywiozła dwie tarty z truskawkami. Oczywiście zostały przyjęte nader entuzjastycznie i łapczywie pochłonięte w przeciągu dwóch godzin.

Gdy Artur zaczął z wielkim zaangażowaniem opowiadać Tedowi o swojej nowej pracy w Ministerstwie Magii, a Molly zakrzątnęła się w kuchni, zwalniając Alanę z obowiązków gospodyni, zostałam odciągnięta na balkon przez dziewczyny i przepytana dokładniej niż przez Scotland Yard. Nie mogłyśmy się nagadać do późnej nocy. Wypaliłyśmy niezliczoną ilość papierosów i wypiłyśmy nieprzyzwoite ilości wina. Na szczęście Jim przezornie wyciszył całe mieszkanie zaklęciami, w przeciwnym razie chyba mielibyśmy na głowie wszystkich sąsiadów.

Od tamtej pory dziewczyny wpadały do nas systematycznie co kilka dni, a że Alana nie chciała nawet słyszeć o trzymaniu przed nimi w tajemnicy naszego wielkiego planu, w rezultacie stał on się planem grupowym. W retrospekcji była to niezwykle trafna decyzja. Szczególnie Dorcas okazała się być nieocenioną pomocą, gdy tylko wyjawiła nam, że posiada pewne bardzo interesujące koneksje…

„Meadowes” było panieńskim nazwiskiem jej matki, a Dorcas używała go odkąd jej rodzice się rozwiedli. Jak się okazało, jej ojciec nazywał się Godfrey Murrish i był bezpośrednim potomkiem ostatniego wodza szkockiego klanu Lachlainn. Nie zdradziła nam jednak nic więcej — ani co zaszło między jej rodzicami, ani też dlaczego w pewnym momencie wylądowała pod opieką swojego niezbyt sympatycznego stryja. Faktem było jednak, że miała możliwość prześledzenia, czy Riddle przypadkiem nie szukał też popleczników daleko na północy. Rzecz jasna każda z nas w międzyczasie popuściła wodze fantazji, wyobrażając sobie, że mamy do czynienia z ostatnią księżniczką Szkotów. 

Dorcas, Alice i Demeter na początku sierpnia otrzymały wyniki Owutemów. Wszystkie trzy dostały się do Akademii Aurorskiej, co uczciłyśmy oczywiście bardzo hucznie. Ja tymczasem wreszcie zakończyłam spisywać dla Dumbledore’a wszystkie spostrzeżenia, notatki i informacje o czystokrwistych, jakie tylko udało mi się znaleźć w „Proroku” i przywołać z odmętów pamięci. Zanim jednak mu je przekazałam, przezornie zrobiłam dwie kopie.

Do września chodziłam, pracowałam i żyłam w ciągłym pośpiechu. Wraz ze złożeniem raportu u dyrektora czułam, jak gdyby właśnie za moją sprawą rozpoczęło się coś, czego nie sposób już odwrócić. Miałam myśli tak kompletnie zajęte szpiegowaniem, wojną i zachowaniem czujności w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, że gdy, jak co roku, do sklepu madame Malkin zaczęli masowo napływać uczniowie Hogwartu, ledwo mogłam się skoncentrować. Szycie prostych, szkolnych szat okazało się być jednak dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowałam, żeby oczyścić głowę.

W piątek po południu, na sam koniec dnia, do sklepu wszedł drobny chłopiec, na oko jedenastoletni. Był całkiem sam, co na początku trochę mnie zdziwiło, ale szybko uznałam, że być może przykazano mu zrobić przymiarkę do szat, w czasie gdy rodzice nerwowo latali po Pokątnej w poszukiwaniu innych artykułów ze szkolnej wyprawki. 

— Hogwart, prawda? — zapytałam przyjaźnie, gestem przywołując do siebie magiczny centymetr, który zleciał leniwie z jednego z manekinów. 

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Zmrużył tylko oczy i spojrzał na mnie bardzo poważnie. Natychmiast poczułam sygnał intuicji, że skądś znam tę twarz.

— Pierwszy rok? — zagadnęłam znowu.

— Tak — odpowiedział w końcu, patrząc krytycznie na centymetr w mojej dłoni. — Nie potrzebuje mnie pani mierzyć. Tu mam swoje wymiary. — Sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki i wyciągnął w moją stronę złożoną na pół kartkę.

Gdy ją rozprostowałam, centymetr wypadł mi na podłogę. Była to część osobistej papeteriiwytłoczonej na bardzo drogim, śliskim papierze. Na samej górze, w prawym górnym rogu, widniały inicjały: W.J.B., a bok nich, na środku, dumny herb Blacków. 

— Dobrze się pani czuje? — zapytał bezczelnie chłopiec, patrząc na mnie z powątpiewaniem. 

Czarne włosy opadły mu na czoło, więc odgarnął je za uszy niedbałym gestem. 

— Tak… Tak, przepraszam. Po prostu nie wyglądają mi na aktualne — skłamałam gładko i spojrzałam ponownie na bardzo dobrze mi znane, zamaszyste pismo. Poznałabym je wszędzie. 

On tymczasem, czując się nieco śmielej, wlazł na stołek do przymiarek i rozłożył ręce na boki.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem u prawdziwej krawcowej. Matka zawsze zamawia wszystko ze sklepów — powiedział, uśmiechając się do mnie zadziornie. — Zmierzy mnie pani? — Rozejrzał się znowu po sklepie, nie mogąc na długo skoncentrować się na jednej rzeczy.

Otrząsnęłam się zaraz, złożyłam kartkę na cztery i schowałam do kieszeni swetra, po czym podniosłam centymetr z podłogi i podeszłam do mojego małego klienta.

— Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz tylko szat dziennych? — spytałam retorycznie, biorąc wymiar i zapisując wszystko w moim notesie.

— A mogę jakieś inne? — Szare oczy rozbłysły mu psotnie, a ja z ulgą zauważyłam, że nie odziedziczył ich po swojej matce. 

Pełna niepokoju wyjrzałam za okno, mając nadzieję, że nie zobaczę jej nigdzie na ulicy. Na szczęście nie zauważyłam tam nikogo znajomego, więc przywołałam do siebie zaklęciem bele czarnego materiału i pudełko ze srebrnymi zapinkami. 

— Z tego co pamiętam, od piątego roku mogą od was wymagać szat wyjściowych. Przynajmniej tak było, gdy ja chodziłam do szkoły — zagadnęłam znowu. — Teraz stój spokojnie — dodałam na wszelki wypadek, widząc, że znów zaczynał się wiercić.

Początkowa nieśmiałość była widocznie tylko pozą, choć mogła też być wywołana przez doskonale mi znajome „środki wychowawcze“.

— Jak ci na imię? — Słowa uciekły z moich ust szybciej, niż zdążyłam się powstrzymać. 

— Syriusz. — Chłopiec spojrzał na mnie z góry, obserwując, jak zaznaczam szpilkami dół jego nowej szaty. — A tobie?

— A-… Andy. — Spojrzałam na niego szybko, zastanawiając się, czy mógł mnie pamiętać. Szczerze w to jednak wątpiłam, ostatni raz widziałam go chyba, gdy miał pięć lat. — Teraz stój spokojnie, nie chcę cię ukłuć. — Uśmiechnęłam się, miałam nadzieję, przyjaźnie, a Syriusz posłusznie znieruchomiał.

Skończyłam zaznaczać szwy i zdjęłam z niego szatę. Powiesiłam ją na manekinie i machnęłam różdżką w kierunku kłębka nici i igieł, które momentalnie przyfrunęły we właściwe miejsce. Zaczęły szyć tak, jak im rozkazałam. Syriusz patrzył na to z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Rzucał dużo bardziej chętne spojrzenia wielkim nożycom krawieckim.

— Jak myślisz, do którego domu trafisz? — zapytałam, pozornie obojętnie. 

W środku aż cała drżałam na myśl, że ciotce udało się ułożyć mojego uroczego kuzyna na swoją modłę.

— To sekret. — Uśmiechnął się zarozumiale, a w oczach rozbłysły mu zadziorne ogniki. — Mogę zobaczyć? — Podszedł do nożyc zanim zdążyłam go powstrzymać i podwinął przydługie rękawy kurtki, by móc lepiej dosięgnąć. 

Gdy zobaczyłam ślady na jego skórze, ze wszystkich sił starałam się nie dać po sobie poznać szoku. Podeszłam szybko i ukucnęłam przy nim, powstrzymując go przed dobraniem się do ostrego przedmiotu.

— Skąd to masz? Upadłeś? — Wzięłam go ostrożnie za nadgarstek, ale on zaraz mi się wyrwał. 

Na obydwu przedramionach miał ogromne siniaki, różnych rozmiarów i stopnia rozwoju. Niektóre były prawie zagojone, inne całkiem świeże. Wszystkie wyglądały jak ślady po dobrze mi znanych, ogromnych łapskach. 

— Nie twoja sprawa! — warknął, odsuwając się ode mnie.

Wyprostowałam się, patrząc na niego współczująco. 

— Nie powinna ci tego robić — powiedziałam stanowczo, czując jak wzbiera we mnie gniew i dawny ogień. 

Oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdumienia. Zanim się obejrzałam, wziął nogi za pas i wybiegł ze sklepu. Drzwi trzasnęły za nim tak mocno, że prawie urwały wiszący nad progiem dzwonek. Nie goniłam go. Usiadłam na kanapie i próbowałam się uspokoić, jednocześnie ściskając w dłoni różdżkę. Spojrzałam na igłę z nitką, które wciąż tańczyły w powietrzu przy niedokończonej szacie. 

Czekałam, aż ciotka Walburga lub może któryś ze służących zjawi się w sklepie, ale nikt nie przyszedł. Przesiedziałam tak z pół godziny, aż w końcu uznałam, że muszę coś zrobić, bo inaczej chyba wybuchnę. Uszyłam więc płaszcz i drugi zestaw szat według pobranych wcześniej wymiarów, a w głowie powoli formował mi się plan. Zamierzałam dostarczyć je osobiście. 

Przez resztę dnia miałam ściśnięty żołądek, a dawne krzywdy i upokorzenia dzieciństwa nieustannie stawały mi przed oczami. Stłumione i zapomniane lęki odżyły na nowo, ale tym razem nie pozwoliłam im się stłamsić. Zamierzałam się bronić i nie miałam zamiaru dopuścić, by ciotka ośmieliła się wyrządzać podobne krzywdy swoim własnym dzieciom. Wieczorem spakowałam szaty Syriusza w pudełko, nałożyłam płaszcz i niewiele myśląc, nie mówiąc nikomu dokąd idę, teleportowałam się na Grimmauld Place. 

Ulica była jak zwykle cicha i z niewyjaśnionych względów spowita mrokiem i tajemniczymi cieniami, choć paliły się przecież wszystkie uliczne latarnie. Przeszłam powoli wzdłuż żeliwnych płotków, odliczając numery budynków. Gdy stanęłam pomiędzy numerem jedenastym i trzynastym, podeszłam bliżej ceglanej ściany łączącej obydwa budynki. Wiedziałam, że dostęp do rezydencji został mi już dawno odebrany, ale choćby moja rodzina nie wiadomo jak chciała, nie mogli odebrać mi możliwości zdobycia ostatniego, najbardziej prymitywnego z kluczy. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni zwinięty wcześniej nóż do listów madame Malkin i, zacisnąwszy zęby, nacięłam skórę na wewnętrznej stronie lewej dłoni, którą zaraz przycisnęłam do muru, mamrocząc pod nosem inkantacje.

Magia krwi nie należała do moich ulubionych. To tego rodzaju uroki, które balansująna granicy pomiędzy białą i czarną magią, ale w tym wypadku czułam się usprawiedliwiona. Gdy oderwałam dłoń, obydwa budynki zadrżały. Zbiegłam szybko na chodnik, obserwując jak tuż przed moimi oczami materializuje się dawno przede mną nieodwiedzana rezydencja pod numerem dwunastym. Rzuciłam na krwawiącą wciąż dłoń zaklęcie bandażujące i bez wahania weszłam na ganek. Nacisnęłam zdecydowanie wypolerowaną, mosiężną klamkę w kształcie węża i weszłam do środka. W korytarzu paliło się tylko jedno światło. Cały dom zdawał się być uśpiony. Przeszłam szybko obok obrzydliwych memorabiliów w postaci urżniętych głów skrzatów i skierowałam się do salonu na górze. Po drodze nie minęłam ani jednego służącego, co wydało mi się nieco dziwne, choć nie zastanawiałam się nad tym zbyt długo. Miałam tu do załatwienia o wiele ważniejszą sprawę. Oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką, weszłam na spiralne schody i stanęłam przed czarnymi, wypolerowanymi na wysoki połysk, podwójnymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do prywatnego saloniku ciotki Walburgi. Weszłam do środka jak do siebie, uznając, że na grzeczności nie ma tu już miejsca.

W wysokim, staroświeckim kominku trzaskał ogień, który był tu jedynym źródłem światła. W salonie panował złowróżbny półmrok, ale pomimo to od razu dostrzegłam ciotkę. Siedziała w największym fotelu, jej opasłe cielsko spowite było jak zwykle w absurdalne ilości czarnego welwetu i satyny. Obracała w grubych palcach różdżkę, patrząc z zamyśleniem w ogień. 

— Tak myślałam, że się w końcu zjawisz, ty mała gówniaro — powiedziała, a ja na dźwięk jej głosu aż się wzdrygnęłam. 

— Jak mnie nazwałaś, stara? — Podeszłam do niej szybko, kładąc na stoliku pudełko z szatami Syriusza. 

Nie poświęciła mu ani jednego spojrzenia, a ja też nie oszukiwałam się już więcej, że przyszłam tu tylko po to, by dostarczyć szaty. Nadal patrzyła tam, gdzie wcześniej, choć teraz na jej ustach tkwił złowróżbny uśmieszek. 

— Jeszcze będziesz mnie błagać o litość — wymruczała z zadowoleniem, odwracając się powoli w moją stronę. — Ale usiądź, nie jesteśmy przecież zwierzętami. — Cały czas patrzyłam na jej różdżkę, czekając tylko, aż uczyni nią nawet najmniejszy gest.

Wiedziałam, że przed _Imperiusem_ nie uchroni mnie nawet najmocniejsza tarcza, ale nie zamierzałam się poddać bez walki. Gdy tylko dostrzegłam, że próbuje rzucić zaklęcie, natychmiast wyczarowałam wokół siebie barierę ochronną. Ciotka zdawała się uznać to za ogromnie zabawne, bo skrzeknęła paskudnie i uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w udo, stukając obcasami butów w dywan.

— A to ci dopiero! Przyszła przygotowana! — ćwierknęła, po czym już otwarcie posłała w moją stronę dwa uroki, jeden po drugim.

Pierwszy mnie drasnął, ale przed drugim udało mi się uchylić. Lewe ramię zapiekło mnie żywym ogniem, a gdy zobaczyłam jątrzące się rozcięcie, zapłonął we mnie gniew, o jaki wcześniej siebie nie podejrzewałam. Przyszłam tu w jednym celu i choć tłumaczyłam sobie, że kierują mną szczytne pobudki, wiedziałam skrycie, że chodzi o słodką, od dawna zasłużoną zemstę. Jeśli miałam to przypłacić którąś ręką, byłam na to więcej niż gotowa. 

— Nie myśl sobie, że twoje nędzne zaklęcia zrobią na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie. — Ciotka wciąż świdrowała mnie pełnym zadowolenia wzrokiem, podnosząc się teraz powoli z fotela i robiąc krok w moją stronę.

Podłoga jęknęła pod nią głucho, a ja nie dałam jej nawet szansy, by powiedzieć cokolwiek jeszcze. Podniosłam różdżkę i zaatakowałam ją serią najpaskudniejszych klątw, jakich kiedykolwiek udało mi się nauczyć. Z niechęcią przyznaję, że zręcznie odparowywała moje ataki, choć nie bez zdumienia. Domyśliłam się, że spodziewała się stawić czoła małej, przerażonej dziewczynce, którą już dawno przestałam być. 

Jej krzyki i kolejne ataki tylko podsycały we mnie gniew. Za chwilę zaklęcia stawały się coraz mocniejsze, a sposób walki bardziej nieuczciwy. Ulubiony fotel ciotki poszedł w drzazgi, a ona miotała się po salonie, starając się trafić we mnie jakąkolwiek klątwą. Znacznie przewyższała mnie znajomością czarnomagicznych uroków, choć przy jej tuszy na nic się to zdało. Byłam znacznie zwinniejsza i szybsza, ale niestety również lekkomyślna. W swojej zaciętości nie doceniłam przeciwnika i gdy już myślałam, że miałam ją w garści, ciotka posłała w moją stronę zaklęcie unieruchamiające. Zatrzymałam się tuż przy kominku, z dłonią wyciągniętą prawie nad ogniem. Czułam coraz większe gorąco, aż w końcu płomienie zaczęły parzyć moją rękę do tego stopnia, że upuściłam w nie różdżkę. Moje stopy były niczym przytwierdzone do podłogi, nie mogłam ruszać żadną kończyną, ale niestety mogłam krzyczeć. Czułam swąd palonej skóry i niewyobrażalny ból, który przewiercał mnie na wskroś.

— Myślałaś, że przyjdziesz tu i wykonasz na mnie swoją żałosną zemstę?! — warknęła ciotka, podchodząc coraz bliżej, choć teraz utykała na jedną nogę. — Popisałaś się ostatni raz, głupia dziewczyno, a teraz skończysz jak cała reszta twojej skrzywionej linii! — Teraz nie mogłam zrobić już nic. 

Tylko krzyczałam z bólu i resztkami sił powstrzymywałam się, by nie zacząć błagać, by mnie uwolniła. 

— Twoja bezużyteczna matka i ten przeklęty pedał, jej brat! — Kontynuowała ciotka. — Aż żałuję, że nie mogłam dopaść cię wcześniej. Zawsze byłaś zgniłym jajem, zawsze! Odkąd tylko zaczęłaś chodzić przynosiłaś hańbę tej rodzinie! Mój żałosny brat powinien był wyrzucić cię na bruk już lata temu! — Pieniła się, a ja teraz już tylko jęczałam, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnej innego dźwięku.

Moja ręka paliła się żywcem, a ja nie mogłam się nawet ruszyć. Ciotka zbliżyła się do mnie jeszcze o krok, ale nie widziałam jej wyraźnie, bo łzy zasłoniły mi pole widzenia. I nagle, w ostatnim przypływie przytomności, zauważyłam, że opuściła różdżkę, nieuważnie łamiąc ciągłość zaklęcia. Natychmiast złapałam wolną ręką co tylko znalazłam najbliżej siebie, teraz już prawie przestając czuć tą dłoń, która smażyła się żywcem w kominku. Posłałam prosto w głowę ciotki pierwszy przedmiot, który udało mi się chwycić. Ciężki, antyczny zegar jej nieodżałowanego męża trafił ją w sam środek czoła. Ciotka runęła z łoskotem na podłogę, a ja w końcu uwolniłam się spod działania zaklęcia. Kolana się pode mną zgięły i padłam na dywan, bojąc się choćby nawet spojrzeć w stronę niemal całkowicie poparzonej dłoni. 

Dyszałam ciężko, drżąc jeszcze z bólu, ale mimo wszystko ostatkiem sił stanęłam na równe nogi. Znalazłam się przy niej w kilku krokach i z całą swoją mocą nadepnęłam na jej różdżkę, która złamała się z trzaskiem. Oszołomiona wciąż ciotka teraz zawyła ze złości, ze względu na nadwagę nie mogąc się samodzielnie podnieść. Machała bez sensu wszystkimi kończynami, przypominając mi obrzydliwego karalucha, którego miałam nieopanowaną chęć rozdeptać tu i teraz.

— Jesteś niczym i już zawsze niczym pozostaniesz, słyszysz mnie?! — wydarła się, próbując zetrzeć z oczu krew, która lała się z rozcięcia na jej czole. 

Straciłam wszelkie zahamowania. Bez namysłu nachyliłam się do niej, łapiąc pełną garść jej włosów i zamierzając porządnie za nie szarpnąć. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, wszystkie zostały mi w dłoni. Spojrzałam na nią z góry, czując nagły przypływ adrenaliny. Parsknęłam z niedowierzaniem i cisnęłam jej świetnie zrobioną i niewątpliwie bardzo drogą perukę prosto do kominka, a ciotka zawyła jak zraniona bestia, potrząsając obrzydliwie łysą głową. Wróciło we mnie trochę siły, choć prawa ręka bolała tak niemiłosiernie, że ledwo trzymałam się w pionie.

— Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś przyjdzie ci do głowy choćby tknąć któregoś z twoich chłopców, to wiedz, że dowiem się o tym — wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu. — Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci im robić to, co robiłaś ze mną, to obiecuję ci tu i teraz, że gorzko tego pożałujesz. Nie będzie miejsca, w którym cię nie znajdę, ani takiej dziury, w którą mogłabyś się wcisnąć, rozumiemy się?

Świdrowała mnie chwilę rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem, aż w końcu wykrzyknęła, obryzgując mnie śliną:

— Zniszczę cię, ty głupia dziwko! Słyszałaś?! ZNISZCZĘ! — Nadal próbowała bezskutecznie się podnieść, na szczęście bez rezultatów.

— Nie możesz mi zrobić nic, czego już byś nie zrobiła — odparłam, siląc się na spokój.

Przemaszerowałam zdecydowanie przez salon i jedną ręką otworzyłam niezdarnie podwójne drzwi, za którymi jak się okazało zebrała się przerażona służba. Patrzyli na mnie wielkimi oczami, a ja zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle wiedzieli kim jestem. Być może najstarsza z pokojówek, choć jeśli nawet mnie poznała, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Nie obawiałam się, że coś mi zrobią, bo wiedziałam, jak źle traktowała ich ciotka Walburga. Właśnie dlatego teraz zamiast jej pomóc, wpatrywali się tylko na przemian we mnie i w jej obrzydliwą, łysą głowę, która obracała się to w lewo, to w prawo, próbując dojrzeć to, co było za nią. 

— Pomóżcie mi, durnie! NATYCHMIAST! 

Żadne z nich specjalnie się nie kwapiło, a ja, pewna swego, przeszłam pomiędzy nimi i czym prędzej zbiegłam po schodach do hallu. Wypadłam na świeże, nocne powietrze, teraz przyciskając do siebie okrutnie poparzoną prawą rękę i nie wiedząc nawet, jak mam sobie poradzić bez różdżki. Z braku lepszej alternatywy, poszłam prosto przed siebie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec tomu drugiego


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od wydawcy
> 
> Pierwsze osiemnaście rozdziałów składało się na pierwotne wydanie dotychczas anonimowej „Wielkiej ucieczki“, które w 1972 roku ocenzurowano ze względów bezpieczeństwa autorki i powodzenia dalszych działań opozycji. Tym razem Wydawnictwo Mad Books, w porozumieniu ze wszystkimi współtwórcami, postanowiło oddać w Państwa ręce wersję nie tylko odnowioną, ale również nareszcie kompletną. Przedstawione tu kulisy dalszego rozwoju Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejskiej to w dalszym ciągu oryginalne zapiski Andromedy Tonks, które pozostają jedynymi dostępnymi na rynku relacjami z pierwszej ręki. Wydawnictwo pozostaje w nieustającej nadziei, iż Ab uno disce omnes.
> 
>  
> 
> Redaktor naczelna Mad Books  
> F.H. Tomke
> 
> Londyn, 1984
> 
>  
> 
> Tom III  
> In antiquis est sapientia Athena

 

Po siedemdziesiątym pierwszym nad Wielką Brytanią zawisły czarne chmury i zdawało się, że deszcz, który z nich powstał będzie padał aż do końca świata. Tom Riddle, teraz jako Lord Voldemort, na dobre powrócił do kraju, a razem z nim przybyła prawdziwa armia. Oprócz Śmierciożerców zebrał wokół siebie całkowicie nieoczekiwanych popleczników: olbrzymy, wilkołaki i inne wyrzutki magicznego społeczeństwa stanęły u jego boku, gotowe niszczyć obecny porządek i zakładać własny. Śmiem twierdzić, że poniekąd na to zasłużyliśmy — przez nieostrożną politykę represji i selektywnej tolerancji oraz idiotyczne zamartwianie się o statusy krwi tkwiliśmy teraz we własnym bagnie po same uszy.

Jako opozycja nieprędko zorientowaliśmy się jednak, że za Voldemortem nie stali wyłącznie ci, którzy w pełni podzielali jego wizję. Rekrutował w szeregi Śmierciożerców naprawdę różnych ludzi. Nikt nie ośmielał się mu odmówić, a prawdziwie waleczne jednostki zdolne się sprzeciwić ginęły natychmiast i w bliżej niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Przez następne kilka lat nastały prawdziwie mroczne czasy; czasy, w których nie było właściwie wiadomo, komu można ufać, a komu nie. Panował chaos i panika. Nie istniał nawet żaden sposób na to, by rozpoznać, na kogo rzucono _Imperiusa_ , a kto pracował dla Voldemorta z własnej woli – ja sama byłam tego najlepszym przykładem, wszak mój ojciec pozostawał pod działaniem Niewybaczalnego prawdopodobnie aż do swojej przedwczesnej śmierci.

„Prorok Codzienny“ stał się niemal tak nieudolny, jak działania rządu Eugenii Jenkins. Na nic się zdało zamiatanie wszystkiego pod dywan, bo średnio co tydzień, pocztą pantoflową lub innymi środkami, przychodziły wieści o nowych zabójstwach, kolejnych zaginięciach i torturowaniu mugoli. Ministerstwo Magii stanęło w rozkroku pomiędzy przyznaniem się do porażki a rozpoczęciem jakichkolwiek działań, które mogłyby to wszystko zatrzymać. Trwaliśmy w takim zawieszeniu przez niemal dwa kolejne lata. Gdzieś po drodze, trzymając nielegalną bibułę pod płaszczem i przemycając ją do różnych wydawnictw, dzięki nowym znajomościom Alany udało mi się znaleźć ludzi na tyle odważnych, by pokątnymi ścieżkami puścili moje zapiski w eter. Tym samym zakończyłam swoją cichą partyzantkę, mając nadzieję, że być może jednak uda mi się zmienić świat.

Jak się okazało, świat nie potrzebował do tego żadnej pomocy, choć mój prywatny uległ całkowitej przemianie. Pod koniec siedemdziesiątego trzeciego, gdy losy czarodziejskiego świata wahały się pomiędzy całkowitą zagładą i początkiem prawdziwej rewolucji społecznej, po długich namowach i pertraktacjach z Teddym postanowiłam powrócić do West Bay. Nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać w Londynie. Poszukiwania swojego miejsca miałam za sobą, a teraz potrzebowałam osiąść gdzieś na dobre z kimś jeszcze. Ted pozostawał względem tego pomysłu, delikatnie mówiąc, sceptyczny. Z oczywistych względów dobrze sobie zapamiętał tragiczną przeszłość tego domu, a raczej jego ruin, ale dla mnie historia tego miejsca była całkiem inna. West Bay niosło za sobą nie tylko traumatyczne przeżycia — większość wspomnień z nim związanych należało do moich ulubionych. 

Teddy, który w zeszłym roku przejął firmę budowlaną po ojcu, uznał, że postawi na swoim chociaż częściowo i uparł się, że odbuduje dom własnymi rękami. Nie próbowałam nawet protestować, choć tym razem postanowiłam nie pozostawiać też niczego przypadkowi. Podczas gdy on skrzyknął do pomocy kolegów i znajomych robotników, ja poprosiłam o przysługę cztery znajome, bardzo zdolne czarownice. Razem z Alaną, Dorcas, Alice i Demeter rzuciłyśmy na powstający dom i okoliczny teren najmocniejsze znane nam zaklęcia ochronne. Świeżo upieczone adeptki sztuki aurorskiej okazały się pod tym względem niezwykle kreatywne. 

Teddy do końca pozostawał czujny wobec mojego pomysłu osiedlenia się właśnie tam, a ze względu na mój stan stanowczo nie pozwalał mi na żadne prace renowacyjne. Jedynym, na czym udało mi się położyć swoje ręce, był cudem ocalały solidny stół kuchenny wujka Aldena. Gdy po kilku dobrych tygodniach pracy nad odnowieniem go w końcu stanął na swoim dawnym miejscu, nawet Ted musiał przyznać, że mój zamysł faktycznie nie był aż tak szalony. Zawsze wierzyłam, że podstawą dobrego domu jest solidny stół kuchenny. Zresztą, koniec końców kobiecie w ciąży się nie odmawia, a ja miałam przeczucie, że nasza córka powinna dorastać właśnie tu, właśnie nad morzem. Co do moich pamiętników, nie przestałam ich pisać, w nadziei, że kiedyś, kiedy być może ta okropna wojna się skończy, uda mi się zebrać wszystko razem i wydać ponownie, tym razem jako całość. Nie przypuszczałam nawet, że potrwa to jeszcze niemal jedenaście długich lat.

Jedynym miejscem naprawdę bezpiecznym w całej Brytanii wciąż pozostawał Hogwart i to właśnie w jego dyrektorze wszyscy pokładaliśmy nadzieję na to, że być może istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, by pokonać Voldemorta. Zdawało się, że jedyną osobą, której się bał, był właśnie Albus Dumbledore. Dyrektor ze wszystkich sił starał się ratować Ministerstwo i Eugenię Jenkins przed ostateczną porażką, co w efekcie wywołało jeszcze większy chaos. Ten nagły i rozpaczliwy krzyk polityków w stronę Dumbledore’a doprowadził do kolejnego już nocnego głosowania i uchwalenia wotum nieufności, prowadzącego do dymisji Minister Magii pod koniec siedemdziesiątego szóstego. Harold Minchum, który został wybrany na jej miejsce, natychmiast rozkazał, by wzmocnić obstawę dementorów wokół Azkabanu. Widocznie wolał martwić się o przestępców dawno już zamkniętych, niż tych przebywających na wolności…

To właśnie na jego prośbę, w porozumieniu z Bartemiuszem Crouchem, Alastor Moody zwołał zebranie przedstawicielstwa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów z aurorami najwyższymi rangą. Kilka tygodni później aurorzy dostali licencję na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Rzucanie ich bez ostrzeżenia miało być zastosowane tylko wobec Śmierciożerców, ale wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że łączy się to raczej z pojęciem rzucania ich na „osoby podejrzane o bycie Śmierciożercą“. Aurorzy, zniechęceni wręcz boleśnie dotąd neutralną polityką byłej Minister Magii, postanowili widać traktować popleczników Voldemorta z taką samą bezwzględnością, jak oni ich. Podejrzani przez Ministerstwo byli czasem przekazywani dementorom bez żadnego procesu, a wielu ludzi skazano na Azkaban właściwie za niewinność. Wszystko było, rzecz jasna, jak najbardziej skrupulatnie tuszowane przed mugolami, choć w gruncie rzeczy nie wiem czego Rada Czarodziejska się spodziewała, skoro większość ataków Śmierciożerców była skierowana właśnie na niemagicznych. Prędzej czy później wszystko musiało wyjść na jaw, choć stało się to w sposób niezwykle nieoczekiwany.

W marcu siedemdziesiątego szóstego otrzymałam od Dumbledore’a bardzo enigmatyczną sowę, w której zapraszał mnie do Hogwartu pod pretekstem herbaty. Moja inteligencja została niniejszym nieco urażona, bo wiedziałam od dawna, że coś się święci – nie wiedziałam jeszcze tylko co dokładnie. Nie sądziłam też, że będzie mnie to dotyczyć, skoro zarzuciłam pracę aktywnego szpiega po urodzeniu dziecka. Nie zaprzestałam jednak składania Dumbledore’owi cotygodniowych raportów listownie — zwłaszcza tych dotyczących kolejnych ruchów i poczynań mojej starszej siostry, którą wciąż miałam na oku. O jej zbrodniach powoli zaczynało być głośno w całej magicznej Anglii. Nazywała samą siebie „Najwierniejszą“ i otwarcie dopuszczała się rzucania Niewybaczalnych na mugoli i wszystkich, których Voldemort uznał za „zdrajców krwi“. 

Jeśli chodzi o Narcyzę, odkąd dwa lata temu wyszła za Lucjusza, nie słyszałam na jej temat absolutnie żadnych wieści. Co do wesela, Lucjusz Malfoy przeszedł samego siebie. Ślub oraz uroczystość odbyły się w Malfoy Manor, które Abraxas łaskawie udostępnił na tę wyjątkową okazję. Podobno niesamowity tren panny młodej musiało podtrzymywać aż dziesięć druhen, marsz weselny odegrała London Symphony Orchestra pod batutą Sir Colina Davisa, a finalnemu pocałunkowi towarzyszyło wypuszczenie w powietrze ponad stu pięćdziesięciu białych gołębi. Na samo wesele Lucjusz wynajął czołową obsadę baletu z Royal Opera House, którzy po wygłoszeniu małżeńskiej przysięgi odtańczyli końcową scenę ze „Snu nocy letniej“, ulubionej sztuki Narcyzy. Oczywiście nie zostałam zaproszona, ale wysłałam jej, przyznaję, rzewny list z gratulacjami, który prawdopodobnie spaliła, jak wszystkie inne mojego autorstwa.

Przypuszczam, że nasze losy podzieliły się już na zawsze i nie mogłam zrobić nic, by odzyskać moją dawną rodzinę. Więzy zostały przecięte ostatecznie, gdy w zeszłym roku sprzedałam willę w Toskanii, by, przyznaję, przeznaczyć fundusze na edukację Dory. Moja stopa nie postała we Włoszech przez lata i wątpiłam, bym kiedykolwiek jeszcze miała ochotę to zmienić. W przeciwieństwie do domu w West Bay, wszystkie wspomnienia związane z rodzinną rezydencją Rosierów były przepełnione żalem i poczuciem zdrady. 

Zaraz po otrzymaniu sowy od Dumbledore’a wyciągnęłam z kufra podróżny płaszcz i zaczęłam się przygotowywać do drogi. Czułam, że szykuje się coś ważnego, czego nie mogę tak po prostu zignorować. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa nasz kominek był odcięty od sieci Fiuu, dlatego gdy tylko upewniłam się, że Ted i Dora smacznie śpią, pod osłoną nocy teleportowałam się do Hogsmeade. Okolice Hogwartu i sam zamek były ostatnim bezpiecznym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale pomimo wszystko przemykałam w ciemności z różdżką gotową do ataku i kapturem czarnego płaszcza nasuniętym głęboko na głowę. Kiedy mijałam stację kolejową, nostalgia ścisnęła mnie mocno za gardło i nie zamierzała puścić. W samym zamku bywałam całkiem często. Co najmniej raz w tygodniu spotykałam się z profesor McGonagall, by dopilnować, czy ciotka Walburga dotrzymuje swojego końca naszej… umowy dotyczącej mojego młodego kuzyna. Mimo wszystko, za każdym razem, gdy mijałam tę stację, nie mogłam pozbyć się paskudnego wrażenia, że wspomnienie wujka Aldena ciągnie się za mną jak duch. 

Dotarłam w końcu do Hogwartu i przeszłam się specjalnie trochę naokoło, od sowiarni przez błonia i w kierunku podwieszonego drewnianego mostu. Gdy stanęłam na kamiennym dziedzińcu prowadzącym do głównego hallu, odważyłam się odrzucić kaptur na plecy i schować różdżkę. Czułam się jak zagubiona kobieta wracająca po nocy do domu, która w końcu stanęła bezpiecznie na własnej klatce schodowej. Załomotałam w drzwi i po niedługim czasie otworzył je przede mną woźny Filch. Obrzucił mnie nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i wykrzywił usta w czymś, co być może miało być uśmiechem, ale równie dobrze mogło być grymasem nienawiści.

— Jest pani ostatnia — rzucił pod nosem, odsuwając się na bok, by zrobić mi przejście.

Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodziło, bo nie spodziewałam się, że na spotkaniu z Dumbledore’em miał się pojawić ktoś jeszcze. Zauważyłam natomiast, że woźny wgapiał się w moje ubłocone buty niczym wściekły jastrząb, ale postanowiłam to zignorować. 

Przeskakując co drugi stopień pobiegłam po schodach na drugie piętro, przemykając dobrze mi znanymi korytarzami i przejściami. Przystanęłam przed posągiem gargulca i wypowiedziałam szybko hasło:

— Mango w miodzie.

Gdy wspięłam się po spiralnych schodach i przestąpiłam próg gabinetu, moim oczom ukazała się narada wojenna z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Na miejscu biurka Dumbledore’a stał długi stół, na szczycie którego siedział sam dyrektor, po jego prawej ręce Minerwa McGonagall, a po lewej Alastor Moody. Miejsce obok zajmowała Dorcas Meadowes, która uśmiechnęła się do mnie tajemniczo na powitanie. Wśród twarzy mniej znajomych zauważyłam też te aż nazbyt mi znane: hrabinę Oleńską oraz madame Malkin, która zaraz wstała, by mnie uściskać. 

— Moja mała uczennica — wymamrotała, otaczając mnie szczupłymi ramionami i silną wonią Chanel.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytałam równie cicho, próbując wyjrzeć zza jej ramion na zgromadzonych przy stole. 

— Jesteś wreszcie! — burknął tymczasem Moody, odsuwając nogą jedyne wolne krzesło, bezpośrednio naprzeciwko siebie. — Czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie. 

Rok temu porzucił tajemnicze ciemne okulary i wstawił sobie brakujące oko, które, jak się okazało, było prototypem magicznego narzędzia skanującego i teraz obserwowało mnie czujnie, obracając się bardzo szybko to na lewo, to na prawo. 

— Na co dokładnie czekaliście? — zapytałam, zajmując wskazane mi miejsce.

Dumbledore poprawił okulary spoczywające na haczykowatym nosie i wskazał dłonią przed siebie.

— Andromedo, wydaje mi się, że znasz tu wszystkich oprócz tych panów. — Z drugiego końca stołu pomachało do mnie dwóch kasztanowatych rudzielców, podobnych do siebie jak dwie krople wody. — Poznaj proszę, Fabian i Gideon Prewett, bracia-…

— Molly Weasley — powiedziałam natychmiast, poznając w ich szelmowskich uśmiechach znajomą mimikę i psotny błysk oczu. 

— Weasley — żachnął się Gideon, choć może był to Fabian. — Nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję. 

Drugi z braci spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale nic nie powiedział. Gdy przeniosłam uwagę na Dorcas, uśmiechnęła się do mnie krótko, za chwilę znowu poważniejąc. 

— Moja droga, obawiam się, że sprawy przyjęły krytyczny obrót — odezwał się znów Dumbledore, przechodząc do wyjaśnień. — Tom przejął Departament Tajemnic. 

Muszę przyznać, że na moment mnie zatkało, a gdy w końcu się odezwałam, starałam się ze wszystkich sił opanować głos:

— Co to znaczy „przejął“?

— Nowym szefem został twój dobry znajomy — wtrąciła się hrabina Oleńska, która od czasu, gdy ją ostatnio widziałam, nabrała jeszcze mocniejszego akcentu. — Augustus Rookwood, zdaje się to nazwisko nie jest ci obce? 

Wbiłam w nią natychmiast ostre spojrzenie, które zniosła ze stoickim spokojem, odpalając papierosa od zaoferowanej przez Fabiana zapalniczki. 

— Dziękuję, skarbie. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego protekcjonalnie i uniosła na mnie pytająco brwi. — Więc. Zamierzasz nam pomóc, czy wciąż tkwić bezczynnie nad morzem? 

Otworzyłam ze zdumienia usta, ale zaraz je szybko zamknęłam.

—Pani chyba nie mówiła tego poważnie—syknęłam.

— Madame Oleńska… — Profesor McGonagall wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, podczas gdy ja uspokoiłam się nieco, nie chcąc dłużej szukać konfrontacji:

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem osobą być może najbardziej aktywną-… — zaczęłam.

— Ba! Kochanie, dwa lata temu byłam jeszcze przekonana, że jesteś szpiegiem Blacków! — zakrzyknęła Oleńska, strzepując popiół do kryształowej popielniczki usłużnie podsuniętej z końca stołu przez Dumbledore’a. 

Przełknęłam tę zniewagę z gracją, starając się zachować spokój.

— Nie zna mnie pani — odparłam.

— Przeciwnie, kochanie, wiem więcej, niż myślisz. 

— Równie dobrze pani może być rosyjską konfidentką, madame — odpaliłam.

— Nie wypowiadaj się na tematy, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia. — Jej ton stał się nagle mroczny, a głos nabrał złowróżbnych nut. — Poza tym, nie sądzę, by Rosjan było stać na moje usługi. — Uśmiechnęła się zarozumiale. — Ich wywiad pogubiłby własne dupy, gdyby nie były przytwierdzone na stałe. 

Alastor Moody parsknął stłumionym śmiechem, unosząc jedną brew i zaraz się krzywiąc, chcąc ukryć chwilowy moment słabości.

— To jak będzie? — Zgasiła papierosa i dmuchnęła dymem w stronę sufitu. — Augustus Rookwood przejął Departament Tajemnic, ale na tym nie koniec. Wiesz kogo obsadził jako jednego z Niewymownych? 

Zanim zdążyłam się nawet zastanowić, Moody postanowił przerwać naszą niezbyt przyjemną wymianę zdań:

— Rabastan Lestrange. 

— Że co proszę? — Oczy rozszerzyły mi się ze zdumienia.

— To co słyszałaś, księżniczko. — Miałam wrażenie, że jego sztuczne oko przewierca mnie spojrzeniem na wylot. — Młody Lestrange pracuje przy najważniejszych operacjach w Ministerstwie, donosząc o wszystkim skrupulatnie swojemu panu i władcy. 

Zwróciłam się w stronę Dumbledore’a, który potwierdził wszystko milczącym skinieniem głowy.

— To jakiś absurd. — Odsunęłam ze zgrzytem krzesło i pokręciłam stanowczo głową. — Przepraszam, ale nie mogę się w to mieszać. Nie w obecnych okolicznościach. 

— Jakich znowu okolicznościach? — warknęła hrabina, ignorując całkowicie ostrzegawcze grymasy madame Malkin. — Chciałaś być potrzebna, to jesteś! Więc siadaj i nie rób scen! 

— Potrzebujemy informacji na temat Augustusa Rookwooda — wyjaśnił szybko Dumbledore, ale moja tolerancja na niedomówienia osiągnęła w tym momencie swój szczyt.

— Co to znaczy „my“? — zapytałam ostro.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, którą w końcu postanowiła przerwać profesor McGonagall:

— Należymy do… Do tajnej organizacji stworzonej, by walczyć z… Z Voldemortem i każdym, kto zdecydował się mu służyć — powiedziała, wahając się delikatnie przy wymówieniu jego przydomka. — Potrzebujemy pani pomocy, panno Black. 

— Nadal nie „Tonks“? — mruknęła madame Malkin z żartobliwym uśmieszkiem czającym się w kącikach ust.

Zacisnęłam dłonie na oparciu krzesła, po czym zaczęłam zapinać guziki płaszcza i bez słowa wycofałam się w stronę wyjścia. Przed oczami momentalnie stanęła mi moja córka i Teddy, a także najbardziej poważna z konsekwencji otwartego mieszania się w walkę z wrogiem. Tego było za wiele. Co innego wysyłać potajemne raporty, a co innego spotykać się z tajemniczym zakonem masońskim i spowiadać ze swojej przeszłości i dawnych relacji z obecnymi Śmierciożercami. Nie chciałam więcej natrafić na żadnego z nich. Nadal miałam szereg blizn na pamiątkę ostatnich spotkań. Wybiegłam z gabinetu, prawie potykając się na spiralnych schodach i przeszłam zamaszystym krokiem przez korytarz, kierując się w stronę głównego hallu. Gdy usłyszałam, że ktoś za mną biegnie, nawet się nie odwróciłam. Niestety, nie doceniłam znakomitej kondycji Dorcas Meadowes, która bez wysiłku znalazła się przy mnie w kilka sekund. 

— Gdzie uciekasz? — Złapała mnie silnie za ramiona i stanęła przede mną, zatrzymując mój gniewny marsz w pół kroku. — Chyba nie zamierzasz tak po prostu odejść? — Świdrowała mnie bezczelnie śmiałym spojrzeniem, pozwalając by kilka kosmyków kręconych czarnych włosów opadło jej na oczy. 

— Zamierzam — odparłam twardo, patrząc na nią z góry. 

— Nie bądź głupia, nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda. — Zacisnęła palce mocniej na moich barkach, a ja odepchnęłam ją stanowczo, choć bezskutecznie. Kiedy chciała, potrafiła być dużo silniejsza, niż sugerowała to jej drobna postura.

— To nie oni cię potrzebują, Black, tylko ja — powiedziała w końcu, a gdy zauważyła mój pytający wyraz twarzy, dodała:

— Przecież im na nic się nie zda ta informacja, to nie oni będą musieli go śledzić. 

— Kogo śledzić? — Nagle spłynęło na mnie olśnienie, a po plecach przebiegł mi lodowaty dreszcz. — Myślałam, że szkoliłaś się na aurora, nie tajną agentkę!

Dorcas rozejrzała się na boki i uśmiechnęła nieco szerzej.

— Specjalna jednostka szpiegowska — wyjaśniła z dumą.

— Nie — powiedziałam cicho. 

— Daj spokój. — Dorcas wyszczerzyła zęby, ale widząc mój przerażony wyraz twarzy zaraz spoważniała. — O mnie się nie martw. Rookwood dotąd się nie zorientował, nie sądzę, żeby Rabastan był mądrzejszy. Jestem mistrzynią kamuflarzu! — Mrugnęła do mnie łobuzersko, a ja zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści.

— Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, z kim masz do czynienia — powiedziałam, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej serio.

Dorcas uśmiechnęła się nieco kpiąco i puściła mnie w końcu.

— Zawsze myślisz, że jesteś wszechwiedząca. 

— W tym wypadku faktycznie jestem — odparłam stanowczo. — Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak skrzywieni są ci ludzie. 

— To mnie uświadom! — krzyknęła, patrząc na mnie znowu z charakterystycznym krzywym uśmieszkiem. — Tyle trąbisz o tym, jak to znasz ich od podszewki, pomogłyśmy ci wydać książkę na ten temat, a kiedy przychodzi co do czego trzęsiesz portkami jak pierwszy lepszy Puchon!

— Bo mam córkę! — warknęłam, nagle czując, że puszczają mi nerwy. — Gdybyś chociaż na chwilę przestała traktować to wszystko jak przygodę życia, to może dotarłoby do ciebie jak poważna jest ta wojna!

Moje słowa odbiły się echem od murów, a Dorcas na chwilę spoważniała, tylko po to, by zaraz zatuszować wszystko ironicznym wyrazem twarzy.

— Jasne. Bo tak właśnie się zachowuję. Jestem beztroska i radosna. Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz samą siebie? 

Zacisnęłam usta ze złości i rozluźniłam pięści, zawstydzona swoimi mocnymi słowami.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że masz rodzinę, nie bądź głupia — dodała. — I uwierz mi, prędzej sama się rzucę pod _Avadę_ , niż pozwolę im tknąć chociaż włos z głowy Dory.

— Dorcas!

— Co? — Znów się zaśmiała. — Mówię poważnie. Wiedziałam z czym się wiąże kariera aurora, nie pchałam się tam bezmyślnie.

— Nie musisz-… Nie chodzi przecież o… — Teraz to ja nie mogłam się wysłowić. — Zabiję cię, jeśli coś ci się stanie, słyszysz?! — Objęłam ją nagle i przyciągnęłam do siebie mocno. — Ty beznadziejna wariatko.

W końcu odsunęła się jako pierwsza i powiedziała:

— Ci ludzie to prawdziwi żołnierze, Andy. Nie tylko Mroczny buduje swoją armię. Nie zostawiamy nikogo samemu sobie.

— Nie mogę narażać mojej rodziny — odparłam uparcie, a jej słowa i nawet perspektywa opieki Dumbledore’a w ogóle mnie nie uspokoiły. — Już raz ktoś przeze mnie zginął.

Dorcas spojrzała na mnie ze zdumieniem.

— Nawet tak nie mów. 

— Ale to niestety prawda — przerwałam jej grobowym głosem. — I nie będę się bez sensu narażać. Dumbledore ma wszystkie moje notatki, wszystko, co wiem o moim drzewie genealogicznym wydałam w książce. Ma do tego wolny dostęp. Jeżeli potrzebuje jeszcze jakichś wskazówek, to może mi wysłać sowę, proszę bardzo.

— Wciąż — o Rookwoodzie jest tam bardzo mało, a ja wiem, że wiesz więcej. 

— Nic więcej nie wiem! — Panika w moim głosie była już mocno wyczuwalna. — Jeśli chcesz coś wiedzieć o Rookwoodach czy tych pieprzonych Lestrange’ach to pytaj teraz, bo nie mam ochoty tu przebywać ani chwili dłużej!

Dorcas zmierzyła mnie niecierpliwym spojrzeniem i warknęła pod nosem kilka przekleństw.

— Przez ten cały czas wychodzisz z jakiegoś kosmicznego założenia, że uda ci się odejść od przeszłości i w ogóle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielką masz dzięki niej przewagę — orzekła zdecydowanie, patrząc na mnie jeszcze surowiej, niż McGonagall w swojej najlepszej formie.

— Nie-…

— Daj mi skończyć! — Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam, by Dorcas okazywała tak silne emocje, więc posłusznie zamilkłam. — Przez cały ten czas chodzisz dookoła i chrzanisz jak to bardzo chcesz coś zrobić i coś zmienić, a kiedy przychodzi na to pora uciekasz jak spłoszona mysz i nie robisz nic! Nie jestem w ogóle w stanie pojąć, że ta sama kobieta, która w pojedynkę wmaszerowała na Grimmauld Place i dała się spalić żywcem za swojego kuzyna teraz sika po gaciach i nie może znaleźć swoich jaj! — Silnym szarpnięciem złapała moją prawą rękę i zbliżyła ją do mojej twarzy.

— Gdzie ta twoja słynna odwaga? — prychnęła.

Wpatrzyłam się w długą, nieregularną bliznę po oparzeniu na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, której magomedykom nie udało się zaleczyć.

— Prawie — burknęłam w końcu.

— Co?

— _Prawie_ dałam się spalić żywcem. — Wstrzymałam powietrze na chwilę i dla uspokojenia wypuściłam je nosem. 

Mierzyłyśmy się chwilę na spojrzenia, aż w końcu uśmiechnęłam się niecnie i powiedziałam:

— Pierwsze co musisz wiedzieć o Rookwoodach, to że ich willa wcale nie jest tak pilnie strzeżona jak im się wydaje…

 

* * *

 

 

Moim pierwszym oficjalnym zadaniem była podróż z samym Albusem Dumbledore’em, w którą wyruszyliśmy jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Postanowił zadziałać w tajemnicy przed Ministerstwem i zwrócić się o pomoc w sprawie mugoli do największego brytyjskiego autorytetu strategii wojennej. Nie miałam pojęcia, o kogo mogło chodzić, ale nawet w najbardziej fantazyjnych wyobrażeniach nie spodziewałam się, że wylądujemy w najsłynniejszej rezydencji w Londynie:

— Nie oczekuję oczywiście, że pomożesz mi rozpracować zamki, moja droga — powiedział dyrektor, gdy tylko otrząsnęliśmy się po łączonej teleportacji — niemniej jednak nie będzie nam wcale tak łatwo tam wejść, będziemy musieli uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Gdy rozejrzałam się w półmroku i dostrzegłam przed sobą znajome szeregowce z ciemnej polerowanej cegły oraz czarne błyszczące drzwi z kołatką w kształcie głowy lwa, niemal zaniemówiłam ze zdumienia.

— Downing Street? Chce się pan konsultować z Jamesem Callaghanem?!

— Merlinie, skąd! — Dumbledore zachichotał pod nosem i wyciągnął z kieszeni obszernej, ciemnoczerwonej peleryny coś, co wyglądało na bogato zdobioną zapalniczkę. 

Nie przypominałam sobie, by palił, dlatego też czekałam w napięciu, co zrobi. Skierował urządzenie w kierunku najbliższej latarni i kliknął, zupełnie jakby chciał je odpalić. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, światło z lampy śmignęło w jego stronę, a ona sama natychmiast zgasła. Dyrektor przeprowadził ten zabieg ze wszystkimi latarniami w okolicy, a gdy cała ulica pogrążyła się w mroku, poszedł zdecydowanie w stronę drzwi pod numerem dziesiątym. Nadal nie wierząc, że naprawdę chciał o tej porze wpaść do prywatnych kwater mugolskiego premiera, potruchtałam za nim. Jak na starszego pana, chodził zdumiewająco energicznie.

— Ach tak. — Postukał chudym palcem w żelazną skrzynkę na listy, na której widniał legendarny napis _First Lord of the Treasury_. — Myślałem, że ją też wymienili po ostatnim ataku.

— Ataku? — zapytałam.

— Garstka młodych Śmierciożerców spuszczonych ze smyczy próbowała zaatakować nie tylko nasze Ministerstwo — powiedział głucho dyrektor, kręcąc głową z powątpiewaniem, ale zaraz jak gdyby się ocknął i odchrząknął. 

— No, ale cóż. Nie ma co tu tak sterczeć. — Rozejrzał się i rozpiął złotą zapinkę swojego podróżnego płaszcza, który zsunął się z jego ramion. — Moja droga, głupio mi o to prosić, ale czy mogłabyś mi go potrzymać? Te zaklęcia będą wymagać dużej dozy… Że tak powiem: machania rękami.

Usłużnie wzięłam od niego ubranie i odsunęłam się o krok, podczas gdy Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął wykonywać przy drzwiach skomplikowane inkantacje. Nagle rozbłysło oślepiające białe światło, zamek zgrzytnął i czarne wrota do prywatnego domu premiera stanęły przed nami otworem. Gdy przekroczyliśmy próg, zauważyłam, że strażnik, który zwykle siedział przy wejściu na krześle projektu Chippendale’a, miał głowę opartą o ścianę i smacznie chrapał. 

— Nic mu nie będzie — zapewnił Dumbledore, przejmując ode mnie swoją własność. — Te drzwi nie mogą być otwarte z zewnątrz, ale sama rozumiesz, że nie mogłem ryzykować i ot tak ich sobie wyważać. Tak, dokąd teraz? Jak to było… — Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, oglądając zdobione tapety i staroświeckie lampy z wyraźnym sentymentem w spojrzeniu. — Ostatni raz przybyłem tu na jego zaproszenie, minęło sporo czasu — wyjaśnił enigmatycznie.

— Czyje zaproszenie? — Dreptałam dalej za nim, próbując policzyć w myślach ostatnie kadencje premierów, jakie udało mi się przywołać z pamięci. 

Niestety, nie byłam zbyt biegła w mugolskiej polityce i żaden rachunek nie chciał się zgadzać. Gdy przeszliśmy po wyłożonych dywanem schodach, mijając po drodze kolejnych śpiących mundurowych, i weszliśmy na pierwsze piętro, Dumbledore bezbłędnie skierował się w stronę gabinetu. 

— Czy idziemy się spotkać z premierem? — zapytałam szeptem.

— O, tak. — Dyrektor pokiwał gorliwie głową. — Przecież już mówiłem. — Przystanęliśmy przed właściwymi drzwiami, które z kurtuazją przede mną otworzył. — Pani przodem.

Przestąpiłam próg nieco niepewnie. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, biurko i fotel stojące pod oknem były całkowicie puste. Spojrzałam na Dumbledore’a, ale on zamknął bezszelestnie drzwi i bez żadnych wyjaśnień skierował się w stronę ściany, na której wisiał portret Winstona Churchilla.

— _Khm_ — odchrząknął taktownie. 

W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że albo ja zwariowałam, albo on, ale gdy z pozoru mugolski portret się poruszył i zamrugał kilka razy, prawie krzyknęłam z wrażenia i musiałam przytrzymać się biurka. 

— Winston. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się serdecznie, a postać na portrecie ziewnęła potężnie i przeciągnęła się jak po długim śnie.

— Dumbledore? — Churchill spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się nieco kpiąco. — A niech mnie! Wyglądasz jak starszy pan! 

Uznałam tę uwagę za impertynencką, ale dyrektor zachichotał tylko pod nosem i pokiwał głową.

— Tak to już bywa, drogi przyjacielu. Minęło sporo czasu.

— Do licha, to ile ja spałem? — Portret wyciągnął z kieszeni kamizelki staroświecki zegarek i spojrzał w zamyśleniu na tarczę. — Hm. Nic to, i tak jest namalowany — burknął, wyglądając na zawstydzonego tym, że dał się przyłapać na jakiejś oczywistości. — Khm, tak, taak… Zatem co cię do mnie sprowadza? Kolejny kryzys z tymi twoimi magikami? 

— Obawiam się, że niestety tak. Czy-…

— A co to za gąska? — Tu najwybitniejszy Brytyjczyk wszech czasów zwrócił się do mnie, a ja jak ostatnia idiotka wykonałam przed nim perfekcyjne dygnięcie. 

— Andromeda Black, sir.

— Wiesz kim jestem?

— Nie ma chyba brytyjskiego obywatela, który by nie wiedział, sir.

— HA! Zdziwiłabyś się. — Churchill zdawał się być ubawiony moją reakcją, ale zaraz potem dodał:

— Dawno nie widziałem takich manier. To jedna z nich, prawda?

Dumbledore kiwnął głową. 

— Ech, ta wasza magiczna arystokracja… Przewyższa naszą o lata świetlne, aż przykro patrzeć. Widziałeś, co tu się ostatnio wyprawia? — Zaniósł się chwilowym kaszlem, ale zaraz odzyskał rezon:

— Słowo daję, jeśli ta Thatcher nie przejmie stołka, wyświadcz mi tę przysługę, przyjacielu, i podpal mnie jakimś celnym hokus-pokus, hm?

Dyrektor znów zachichotał i kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

— Nie mógłbyś może… Ja wiem, zajrzeć do jakiejś szklanej kuli? — zagadnął były premier.

— Nie, przykro mi. Zawsze byłem raczej kiepski z wróżbiarstwa. — Dumbledore pogładził swoją srebrną brodę. — Niemniej jednak-…

— Ale może panienka zechciałaby usiąść? — Portret wyciągnął cygaro z marynarki i zaczął się mozolić z nożykiem. — Tam jest krzesło. — Machnął od niechcenia ręką.

— To fotel premiera! — wykrztusiłam.

Churchill spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie, uśmiechając się znów enigmatycznie.

— Codziennie oglądam przygłupów, którzy w nim siadają. Proszę mi wierzyć, że będzie pani jedną z niewielu osób, które będą tam dobrze wyglądać.

Oszołomiona, odsunęłam obity skórą fotel od biurka i usiadłam przodem do portretu. Przypomniałam sobie natychmiast moją dawną rozmowę z Bellatrix, o jej planach zostania Ministrem Magii. Szybko jednak odgoniłam od siebie te myśli, skupiając się na słowach Dumbledore’a:

— Drogi przyjacielu, nie będę owijał w bawełnę: jesteśmy u progu wojny. 

— Wojna, co? — Churchill zamruczał i pokiwał głową z uznaniem, patrząc na swoje cygaro. — To chyba coś, na czym się znam. 

— W rzeczy samej.

— To z czym tam znowu macie problem? 

Dumbledore spojrzał w moją stronę, a ja zająknęłam się na moment, nie spodziewając się nawet, że to mi przyjdzie wyjaśniać, o co chodzi. 

— Jest pewien człowiek… Który nie wywodzi się z żadnej arystokracji, ale każe nazywać siebie „lordem“ — zaczęłam, a Churchill parsknął śmiechem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek nuty wesołości.

— Już mi się podoba! I co tam z tym całym „lordem“, hm? Kolejny Hitler?

— Można tak powiedzieć — odpowiedziałam. — Nienawidzi mu-… To znaczy, osób niemagicznych. Uważa, że wszystkie osoby, które mają w rodzinie osoby niemagiczne powinny zostać wyeliminowane. Zgromadził wokół siebie potężną armię ludzi, którzy myślą podobnie. Większość z nich to-…

— Taak, oni zawsze budują imponujące armie — przerwał mi. — To ta cała ideologia, szanowna pani. Proszę powiedzieć, dlaczego pani do nich nie należy?

— Do Voldemorta?! — oburzyłam się.

— Voldemort! — zakrzyknął Churchill z rozbawieniem i zaniósł się znowu kaszlem. — Co za wymysł! „Lord Śmierciprecz“ był zajęty? — Zaczął się śmiać z własnego żartu, po czym znów skierował swoją uwagę na mnie:

— Panno Black, po nazwisku wnioskuję, że nie jest pani pierwszą lepszą… Jak się to mówiło? „Mugolaczką“? Co więc powstrzymało panią przed rzuceniem się w tę karuzelę absurdu?

Umilkłam na moment, patrząc pytająco na Dumbledore’a, który unikał mojego spojrzenia i zdawał się być pogrążony głęboko w swoich myślach.

— Myśli pan, że tacy jak ja są szpiegami dla tamtej strony? — Zjeżyłam się nieco. — A czy wszyscy Niemcy byli nazistami?

— Panno Black, gdyby nie przyprowadził tu pani ten oto człowiek — wskazał cygarem na Dumbledore’a — to tak, to byłoby dokładnie to, o czym bym pomyślał. W pierwszej kolejności to właśnie na takich jak pani radziłbym uważać. A co do nazistów — tu zwrócił się do Dumbledore’a — musisz pamiętać, że Hitler osiągnął niesamowity sukces patriotyczny. I na tym właśnie opierała się cała machina Trzeciej Rzeszy. Przywrócił Niemcom wiarę we własną wielkość, a przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że tak naprawdę mają małe fiutki.

Na tę niespodziewaną uwagę zareagowałam nagłym napadem śmiechu, którego nieudolnie starałam się zatuszować kaszlem. Dyrektor zdawał się być niewzruszony tym zdaniem i tylko pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

— Dziękuję, drogi przyjacielu. 

— Hmm, zawsze do usług. — Churchill ulokował się wygodniej w swoim krześle. — Wiesz, mogłeś im kazać domalować mi tu chociaż jakieś krzyżówki. Od codziennego słuchania ich bredni aż mi tu uszy puchną.

— Zobaczę co da się zrobić. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się znów ckliwie i pomachał mu na pożegnanie, zanim polityk znów wtopił się w tło i zastygł nieruchomo. 

Gdy wyszliśmy z budynku i stanęliśmy z powrotem na ulicy, wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją „zapalniczkę“ i jednym pstryknięciem przywrócił wszystkie światła latarni. 

— Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy skazani na porażkę? — zapytałam, chcąc za wszelką cenę przerwać ciszę. — Nigdy nie uda nam się przecież przemówić z taką mocą demagogii jak Voldemort.

— Moja droga, — dyrektor spojrzał na mnie niemal z oburzeniem — żadna wojna nie jest nigdy z góry przesądzona. To nie wróżenie z fusów. 


	21. Chapter 21

Gabinet profesor McGonagall od lat pozostawał taki sam. W kącie, na podwyższeniu, wciąż stało marmurowe popiersie Cycerona, na kominku tykał ten sam staroświecki zegar, a ustawienie opasłych tomiszczy na półkach zdawało się być niezmienne, choć żadnego grzbietu nie pokrywało nawet ćwierć cala kurzu. Nie było chyba niczego, o co wicedyrektor dbałaby bardziej, niż książki.

Moje cykliczne wizyty były raczej krótkie i ograniczały się do wymiany informacji na temat Syriusza, ale mimo wszystko profesor za każdym razem nalegała na herbatę i próbowała wyciągnąć ze mnie informacje o moim nowym życiu. Nie chciałam się nimi dzielić. Nie ze względu na brak zaufania czy sympatii, ale na strach przed zbyt wylewną wymianą informacji, który to, jestem pewna, od jakiegoś czasu przepełniał nas wszystkich.

Kilka dni temu Alice zaręczyła się z Frankiem Longbottomem, przyjemnym facetem, którego poznała w swojej grupie studenckiej. Wszystkie bardzo kibicowałyśmy nieśmiałej Alice, która chyba najbardziej z nas wszystkich zasługiwała na kogoś, kto będzie dla niej dobry. Gdy zebrałyśmy się u Alany by świętować, po niedługim czasie zorientowałyśmy się, że przypadkowe trzaski i inne dziwaczne odgłosy wcale nie dobiegają z radia. Jej kominek był na podsłuchu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałam Alany tak wystraszonej jak wtedy, gdy nasze podejrzenia potwierdził Artur Weasley, którego wezwałyśmy na pomoc. Nie udało mu się dowiedzieć, kto dokładnie mógłby chcieć ją śledzić, chociaż ja miałam na myśli kilku podejrzanych kandydatów.

Dlatego teraz, gdy profesor McGonagall tłumaczyła mi ustalenia dotyczące nowego zadania w Ministerstwie, słuchałam jej tak uważnie. Chciałam pomóc sprawie. Tym razem kwestia Syriusza nie została podjęta nawet raz, bo i też nie musiałyśmy udawać, że wizyta jest jedynie grzecznościowa. Byłyśmy kobietami z misją. Przy odrobinie szczęścia moje ponowne spotkanie z Augustusem Rookwoodem mogło zmienić bieg historii:

— I rozumiesz, że nie możesz się zdradzić ani na sekundę? Nawet jedno słowo może dać mu pretekst, by cię podejrzewać. Może rzucić na ciebie _Imperiusa_ , może… Tak naprawdę za zamkniętymi drzwiami wszystko się może wydarzyć.

Kiwnęłam krótko i stanowczo głową, więc profesor McGonagall, z lekkim wahaniem, wyciągnęła w moją stronę sporą fiolkę z szarawym, błotnistym eliksirem.

— Nie sądzę, żeby zmienił się aż tak bardzo. — Schowałam ją do kieszeni szaty. — Augustus Rookwood-…

— Jest teraz szefem Niewymownych — przerwała mi, z miną jeszcze bardziej poważną niż wcześniej. — Kiedy przekroczysz próg kominka w Ministerstwie, będziesz zdana wyłącznie na siebie. To zadanie wymaga absolutnej kontroli. Musisz nie tylko poruszać się i mówić jak ona. Któryś z nich może też użyć na tobie legilimencji. 

Tym razem tylko kiwnęłam głową, uznając, że słowa są zbędne. Rozumiałam powagę sytuacji. Odkorkowałam fiolkę i wypiłam duszkiem zawartość. Natychmiast poczułam skutki eliksiru wielosokowego. Nieprzyjemne uczucie mdłości i zawrotów głowy sprawiło, że musiałam przytrzymać się biurka profesor McGonagall. Na szczęście była czujna i złapała mnie w porę. Całe moje ciało przeszywały drgawki. Włosy się wydłużyły, nogi skróciły, talia stała się węższa. Gdy wszystkie sensacje ustały, a ja mogłam w końcu ustać samodzielnie, zorientowałam się, że Andromeda Black zniknęła. Dzięki mistrzowskim umiejętnościom Horacego Slughorna, przez następne sześć godzin miałam stać się Dorcas Meadowes.

— Powodzenia. — Profesor McGonagall wręczyła mi jej aurorski uniform i różdżkę, po czym wyszła z gabinetu, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Gdy przebrana stanęłam w jaskrawozielonych płomieniach i wymówiłam głośno i wyraźnie „Ministerstwo Magii“, przed oczami stanęła mi poprzednia podróż, którą odbyłam przez ten kominek. Zamknęłam oczy, starając się jednak o tym nie myśleć, i chwilę później znalazłam się w ruchliwym i szerokim głównym hallu Ministerstwa. Przemykając niepostrzeżenie pomiędzy obcymi czarodziejami i czarownicami dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że część z nich mi się kłania. Tak stanowczo jak tylko mogłam nakazałam sobie spokój.

Nie mogłam zachowywać się ani trochę podejrzanie. Dorcas nie była wystraszoną dziewczynką w ciele kobiety. Zwolniłam więc nieco tempo mojej szaleńczej pogoni w kierunku Departamentu Tajemnic i teraz starałam się kroczyć dumnie, jakby tuż za mną szedł orszak służących i piętnastu wielbicieli — tak przynajmniej zawsze kojarzył mi się jej chód. Odrzuciłam na próbę długie loki na plecy i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do jakiegoś przypadkowego czarodzieja, który przystanął i przez nieuwagę spowodował mały korek. Zdecydowanym, sprężystym marszem poszłam w kierunku wind, starając się myśleć o tym, o czym myślałaby Dorcas. Paryż? Jej podejrzany stryj Silas? Nie, nie. O tym ostatnim na pewno starała się zapomnieć. Kontrolując swoją mimikę twarzy i starając się nie trzymać rąk w kieszeniach weszłam do zatłoczonej windy, z której zaraz wypadło dwóch mężczyzn, gotowych ustąpić mi miejsca. 

— Dzięki, chłopcy! — Pomachałam im jeszcze, zanim śmignęłam w dół.

Głos w windzie ogłaszał kolejne piętra i przystanki, a ja, starając się enigmatycznie uśmiechać, przybrałam swobodną pozę i oparłam się o ścianę. Im dalej w dół, tym bardziej pusta stawała się moja winda, aż nagle, tuż przed Departamentem Tajemnic, gdy drzwi już-już miały się zamknąć, ktoś wsadził w nie rękę oraz stopę obutą w eleganckie półbuty i odepchnął je na bok. Moim oczom ukazała się znajoma, przystojna twarz, dla której czas był więcej niż łaskawy. Tuż obok, uśmiechając się krzywo, stał Augustus Rookwood we własnej osobie. Wyprostowałam się zaraz, czując na sobie jego wzrok i starając nie dać się nerwom. Wszedł do windy, a gdy zauważył, że odpowiedni guzik jest już wciśnięty, zaczął mi się przyglądać. Wyglądał jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał.

— Czy my-…? — zaczął w końcu, gdy winda zatrzymała się na docelowym piętrze. 

— Dorcas Meadowes. — Moja dłoń wystrzeliła w jego stronę, a on złożył na niej elegancki pocałunek, nagle nabierając pewności siebie. 

Wiedziałam, że nic nie dawało Augustusowi tak dużego poczucia przewagi, jak przeczucie, że kobieta, z którą miał do czynienia jest nim absolutnie oczarowana. Starałam się nie zabrać ręki zbyt szybko, choć zalewająca mnie fala wspomnień była niezwykle silna. Przypomniawszy sobie jednak słowa profesor McGonagall, ze wszystkich sił skupiłam myśli na wieży Eiffla.

— A, tak. Panna Meadowes. 

— Byliśmy umówieni. 

— Oczywiście. Pamiętam. — Puścił mnie przodem i razem weszliśmy do czarnego korytarza, którego odnogi i kręte zaułki zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. 

Gdy dotarliśmy do właściwych drzwi, po moim kręgosłupie przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz. Wiedziałam, co się za nimi kryje, ale mimo to nie mogłam powstrzymać niepokoju. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — dopytywał się Rookwood, który zdawał się być coraz bardziej zadowolony z siebie. Czy mógł coś podejrzewać? 

— Czemu pan pyta? — Uśmiechnęłam się enigmatycznie, mając nadzieję, że dobrze kopiuję Dorcas. 

Zamiast odpowiedzi nowy szef Niewymownych machnął ręką i ogromne czarne drzwi na końcu korytarza zaraz otworzyły się z hukiem. Weszliśmy do ogromnego, okrągłego hallu o lśniącej, marmurowej posadzce. Mrok oświetlały jedynie pochodnie, których upiorny, bladoniebieski płomień przywodził mi na myśl wody Styksu.

— Zapraszam. — Rookwood położył ręce na moich ramionach i pchnął mnie do przodu, a wrota Departamentu Tajemnic zamknęły się za nami głucho. 

W okrągłym pomieszczeniu nie było nic prócz kilkunastu nieoznaczonych drzwi oraz dwóch postaci w czerni, które rozprawiały o czymś żywiołowo. Nawet obecność Rookwooda nie rozproszyła ich na tyle, by obniżyć ton:

— Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co właśnie zamierzasz zrobić! — warknął tubalny bas.

— Czyżbyś mnie nie doceniał? — Przystanęłam, bo natychmiast rozpoznałam ten głos. — A może mam mu powtórzyć, że zgodził się przyjąć w swoje szeregi kompletnego tchórza?

— Lestrange! — Augustus wyminął mnie bez słowa i poszedł szybko w ich kierunku. 

W mdłym świetle pochodni dostrzegłam Rabastana, który w miarę jak się starzał był coraz bardziej podobny do swojego starszego brata. Gdy jednak druga z tajemniczych osób odrzuciła z głowy kaptur czarnej szaty, ledwo powstrzymałam się przed gwałtowną reakcją. Lśniące czarne włosy, złowrogie spojrzenie i zaciśnięte dumnie usta — moja piękna siostra Bellatrix. Najwierniejsza ze Śmierciożerców, poszukiwana przez czarodziejski Interpol i całą federację aurorską, która teraz stała spokojnie w samym sercu Departamentu Tajemnic. Nie widziałam jej przez siedem lat i myślałam, że jakimś cudem uda mi się uniknąć jej widoku jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nie zmieniła się zbytnio. Była tak piękna jak zawsze, choć z jej oczu zniknął dawny blask. Teraz były puste i przepełnione nowym, maniakalnym wyrazem. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, ułamek sekundy zajęło jej rozpoznanie z kim ma do czynienia. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, a ja zorientowałam się, że nie miała nawet zamiaru udawać pokojowych zamiarów. Była gotowa do ataku, a ja zrozumiałam, że weszłam prosto w zastawioną przez nich pułapkę..

Nie zamierzałam czekać, aż się zastanowi. Natychmiast ruszyłam do ucieczki i zaklęciem otworzyłam przed sobą drzwi, zanim Augustus czy ktokolwiek inny zdołał mnie powstrzymać. Najwyraźniej Śmierciożercy mieli długą listę niewygodnych osób, których chcieli się pozbyć — dotąd sądziłam, że spośród moich przyjaciółek jestem na niej tylko ja, ale jak się okazało byłam w błędzie. Najwyraźniej Niewymowni wierni Voldemortowi już dawno zorientowali się, kto jest aurorką odpowiedzialną za rozpracowanie ich spisku przejęcia Ministerstwa. Wiedziałam, że zrobią wszystko, bylebym nie uszła z życiem.

— Meadowes! — Rookwood ruszył za mną, a w oddali rozbrzmiał zimny śmiech mojej siostry. 

— Niech ucieka! — zawołała. — Nie zostało jej już wiele czasu! 

Posłała w moim kierunku zaklęcie, które minęło mnie zaledwie o cal. Dopadłam do windy, która jakimś cudem wciąż tam stała i zatrzasnęłam drzwi w ostatniej chwili, wciskając maniakalnie guzik opisany jako „Hall Główny“. Odjechałam do góry dosłownie w ostatnim momencie, zanim dogonił mnie Rabastan. Posłał w stronę szybu klątwę, która uderzyła w windę, ale na szczęście nie dała rady jej zatrzymać. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie biegłam tak szybko. Gdy tylko dostałam się do kominka i przetransportowałam z powrotem do gabinetu profesor McGonagall, dyszałam jakbym przebiegła maraton. Padłam prosto w ramiona starszej czarownicy, która natychmiast zaczęła rzucać na kominek zaklęcia zabezpieczające. Gdy ogień wygasł, spojrzała na mnie w panice.

— Co się tam stało? Co się stąło? Andromedo, mów coś! 

Oddychałam ciężko, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem.

— Oni wiedzą — wydusiłam niewyraźnie. — Oni wiedzą! Dorcas-… To była pułapka!

— Wielki Godryku… — Zasłoniła dłonią usta, a ja starałam się uspokoić oddech. 

Zgięłam się w pół i położyłam dłonie na kolanach, teraz dopiero czując, że cała się trzęsę. Nie powinnam już tak reagować. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy patrzyłam prosto w oczy śmierci, choć tym razem jej wysłanniczką okazała się być moja własna siostra.

— Wracaj do domu — powiedziała nagle profesor McGonagall, przysuwając sobie kawałek pergaminu i pióro. — I to jak najszybciej!

— Słucham? — Podniosłam się, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. 

Spojrzała na mnie surowo i ponaglająco. 

— Wracaj do domu. Na razie nie wiedzą, że to ty i miejmy nadzieję, że się nie dowiedzą. Ja skontaktuję się z Alastorem. 

— To trochę pobożne życzenia, nie uważasz? — Prawie krzyknęłam, czując, że robi mi się niedobrze. Widocznie stres zadziałał negatywnie na działanie eliksiru wielosokowego i teraz odczuwałam tego bolesne skutki. 

— Uspokój się. Nikt nie wie, że współpracujesz z Zakonem. — Podeszła do mnie, kładąc mi opiekuńczo dłoń na ramieniu. — Będziemy cię chronić. 

— Mnie chronić?! A co z Dorcas? To ona potrzebuje waszej ochrony! 

— I zajmiemy się tym. Ale to już nie twoje zmartwienie. 

— Jest dla mnie jak siostra! — Spojrzałam jej twardo w oczy.

— A tymczasem twoja prawdziwa siostra szaleje ze złości i jest realnym zagrożeniem! Wracaj do swojej córki. 

— Jest u Molly — powiedziałam cicho. 

— Więc niech tam zostanie. — Profesor McGonagall wzięła stanowczo moje dłonie w swoje. — Zajmę się wszystkim. Na razie jesteś bezpieczna. 

 

* * *

 

Kiedy dotarłam do domu, zdążyłam z powrotem zmienić postać. Ściskając już swoją własną różdżkę w dłoni zabarykadowałam się w domu na cztery spusty i czekałam, aż Ted wróci z pracy. Wzięłam długi prysznic i spędziłam cały wieczór przy kuchennym stole, przesuwając bezmyślnie palcami po wyżłobieniach i wyszczerbieniach w blacie, nawet nie próbując opanować gonitwy myśli. Nie wierzyłam w ani jedno słowo profesor McGonagall. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałam, że coś tu nie do końca się zgadzało. Jeśli jakimś nadludzkim sposobem Bellatrix poznała, że to nie Dorcas spotkała w Departamencie Tajemnic, Śmierciożercy mogli po mnie przyjść w każdej chwili — ponownie zaatakować dom w West Bay i znów spróbować się mnie pozbyć. 

Wieczór powoli zamienił się w noc. Ted nadal nie wracał, a ja umierałam z niepokoju. Około północy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Złapałam różdżkę w dłoń i weszłam do hallu. Pukanie powtórzyło się jeszcze raz, a potem przerodziło się w walenie pięścią. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, nawet specjalnie nie zdumiał mnie widok Bellatrix na progu. 

— Twoje zabezpieczenia są gówniane, siostrzyczko — powiedziała, uśmiechając się drwiąco. 

Starałam się zachować spokój, ale serce waliło mi jak młotem, a krew szumiała w uszach.

— Co? Myślałaś, że nie wiem, kto stoi za Departamentem Tajemnic? — parsknęła.

Nadal milczałam i widziałam, że zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Nie chciałam jej prowokować, ale też nie zamierzałam dać się wciągnąć w dyskusję.

— Dość już tego uciekania, droga siostro — syknęła, przysuwając się bliżej. — Pora uregulować rodzinne rachunki… Nie sądzisz? — Przycisnęła swoją różdżkę do mojej krtani, przygryzając ostrożnie dolną wargę, zupełnie jakby szukała odpowiedniego punktu do poderżnięcia mi gardła.

Odsunęłam się zaraz i odepchnęłam ją z przejścia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi wejściowe. Znalazłyśmy się na podwórku, na którym teraz, zamiast graciarni Aldena, rosła ciemnozielona trawa, pokryta śliską wieczorną rosą. 

— Jeśli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, zamieniam się w słuch — odezwałam się w końcu. 

Bellatrix zacmokała i zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

— Nie bądź nierozsądna, droga siostro… — Na jej bladą twarz padało światło, które wciąż paliło się w kuchni. Gdyby nie zdrowy rozsądek, mogłabym przysiąc, że oczy Belli na chwilę zalśniły demoniczną czerwienią. 

— Wydaje mi się, że ojciec już dawno zabronił ci się tak do mnie zwracać. 

Wybuchnęła szorstkim śmiechem, a potem spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem. 

— Ten stary głupek? Nadal go słuchasz? No, no. Grzeczna dziewczynka Andromeda!

Ani na chwilę nie spuszczałam z niej wzroku, gdy ona tymczasem schowała różdżkę i spokojnie zdjęła z siebie wierzchnią szatę. Pod spodem miała czarną suknię, której krój i bogaty materiał sugerowały, że moja siostra bynajmniej nie żyje w biedzie. Z lekkim wahaniem przewiesiła pelerynę przez oparcie fotela ogrodowego i znów pokręciła głową. 

— Mogłaś mieć wszystko, a wybrałaś brudnego mugola i dom rodzinnego zdrajcy. — Jej głos stał się nagle matowy i pozbawiony wcześniejszych piskliwych nut.

— Ani mi się waż! — Poczułam przypływ gniewu, który Bella albo zignorowała, albo zwyczajnie przeoczyła. — Wujek Alden był moim jedynym opiekunem! Wy całe życie próbowaliście mnie tylko sprzedać! 

— Sprzedać?! — Wydawała się być szczerze zdumiona. — O czym ty bredzisz? 

— Najpierw ciotka! Potem Voldemort! — warknęłam. — Ojciec próbował-…!

— Jak śmiesz wymawiać jego imię! — W jednej chwili pojawiła się przy mnie i zamachnęła, próbując dać mi w twarz. Usunęłam się jednak w porę i jej ręka trafiła w powietrze.

Maska spokojnej damy opadła. Bella patrzyła na mnie teraz z furią i żądzą krwi. 

— Ty zarozumiała idiotko, nie myśl nawet przez chwilę, że Czarny Pan miałby z ciebie jakikolwiek pożytek!

Zaśmiałam się drwiąco, uznając, że dwie mogą grać w tę grę pozorów.

— Więc to tak go teraz nazywacie? „Czarny Pan“? Wielki Merlinie… Jak daleko sięga jego kompleks boga? 

Tym razem nie spodziewałam się ataku i jej bolesna klątwa trafiła mnie prosto w mostek. Zabrakło mi tchu i zaczęłam się dusić, rozpaczliwie otwierając usta i próbując złapać powietrze. Bez skutku. Bellatrix stanęła nade mną, zaciskając usta ze złości i ze spokojem patrząc, jak powoli tracę przytomność. Złapała pełną garść moich włosów i odsunęła mi głowę w tył, zmuszając, żebym na nią spojrzała. 

— Nie myśl, że przyszłam tu na siostrzaną pogawędkę. Już dawno straciłaś do tego prawo. — Przerwała klątwę gestem wyrażającym pełne znudzenie. — Nie przyszłam cię też zabić, bo nie zajmuję się likwidowaniem pomniejszych szkodników. — Rozejrzała się dookoła, wzdychając ze zniecierpliwieniem. 

Puściła mnie w końcu, a ja wyprostowałam się z trudem, rozpaczliwie łapiąc oddech. Przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie obojętnie, by zaraz potem znów schować różdżkę. Była za bardzo pewna siebie i miałam ochotę ją ukarać za ten przerost ego.

— Gdzie jest jego ciało? — warknęłam w końcu. 

— Salazarze, Aldena? Nie wiem! Co mnie to w ogóle obchodzi? — Przewróciła oczami.

Chwilę potem usłyszałam wokół siebie dźwięki teleportacji. Zamarłam, czując lodowaty dreszcz strachu. Szybko jednak odzyskałam odwagę i wyprostowałam się dumnie. 

— Potrzebujesz wsparcia, Bellatrix? — zakpiłam. 

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem przygotowana na każdą ewentualność. — Uśmiechnęła się łaskawie, niczym księżniczka przyjmująca dary od ludu. 

Zakapturzone postacie w czarnych szatach i trupich maskach zaczęły okrążać mnie ciasnym kręgiem, a ja starałam się nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo się boję. 

— Uznałam, że dam ci ostatnią szansę i porozmawiamy najpierw w cztery oczy-…

— Cóż za zaszczyt! — parsknęłam i sparodiowałam przed nią dygnięcie. — Wierna suka Voldemorta przyszła do mnie z wizytą! Chyba się nie pozbieram.

Twarz Bellatrix stężała w maskę furii, a wśród Śmierciożerców podniósł się pomruk, który Bella uciszyła jednym, natychmiastowym ruchem ręki.

— Zamknij swój parszywy ryj! — Wycelowała we mnie różdżkę, a ja nie drgnęłam nawet o cal. Jeżeli miałam ginąć, zamierzałam ginąć z godnością. 

— Rozczarowałaś mnie, siostro. Rozczarowałaś nas wszystkich — warknęła, okrążając mnie teraz niczym lwica ofiarę. — Były ci pisane wielkie rzeczy, a ty odrzuciłaś to wszystko! I to w imię czego?

— W imię tego co słuszne, ty zaślepiona kretynko!

Bella pokręciła głową.

— Jak zwykle robisz z siebie ofiarę, gdy tymczasem niczym się nie różnisz ode mnie. 

— Nie jestem tobą! — krzyknęłam stanowczo, zaciskając palce na różdżce. 

— Ach tak? A co na to biedna cioteczka Walburga? — Bellatrix zaśmiała się perliście i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. — O tak, słyszałam o twojej wizycie na Grimmauld. Jesteś krwią z mojej krwi i nic tego nie zmieni!

Przerwałam tę tyradę, strzelając w jej kierunku klątwą, od której tylko jakimś cudem uskoczyła. Któryś ze Śmierciożerców postanowił zareagować, ale byłam szybsza i unieruchomiłam go kolejnym zaklęciem. Kiedy już myślałam, że wszyscy się na mnie rzucą, Bella stanęła pomiędzy nami, wyciągając obie ręce na boki.

— Stop! — krzyknęła. — Nie tak sobie tego życzył! Zabierzemy się za nią powoli. Spokojnie! — Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie wściekłości. — Jest sama i bezbronna, a jej głowa należy do mnie i tylko do mnie, rozumiemy się?!

— Nie jeśli ja mam tu coś do powiedzenia, Bellatrix!

Rozpoznałam ten głos i wiedziałam, że oni również. Serce przepełniła mi nadzieja i wstąpił we mnie duch walki. Śmierciożercy odwrócili się w kierunku zbocza za domem, a część z nich cofnęła do pomostu, rozglądając w lekkiej panice. Za chwilę w obydwie strony poleciały ich przypadkowe klątwy, ale trafiły wyłącznie w ciemność.

— Nie! Nie rozpraszać się! — zdążyła tylko krzyknąć Bella, gdy nagle zewsząd rozległy się nowe trzaski teleportacji. 

Alastor Moody znalazł się tuż obok mnie i w ostatniej chwili osłonił magiczną tarczą, bo jeden ze Śmierciożerców już gotował się do rzucenia bardzo podejrzanych zaklęć. Wszędzie wokół domu i na pomoście aportowali się członkowie Zakonu, gotowi stanąć do walki z ludźmi Voldemorta, którzy nie pozostawali im dłużni i zaraz przestali się mną interesować. Bellatrix zawyła złowieszczo, zaczynając wydawać rozkazy.

— Jak…? — zapytałam Moody’ego, a on uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Przecież nie zostawiłbym cię samej. A teraz wstawaj! — Przerwał zaklęcie i się rozejrzał. — Gdzieś tu widziałem twoją szaloną przyjaciółkę. Nie pozwól jej się w nic wpakować. — Pokazał mi palcem odpowiedni kierunek. 

Na końcu pomostu Dorcas rozbrajała właśnie trzech przeciwników na raz. Alastora rozpierała na ten widok niemal ojcowska duma. Ku mojemu przerażeniu Bellatrix gdzieś zniknęła, a gdy znów mignęła mi przed oczami, walczyła na wzgórzu z nikim innym jak moim porąbanym partnerem życiowym i całkowicie szalonym ojcem naszego dziecka, który zamiast dostosować nastrój do powagi sytuacji śmiał się czołowej Śmierciożerczyni prosto w twarz. Wyrwałam się i pobiegłam w jego stronę, wiedziona instynktem, choć słyszałam za sobą krzyki i protesty aurora. Gdy dotarłam na szczyt, usłyszałam jak Ted woła:

— Więc jesteś Bellatrix! Co za spotkanie! — Uskoczył przed klątwą i posłał w jej stronę strumień czerwonych iskier, które ona odbiła silną magiczną tarczą. 

— Miło mi cię poznać, Bellatrix! Jestem Ted-…! — Uchylił się przed kolejnym zaklęciem i podciął jej nogi kopniakiem. — …twój szwagier! — Teleportował się z trzaskiem i chwilę później znalazł za plecami Belli, silnym szarpnięciem łapiąc ją za włosy i rzucając nią o ziemię. 

— O, pardon! Więc nie wszystkie nosicie peruki? — Wyszczerzył się bezczelnie, a moja siostra zawyła niczym strzyga i uniosła się kilka cali nad ziemią, kumulując w różdżce złowrogo wyglądającą energię o barwie głębokiej purpury. 

— PADNIJ! — Sekundę później dopadłam do Teda i złapałam go za kark, ciągnąc za sobą na ziemię. 

Zaklęcie Bellatrix wypaliło potężną dziurę w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał. 

— Rodzina w komplecie! Jak miło — warknęła, znikając w chmurze czarnego dymu i zaraz pojawiając się tuż za mną. 

Przystawiła różdżkę do mojego gardła i wpiła paznokcie w ramię. 

— Żegnaj się z nią, szlamo! — warknęła do Teda, który uśmiechnął się krzywo i nie opuścił różdżki.

— Rozejrzyj się — odparł spokojnie. — To koniec. 

Rzeczywiście, błyski zaklęć ustały, a Frank Longbottom wystrzelił w powietrze snop pomarańczowych iskier, który rozświetlił całe niebo i zamienił się w ogromnego feniksa. Część ocalałych Śmierciożerców natychmiast uciekła na ten widok, a tymczasem Dorcas, umorusana ziemią i krwią, która miałam nadzieję nie była jej własna, podeszła do Bellatrix i odchrząknęła znacząco.

— Załatwimy to po dobroci czy zamierzasz się szarpać? 

Nie usłyszała jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, bo moja siostra z rykiem wściekłości teleportowała czym prędzej w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. 

 

* * *

 

 

— Więc wykorzystaliście mnie jako przynętę?! 

— Dzięki tobie złapaliśmy większość wysokich rangą Śmierciożerców i-…

— I to ma mnie niby pocieszyć?! A co gdyby Dora tam była?!

— Moja droga, spokojnie, wiedzieliśmy-…

— Nie będę spokojna dopóki nie usłyszę odpowiedzi! Rzuciliście mnie wilkom na pożarcie, tak czy nie?

— Poniekąd, ale musisz mi zaufać, przez cały czas Zakon miał cię na oku, chcieliśmy jedynie-…

— Chcieliście jedynie _co?!_

Stałam na środku gabinetu dyrektora i wykrzykiwałam wszystko, co od dawna miałam na myśli. Nie dość, że okazałam się ofiarą wystawioną na żer, to jeszcze teraz znowu nie mogłam wrócić do domu. Zdaje się, że Ted miał rację i West Bay jest po prostu miejscem przeklętym. Dzięki wszystkim bogom, że Dora wciąż pozostawała pod opieką Molly, bo inaczej chybabym zwariowała ze strachu.

— Usiądź. — Alastor podsunął mi krzesło, które ja zignorowałam. 

— Nie ma nawet mowy. Nie będę siadać dopóki ktoś mi nie wyjaśni jak to wszystko przebiegło. I dopóki ktoś nie dopilnuje, że Syriusz jest bezpieczny! 

— Syriusz? — Profesor McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.

— To chyba oczywiste, że będą chcieli go zwerbować — wycedziłam. — Gryffindor czy nie, Walburga teraz już nie odpuści. 

— Młody już od września z nią nie mieszka! — prychnął Moody, na co wicedyrektor zmroziła go spojrzeniem. 

— Że co proszę?! — Teraz nie było już żadnej siły, która powstrzymałaby mnie przed rozkręceniem awantury. — Czy nikt z was tu nie jest w stanie mówić sobie prawdy?! Przecież po to przychodzę do ciebie co miesiąc, kobieto! — zaatakowałam profesor McGonagall, która nic na to nie powiedziała. 

— O takich rzeczach właśnie chciałam, żebyś mi mówiła! — krzyknęłam znowu, łapiąc się za głowę. 

— Przez wakacje mieszkał u Potterów — powiedziała w końcu, cedząc wyrazy.

— Kto to niby są Potterowie? — prychnęłam.

— James Potter — wyjaśniła. — To jeden z jego przyjaciół z Gryffindoru.

— Potter… — mruknęłam pod nosem. — Potter, Potter… No dobrze, Potter, no i co! Czemu niby wszystko przed sobą zatajacie? Jak ta organizacja ma pracować, skoro nie umiecie się komunikować nawet między sobą?!

Zorientowałam się, że gdzieś już słyszałam to nazwisko, do tego w niezbyt pochlebnym kontekście. Potterowie byli czystokrwistą rodziną znaną z… Bardzo nieortodoksyjnych metod wychowania i oddzielania grubą kreską swojej historii od reszty „starożytnych rodów“. Mafalda Potter to jedna z pierwszych czarownic współczesności, która demonstracyjnie odcięła się od czarodziejskiego świata i postanowiła żyć wśród mugoli jako jedna z nich. Nic dziwnego, że Syriusz przyjaźnił się z kimś takim jak James. Na całe szczęście okazało się, że młody Black najwyraźniej wyrósł na człowieka tak odmiennego od reszty rodziny, jak to tylko możliwe. Co nie znaczy, że nie wpadnie przez to w kłopoty. Usiadłam w końcu na podsuniętym krześle i spojrzałam po zebranych głównodowodzących Zakonu. 

— Tym bardziej będzie na ich celowniku — powiedziałam, a rozpacz była w moim głosie już dobrze słyszalna. — Będą go widzieć jako zdrajcę krwi. Będą go ścigać. Zrobią z nim to, co teraz robią ze mną! 

— Nie panikuj. — Ted położył mi ręce na ramionach.

— Zajmiemy się tym — zapewniła Dorcas. 

— O nie! Ty na pewno nie będziesz się niczym zajmować! — wybuchłam znowu, podrywając się na równe nogi. — Musisz się schować i to tak daleko jak tylko się da. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Przeze mnie i całą tę głupią akcję z Rookwoodem już wiedzą kto rozpracował ich plan. 

— Nie możesz się obwiniać za całe zło tego świata! — Dorcas posłała mi jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów. — To nie jest tylko twoja walka. Wszyscy jesteśmy w to zamieszani i wiemy jakie ryzyko się z tym wiąże. 

Rozważałam chwilę jej słowa, aż w końcu kiwnęłam głową. Dumbledore zrobił minę jak gdyby mu ulżyło, ale spoważniał gdy tylko powiedziałam:

— W takim razie trzeba Syriusza uświadomić natychmiast. — Ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi i już położyłam rękę na klamce, ale Ted mnie powstrzymał.

— Jest trzecia w nocy. — Odsunął mnie stanowczo na bok. — Nie będziesz go przecież budzić o trzeciej w nocy, żeby wyjaśniać mu tajniki wojny. — Ton ostatniego zdania był właściwie w połowie pytający. 

Patrzył mi długo w oczy, starając się wyczytać jakąkolwiek zapowiedź kolejnych czynów. Byłam jednak zbyt zajęta planowaniem, żeby zwracać na niego uwagę. 

— Nie ma sensu opowiadać im o wojnie — dodała profesor McGonagall zatroskanym tonem. — Jeszcze nie teraz. 

To ostatnie rozwścieczyło mnie na nowo. 

— Na Merlina, to są dorośli ludzie! Nie są przecież idiotami. Czy poważnie myślicie, że moje pokolenie siedziało potulnie na tyłkach i wkuwało astronomię? Czytaliśmy gazety! Baliśmy się tak samo jak wy! — Podeszłam do dyrektora, patrząc na niego z nowym ogniem. — Dobrze wiedzą o istnieniu Śmierciożerców. My nie wiedzieliśmy i prawdopodobnie dlatego większość moich kolegów się nimi stała. Dali się ponieść tym jego bajkom o wielkości. Teraz mamy szansę to zmienić. 

Patrzyłam na niego wyczekująco i bardzo długo, a on rozważał moje słowa, by w końcu powiedzieć:

— Nie. Przykro mi, ale nie. To zbyt lekkomyślna decyzja. Nie możemy zrzucać na nich tego ciężaru. 

Starałam się powstrzymać emocje i nie wybuchnąć na nowo. Jego racje były całkowicie bez sensu, wiedziałam to, ale wiedziałam również, że dalsza dyskusja była bezcelowa. On już podjął swoją decyzję, więc jeśli coś miało się zmienić, musiałam załatwić to sama. Odsunęłam się zatem i kiwnęłam krótko głową. 

— Rozumiem — skłamałam.

Gdy jakiś czas później pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi i wyszłam z gabinetu razem z Dorcas i Tedem, cała nasza trójka wiedziała, że nie zamierzałam siedzieć cicho. 

— Co teraz zrobisz? — zapytał Ted, gdy wyszliśmy z zamku.

— Po pierwsze muszę się skontaktować z madame Malkin. — Zerknęłam w stronę Dorcas, która wyszczerzyła do mnie zęby i zasalutowała żartobliwie. 

— Zajmę się tym, pani kapitan. Coś jeszcze? 

— Naprawdę musisz się ukryć. — Starałam się brzmieć tak stanowczo, jak to tylko możliwe. — Rookwood wie, że go nakryłaś. 

— Nie boję się Rookwooda — prychnęła. 

— A powinnaś, bo jest teraz najlepszym przyjacielem Rabastana. Lestrange’ów nie należy lekceważyć. 

— A co ty dalej zamierzasz? — zapytała, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat.

— Posprzątać rodzinne brudy. Znowu.

W moim mniemaniu Syriusz pozostawał jedynym Blackiem, który potencjalnie mógłby chcieć utrzymywać ze mną kontakty. Był również jedynym, co łączyło mnie z przeszłością, a jednocześnie nasze losy splatały się w tak wielu miejscach, że nie mogłam dopuścić, by skończyło się to dla niego tragicznie.

 

* * *

 

 

W następny weekend przewidziano wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, a ja zamierzałam skwapliwie skorzystać z tej okazji. Wiedziałam, że poproszona o pomoc madame Malkin na pewno mi nie odmówi, choć zapomniałam o pewnym drobnym mankamencie w moim planie…

— Musiałaś — burknęłam, paląc nerwowo papierosa, którego mi zaproponowała. 

Stałyśmy na środku głównego placu. W jego centrum mieściła się stara studnia, do której w dawnych czasach mieszkańcy wioski wrzucali niewierne żony. Uznałam to za bardzo wymowny szczegół, zwłaszcza w związku z tym, że mijający nas studenci płci męskiej obrzucali Ariadnę bardzo niedwuznacznymi spojrzeniami — słusznie, bo jak zwykle nie podarowała okazji, by się _pokazać_. Jej szczupłą i nienaganną figurę opinała krwistoczerwona suknia. Na nosie spoczywały ogromne, modne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a platynowe loki opadały swobodnie na ramiona. Stałam przy niej w prostym czarnym kostiumie i czułam się nie przymierzając jak służąca z orszaku.

— Nie bądź dzieckiem. — Rozdeptała niedopałek czubkiem czarnych czółenek, rozglądając się ze znudzeniem wokół. — To który to ten twój siostrzeniec?

— Kuzyn. Nie jest moim siostrzeńcem, moje siostry póki co nie-…

— Nieważne. — Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. — Wszystkie te wasze zawiłości rodzinne, nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. Moi rodzice mieli jedno dziecko. Jedno w zupełności wystarcza. 

— Ale… Ty i Alan nie-…?

— Ja i Alan na pewno nie — przerwała mi gniewnie, zsuwając okulary na czubek nosa i posyłając mi rozdrażnione spojrzenie. 

Odwróciłam szybko wzrok i wtedy dostrzegłam grupkę studentów, która wyglądała bardzo obiecująco. W samym środku stał wysoki Gryfon o niemożebnie rozczochranych czarnych włosach i kwadratowych okularach na nosie. Opowiadał coś żywiołowo pięknej rudowłosej dziewczynie, która wyglądała na nieco znudzoną i była co jakiś czas odciągana za rękaw przez swoje koleżanki. Obok chłopaka w okularach stał drugi, również całkiem przystojny, gdyby nie fakt, że jego nos i policzek przecinała długa, bladoróżowa blizna. W pewnej odległości od nich stał pulchny blondyn, a za nim… Rozpoznałam go od razu. Syriusz. Czarnowłosy, muskularny i wyglądający na dużo starszego niż był w rzeczywistości. Różnił się bardzo od tego chłopca, którego spotkałam siedem lat temu w sklepie madame Malkin. Teraz, śmiejąc się pod nosem, obserwował jak jego kolega schyla się do błotnistej kałuży i celuje grudą błota w stojącego nieopodal Ślizgona zajętego czytaniem jakiejś tajemniczo wyglądającej książki.

Pociągnęłam Ariadnę za nadgarstek i wskazałam jej mojego kuzyna. Tym razem ściągnęła okulary całkiem i wpatrzyła się z zainteresowaniem w Gryfonów. 

— No nie. — Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i schowała okulary do czarnej kopertówki. — Nie mów mi, że ten beznadziejny chów wsobny zdołał wyprodukować _takie coś._

Gdy zobaczyłam błysk w jej oku, skrzywiłam się i odchrząknęłam stanowczo. 

— Ma siedemnaście lat! — warknęłam. — Jest moim małym kuzynem!

— Nie napinaj się tak. — Wyprostowała się, poklepała mnie protekcjonalnie po ramieniu i posłała mi zalotne spojrzenie numer dziesięć. — Ja to załatwię. Lepiej żeby stara kocica cię nie zobaczyła. 

— Kto? — zapytałam, ale nie uzyskałam żadnej odpowiedzi, bo ona już szła w stronę Gryfonów akurat w momencie, w którym pulchny chłopak trafił Ślizgona błotnistą kulą prosto w głowę. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem i nie zauważyli nawet, gdy Ariadna do nich podeszła. 

— Przepraszam! — Stanęła plecami do poszkodowanego dokładnie w momencie, gdy on już-już wyciągał różdżkę. 

Kiedy tylko ją zobaczył, wymamrotał jakieś paskudne przekleństwo i poszedł czym prędzej przed siebie, uznając najwyraźniej, że zemści się za tę zniewagę kiedy indziej i bez świadków. Tymczasem moja była szefowa zaczęła roztaczać swój urok, który zdołał przyćmić nawet gryfońską rudowłosą piękność. Nie mogłam dosłyszeć, co dokładnie mówiła, ale uznałam, że jej plan się powiódł, bo chwilę później Syriusz spojrzał z politowaniem na zahipnotyzowanych kolegów, zaoferował jej swoje ramię i poprowadził główną ulicą Hogsmeade. Uznałam, że nie będę komentować jej metod, skoro okazały się tak skuteczne. Obserwowałam ich ukradkiem, widząc, że kierowali się do Trzech Mioteł. Starając się zachować odpowiednią odległość, poszłam za nimi. Syriusz był od niej wyższy nawet pomimo imponujących szpilek. W ogóle nie wyglądał na chłopca. Byłam pod wrażeniem tego, jak szybko płynął czas. Poczekałam aż zajmą stolik i dopiero wtedy odważyłam się zbliżyć. W pierwszej chwili mnie nie zauważył, a gdy przysiadłam się obok madame Malkin nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

— Co to ma być? — parsknął, patrząc to na mnie, to na nią. 

Milczałam, więc Ariadna postanowiła przejąć inicjatywę:

— Proszę, poznaj. To moja była uczennica i twoja kuzynka.

— Że…? — Syriusz wpatrzył się w mnie uważnie, by ku mojej uldze rozjarzyć się zaraz promiennym uśmiechem.— A niech mnie! — powiedział cicho. — To ty! 

— Andromeda — dodałam, to się uśmiechając, to poważniejąc i nagle nie wiedząc, która reakcja będzie odpowiednia. 

— Tak, wiem. — Wydawał się być oczarowany i jednocześnie coraz bardziej zdziwiony. — Jesteś bohaterką mojego dzieciństwa. 

— Słucham?

— Oprócz ciebie matka nienawidzi bardziej chyba już tylko mugoli. — Mrugnął do mnie. — Ale nie zdołała się pozbyć wszystkich twoich zdjęć. Wiem kim jesteś. Jak mnie znalazłaś?

— Cóż, nie było to trudne — wtrąciła Ariadna, a ja posłałam jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. 

— Dobrze, już dobrze! Zorganizuję sobie jakoś czas. Wy pogadajcie. — Zabrała torebkę, a Syriusz rzucił jej nieco tęskne spojrzenie, choć zaraz przeniósł swoją uwagę na mnie.

— Co tu robisz? 

— Przyszłam cię… Jest coś ważnego, co musimy obgadać.

Milczał chwilę, obserwując mnie dokładnie i zastanawiając się nad czymś, a ja stawałam się coraz bardziej nerwowa, gdy nagle powiedział:

— To ciebie wtedy widziałem? U madame Malkin?

— Tak. — Ucieszyłam się, że mnie poznał. — A to właśnie Ariadna Malkin. — Wskazałam na nią, gdy już wychodziła. 

— Co? Niee… — Uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie, a potem wychylił, by dojrzeć ją jeszcze w drzwiach. — To nie ona.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, a on pokręcił głową. 

— Pracują tam dwie starsze panie. Jej nigdy tam nie widziałem, a przecież bym zapamiętał. — Mrugnął do mnie łobuzersko, a ja z trudem opanowałam mimikę własnej twarzy.

— Mogłaby być twoją matką! — prychnęłam z oburzeniem, które on całkowicie zignorował. — Raczej ciotką. Albo bardzo seksowną kuzynką. — Wyciągnął się na krześle, podkładając ręce pod głowę. — Więc. Przypuszczam, że nie przyszłaś tu na wspominki. Gdzie się ukrywałaś? I czemu naprawdę? Wiesz, że jesteś zakazanym tematem? Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem na odkrywaniu twojej tajemnicy! Gdzie byłaś tyle czasu?

Wyprostowałam się odruchowo i nieco spoważniałam.

— A ile mamy czasu?

 

 

 

 


	22. Rozdział końcowy

Od 1980 sekretna organizacja Dumbledore’a przestała się spotykać w Hogwarcie. Większość członków odłączyła kominki od sieci Fiuu, a na tym etapie wojny daleka teleportacja do Hogsmeade stała się po prostu zbyt niebezpieczna. Demeter i Alana wyjechały z kraju po tym, jak Ministerstwo oskarżyło je o szpiegostwo. Posunęli się nawet do tego, że wystawił za nimi listy gończe. Nie wiedziałam ile w tym winy mojej książki, ale przypuszczałam, że sporo. Straciłyśmy kontakt na niemal rok. Jedynie Dorcas i Alice nie ruszyły się z Anglii, twierdząc, że nic ani nikt nie jest w stanie ich wykurzyć — choć od czasu akcji w Departamencie Tajemnic gdziekolwiek Dorcas nie poszła, musiała podróżować incognito. Przez swoją odwagę podsycaną niekiedy niepotrzebną brawurą stała się wśród Śmierciożerców poszukiwaną numer jeden. Alastor nie mógłby być bardziej dumny. Co do mnie, muszę nieskromnie dodać, że miałam swój udział w popchnięciu spraw Zakonu naprzód. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu Syriusz nie chciał nawet słyszeć o trzymaniu się z daleka od polityki. Nie próbowałam protestować — Dumbledore również, co w sumie powinno mi dać do myślenia, ale niestety. 

Przypuszczam, że wpływ na decyzję Syriusza miał również fakt, że w pierwszej kolejności do walki rwał się James Potter, a zaraz za nim, rzecz jasna, Lily. To właśnie dzięki niej Zakon pozyskał nową siedzibę. Od września nasze przerzedzone szeregi zasiliła rzesza ludzi zbyt młodych na wojnę i jednocześnie niepokojąco dobrze na nią przygotowanych. Chciałabym napisać, że wstąpił w nas nowy duch, ale prawda była taka, że po gruntownym zastanowieniu ja i reszta członków starszych stażem poczuliśmy na swoich barkach jeszcze większą odpowiedzialność. Musieliśmy wygrać tę nierówną walkę — jeśli nie dla nas, to dla nich. Tymczasem jednak prawie codziennie traciliśmy kogoś z rąk wroga i coraz bardziej zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę ze słabości naszego wywiadu. Stało się jasnym, że jedynym światełkiem w tunelu mogłoby być przeniknięcie do szeregów wroga, ale wiedzieliśmy, że byłoby to po prostu niemożliwe. Voldemort był nie tylko potężnym magiem — na nasze nieszczęście jego moc szła w parze z talentem strategicznym, a legenda o zdolnościach legilimencji dotarła nawet do Zakonu. 

Na początku stycznia nowego roku dyrektor nadal nie tracił nadziei, choć większość z nas nie miała już żadnej. Wyjątkowo deszczowa pogoda towarzyszyła generalnie ponurym nastrojom zebranych w salonie Potterów. Jak co spotkanie, Dorcas jako pierwsza wyrwała się na ochotnika do samobójczej misji w obozie Śmierciojadów, choć tym razem już nawet Moody ją spacyfikował, co chyba uświadomiło jej, jak bardzo porywa się z motyką na słońce.

— To może ja… — Lily zerknęła w stronę swojej jeszcze pełnej filiżanki. — Czy ktoś życzy sobie dolewkę? — Rzuciła w eter i, zanim uzyskała jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, nerwowo wymaszerowała do kuchni.

— Czy to do niego podobne? — zapytał mnie Syriusz, z wyraźnym powątpiewaniem.

— Nie. Nie wiem. — Wyprostowałam się bardziej na niewygodnym krześle z obiciem w różyczki, które idealnie pasowało do wzoru kanapy i tapet. Lily Potter była gospodynią idealną.

— Na pewno zatrzymało go coś ważnego — wtrąciła profesor McGonagall, wciąż trzymając w dłoni nietkniętego herbatnika, a w drugiej filiżankę z całkowicie już wystygłą herbatą. 

— Nie sądzisz-…? — Zaczął Moody, gdy wtem jego magiczne oko zawirowało nerwowo, a z zewnątrz dobiegł nas odgłos teleportacji. 

Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się znienacka i zamknęły z hukiem, wpuszczając do środka przenikliwy chłód. Z półmroku hallu wynurzył się Dumbledore, który jak zwykle przywitał zebranych życzliwym uśmiechem. Wszyscy zaczęli się witać i wypytywać o powód tak znacznego spóźnienia. Nawet nie zauważyli, że Dumbledore nie przybył sam. Tuż za nim szedł bardzo wysoki młody mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu, który z jakiegoś powodu wtapiał się w tło z takim talentem, że od razu zauważył go tylko nieustająco czujny Alastor Moody. Gdy jednak James Potter zerwał się z miejsca, a Lily, która właśnie wychodziła z kuchni, upuściła na podłogę filiżankę ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą, domyśliłam się, że tajemniczy przybysz wcale nie był tak tajemniczy, jak się wydawało.

— Severus… — wydusiła Lily, bardziej zaskoczona niż przestraszona.

Profesor McGonagall podniosła się z krzesła, a Remus wyciągnął różdżkę. Nieznajomy spojrzał tymczasem całkowicie obojętnie na powstałą kałużę herbaty, która płynęła w stronę dywanu. Zaraz potem, ze spokojem turysty w Luwrze, przeniósł wzrok kolejno na słodką tapetę w kwiaty, pasujące do niej meble i wiktoriański kredens z elegancką, błękitną zastawą. To ostatnie musiało go widać rozbawić, bo uśmiechnął się sardonicznie i sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął paczkę nieco wymiętych papierosów. 

— Dumbledore, czyś ty oszalał?! — zagrzmiał Alastor. — Wprowadzać tu Śmierciożercę?! 

— Alastorze, proszę. Severus-… — zaczął dyrektor, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć.

— Nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy, Snape!— warknął ostro Syriusz, który stanął u boku Jamesa i mierzył Śmierciożercę nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

James nie bawił się w podobną kurtuazję i celował w nieznajomego różdżką, z czego ten nic sobie nie robił. Zapalił papierosa magią, bez użycia zaklęć czy efektownych pstryknięć palców. Rozpoznałam tę sztuczkę i podniosłam się zaraz z miejsca. Doskonale wiedziałam, gdzie się tego nauczył.

— Jesteśmy w martwym punkcie i chyba zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że tkwimy w nim od dawna — zaczął dyrektor, jednak zaraz mu przerwano. 

Co najdziwniejsze, była to profesor McGonagall, która nigdy wcześniej nie zdecydowała się na podobny nietakt względem Dumbledore’a:

— Albusie, chyba nie mówisz poważnie. — Wskazała na Snape’a, który teraz przechadzał się po salonie powoli i z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem oglądał wiszące na ścianie rodzinne zdjęcia w eleganckich ramkach. — On jest jednym z _nich!_ Może mu o nas donosić nawet w tym momencie!

Na te uwagę Snape zatrzymał się w pół kroku i uśmiechnął pod nosem cynicznie, unosząc czarne brwi z zainteresowaniem. Zauważyłam to jednak chyba tylko ja, bo dyrektor, Syriusz i James kłócili się zażarcie i przekrzykiwali nawzajem, a profesor McGonagall była zbyt zajęta uciszaniem ich i próbami dojścia do głosu. Nie zarejestrowali nawet, że niechciany gość powrócił do swojego spaceru i teraz zatrzymał się przed stojącym na stoliku wyjątkowo udanym ujęciem z wesela Lily i Jamesa. Zawahał się ułamek sekundy, po czym wypuścił dym nosem i zgasił papierosa na samym środku fotografii. Frank Longbottom postąpił krok naprzód, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Alice ścisnęła jego dłoń w swojej.

— Severus! — Lily chciała się zbliżyć, jednak została zatrzymana przez Remusa, który był niemniej zjeżony niż reszta jego przyjaciół.

— To Śmierciożerca! — wycedził Peter Pettigrew, a Dumbledore kiwnął głową z pełnym zrozumieniem. 

— Który zgodził się przejść na naszą stronę i jeśli tylko dacie mi-…

— Co za bzdura! — warknęła Lily.

— Zamknijcie się w końcu! — wtrąciłam się ja, mając dosyć tego rozgardiaszu.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a było to chyba najbardziej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie jakiego doświadczyłam od dłuższego czasu. Mogłoby się równać tylko z braćmi Lestrange i Evanem, który, w co nie wątpiłam, nauczył go odpalać w ten sposób papierosy. Snape patrzył na mnie badawczo. Coś w moim wyglądzie musiało go najwyraźniej rozbawić, bo jego wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w paskudnym uśmiechu. Wzdrygnęłam się i szczerze mówiąc sama miałam ochotę puścić w jego stronę jakiś urok, ale James mnie uprzedził. Zabłąkana klątwa odbiła się rykoszetem i roztrzaskała stojący na szafce wazon z kwiatami. Woda i strzępki roślin rozprysnęły się na pół pokoju, a Lily krzyknęła w proteście.

— Przestańcie natychmiast! JAMES!

— Na Merlina, przestańcie! — Dumbledore ruszył w ich stronę, choć niepotrzebnie, bo Snape odbił następne zaklęcie tak szybko, że nie dostrzegłam nawet kiedy zdążył wyciągnąć różdżkę.

— Albusie, to szaleństwo! — perorowała McGonagall, a Moody ponownie wtrącił coś o Azkabanie. 

Snape obnażył pożółkłe zęby niczym zaszczute zwierzę, a Potter znów w niego wycelował. Prawdopodobnie zaczęliby się ponownie pojedynkować, gdyby Lily siłą nie odciągnęła męża na bok.

— Dyrektorze, to naprawdę-… — zaczął Remus, podczas gdy Peter zaciskał pulchne pięści i wysyczał pod nosem:

— Nie ręczę za siebie!

Dyrektor miał już wyraźnie dość i grzmiał teraz ponad tłumem, ignorując najwyraźniej fakt, że prawie nikt go nie słuchał. Snape przekrzywił głowę, a ja, gdy pierwszy szok minął i podłapane w tym chaosie strzępki wyjaśnień Dumbledore’a zaczęły tworzyć spójną całość, zastanowiłam się poważnie i porządnie nad tym czemu właściwie nawrócony Śmierciożerca nie wydusił dotąd nawet słowa na swoją obronę. Uparcie milczał i patrzył na wszystkich z pogardą, choć jedyną osobą, której wzroku pilnie unikał, była Lily.

— Na Godryka, może od razu teleportujemy się wszyscy do obozu Voldemorta i ułatwimy mu robotę! — Donośny głos Syriusza wyróżniał się na tle innych.

— Popieram, dość już tego stania w miejscu! — wyrwała się Dorcas, a Moody podchwycił temat i próbował się przepchnąć w stronę Snape’a, który wciąż mierzył się z Jamesem na spojrzenia i nie przestawał ściskać różdżki. Mój narwany kuzyn dalej się produkował, a dyrektor chyba stracił już wszelką nadzieję we własnych ludzi i opadł na fotel. Postanowiłam zakończyć tę dziecinadę, która i tak trwała już zbyt długo. Ostrym szarpnięciem złapałam Syriusza za kołnierz i usadziłam w fotelu. 

— Zamilcz wreszcie! — krzyknęłam, a gdy próbował jeszcze coś z siebie wyrzucić wycelowałam w niego ostrzegawczo palec. — Dość — powtórzyłam. Odwróciłam się w stronę dyrektora, a profesor McGonagall z niezwykle zmęczoną miną usiadła na kanapie. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam na jej twarzy tylu emocji.

— Jak to się w ogóle mogło wydarzyć? — Pokręciła głową. — To jakiś niepojęty obłęd. Wszyscy byliście moimi uczniami! — Przesunęła ręką przed sobą, wskazując po kolei na zebranych w pokoju. — Pamiętam was jako dzieci! Co wam się stało? — Zatrzymała wzrok na Snape’ie, który odsunął się zachowawczo od Jamesa i teraz próbował wyjść, ale nie poszło mu to zbyt sprawnie. 

Gdy tylko dyrektor wstał z miejsca, gotowy podjąć wątek, Potter wyrwał się swojej nazbyt cierpliwej małżonce, złapał Śmierciożercę za szaty i przyłożył mu prosto w już i tak wybitnie haczykowaty nos. Snape zgiął się w pół, a Lily krzyknęła, tym razem z wściekłości i bezradności. W salonie w końcu zapadła upragniona cisza, którą niespodziewanie przerwał czyjś zduszony śmiech. W miarę jak niechciany gość się wyprostował, okazało się, że śmiał się właśnie on. Trzymał zakrwawione palce przy nosie i patrzył na nas z chłodną pogardą, śmiejąc się coraz głośniej. Był to śmiech nieprzyjemny i zimny, który brzmiał bardziej jak pogardliwe powarkiwanie. W końcu Snape zatrzymał swój wzrok na Lily, a następnie wysmarkał całą krew i wydzielinę z nosa na dłoń i najspokojniej w świecie rozsmarował wszystko na uroczej tapecie w różyczki. 

— Więc to tak wygląda nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata… — powiedział drwiąco. 

Jego głos był szorstki i ochrypły, jak gdyby nie używał go zbyt często. Syriusz już chciał się zerwać z fotela, ale powstrzymałam go silnym szarpnięciem. Coś we mnie pękło. Ile bym dała, żeby moja siostra również nawróciła się na właściwą stronę? Jak długo jeszcze miała trwać ta wojna? Skoro Snape wciąż tu tkwił i znosił zachowanie Jamesa ze spokojem, widocznie nie miał już dokąd pójść. Abstrahując od faktu, że ta konkretna zbłąkana owieczka była tu bardzo niechciana, ja ze wszystkich sił chciałam zaufać Dumbledore’owi. Jeżeli faktycznie mielibyśmy kogoś po tamtej stronie… Okoliczności nie były wymarzone, ale co jeśli ten człowiek to nasza ostatnia nadzieja? Nie możemy tego planu ot tak odrzucić. Moje uczucia podzielała najwidoczniej milcząca jak dotąd Alice Longbottom. Podeszła w stronę Snape’a i podała mu chusteczkę, którą on obcesowo zignorował. 

— Mów — rozkazała mu niewzruszenie, a gdy odwróciła się w stronę tłumu nikt nie odważył się pisnąć nawet słowa protestu.

Snape wykrzywił się i wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa z paczki. Zaciągnął się, teraz nie spuszczając wzroku z Lily, która nie wytrzymała tego długo i odwróciła głowę. 

— Czarny Pan doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robicie. Zna wasz każdy plan i każdy zamiar i jest dokładnie trzy kroki przed wami. 

James już brał oddech by coś powiedzieć, ale Lily ścisnęła jego ramię ostrzegawczo. Snape wyłapał z tłumu Dorcas Meadowes, która wciąż patrzyła na niego nieufnie i wrogo. 

— Ty. — Wysunął wyzywająco podbródek. — Wie-…

— Pierdol się — wycedziła, patrząc na niego nienawistnie. — Żaden pieprzony Śmierciojad nie będzie się-…!

— DOŚĆ! — zagrzmiał nagle Dumbledore, wstając z miejsca i patrząc z wyraźną złością po pokoju.

Cisza, która zapadła, należała do tych, które dzwoniły w uszach. Dyrektor spojrzał na Snape’a, który w pierwszej chwili uśmiechnął się lekceważąco, ale zaraz potem całkowicie spoważniał i powtórzył spokojnie:

— Wie kim jesteś. Szuka cię. I nie spocznie, dopóki cię nie znajdzie. 

Próbowała się odezwać, ale natychmiast jej przerwał:

— Wydał na ciebie wyrok. A jeżeli Czarny Pan wydaje na ciebie wyrok, to prędzej czy później dostaje cię w swoje ręce.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i niedbałym ruchem strzepnął popiół z papierosa na dywan. Spojrzał szyderczo na Lily, która trzymała się ramienia Jamesa tak mocno, że pobielały jej knykcie. Snape zamknął niedopałek w dłoni, a gdy rozprostował palce, papieros zniknął. Przeniosłam wzrok na Dorcas, która spoważniała i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyłam, że jest autentycznie wystraszona. Gdy Dumbledore w końcu przemówił, na nic zdały się jego optymistyczne plany, zapewnienia o wzajemnym zaufaniu i ułożony ton. Słowa nawróconego Śmierciożercy wisiały w powietrzu aż do końca spotkania. Tej nocy sądziłam, że wyszłam z domu Potterów jako ostatnia, ale gdy tylko nałożyłam na siebie płaszcz i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, tuż przy mnie rozległ się odpychający, zachrypnięty głos: 

— Nie jestem twoją siostrą. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Jeśli przyjdzie co do czego…

Choć dom chroniły najpotężniejsze zaklęcia znane współczesnym magom i tak wycelowałam w niego różdżkę. Niektórych nawyków nie dało się pozbyć. To zdawało się go rozbawić, bo parsknął czymś, co przypominało śmiech. Dostrzegłam w mroku rozżarzony koniec papierosa, a gdy Snape w końcu wynurzył się z cienia, zapragnęłam, żeby z powrotem się do niego schował. W świetle ulicznej latarni jego blada chuda twarz i czarna szata sprawiały wrażenie, że oto Śmierć we własnej osobie postanowiła przestąpić bramę nicości i przejść się po świecie żywych.

— Jesteście bardzo podobne — zaczął znów z jadowitym uśmieszkiem, patrząc na moją różdżkę jak gdyby była ciekawym zjawiskiem pogodowym, a nie bronią, którą zamierzałam na nim użyć w razie zagrożenia. 

— Nie jesteśmy. — Starałam się brzmieć spokojnie. Na każde wspomnienie Belli nadal reagowałam stanowczo zbyt emocjonalnie.

Kiwnął pobłażliwie głową i podszedł bliżej z tą samą pewnością siebie, którą widziałam wcześniej w salonie Potterów. Przycisnął się całym ciałem do końca mojej różdżki, poważniejąc. Obserwował mnie przenikliwie, jakby czegoś szukał, a należał do niewielkiego grona mężczyzn na tyle wysokich, by móc patrzeć na mnie z góry. Odwrócił się nagle w stronę domu, zupełnie jakby wychwycił jakiś dźwięk niesłyszalny dla reszty śmiertelników. Jednym płynnym ruchem wyrzucił niedopałek w błotnistą kałużę i teleportował się z trzaskiem. Cofnęłam się o krok, chowając różdżkę i nadal czując nieodgadnione obrzydzenie. Gdy spojrzałam w jedyne okno, w którym jeszcze paliło się światło, dostrzegłam sylwetkę Lily. Wydawało mi się, że ona również mnie rozpoznała. Chwilę później gwałtownie zasunęła zasłony.

 

* * *

 

 

Przez następne tygodnie Zakon starał się odzyskać Departament Tajemnic i przekonać do siebie Ministra Magii, który wciąż uparcie nie wierzył w istnienie zagrożenia. Bartemiusz Crouch, znany z polityki zwalczania ognia ogniem, piął się tymczasem na wyżyny kariery. Część społeczeństwa wierzyła, że zostanie niedługo nominowany na nowego zwierzchnika rządu, choć pojawiało się sporo głosów sprzeciwu. Część Śmierciożerców lądowała w Azkabanie bez procesu, ale znakomitej większości darowano wyroki w zamian za informacje. Od tego pokrętnego systemu wkrótce odciął się nawet sam Alastor Moody, który coraz częściej mówił o emeryturze. Czy taka decyzja zapadła ze względów zdrowotnych czy też politycznych pozostawało bez odpowiedzi.

Snape pojawiał się na spotkaniach i znikał. Nigdy nie zostawał długo, czasem w ogóle nie przychodził. Zazwyczaj szeptał o czymś z Dumbledore’em i zaraz ulatniał się jak dym. Od czasu swojej pierwszej wizyty nie spojrzał w stronę Lily ani razu. James, Peter, Remus i Syriusz nie pozostawali mu dłużni i również udawali, że go nie widzą. Napięcie i atmosfera wrogości przeniknęła Zakon do szpiku. Severus zwykle przynosił same złe wiadomości, choć za jego sprawą zaczęliśmy odczuwać stopniową przewagę. Dzięki nowej wiedzy na temat wewnętrznego kręgu Śmierciożerców, prywatna jednostka aurorska Moody’ego schwytała Igora Karkarowa. Zakłamany Bułgar wił się na przesłuchaniu jak piskorz, a gdy w końcu okazało się, że nie blefuje i faktycznie posiada informacje zdolne osadzić w Azkabanie parę koronowanych głów… Cóż, nikt z nas się nie spodziewał, że pierwsza, która poleci, będzie należeć do Augustusa Rookwooda. Dorcas Meadowes z przyjemnością dokonała oficjalnego aresztowania. 

Oskarżony szef Departamentu Tajemnic dał Ministerstwu podstawę do gruntownego przetrząśnięcia wszystkich stanowisk Niewymownych. Bracia Lestrange i moja siostra stali się oficjalnymi zbiegami poszukiwanymi listem gończym przesłanym aż do czarodziejskiego Interpolu. Szala zwycięstwa zdawała się przechylać na naszą stronę. Cele w Azkabanie zapełniały się z dnia na dzień. Czystki w Ministerstwie i śmiałe akcje aurorskie, które teraz dzięki nowym informacjom organizowano z niemal bezbłędną precyzją, dawały posmak nowego jutra. Voldemort szalał z wściekłości i nadal nie przypuszczał, że ktoś z jego najbardziej zaufanych zwolenników mógłby na niego donosić. Gdy w Halloween Demeter, Alice i Alana stanęły w komplecie na moim progu, nie posiadałam się z radości. Naprawdę uwierzyłam, że wojna chyli się ku końcowi i zadaliśmy dyktatorowi ostateczny cios — do momentu, gdy nie przyjrzałam się uważniej wyrazom ich twarzy, a Demeter nie powiedziała łamiącym się głosem:

— Dorcas.

 

* * *

 

 

Alice krążyła po kuchni i starała się wszystko zrelacjonować. Alana stała w milczeniu pod oknem i od samego początku nie odezwała się ani słowem. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, po przepłakanej i w większości przemilczanej godzinie pozostała mi migrena, pustka i ucisk w gardle, który nie chciał ustąpić. Ted siedział z Dorą w drugim pokoju i choć robił dobrą minę do złej gry, wiedziałam, że przeżywa to niemal tak samo ciężko jak my.

— Jak do tego doszło? — zapytałam w końcu.

Alice załamała ręce, a łzy ponownie pociekły po jej policzkach. 

— A-… — Usiadła i objęła się ramionami, kręcąc głową i nie mogąc znaleźć słów. — Podobno… Voldemort…

— Zabił ją osobiście — powiedziała Demeter, patrząc bezradnie w przestrzeń. — Za Rookwooda i za Departament Tajemnic.

— Alastor był na miejscu jako pierwszy — kontynuowała Alice łamiącym się głosem. —Aurorzy donieśli mu o Mrocznym Znaku nad jej domem… Ale było za późno.

Uderzenie wizji powstałych po tej relacji było porównywalne do ciosu prosto w żołądek. 

— Nawet nie znaleźli ciała. — Głos Demeter był głuchy i mroczny. — Wciąż jej szukają. 

— Wiedzą już kto za tym stoi? — zapytałam.

Alana pokręciła głową, a Alice i Demeter spojrzały po sobie. 

— Snape twierdzi, że to Bellatrix — powiedziała w końcu Alice, patrząc na mnie z niepokojem.

— Moja siostra? — palnęłam bez sensu, czując jak głos więźnie mi w gardle.

— A znasz jakąś inną?! — Alana w końcu przemówiła. Jej twarz była zacięta, a dłonie zaciśnięte mocno na parapecie. Milczałam, co chyba rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej.

— Usiądź — powiedziałam w końcu, próbując pociągnąć ją na krzesło. Wyrwała się jednak i spojrzała na mnie z wściekłością:

— Ani myślę! Dość mam tego przepychania się z nimi w tę i z powrotem! Tym razem nie mają pojęcia z kim zadarli.

Jej słowa zawisły w powietrzu niczym fatum. Zerknęłam w stronę sypialni, gdzie Ted wciąż siedział podejrzanie cicho. Zatrzymałam spojrzenie na wytartym miejscu w blacie stołu, o które wujek Alden zwykle zapalał zapałkę. Przesunęłam palcem po wyszczerbionym rowku, nadal nie wiedząc, co mogłabym powiedzieć. Demeter nie miała podobnego problemu:

— Alana ma rację. — Odsunęła swoje krzesło z rozmachem. — Jeżeli Ministerstwo nie ma zamiaru nic zrobić z Bellatrix… — zawahała się, patrząc prosto na mnie, choć ja unikałam jej wzroku — … to ja mam parę pomysłów. 

Twarz Alice wyrażała absolutne przerażenie.

— Masz na myśli-…? — pisnęła.

— Starą dobrą zemstę. — Alana wzięła Demeter za rękę.

— Chyba oszalałyście! — powiedziałam stanowczo.

— Ach tak? A co ich powstrzymuje przed tym, żeby znowu wparować ci do domu i tym razem dobrać do twojej rodziny?! — warknęła Demeter. Jej oczy błyszczały, a włosy zdawały się elektryzować i puszyć od kłębiącej w niej furii. — Alana ma rację.

— Dumbledore — odparłam stanowczo. — Dumbledore nie dopuści, żeby-…

— Dumbledore obiecał chronić Dorcas! — wtrąciła wściekle Demeter. — I sama widzisz co wyszło z tej jego ochrony! I tak koniec końców wszyscy musimy radzić sobie sami.

Widziałam, że całkiem nagle doznała olśnienia. Czułam, że nie skończy się to dobrze.

— Nie możemy szukać kryjówki Śmierciożerców na własną rękę — ostrzegłam, próbując być głosem rozsądku. — To samobójstwo!

— A kto mówił o szukaniu? — Alana uśmiechnęła się zarozumiale i przesunęła w palcach różdżkę. Z jej końca trzasnęło parę niebezpiecznych iskier.

— Wiesz gdzie jest Bella? — zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

— Mam pewną teorię. — Spojrzała na nas zdecydowanie. — Kto jest ze mną?

 

* * *

 

 

Cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka to jedna z najsłynniejszych nekropolii magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Rozległe katakumby i monumentalne grobowce mieściły w sobie pilnie strzeżone sekrety paru stuleci — wszak umarli nie zdradzają tajemnic. Szesnastowieczny zabytkowy cmentarz, obecnie w stanie niemal kompletnej rujnacji, pogrążony był w całkowitym mroku i pełnej ciszy. Pomimo Halloween na ulicę nie wyszło ani jedno dziecko. Mieszkańcy zdawali się przeczuwać najgorsze. W żadnym oknie nie paliły się światła. Gdy teleportowałyśmy się przed zabytkową bramą, miałam wrażenie, że jesteśmy tu pierwszymi gośćmi od dobrych paru lat.

— Jeśli Bellatrix faktycznie się tu ukrywa, to muszę przyznać, że wybrała świetne miejsce — mruknęła Alana, przesuwając dłonią po częściowo nadłamanym nagrobku. — Myślicie, że…wiedzą? O Lily i Jamesie?

Walnęłam ją w ramię, nie chcąc kontynuować tematu. Czy to możliwe, że ktoś doniósł Voldemortowi? Spojrzałam w stronę miasteczka i poczułam, że robi mi się duszno. Tlen zdawał się tu nie docierać, choć może to była tylko moja wyobraźnia. Wokół unosiła się wilgotna nocna mgła, a powietrze było stęchłe i lepkie. Szłyśmy wzdłuż ciemnych, krętych alejek rozpadających się pomników i omszałych mauzoleów, gdy nagle tuż za naszymi plecami usłyszałyśmy kroki i szuranie żwiru. Odwróciłyśmy się wszystkie jak na komendę, wyciągając przed siebie różdżki. Tuż przed nami stał Rudolfus Lestrange, który porzucił swoje zwyczajowe eleganckie garnitury na rzecz powłóczystej śmierciożerczej szaty. 

— Mała Andromeda… — wymruczał, zaraz potem cmokając pod nosem z dezaprobatą i chowając ręce w kieszenie. — Ciebie spodziewałem się tu najmniej. Czyżby życie ci się znudziło?

— Ani kroku dalej, ty śmierciożercze ścierwo! — warknęła Demeter, przerywając ten monolog i bez ostrzeżenia strzelając zaklęciem tuż przy jego twarzy.

Rudolfus uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i nie poruszył nawet o krok. Wyciągnął różdżkę tak szybko, że tylko Demeter zdołała to w porę zauważyć. Trening aurorski nie poszedł na marne, uskoczyła przed klątwą i od razu posłała w jego stronę _Cruciatusa._ W oczach Rudolfusa odmalował się czysty szok. Zwinął się na ziemi z bólu, chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się podnieść i nie poddać bez walki. Widziałam, że nie spodziewał się po niej takich metod. Demeter stała nad nim jednak niczym niewzruszona bogini zemsty, patrząc z satysfakcją na jego cierpienie i nie zwracając uwagi na nasze zszokowane miny. Łamiący się krzyk Lestrange’a przecinał nocną ciszę i był wprost nie do zniesienia.

— Wystarczy — powiedziałam cicho. 

Nawet mnie nie usłyszała. 

— Demeter, przestań!

Odwróciła twarz w moją stronę, a ja cofnęłam się o krok. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam u niej takiej zaciętości. 

— Nie — warknęła, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Rudolfus zwijał się na ziemi i krzyczał coraz bardziej desperacko. Gdy przerwała zaklęcie, spróbował złapać oddech, ale ona odpuściła mu tylko po to, by zaraz zaatakować ponownie. 

— Czy myślisz, że któryś z nich kiedyś się wycofał? Myślisz, że nie torturowali ludzi aż do postradania zmysłów?! — Jej głos był podszyty rozpaczą. — Jak myślisz, co zrobili Dorcas?!

Nasza pozostała trójka rozejrzała się w panice na boki, a gdy usłyszałyśmy wokół siebie trzaski teleportacji, zamarłyśmy z przerażenia. Przy nagrobkach materializowali się ludzie w czarnych szatach i białych maskach — najpierw tylko kilku, a po chwili coraz więcej i więcej. Ostatnia pojawiła się moja siostra, która teraz wycelowała różdżkę w stronę Demeter. W ostatniej chwili złapałam ją za nogi i pociągnęłam na ziemię, a śmiercionośna klątwa Bellatrix rozbiła w drobny mak stojący nieopodal pomnik płaczącego anioła.

— Wypatroszę cię! — Bella ruszyła na Demeter z całą mocą, ale zasłoniłam ją własnym ciałem i przyjęłam drugie zaklęcie na siebie. 

Ból i przejmujące zimno rozeszło się wzdłuż moich nóg i kręgosłupa. Upadłam, kątem oka dostrzegając jeszcze jak Alice rusza do walki z dwoma Śmierciożercami.

— Jesteś martwa, Bellatrix! — krzyknęła Demeter zza moich pleców, odbijając się nogą od nagrobka i skacząc na Bellę całym ciężarem. 

Trafiła ją prosto między oczy oślepiającym zaklęciem, a ja zajęłam się szukaniem Rudolfusa, który na nasze nieszczęście zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Za sobą słyszałam okrzyki jego żony, a przed sobą obserwowałam jak Alana bezlitośnie stosuje Niewybaczalne na pozostałych Śmierciożercach. Mrok cmentarza przecinały iskry zaklęć. Wyczarowana przez kogoś w oddali Szatańska Pożoga nakreśliła na niebie pomarańczową łunę. Nagle tuż przy mnie teleportował się kolejny Śmierciożerca. Jego chuda, wysoka sylwetka wydała mi się dziwnie znajoma. Zaatakowałam go zaklęciami, które bez trudu odbił, choć ja również nie miałam problemu z obroną przed nim. Wydało mi się to co najmniej dziwne, ale nie miałam czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Był zaskakująco szybki i w końcu zagonił mnie w kozi róg między dwoma pomnikami. Gdy już sądziłam, że to od początku był jego plan, przystawił mi różdżkę do gardła, a zza białej maski rozległ się znajomy ochrypły głos:

— _On_ wie o przepowiedni. Musicie-…!

Zanim zdołał wyjaśnić, od strony miasteczka rozległ się ogłuszający dźwięk wybuchu, który przetoczył się echem po całej dolinie. Złapałam się stojącego nieopodal pomnika i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że to, co widziałam z oddali, to wcale nie była Szatańska Pożoga — płonęło to, co pozostało z domu Lily i Jamesa.

— O Merlinie… — Spojrzałam w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Snape, ale już go tam nie było.

Zewsząd rozlegały się stłumione krzyki Śmierciożerców, którzy jeden po drugim łapali się za lewe przedramiona. Część z nich z wrażenia wypuściła różdżki, inni zdjęli maski i rozglądali się bezradnie dookoła, najwyraźniej czując coś, czego ja i dziewczyny byłyśmy nieświadome. Niektórzy teleportowali się z cmentarza od razu, nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

Zapadła przejmująca cisza, którą znienacka przerwał tylko rozdzierający, pełen zrozumienia krzyk Belli. Odwróciłam się czym prędzej, gotowa by się przed nią bronić, ale żaden atak nie nadszedł. Stałyśmy dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie, każda z nas po dwóch stronach barykady. Kurz opadł, a zza chmur wychylił księżyc, który rozświetlił bladym blaskiem jej wykrzywioną z wściekłości i rozpaczy twarz zwróconą w stronę domu Potterów. Gdy nasze spojrzenia w końcu się spotkały, zdałam sobie sprawę, że bała się tak samo jak ja, choć jej niepokój skierowany był ku zupełnie innej osobie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
